Mending the Knots
by azndrgn
Summary: When Jaune's forged transcripts were rejected, his only choices were to return home or stay in Vale. In a random act, Jaune decides to open a massage parlor! He had the training for that! Jaune starts a new chapter while still trying to become a Huntsman, while also making friends with both civilians, Huntsmen, and .. criminals? Life's never been more interesting! Coverart by Kegi!
1. Chapter 1

**New story that I thought up of! Let's see how popular this one is going to be. This time, Jaune DOESN'T make it to Beacon, but doesn't want to go home. Instead, he chooses another path, to live in Vale, and open his own business. Sound like a familiar plot? Inspired partly by Coeur Al'Aran, but I'm taking this in a different direction, only the opening part to be the same, while mixing it with a rather old story that I'm sure quite a bit of people have read before. Enjoy, and I hope this will be a hit!**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch walked down the streets of Vale, exhausted from another day of her duties as Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. They had just finished initiation, the teams had been formed, paperwork completed, and her personal daily workout done. She should be relaxing, but there were still a couple of problems; she needed to pick up several important items for the Academy, and her back and neck were aching. Glynda hadn't slept properly, not only due to worrying about initiation and the safety of the students but because of the attack at the Dust store the day before and the fact they had a fifteen-year-old student attending Beacon. She almost threw Ozpin out the window when he decided on a whim to have Ruby Rose attend one day prior to the first day at the Academy. She then had to chase down Taiyang for permission, deal with Qrow, have her records from Signal transferred to Beacon, deal with Qrow again, and finally ensure Ruby would have a ticket to board the Bullhead to Beacon even though tickets had been sold out. All of this within the span of five hours! Only Huntresses and Huntsmen, or those in training at the Academies, were allowed on a Bullhead without needing to purchase a ticket, making it harder.

Finally, her... blessed assets on her chest were also playing a big part of her backache. Add to her natural beauty, she knew she easily attracted attention from both men and woman while she strolled down the streets of Vale, causing necks to turn too fast, creating severe whiplash. Which was why she rarely ventured into Vale. She already had enough from leering students. At least a student knew not to be so obvious, otherwise, they would suffer in combat classes. Civilians would gaze lustfully, and there was nothing she could do about it unless they acted upon their gazes. Being a Huntress as well as Deputy Headmistress meant she had to keep up standards, even if she wanted nothing more than to smite those perverts.

She had just finished her last task when the pain struck her back again. Aura was incredibly useful for healing wounds and blocking attacks, helping empower one's attack. But for all the miraculous wonders it brought, it did nothing against sore muscles. Years of Aura research went into why Aura, as mysterious and powerful it was, couldn't help the body recover from such pain. The theory became that as it was not serious, the body didn't recognize the need to use Aura to heal it. A person could flood their body with Aura, and it would relieve the pain for a bit until it stopped or ran out of Aura. Then it came back with a vengeance, a price for trying to ignore it. So the only reason a person did it now would be if they were to find themselves in a life-threatening situation.

Not only that, but it was a bodily function that let the body know it was in pain and that the nerves were working. Otherwise, Huntsmen and Huntresses would be hitting the gym every day for heavy workout sessions, use Aura to repair the damage, and keep doing it to get stronger. The slight tearing of muscles and healing to create stronger muscles from exercising was a process that was done naturally, and the body recognized it as something natural, so Aura wouldn't heal it instantaneously. The same logic applied to poor sleeping posture and other sources. As she put her hand on her back to relieve the pain and blamed Qrow and Ozpin for these pains in her mind, she looked up to see a little sign with a light on top of it.

 _Jaune's Massage Parlor_

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the sign and quickly looked around. She was sure she wasn't in the shadier parts of Vale, but rather in a more modest place where crime wasn't prevalent, though with all the recent Dust robberies, nowhere was crime free. She looked at the sign again and pondered about it. The sign lead to a two-story building that seemed respectable, but she suspected possible underground levels.

The reason for her suspicions? Massage parlors were sometimes another code word for underground brothels. Those places were quite well known in Mistral, and yet almost impossible to eliminate due to how many would use and support them, and some of those with power and influence used them to relax. In the major parts of the Kingdoms, Vale and Atlas outlawed these places, but it was a difficult task to enforce those laws. There were still some existing within Vale's shadier districts, but the police were overburdened with other tasks to even attempt to try to find them. They also usually hid themselves pretty well but managed to attract customers daily. Their source of income not only came from the customers but most likely the owners also had other businesses to help cover it. Ultimately, there were other less onerous tasks to care about than finding these houses of ill repute that may or may not exist. But Glynda had never seen one so brazenly held out in a decent part of Vale. It was her duty as a Huntress to put a halt to such a place! Whipping out her crop, she confidently strode into the parlor, opening the door and entering in, ready for anything. She ignored the closed sign, wanting to catch them all by surprise put them in jail before they could even attempt to do anything.

* * *

Glynda blinked as she took in the sight she was met with. She found herself in a waiting room quite like a clinic's room where one waited to either see a physician or dentist. The wallpaper was a light teal color, something pleasant to the eyes and tasteful. On the walls were photos to help the patient to relax, along with a magazine cabinet filled with magazines of the latest trends, news, etc. There were even a few comics, such as Pearls Before Swine and Calvin and Hobbes. In a corner was a vase of flowers on a table that added to the decor, along with a few rather comfortable chairs for waiting patients. And of course, in the front of the room was a window and a door next to it. All in all, it certainly wasn't something Glynda expected to see, but she kept her guard up. It could be just a front to trick the authorities from investigating further.

Suddenly, the door opened up in front of her, and a blond teenage boy walked out of the room, struggling to carry a rather large sign. He saw her and muttered, "Hmmm, I thought I put up the closed sign? Well hold on, let me finish this first."

Glynda blinked as she watched the boy struggle to carry the sign up to the wall next to the window before realizing he was trying to put it the sign on two nails and a mounting tape. She flicked her crop out and used her Semblance to lift the sign out of his hands and mounted it perfectly onto the wall.

"Thanks for the help!" grinned the boy.

Glynda was about to reply it was no problem when she remembered her original mission. But taking a look at the teenager, she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't what she originally thought it was. The boy's appearance screamed innocent, kind, socially awkward, and even clumsy from what she could observe.

'Keep it together, that's what they want you to think,' thought Glynda, shaking her thoughts of such things. Of course, they would employ somebody who looked innocent to man the front. It was the perfect way to push away the police and any prying eyes!

"So, can I help you?" asked the blond boy.

"Ah, yes," coughed Glynda, "I'd like to speak to the manager of this place."

"You're looking at him. The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies l... I should stop there."

"Wait, you're the owner?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Glynda blinked as she tried to process what she had heard. Jaune was so young! There was no possible way this boy would be in charge of a bordello! She glanced at the sign to see it listed types of massages, prices, and hours. Perhaps this boy really was just opening a massage parlor by the literal sense. Still, she had to make sure of it.

"Are you open?" asked Glynda before she winced once more, her back flaring up.

"Technically no, I just finished unpacking and preparing everything. Grand opening was supposed to be tomorrow," replied Jaune.

Glynda had the decency to blush a little as she remembered she had just barged in here when the sign on the door had said closed.

"Is your back affecting you?' asked Jaune, "I saw you wince a little. Do you need a massage?"

Glynda thought about it and glanced at the prices. The prices were reasonable, but she had her suspicions, still. Then again, there was nothing to lose in accepting the offer, as it would allow her to look further inside, and if there wasn't anything suspicious she could just leave. She glanced at her Scroll to see it was barely ten.

"I'll take the 30-minute basic massage, focused on the back and neck with the oil."

* * *

Jaune led her to the changing room, told her to take a quick shower before coming out, and to wrap herself in a towel. As this happened, Glynda's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to spot anything remotely suspicious. She saw his certification as a masseur on the wall, but at first glance, it appears legitimate, but those could be faked. She would need to take a closer look, but it would pass, for now.

Glynda found herself in the changing room, placed her clothes on the complimentary hangar before she began to wrap the towel around her naked body. She quickly looked around the changing room but didn't see anything suspicious at all. Perhaps talking with Jaune would get him to loosen his tongue and let something slip.

Glynda had to admit, the shower was nice and clean and it felt good to rinse up after a long day. She exited the room, clothes in hand, to see Jaune already waiting. She smirked as she saw him blush a little before regaining a professional look and guided her into another room. During their walk, she had spied a few more rooms and stairs leading up to the second floor, but none leading down.

"Go ahead and lie on the bed face down," said Jaune, gesturing as the massage bed, "And go ahead and put your clothes on the clothes rack.

Glynda glanced around, still finding nothing suspicious, thought tastefully designed. She hung her clothes before approaching the bed. It was a finely crafted massage bed with a hole for the head to put in, and not usually used but she decided it would be fine, she got on the bed and placed her head down into the hole. Her whole body was ready for anything, though, in case this was a trap.

"Would you like some music before I start the session?" asked Jaune.

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Glynda, "I'd rather be able to talk to you while doing this."

Jaune nodded before warming up his hand, asking if there was any preference or if she was allergic to anything in the massage oil, as he had a generic scentless brand. Glynda replied with a no to both questions and prepared herself. Jaune unfolded her towel with professional care, placing another towel over her rear end and elevating her legs slightly with a push of a button on the massage table. Glynda was glad Jaune couldn't see her face as she blushed lightly once more, as this would be the first time she was practically naked in front of someone, a young boy no less!

"If you feel any discomfort, inform me immediately," said Jaune as he put some massage oil on his hands, "I will be starting now."

Glynda felt Jaune slowly spreading the oil on her back and neck, feeling the warmth spread all over her. This would be the perfect chance to interrogate him without arousing suspicion!

"Tell me, how old are you Jaune?"

"Seventeen."

"And you already have a license to do this? You're quite young to have one already."

"I got it early on in life. Having seven sisters, several of them Huntresses, who wanted massages from me helped me learn fast," chuckled Jaune, "My family always said I had magical hands."

"I see.. I Ahhhh~"

Glynda didn't get to ask her next question as Jaune began pressing down with the palms of his hands.

"You have quite a bit of muscle knots and tension here," commented Jaune as he moved his hands in a circular motion.

Glynda didn't really hear it as she felt a brief amount of pain before the mind-numbing sensation of pleasure kicked in. She felt him kneading her back, relieving the tight spots that had been bothering her for a week. Still, she needed to press on.

"Do you (ahh~ that's good) work here alone? (Oh Oum that feels good.)"

"Yeah, it's just me. I live on the second floor."

Glynda was about to continue her questioning when Jaune started to use his thumbs and press in.

"Mmmmm~" moaned Glynda.

'I can always ask him more questions later,' though Glynda as her mind floated away.

* * *

"...tch."

"...odwitch."

"Miss Goodwitch!"

Glynda snapped her eyes open when she heard her name and immediately lifted herself up. She looked around her before remembering where she was at, what she had been doing, and most importantly, what she wasn't wearing. She quickly grabbed her towel to cover herself, her face reddened, but the embarrassment lessened when she saw Jaune had the decency to wear blindfold before he woke her up.

"Sorry about that," apologized Glynda, glad to see Jaune was wearing a blindfold, "Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"No worries," said Jaune with a thumbs up, "And the reason for this? Let's just say I've gotten enough experience to use this after I'm done massaging someone and then trying to wake them up. Just get dressed. I'll be waiting outside in the front office for you and give you the receipt there."

He quickly left, but not before bumping into the wall for a second, allowing Glynda to disrobe in private and quickly put her regular clothes back on before exiting the room. As she quietly observed everywhere and even got a closer look at the certificate, but everything seemed to be in order. This really was just a massage parlor. She sighed as she took out her Scroll before almost jumping in surprise. She had received the massage at around ten, and it was already past midnight! She noticed that something else about her body.

She...

Felt...

Wonderful!

There were no more aches and pains from all the cumbersome tasks! She quickly turned her back, stretching her muscles and feeling none of those sores that had restricted her earlier!

"He really does have magic hands," muttered Glynda, already typing in her scroll to remember this place. She suspected Professor Peach could also use a place like this to relax.

Glynda reached the front office where Jaune was waiting when her stomach growled. She groaned as she remembered she hadn't eaten yet, and now it was so late that no restaurants besides the old shopkeeper's food would be open, and she didn't feel like eating noodles.

'Looks like it's microwave dinner tonight,' sighed Glynda in her mind before a wonderful smell reached her nose.

"Here, I thought you might not have eaten, so I whipped up a little something for you," offered Jaune, "It's not much."

Not much? Glynda could barely hold her saliva at what she deemed heavenly food. Not to say that the cafeteria food was so horrible that it was inedible. It was just that the cooks there weren't passionate, and most of the food was subpar. The bread was usually hard enough that it could be used as a weapon, for Oum's sake. All the ingredients they could have and the students ended up eating fast food or simple things that were difficult to mess up, like rice. It was sad to see more and more

Ozpin and the others had tried to petition the council for better cooks in the budget, but they refused, saying it wasn't needed. Glynda growled at that thought, as most of the people in the council were rather greedy people who liked to stuff their pockets. Giving the growing Huntsmen and Huntresses a proper diet was crucial, but as usual, they were ignored. The other alternative was to sacrifice the coffee budget, which none of the staff were willing to part with.

Glynda quickly took the plate, thanking Jaune for the food before digging in. Jaune had made a simple Shepherd's Pie, but as soon as she took a bite, her taste buds ascended to the heavens above. She brought herself back down to Remnant before deciding this would be a great time to ask a few questions without arousing suspicion. Before she could ask, Jaune was already firing his question.

"So why were you looking all around my place? Did I do something wrong? Are you a Huntress?"

'So he did notice,' thought Glynda, 'He's sharper than he looks.'

"Yes, I am a Huntress." Glynda replied before asking "I was wondering why a young man like you opened his own shop in Vale? Where did you come from?"

"Well, I came out to Vale for... other reasons. When they failed...," Jaune stopped at this, taking a deep breath. Glynda saw his eyes water slightly, making her feel guilty.

"You don't have to say it," said Glynda quickly, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay. I just prefer to avoid that topic."

"Understandable. I should be going anyways. The last Bullhead departs soon, and I don't want to miss it."

Jaune smiled before handing her the bill for the treatment. Glynda glanced at it, making sure that everything was correct. It came out to a total of 45 Lien, a reasonable price. Instead of paying that amount, she gave Jaune 100 Lien instead, refusing the change Jaune quickly grabbed out.

"It was rude of me to just barge in when you were closed, and not only that, you let me sleep in past the time and even fed me. I cannot pay you for just the massage," said Glynda firmly.

"Thank you," said Jaune after Glynda convinced him to keep the Lien, "Then perhaps as my first customer, you could... give me some advice on whatever I can improve on?"

Glynda pondered about it before deciding she could do that. She could confirm that the boy really was just an innocent soul that just wanted to help others.

"I have multiple rooms set up as I didn't want to finish and make the patient wake up when it's done. I don't know why, but every time I've finished massaging someone, especially my sisters, they end up falling asleep. So I was considering once I finish with a patient, I just move to the next one while letting the first patient get a good sleep for at least... half an hour? I let you sleep longer since it seemed like you really needed it."

"An hour would be better. And your idea is sound, just make sure you don't overbook yourself. You have an appointment system, correct?"

Jaune nodded before explaining that he already had someone help him set up with all the paperwork and other mind-boggling things, even creating a website for others to reserve online. Glynda made sure to take note of that website, already planning to reserve a 90-minute massage and planning to see if he had more options. They talked for a bit before Glynda really had to go, otherwise, she'd miss the Bullhead.

"One last advice," smiled Glynda, "Change the name of your place. The reason I thought this place was suspicious was because I thought it was a den of vice."

"A den of what?" asked Jaune, completely confused.

"A house of assignation. Cathouse. Bowdy house?"

"Still not ringing a bell."

Glynda sighed before going for the more direct word, "A whore house."

Jaune turned crimson at this before begging Glynda to why she thought of that.

"You have your sign as Jaune's Massage Parlor. Massage Parlor used to be a keyword for those type of places."

"I didn't know! No wonder people were giving me weird looks! I thought my sign just literally meant a place for massages!"

Glynda chuckled before volunteering to help Jaune take down the sign. Luckily, Jaune had yet to have his windows painted with words, so the damage wasn't too bad.

"Thanks for being my first customer," said Jaune as he began to close up the shop.

"I'll be sure to spread the word about your workplace. I enjoyed the massage, and I'll definitely come back here when I need another one," said Glynda as she said her goodbyes and left.

* * *

"You were out quite late."

Glynda turned around to see Ozpin walking towards her with his trusty cane. Glynda had arrived at Beacon and had been heading towards her room when Ozpin called to her.

"Did something happen in Vale again? I didn't see or hear any reports about any crime that would cause you to be this late."

"No, I decided to get a massage to get rid of the kinks in my backs. Ones that I can blame you for it," glared Glynda.

"Ah. Still a bit angry about me enrolling Miss Rose?"

"You enrolled her the day before initiation! I had to grab the paperwork and permission slips for you, while dealing with Qrow on the Scroll and in person!" huffed Glynda angrily.

"And I apologize, but I thought it was necessary. Especially if what I suspect is true, our enemies have seen the silver eyed girl. Best to have her enrolled here where she can be safe. Not to mention she's certainly qualified for it."

Glynda sighed before deciding to let it go for now. She still wouldn't forget about this, though. And she had to admit, Ruby Rose certainly was skilled from what she saw on initiation. Enough to become the leader, even though she was a whole two years younger than her classmates. Though she suspected Ozpin made Ruby leader because he couldn't resist the pun when the team name came out to be RWBY. Though she doubted it was the primary reason for such a thing. Most likely 40% the reason why, though.

"How was your massage?" asked Ozpin, trying to change the subject now. He didn't want to be in the dog house, so to speak. He and other staff had annoyed Glynda enough that she actually constructed one and forced them in there to live for about a week.

Glynda blushed slightly and coughed to clear her throat, "It was excellent. I think I'll be able to sleep easily tonight with no pain."

"He's that good? Perhaps the rest of the staff should give him a try. Port's been saying his right arm hasn't been feeling right lately, Oobleck looks like he could use some time off to relax, and Peach has been saying her leg muscles keeps cramping too much. What's the place called, who's the owner?"

"It doesn't have a name yet, as the owner had to change it after I pointed out an error. And the owner/masseur is Jaune Arc. A young boy who I can't imagine managed to open a business alone. I do hope he didn't get a loan from one of those shady dealers."

"Hmm Jaune Arc, you say?" asked Ozpin with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious."

Glynda stared at Ozpin before dismissing it, saying she would be heading to bed. Though it didn't leave her mind that Ozpin knew something about Jaune. She decided to find out later. Right now, sleeping without any pains called to her.

* * *

Jaune Arc sighed a breath of relief. His first customer had gone well, and he hadn't even officially opened! Though granted, he'd have to change the name of the place. No wonder his web designer had put off writing the official name on the website. He sighed as he looked at the certificate he had posted on the wall. While it was true that was good at massages and even got a certification back at his home village, it was only valid at his home. He knew the more advanced massaging techniques thanks to countless hours of research on massaging techniques just to improve on it so he could help his sisters. Unfortunately, because of this, he had no time to train himself, and his parents were too busy to train him. It wasn't that they didn't love him, but raising 8 children was certainly a hassle. Not to mention, household chores were usually given to him to do as he excelled in it. Heck, he was even the accountant for the family for the while until they finally learned to balance their own budget.

After Jaune had arrived in Vale just to find out he wasn't going to be able to fulfill his wish to become a Huntsman, he didn't want to go back home. The letter of rejection was still in his apartment, unable to get past his guilt. His parents didn't believe he could make it out here and told him they would always welcome him back home. That was a heartbreaker for Jaune, so instead, he opened this shop. Then, he contacted the man who told him that the forged transcripts would surely get him into the school and had him forge a certificate for becoming a masseur. Trying to get one officially recognized in the kingdom would force him to take a few classes for several months, something he didn't have time or money for. Seeing as how the man failed his first forgery, he agreed to make this one without charging any Lien. He was also the one that was helping him design the web page. After that, he managed to get a loan from a guy with a beard and a red tie, with a lot of men wearing the same style black suit. He knew it would've been hard to even get the loan from a regular bank, though he wasn't sure why this man was so willing to do so. All he knew was his forger put in a good word for him.

Speaking of the forger...

Jaune felt his Scroll vibrate before picking it up to see he was calling him.

"Blondie! How goes your business? Have you thought of another name for the shop? Please tell me you did."

"Yes, Roman, I'm changing the name. Why didn't you tell me that a massage parlor was another word for a bordello!?"

"I thought you knew! And I thought you were actually going to bring high-class ladies instead of being an actual masseur! Would have been a great cover, especially with your innocent look! I would've hooked you up with some ladies, and for those who want it, Faunus girls!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have even thought of that name!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh, calm down. Anyways, I've got you a full booking for tomorrow!"

"How? I'm just opening!"

"Junior, the guy you took the loan from, has some people that are in need of your talent. He also needs one himself, apparently. Something about a blonde female wrecking his bar a few days ago."

"Really? Oh crap, I'm panicking! What if I'm not good enough? What if he decides to call my loan back because of that! I.. I! I can't breathe!"

"BLONDIE! Calm down, boy! From what I've seen the way you gave Neo her massage to show your skills, I'd say you'll be fine. It was from that performance that I was willing to make that certificate for you! I even got your name inside the national masseur index, so everything seems legit!"

"I thought you did it because your first one where you said it was a guarantee into Beacon failed?"

"...Must you remind me of that? I told you, I'm sorry! I don't know how or why it even got rejected! I've done it to a couple students before!"

"Yeah, sorry for bringing it up. Actually, I just had my first customer, though she thought this place was a whorehouse and wanted to shut it down. I think she was a Huntress, from the way she kept examining everything."

"Geez, not even opening and you're already getting in trouble," chuckled Roman, "Did she do anything?"

"Luckily, no. She gave me some good advice, though, and promised to spread word of my place."

So, what's the official name of your place going to be? I'm just one click away from creating your website."

"Hmmmm... I got it! I'm going to call it-"

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed this, I plan on continuing this story, though not going to update it as often as my other story. Also, I could use some help about naming the store. I have one in mind, but if someone comes up with a better name, pm or review it! I'm looking for store names that start with E,M,N, or A. Reason why? It's going to play into my story.**

 **Before people ask, I did pm both H'tarpee and Coul that I was making this story. As for this story, I plan on Jaune on trying to find his way to still becoming a Huntsman while having his clinic open. It's shaping up, but yea. Makes you wonder what happened to Pyrrha and the others muhahaha. Speaking of which, I haven't officially decided the paring, but I am leaning on Arkos. Probaly cuz I've always been a fan of that pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dang this story was more popular than I thought it would be! Thanks for the reviews readers, and keep reviewing to help me improve or just to encourage me! Spread the word of this story yaa! Thank you for all the name suggestion, but I have finally decided on one! Thank UGX7 and TheMischieviousPuppyDog for being my beta as usual! Now then, let's enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jaune woke up the next morning in his one blue Pumpkin Pete onesies. The blond stretched out his limbs, cracking a few bones, the sound made him wince before he got out of his rather small bed and walked to his kitchen to whip up some breakfast. He looked out the window to see the sun rising as he grabbed a skillet and two eggs from the refrigerator. Taking a peek at his Scroll, he saw it was roughly 8 in the morning. His official opening would be in an hour, lunchtime would be from one to one thirty in the afternoon, which would also count as his break, and closing would be around 6:30. For the next 2 weeks, he would open 7 days a week until he could figure out which day would have the least customer so he could close on that day to rest.

"Today's the day," muttered Jaune to himself as he put some bread in the toaster, "The start of my own life. The day I- oh crap!"

As he had turned around, he slipped on the floor and landed on his butt, letting go of the egg in his hand. It flew up into the air before landing right on his head, breaking open upon impact.

"Anddd I need a shower," sighed Jaune as he stood up, quickly cracking another egg into the skillet and preparing his breakfast before heading into the shower to get rid of the egg yolk.

40 minutes later, Jaune was wearing a blue salon uniform with blue jeans and he was ready for business. He had already eaten and made a quick check around the workplace to make sure there was nothing wrong. He took a look at his Scroll and checked that his new web page was working. He smiled as he noticed his new place's name.

 _Elysium Oasis._

He had to admit, Roman had a nice sense of style for the name. The new sign would be coming in soon, and some other workers would be putting the words on the windows, too. As the bell tolled at nine, the doors opened and roughly twelve people streamed in at once.

"We have an appointment," grunted the leader.

"Yes, Junior and party for all day, correct?" asked Jaune nervously, though fully admiring Junior's beard, wishing he could grow one like it.

"Yeah, that's us. Roman said you did some good massages. I have a damn crick in the neck thanks to this blonde girl's punch to the face. The twins, Melanie and Miltia, my nieces, got their butts kicked, especially Melanie as she got a nasty kick in the face. My best DJ man overstretched his back from being thrown through some windows. And the others... well they were useless."

The other men cried at their bosses heartless statement, but couldn't disagree with him. The twins gave Jaune a flirty smile as he blushed when he looked at them. The DJ groaned as he put his hand on his back. Junior himself was rubbing his neck as he recalled that last punch. It had knocked him flat out in the streets, and it had taken the twins to drag him back in.

"And so, I'm ordering, let's see," murmured Junior as he took a glance at the menu. Before he could say anything, the twins were already taking charge.

"We'll be taking the 90-minute full body massage with oil," said Miltia as she pointed to herself and her sister, "The rest of the men can take the 30 minute one, including Uncle Junior. No massage oil needed for them."

"Wait, shouldn't I get a longer one?" asked Junior.

"Fine, you get the 60 minute one, along with the DJ guy because we like his music," scoffed Melanie, "Still no massage oil for both you."

"I'm your boss!" complained Junior.

"And we need this more than you, so shut up and take it," said both twins.

Junior could only cry tears as he obediently obeyed them. Even if he was the uncle and their guardian, they had him wrapped up in their pinkies.

"And we're going first," chirped Miltia.

Seeing that all the men grumble but obey, Jaune took out several Scrolls and asked them all to fill out the patient information section and medical history questionnaire while he got ready. When they finished, Jaune quickly put the information into OfficeMate and set it up before calling the twins to come in first. As he was guiding them to the changing room, he heard one of them laughing as he was going through one of the comics, laughing about an egotistic rat and a dumb pig.

* * *

"So, Miltia, what do you think of the boy?"

"He looks cute enough to eat."

"Indeed. Want to 'accidentally' flash him and get a discount?"

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go with yukatas, get him even more flushed!"

And so the twins quickly showered off and wore yukatas that were short and barely covered their smooth thighs, leaving a lot to the imagination. As they got out of the changing room, they saw Jaune waiting and blushing when he saw their state of dress.

"What's wrong?" asked Miltia as she bent down, letting Jaune get a good look between the valley of her perky breasts.

"No, nothing," said Jaune, quickly turning away, "Just follow me"

"Do you mind if we get a room with two beds?" asked Miltia as she bent down to scratch her pale long legs, making sure Jaune saw it, "We like to be with each other."

"... s-s-sure, no problem!" stuttered Jaune as he quickly walked forward, "Right in here!"

"He's so easy to tease," whispered Miltia.

"I'd feel bad for trying to get a discount from him," replied Melanie, "He's adorkable!"

"Well, let's just see how good his massages really are."

As they entered the room, Jaune had quickly taken one of the side walls and folded it away. He had made purposely made 2 single rooms and a double room that could also act as individual rooms, getting up to four people at once if needed. The twins quickly laid down on their respective beds after flipping a coin to see who go first. Miltia pouted as Melanie won first massage.

As Jaune was preparing and about to put the massage oil on his hand, Miltia stopped him first.

"Wait! We don't like that generic brand," said Miltia.

"Errr, what brand do you want?" asked Jaune as he put it away, "I have five more selections here."

Miltia took a look at the brands and frowned before announcing to him, "The generic one is ok for scentless, and most men will use that, and some female. Two of these are worthless that you shouldn't even consider. The other three are ok, but less commonly used. I can't believe you didn't research the top brands."

"Sorry," begged Jaune, "I just bought ones that seemed nice, were decently priced, and ones that my sisters used. Could you tell me which are the more popular brand?"

Miltia and Melanie turned to look at Jaune begging and felt their hearts melt as they saw him on his knees. He was just too adorable to lecture harshly!

"Fine, luckily, we brought our own oil, right Melanie?"

"Yep, right here!"

From the depths of her cleavage, she pulled out a massage oil, causing Jaune to blink as he had no idea how she did that.

"This one's a tad expensive, so I don't expect you to have it in stock unless you decided to become someone's personal masseur. The popular brands and scent are..."

As Miltia was listing at least 7 types of oil, Jaune had grabbed a pen and paper and was already writing them down.

"And that's about it. Most of those cost roughly 30-40 Lien for about 150 mL bottle each. You can probably buy the bigger bottle for a cheaper Lien to mL rating. The one you're going to use costs us 75 Lien just for 10 mL. That means we expect a good massage... or else."

Jaune almost choked at that cost and nodded frantically before warming up his hands once more. Melanie lied back down once more while Miltia sat down on a chair and opened her Scroll to start playing a game.

"Play your cards well, and I might decide to let you massage the front side," teased Melanie, wriggling the lower half of her body to tease Jaune as he had to look away from the hem that threatened to reveal her jiggling ass.

"Melanie, let the boy concentrate," giggled Miltia as she looked at Jaune.

Jaune took several deep breaths with his eyes closed while putting some of the oil in his hand. As he rubbed his palms together, his eyes opened, and Miltia blinked as she witness some sort of change come over Jaune. Jaune's face now showed intense concentration, with no hint of the clumsiness from earlier. She squirmed and shifted her legs a little, feeling a bit hot under all this.

Melanie had not seen the change, and thus wasn't ready for those hands touch her back. She shivered upon contact, but so far, Jaune was merely spreading the massage oil on her back.

"Not bad, but not enough to... OHH!"

Jaune had been testing her muscles before finding a tense knot near her waist and pressed down on it. Melanie arched her back in slight pain for it turned into pleasure as Jaune began his kneading her muscles. The arc that Melanie threw her back had been enough to see her breasts and nipples, had he been paying attention, but Jaune had been focused on his job and completely missed it. Melanie fell back the bed as her mind started to float away.

Miltia tried to focus on her game, but hearing Melanie moan every now and then made her feel even hotter. And add to the fact they were twins, meaning that had a limited telepathic connection with each other. Nobody really knew why some twins had these, but these two did. So all the pleasure Melanie was feeling was like a tease for Miltia, letting her know what to expect.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Junior was going through some of the latest news when the entrance door opened. A civilian couple roughly around 60 walked in and paused when they saw 8 men they knew were from the local gang of Vale. They had seen the grand opening sign and wanted to get some massages when they saw Junior and his men and thought that this was a just a fake store and a secret hideout for the gang. They turned around to leave when Junior stopped them quickly.

"Hey, no worries, we're all customers here today," said Junior quickly. He silently cursed himself for not telling his men to wear civilian clothing. Of course, the civilians would know who they were! And if rumors spread that this place was a gang hangout and not owned by a civilian masseur, it would put Jaune out of business. Junior would feel guilty for being the cause, especially because he had loaned the Lien to open the place with no interest, thanks to Roman convincing him to do so.

The couple still seemed nervous to talk to Junior, so Junior grabbed one of the more socially spoken grunts to do the talking for him.

"Oh, ummm, ok," said husband, "We wanted to see if there was an opening today."

"We're sorry, but all of today's appointments have been reserved. Do you want to reserve for perhaps tomorrow?"

"No, we'll be busy then. Is there a better time to just call back?"

"There is a website for you to make an appointment at this location."

"Sorry, we don't know much about electronics," apologized the wife, "We're sorta new here."

Junior could only grunt in frustration at how ill-prepared Jaune was. Then again, it was his fault that he had booked the whole day today. He debated about lending some men to help Jaune start up the place until he could hire a front desk.

Soon enough, the couple had made an appointment for two days later for 60-minute massages each. As they left, the gang sat back down on their chairs before chuckles could be heard once more, this time about a boy and his tiger who he imagined was real instead of a doll and going on Dust filled adventures.

"Wonder how it's going with the girls?" wondered Junior, "Those two are really picky about who does it. The last person to do so ended up being their sandbag for the whole day, weapons on. Hope the kid is doing okay."

* * *

Back in the massage room, Junior's worries were unfounded. Rather, he should've been worried about the moans Melanie was now giving off as they began to sound orgasmic.

"You have quite a bit of muscle down here, as well as some knots. Do you focus on kicks?"

Jaune was working on her calves after finishing up with her back. Seeing Melanie was out of it, Miltia quickly answered for her, "Yes, and I focus on using claws."

Miltia, however, wasn't much better as she could feel what Melanie was going through, even if it via telepathy, and couldn't wait for her turn. She was tempted to just tackle Jaune and demand her massage right away.

"What kind of work do you two beautiful ladies do? Are you Huntresses?"

Both twins blushed at his compliment. Normally, when an average guy flirted with them, they tended to hit back... with their weapons. However, as Jaune was currently giving Melanie the best massage and transmitting the pleasure to Miltia, so they let the comment go.

"No..., we're too busy to be Huntresses. Uncle needed every hand on deck, so we couldn't do that. What about you? Did you always want to be a masseur?" asked Miltia as she attempted to change the subject. Both twins glanced at each other and agreed that they didn't want Jaune to know they were in a gang.

"I wanted to become a Huntsman," sighed Jaune, "But I didn't get into Beacon. I didn't want to go back home, so I decided to stay in the city and opened up shop here."

Jaune gained instant pity points from the twins and didn't try to push the subject. Jaune finished up with Melanie's legs and was about to do the arms when she stopped him.

"Could you... do my butt next?" blushed Melanie, "Since I focus on kicks more, it's been sore, especially from my last fight. Brutish girl thrashed our place and I landed on them hard."

Jaune nodded and lifted the towel that had covered her ass to reveal she was wearing a rather low cut thong, giving Jaune full access to her butt cheeks. To Miltia's surprise, Jaune didn't even waiver, though his eyes did blink and he blushed a bit harder as he began his work. Melanie squeaked when hands suddenly touched her butt, but she relaxed as she felt him pressing down and hitting the knots.

Soon enough, though not fast enough for Miltia, Melanie's ninety minutes were up. Jaune stood and washed his hands, slightly shaking them to recover the feeling before turning around just to see Miltia already lying on her bed, her yukata already off and eager for her massage. She had waited long enough, and looking from Melanie's now snoozing face, it would be so worth it.

"Could you focus more on my shoulder and arms?" asked Miltia, "I tend to stretch those out more."

Jaune nodded as he stretched and cracked his fingers, ready for another one.

"So does your sister always wear such... daring underwear?" asked Jaune curiously.

"Interested in us?" teased Miltia, causing Jaune to blush and stutter, "Not normally, no. We wear exercise shorts usually for our job. We only wore these because we were coming here today."

Jaune nodded and began his work. Miltia felt so much relief off her shoulders as she was finally getting her massage. The phantom massage had been a real teaser for her. The two of them had some small talk before Miltia was finally unable to talk as she wanted to just enjoy her massage. After taking care of several more knots in her back and arms, Miltia decided to tease him one more time before she knocked out.

"Want to massage my chest? I could use it, as I do use that muscle a lot. Not to mention, I need to make sure they're firm and check for bumps."

She laughed as she saw Jaune blush as crimson as her usual dress before telling him that it was a joke, though part of her wondered how it would feel if he did. She had to fight off a blush as the answer came to her. It would most likely be sinfully wonderful, but it wasn't something she was ready for yet.

She didn't give it any more thought as Jaune had started on her legs and knocked her out to dreamland with Melanie.

* * *

"Whew. Finally finished," said Jaune as he stood back to stretch. Both twins were now asleep on the massage tables, towels place over them so they wouldn't catch a cold. He quickly looked at the time and noticed it was already 12:15.

"I could either take one of the thirty-minute patients and go to lunch on time, or take Junior and just delay my lunch... what to do?" pondered Jaune.

He decided to just do Junior's first and just heat up some premade meals he had in the fridge for his lunch. Walking out of the room, he went to the front desk to see it was being manned. Seeing Jaune raise an eyebrow in confusion, Junior quickly explained the situation and advised Jaune on hiring someone to man the front desk.

"I'll put up signs immediately," sighed Jaune, cursing himself for the lack of oversight.

"You know, if you want, I can have one of my men man the station until you get a new hand," said Junior, "Though it'll cost you..."

"How much?" sighed Jaune, getting out his wallet.

"I want massage oil for my massage," said Junior, "Me and my DJ man. And maybe the guy manning the station. Everyone else stays the same."

"Deal," smiled Jaune, "Please, follow me in for your massage, then."

"Hold that for a second," said Junior before turning to his men, "It's almost lunchtime, so go get some food."

"Any choice of food?"

"Hmmm... Jaune you got any preference?"

"Me?" asked Jaune, "This is your food!"

"We'll grab your share, too," waved Junior, "Didn't want to mention it, but we might've scared some potential customers. Managed to get 4 reservations on different days, but three people entered and left when they saw us. I should've had my men wear civilian wear today. Consider as an apology as well as a gift for your first-day opening."

Jaune blushed before asking for a cheeseburger. As he turned around, Junior whispered to his men to also get Jaune some fries and a milkshake. When asked what type, he shrugged and said to get chocolate and vanilla. He would just take the one Jaune didn't want.

"Speaking of which, where are my nieces?" asked Junior as he was guided to the changing room.

"They're asleep in the doubles room. They must've had a long day yesterday," replied Jaune.

"Long day... yeah that's about right."

Melanie and Miltia had been busy shopping and helping him restock the whole day. Thanks to Yang, he had to fix his whole club, which cost him quite a bit of Lien, He was lucky he had other investments to be able to cover for it!

As Junior entered the changing room, he glanced around the room, observing on what could be improved. So far, there didn't really seem much for improvement, though the color of the towel he supplied could've been a nicer color than just white. He took a quick shower and dried himself up before exiting the room, noticing Jaune had supplied 4 different sizes of one use slippers.

"Not bad," grunted Junior as he took the largest one. He had seen several motels that only supplied 3 different sizes, which was a mistake. The best places had five different sizes ready, but considering Jaune just opened his business, he couldn't complain. Soon, he was lead to a single room, but not before taking a quick peak at the doubles room to see the twins still asleep.

'Man, he must be good if they're still asleep,' thought Junior, 'That, or so bad they knocked themselves out. I'm thinking,or rather hoping, for the first one, though.'

As Junior got on the bed, Jaune could only admire the muscles the man had. That, and the beard. He wanted a beard similar to that, but so far no luck.

"Any preference in the massage oil?" asked Jaune.

"Doesn't matter, just get me the scentless one. I'm not like the twins. They freaking went out and bought a 10 mL bottle for 75 Lien. I'm relatively wealthy, but I do wish they didn't waste Lien willy-nilly," grumbled Junior.

"I know. I used it on them. They were nice enough to also give me some other popular brand names that are on the cheaper side."

"Whoa, really? I'm surprised those girls let you use it for both of them. Now I'm really looking forward to my massage."

Jaune nodded while flexing his hands a little before putting the massage oil on. He looked and saw Junior's muscular back and frowned at his own body. Compared to Junior, he was just a scrawny boy. He resolved to do more bodybuilding exercise when he got the chance.

As Jaune continued to massage, Junior chatted with him for a bit. It was not to say that Jaune's massage wasn't effective, it was that Junior had a bit more muscle mass than the twins that it took a little longer for Jaune to press through.

"So how come the twins work for you? They called you uncle, but what about their parents?" asked Jaune as he looked for another subject.

"Gone. Grimm attack at an old settlement long ago. I was still in Vale and didn't hear about it until after. I rushed over with some of my friends just to find it was burnt down. They told me there were no survivors, but I didn't trust them. I knew my brother and wife were smart, and searched their house. I almost lost hope when I found the basement with heavy locks on it. My friends and I broke through, and inside the basement were my adorable nieces, all cuddled and asleep. The rest is history. I took them back and raised them. It's why I still love them even though they treat me like dirt sometimes. They're my family, and I know they care for me too."

Jaune could only gape in silence, though his hands kept moving, pressing on a certain knot he had found. That caused Junior to sigh in relief as he felt it slowly disappearing.

"Sorry about the sob story," grunted Junior.

"Sorry for asking. It seemed too personal, and I was being nosy."

"Bah, don't worry about it. What about you? Roman gave me some cliff notes about you. Not to laugh at you, but it was hilarious to see Roman's face when he found out his 'best' works failed. He was so sure of himself with those forgeries."

"Yeah, funny..."

Junior frowned and turned around to see Jaune had stopped moving, his eyes closed. Jaune noticed Junior shifting and began going back to work, focusing on Junior's arms now, as to his request.

"Hey, don't be glum. Sorry I poked at you, but you can always apply next year! Just get some good training and reading done, and you'll be a shoo-in! You don't have to try to get in just by transcripts, but rather through auditioning and taking a written test!"

"Yeah, and be the only 'old' one in the new year."

"Not really. Sure, lots of them start at 17, but there are also quite a few that start even older. The Academies are always looking for Hunters. If you're good enough, you can even try to transfer into the second year with others."

Jaune's smile slightly brightened as he continued his work. Seeing Jaune smile, Junior laid back down to enjoy the rest of his massage. The poor boy really didn't stand a chance as he was right now. He could tell by a glance that the boy was ill-prepared. Heck, he could sense that the boy didn't have his Aura unlocked. Not only that, but a single glance told him that the boy had never really been a fight. It wasn't his job or responsibility to help him, though. Maybe he could offer advice, but ultimately, it was up to Jaune to pave his own path.

* * *

Junior stretched and yawned slightly as his time was up. He had to admit, the kid had skill as a masseur. Roman's words had not been wrong, though he still owed him a couple of men. If Jaune's business did somehow fall through, he'd consider hiring him as a personal masseur for him and the twins, as they seemed to like him too. Jaune offered them to eat at his apartment upstairs, but only the twins accepted after giving everybody else the glare, to which Jaune didn't notice. Time flew by to closing time, and although one of them didn't get their massage, Jaune promised his first thing in the morning tomorrow.

As they left, Jaune sighed in relief as he looked at his hands. They were a bit sore from all that massaging, but nothing a little rest couldn't fix. That, and tomorrow's schedule didn't look too hectic like today. As he started to clean up, he heard the door open.

"Hey, blondie! You still alive?"

Roman Torchwick entered the building without a care, followed by his silent partner Neo.

"Yeah, just cleaning up!" shouted Jaune.

"You know, I know a great cleaning service! Good quality for affordable prices! If you don't mind them being Faunus, of course. They might accidentally leave some of their fur behind, but they do a neat job!"

"I'll consider it when I'm in a better position. Today was quite hectic. Though Junior and them gave me a nice tip, too!"

They had indeed been supportive, as the total cost had come out to be 485 Lien. Jaune was ready to deduct some costs, but Junior waved it off as he paid him 530 Lien directly, not bothering with the change. Of course, he had felt Miltia and Melanie's glare burning into his head, as if daring him not to leave a tip.

"That's good. Just swung by to check up on you! That, and Neo wants another one."

Neo pouted as she stamped her leg. Jaune had only given her a shoulder massage, and that was with her clothes still on. She wanted to be spoiled, too!

"Sure, just head in, then," said Jaune.

Neo was about to rush in when Roman stopped her, "Na ah ah! Jauney boy just had a full day here. Let him rest. I promise you'll get the massage that you want."

Neo glared at him but nodded in agreement before asking him silently if it could be tomorrow.

"No can do, Neo. Our … 'job' will be making us busy for the next few weeks. Though I'm sure you can fit in one on... well, I promise you'll get one."

Neo growled silently but obeyed, knowing the job was important.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner? I just need to go buy some ingredients," said Jaune as he finally entered the room.

"Got you covered there," grinned Roman as Neo pulled a bag of groceries from seemingly nowhere, "And to pay for it, you get to cook for us! Any ingredients leftover here you can use."

Jaune wanted to pay for some of it, but both Roman and Neo insisted that he just cook. While Jaune had been in Vale, he had stayed with the two of them before opening his own place. The two had tasted Jaune's food and loved it, especially their job usually required them to just do take outs.

As Jaune looked through what he had and started showing off his culinary skill, Neo prodded at Roman with a questioning gaze.

"No, he doesn't know about us," whispered Roman, "Which I'm surprised, as my face was plastered all over the news. Apparently, he doesn't pay much attention. Nor did he know about Junior and his gang."

Neo looked at him expectantly.

"No, I'm not going to recruit him or tell him about our real job. This place could be the perfect hideout if we need it! If working with… her, goes south, which let's face it, it probably will, then we'll hide here, it's perfect, no one knows about our little friendship with him. Nor do they need to know."

Neo frowned, before gesturing about training.

"What, me train him? Are you mad? Just because you like his massage doesn't mean I should help him more than I should! And stop looking at me like that Neo, the reason I helped open this place was that my transcripts for him didn't work! I have my dignity, you know! Plus, with our job with the idiotic White Fang, it's going to be riskier. We can't drag him in. Not while he is still innocent."

Neo smiled at that before prodding at Roman.

"No, I'm not going soft! It's common sense! The boy can't fight, and he doesn't have his Aura unlocked!"

Neo tilted her head in confusion before gesturing at Jaune before pointing at _Crocea Mors_ that was hanging on his wall.

"Yea, big surprise for me too. Would've thought someone in his family would've unlocked it. Arc is a rather big name in the Hunters group. And from what I've seen, he doesn't even know its existence. No, I'm not volunteering to unlock it. And nor will you Neo."

Neo pouted but obeyed before masking her emotions, as Jaune had come out with food. The trio sank into Jaune's new dish and ate in delight. The trio spent the rest of the evening talking about random topics, such as movies. Neo merely gestured or typed out her response. Jaune felt slightly more confident about his shop and future dreams.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Junior and his gang come for their massage, but unintentionally causes trouble. Not only that, but Jaune misses on some vital parts, but hopefully his skills will save him. Read, Review, and share if you can!**

 **Some of you may wonder when team RWBY and NPR will come into play. You'll all find out soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's over 9000 views! As per custom of my perk, I upload chapters whenever I hit 9000 on anything really. I will admit, I am surprised how many favs/follow I got with just 2 chapters. Read and Review!**

* * *

"Hmm, so this is the place you mentioned," said Ozpin as he sipped his coffee.

Ozpin was standing right in front of Jaune's clinic _Elysium Oasis_ , along with the rest of the main teaching staff except for Professor Peach and Port, who had volunteered to look over the school. It was a Saturday afternoon, after 1:30 P.M., meaning that there was no class for the day. Many of the students chose to relax, hit the gym, or study up for any incoming tests.

"Hope you boys made your reservations," hissed Glynda, "I'm going in with or without you."

"You seem a bit more tense than usual," commented Oobleck, "Even more than the past years."

"I have noticed it also," added Ozpin, "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe because of the teams formed this year!?" growled Glynda, causing the two male to wince.

"To be fair, she does have a point," pointed out Oobleck, "Eye contact doesn't make the best connections."

"Sure, criticize me now," mumbled Ozpin, "But as Huntsmen and Huntresses, they must learn to be able to work together with anyone in any situation. Not to mention this method has been a time-honored tradition. I am sure some of the newer teams just need some time to... adjust."

"I hope so," mumbled Glynda, "I can already see trouble brewing in team NNUL. Team Blue is a disaster area, and so are some other teams. RWBY is off to a rocky start, but at least they're pulling themselves together. I just want to get my full body massage now."

It had been two weeks since the beginning of the semester at Beacon, and already Glynda wanted to pull her hair out more than usual. Luckily, she had scheduled her massage as soon as she found some time, though poor Professor Peach had other business that she couldn't come until much later in the semester. The trio entered in the building, ready to just relax.

* * *

Inside, Jaune was doing some push-ups in a little space he had purposely made for himself near the front desk, hidden from view from the customers, but perfect for him to react. He had made a decision to close on Tuesdays and every other Thursday, seeing on how he didn't receive much business on those days. His other employee, a man from Juniors, had to leave to help out on some other task. Jaune was okay with it as he had figured out, with the help from Roman, to put a large Scroll in the front desk so when somebody came in, he could just halt the massage for a bit and use his Scroll to talk with the patient and instruct them. He was still looking for an employee, but so far, had no luck. As of right now, though, he was trying to follow a P90X video to get himself ready for next year, though he was very close to fainting from it.

"Maybe I should've gone for something a little easier," muttered Jaune before he heard the bell chime, signifying someone entering. He quickly stood up to greet them just to see Glynda and the others.

"Miss Goodwitch! You're early for your massage!" smiled Jaune, happy to see some people came early or in time for their massages. He had quite a few that were 20 minutes late, and yet demanded their time to overlap with other reservations. It led to quite a bit of argumentS, sometimes.

"Hell, Mr. Arc. It's good to see you once again. I hope you're doing well?" asked Glynda as she filled out some forms.

"Doing decently well," replied Jaune, "Though call me Jaune, please."

"Good to hear. Just to make sure, I reserved the 90-minute full body massage, correct?"

"Indeed, and that includes the massage oil. Recently, I've bought a few selections. Is there any scented oil you want?"

"Hmmm, why don't you choose?"

"How about... White Lily? I have a small sample for you to smell."

"Smells divine. I'll choose that one, then."

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Oobleck had just finished filling out their forms and giving it to Jaune.

"I see you both have 60-minute reservations. Is there any massage oil that you two wanted?"

"Non-scented," replied both of them.

"Alright, let me just enter your data in, and I'll have Miss Goodwitch enter through."

As Jaune was putting the information into OfficeMate, Ozpin was gazing at Jaune.

"Something about him catch your eye?" asked Oobleck, "A potential student? A possible addition to our faculty we so desperately need?"

"No on the first part, though depending on how good his massages are, I may want to hire him to help out at Beacon. We could use someone to help the students who need it after an intense mission. No, rather my motives are more of a personal nature than a professional one. I merely wanted to make sure he was doing alright."

"I will not do more paperwork for you if you add him in as a student," hissed Glynda, "If it's as a masseur... I may be willing to. But why the interest? And how do you know about him?"

"Why not ask him yourself? I'm sure you already know who I am before I even gave you my information," replied Ozpin, looking at Jaune.

"You're Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. Though no last name for some reason," answered Jaune from his desk as he stood up, finished entering their data in.

"That's a secret," smirked Ozpin.

"How do you know Professor Ozpin?" asked Glynda curiously.

"I...,"

"He will share when there is time," interrupted Ozpin, "I believe you should be going in first, Glynda, we may keep on time."

Glynda glanced at the time and noticed he was right. However, she stared at him, saying this wasn't over yet. When they disappeared, the two took a seat on the chairs, as they didn't feel like leaving

Glynda, already having been in here once, quickly changed and was guided to the familiar room, where she swiftly got herself comfortable.

"So, are you doing well, Jaune?" asked Glynda.

"Not bad. My consultant managed to book a full schedule for my very first day," replied Jaune.

"A full schedule!? That's impressive, but can you work that long?" gasped Glynda.

"It worked out. My hands were a bit sore the next day, but luckily it was pretty light. After that, businesses have gone smoothly. I take Tuesdays and every other Thursday off."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you. Now, I've got the massage oil ready. Anywhere you want me to focus on especially?"

"Mmm just the shoulders. I trust you can make this relaxing."

Jaune nodded and began his work. Glynda felt the tension bleed out of her body as Jaune's masterful hands began their work.

"Oooh~!"

"Mmm~"

"A little higher and harder if you can... Too hard! Go back to your original strength."

"Ahhhh~"

Soon enough, Glynda felt her mind relax as the last thing she remembered was Jaune massaging her feet and toes.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Jaune came out to call in Oobleck, who looked up from his magazine. Ozpin merely went over his Scroll while waiting for his turn. He was looking over the total budget to see what could be improved upon. He did not like how the council of Vale was restricting more and more of his Huntsmen and Huntresses, cutting off some key investments. He frowned at some of the reasoning the oh so wise council gave. Just because they were in a time of peace, didn't mean there wasn't any danger! Grimm was still on the rise, and outer settlements still in danger! And yet, they were willing to ignore all this because of their city, the city of Vale, was a safe place for them, with the high walls that made it difficult for Grimm to scale through. Wasn't the proof of all these robberies enough to convince them that something else was going on? And yet, they showed no worries as they were living comfortably as the less fortunate citizens had to deal with it.

"What to do?" murmured Ozpin as he began making adjustments. He was thankful that the Vytal Festival Tournament was being held at Vale this year, as it would allow the much-needed surge of Lien to come through to support Vale.

Oobleck was laying on a bed, curious about this young man. Ozpin had said he was keeping an eye out on him, but for what reason? At first glance, Jaune didn't seem to be anything special, just a normal civilian. So for what purpose was Ozpin keeping an eye on him?

"Are you a professor at Beacon?" asked Jaune, trying to make some light talk.

"Doctor, actually. I finished my program and got a doctorates degree even after finishing the Academy," answered Oobleck.

"What doctorate did you go for, if you don't mind me asking, Dr. Oobleck."

"Of course not! I'll do my best to answer any other questions you have as you massage me! Anyways I pursued History."

"...Alright, why history? I'm a little confused there. And what made you decide to become a Huntsmen with it?"

"Because Jaune, can I call you that? Yes? Ok, the past can tell us so much. There is a saying, 'those that don't learn history are doomed to repeat it again'. A very important one, indeed. We must not make the same mistakes as our predecessors did, otherwise, it would doom us all. Being (A little harder) a Huntsmen means protecting everyone you can, and although I can use weapons, I believe a much greater difference (that feels good) can be made with my mind. I study and pass knowledge to students, where they will take it out to the world and protect people. I can also study the past, allow all of us to go stronger and make a bigger impact. I (ooh, right there!) am a Huntsmen because there's nothing else I would be."

Jaune remained silent as he soaked in the information, working his hands as he found another knot and pressed on it.

"I must say, you really have a talent for this. If you're ever interested, I'm sure we can swing it in the budget that you come to Beacon on a select few days and offer 30-minute massages to students who need it. We can probably work out something, or you can charge a premium for making house calls."

"... I guess that's one way to fulfill my goal of going to Beacon," whispered Jaune.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll think about it, but for now, I'll stick with the shop. Maybe in the future when it's more stable I'll do it. So, got any textbooks to suggest, Doc? Like something you might read in Beacon?"

"Of course! Knowledge of history (ooh that's one knot I didn't even know I had!) should be shared! It's important for civilians to know too!"

* * *

Ozpin was still fiddling with the budget when he heard the door open to reveal Oobleck, who seemed much more relaxed and chatting with Jaune.

"Indeed it is. I suggest you take a look at those texts I mentioned as soon as possible," chattered Oobleck.

"I'll try when I get the time and chance, Dr. Oobleck," replied Jaune as he gave him the superbill to check over and sign.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you're using my correct title," sighed Oobleck as he signed it and paid the full amount, "So many students keep calling me Professor. I did not earn my doctorates for fun, thank you! At this point, I'm almost tempted to keep a recording of myself correcting the said students!"

"As interesting as your conversation is, may I ask where Glynda is?' asked Ozpin as he put away his Scroll.

"She's still napping in the room for now. I'll wake her up as soon as I guide you to the changing room," answered Jaune.

"Ozpin, if you can manage to fit Jaune into the budget as the staff's personal masseur or even hire him to work at Beacon, you have my full support," declared Oobleck, "Now, I must leave to catch the next Bullhead. Lots of grading to do, and more artifacts and history to be discovered!"

And with that, Oobleck dashed out the door and into the streets, disappearing from view.

"Well, then, lead the way," smiled Ozpin.

Ozpin took a brief shower before changing his clothes before exiting out the door, where he saw Glynda talking with Jaune for a brief moment before leaving, paying her fee and a little extra. Ozpin noticed she seemed to be floating away and smirked.

Soon, Ozpin found himself in a cozy room, laying on the bed as Jaune was preparing for his work.

"So, how are you doing in Vale?" asked Ozpin.

"... Fine," said Jaune stiffly.

"Let us be blunt," stated Ozpin, "Do you hate me for rejecting your application to Beacon?"

"... What do you want me to say?" growled Jaune, "Who takes rejection like its nothing!?"

"You didn't answer the question. I admit I expected you to head back home instead of remaining in Vale."

"I didn't want to head back home. I would've felt like a failure in admitting defeat. It was my dream to become a Huntsman, only for it to be cut down by the rejection letter."  
"I see. I apologize for trampling on your dream, but we had a surplus of excellent students this year. I looked at your application and decided that your records didn't mean the standards we hold. Curiously, why didn't you try to apply to others? There are other ways, you know, such as apprenticeships. I know your grandfather is one, though semi-retired. And some of your sisters are active within the field."

Jaune didn't answer the question but instead told him he would be starting. A clear sign that Jaune didn't want to talk about this anymore.

After twenty minutes of silence, Ozpin groaned as he felt one of his more nagging knots slowly diffuse.

'He is good,' thought Ozpin as he sighed. He had recently been sleeping on his chair for the past week, trying to catch up on some paperwork. Although it may seem like it, Ozpin did do is own paperwork. It was just a few times he needed Glynda to help him out.

"So, are you currently happy with your chosen career?" grunted Ozpin as he felt Jaune jab down at another knot.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," replied Jaune.

"So you choose to hang up your dream for a new one?"

"I didn't say I was giving up. I still intend to become one way or another! I may be on hold, but I intend to get in next year and attempt to get on the same year as others of my age."

"A rough journey you will have ahead of you, but not impossible. It's good to see you haven't given up yet. I suggest you follow Doctor Oobleck's suggestion, read up on some Dust books, train your body, and focus on some Aura techniques."

"Aura?" Jaune asked quizzically.

"... just focus on the first few. The latter can come later."

As Jaune shrugged and kept going on with his massage. Meanwhile, in Ozpin's mind, things weren't calm. He was racing through his memories of the transcript that he received from Jaune. Everything had seemed to be in order, nothing seemed deceitful. A student with good grades and teacher recommendations. And yet this boy didn't even know about Aura. Now that Ozpin was focusing, he couldn't even feel Jaune's Aura being unlocked. This was worrying on different levels.

'I don't know what's going on, but I feel slightly relieved I didn't accept him. I would've been throwing a civilian into upcoming Huntsmen and Huntresses situation. Though why didn't any of his family members unlock his Aura? And why did his grandfather tell me to take him in as a favor? I know I owe him, and I felt bad for not following through, but my instincts told me something was wrong. And now, I can see those instincts were right. But why would Aurivelle send his grandson to Beacon without Aura at all? What's your game? And on a side note, I need up the security on those transcripts. If I fell for them, who knows how many others passed by me?'

Ozpin decided to stow that for later and just enjoy the massage.

* * *

Back at Jaune's home settlement, Aurivelle Arc, Jaune's grandfather, was heading back home after his month-long mission patrolling and guarding some trading routes. He smiled as he returned to the Arc house, where his son and wife lived, along with seven of their daughters and only son. The majority of the daughters had already moved on with their lives, and yet they would always come back to visit every now and then. By all accounts now, Boyd and Daisy Arc should be living in the house along with their four and Jaune, though Jaune should be at Beacon. The two parents were farmers, retired from the merchant business. Some of their daughters became Huntresses, while others took other jobs at another kingdom.

"I'm back!" shouted Aurivelle as he entered through the door, just in time to hug the twins that tackled him.

"Welcome back," greeted Boyd.

"It's nice to be back," smiled Aurivelle, "Where's Jaune? Is he at Beacon now?"

He smirked as he said this. Of course, Jaune was at Beacon! He asked Ozpin to accept him as a favor!

"Err dad, don't be mad, but why did you argue for Jaune to head to Beacon?" asked Boyd, "I mean, he never really had any formal training. I hate to say it, but he's not the most suited for fighting. He's always had to help out in the house, never having any real time to go train. Heck, nobody has even taught him the very basic of Aura, let alone unlock it! Even his weapon is a hand me down!"  
"You know as well as I do the reason why," said Aurivelle softly, "At Beacon, Jaune will be able to chase his dream. You know it has always been his dream to do so. I called in a favor to get him in, so he'll have a chance. As for the weapon, only he can wield it. The sword wouldn't respond to any of us except for him, even though he doesn't know."

"Still doesn't make me feel better," replied Boyd, "He's my only son. I love my daughters just as much, but he's the only one that'll pass the Arc name."

"I'm sure Jaune will be safe," boasted Aurivelle, "If it makes you feel better, I'll go check up on him. I'm heading there anyways. Got to visit your mother."

"I'd feel better if you did. Do you want to eat and rest for the night, though?"

"Much appreciated. I don't get to spend enough time with my grandchildren. Especially Jaune, since I didn't get to train him much. Stupid long-term mission. They could've got somebody else, but they needed me."

"It's okay, dad, we all understand. Just be sure to check in on Jaune tomorrow when you go visit mom at Mt. Glenn."

* * *

Ozpin stretched as Jaune was washing his hands. He certainly felt much more relaxed now, thanks to the massage. It had certainly been a long time since he had one, and an even longer time since he had a good one. With this, his mind felt clearer and felt it would be easier to tackle on the budge along with a few other tasks.

"Thank you, Mr. Arc. If you ever feel like making some more Lien, I'm sure I can arrange a seasonal ticket for the bullhead to head over to Beacon, where you can provide your service the students. We could certainly use a talent like yours for them. If you want, I can have some ads posted around the campus for students to come during their own free time, free of charge," proposed Ozpin.

"I'm still going to try to get in. But having some ads promoting my business would help. That, and I need to find a part-timer to sit at the front desk and help me organize some files," replied Jaune.

"Very well. I wish you luck in your endeavors. Now I have some budget cuts to deal with. Just send me a copy of your ad for help and another ad to promote your business. You should have a copy of my e-mail on the patient information sheet."

And with that, Ozpin left while Jaune quickly sat back down at the front desk. He had some information he needed to organize.

* * *

Jaune closed for the day an hour later after finishing up a last minute patient who just walked in 15 minutes after Ozpin left. It was an ape Faunus who had fur on his arms who looked ready to leave when he entered as if expecting to be kicked out. Jaune merely blinked before asking him to fill out the usual patient information, handing him a Scroll tablet to do so. It turned out the man worked at the docks and had strained his back carrying some heavy loads. Jaune swiftly guided him in as soon as the man finished up and went with the 30-minute massage without massage oil.

"So (grunt) you don't mind me?" asked the Faunus named Droy as Jaune pressed down hard on his shoulders. The man winced in sharp pain before feeling it dissipate away.

"Why should I? You're a customer," replied Jaune, "And you have some major ones here. Going have to use the elbow."

"Just... surprised," grunted Droy before wincing once more as Jaune mercilessly attacked the knots. He was surprised when Jaune went from being rough to being gentle, gently massaging the more delicate areas he felt his muscle still twitching.

"Hmm, this is going to need a more... heated approach," murmured Jaune, "Luckily, I've practiced this before thanks to my sister insisting I learn. I thought she was crazy when she showed it to me but shows what I know."

Jaune left momentarily before coming back with a candle that was lit and placed it down beside him.

"What's with the candle?" asked Droy curiously, hoping in his mind he didn't mistake this place to be some sort of S&M place.

"Fire source," replied Jaune as he squirted a tiny bit of oil into his hand and rubbed his palms together.

The Faunus opened his eyes in shock and amazement as Jaune suddenly cupped the candle with his hands, lighting his hands on fire a bit. Jaune swiftly placed his flaming hands on his patient's back, moving it towards the sensitive areas and rubbing it. Droy was about to stop him when he felt the fire somehow drawing away his pain. He relaxed, letting Jaune do his job as the fire was smothered in Jaune's hands.

"How'd you know that would work?" asked Droy after the session was done. He felt much better than before, though not completely cured. Still, it was much better than he had thought it would be, and with a proper sleep, he'd be fine.

"I've had training in it before," replied Jaune as he handed him the superbill.

"Is there no extra charge for the fire thing?" asked Droy as he looked it over.

"It was something on the spot. No charge for it."

"I can't do that! That was one of the best massages I've had! I'm sure the fire hurt your hands just for doing that! Just add the price for it in here!"

The two haggled until Jaune finally relented to adding it, as any extra Lien would help.

"I'll be sure to spread the word to my friends and people about you and your clinic," said Droy as he paid his due, "Not many massage places accept Faunus people like us."

"Why?" Jaune asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Ummm," stammered Droy, not knowing what to say. Though Vale placed anti-discriminatory laws, many places still either refused to serve Faunus or gave them lower customer service.

"Well, oh look at the time, I need to go home! I'll spread the word about your business!" said Droy as he shot through the door. He kept in mind that when he did spread it that he would tell the Faunus to try their best to disguise themselves to look human when they came. Places that served the Faunus usually ended up being boycotted by the humans and ultimately fail in business, and Droy had no desire to let Jaune's place fall to such a thing. He was the innocent light that shone through the businesses, and very few places could survive just serving to Faunus customers. Droy could count the number of places that were doing well and served both humans and Faunus with both hand, excluding Dust shops and supermarkets.

* * *

Jaune was cleaning up for the day, mopping the floors when he heard the door open once more.

"Blondie! How's business been doing?"

"Doing pretty well, Roman! Is Neo with you?"

"Not today, it's just lonely old me."

Roman walked through the side door without hesitation, though not before making his shoes were clean enough. Ultimately, he decided just to grab a one time use slipper and continued forward to see Jaune cleaning so studiously.  
"Seriously, Jaune. I have the number for the Faunus cleaning service right here in my Scroll. Just call them and have them clean up for you! Though I have to admit, you do a nice job cleaning."

"Thanks. I've always had to be the one to clean up back at home. I was the only one that would do it... and could do it. My sisters weren't exactly the best at it."

"Sounds like you were trained to househusband more than anything else."

"Yea, but I still want to be a Huntsman more than anything else."

"Mmm hmm. So, anything else?"

"Oh yeah, I might need you to make some ads for me. I had Headmaster Ozpin in here today for a massage. He said he was willing to post some ads for me for a part-timer and promote my place!"

Roman stumbled as he was going up the stairs to grab some ice cream he had left here to store for Neo.

"Seriously?" asked Roman, "The big man of Beacon is willing to put some ads for you?"

"Yea and I even have his e-mail address to send it to!" shouted Jaune as he was cleaning the showers.

"Hmm, could this be a chance? Naa probably not. Knowing Beacon, it's a throwaway e-mail. Still, the kid managed to get someone big. That could be a game changer for him to expand."

Roman grabbed the ice cream containers to leave when he noticed two containers with his and Neo's name on it. It was like those carryout boxes from restaurants. Curious, he opened it and smiled as Jaune had cooked them something to eat. It was Hainan Ji Fan, something simple and yet luxurious at the same time. And knowing Jaune, it was going to be delicious, and yet easy to eat on the go. The kid really was too trusting and thoughtful. And yet, Roman didn't want to dye Jaune in his own color, the life of crime and living the way he wanted. Something about him just made him feel horrible if he did. That, and Neo would kill him. Yep, that was the biggest reason why he didn't want to influence Jaune too much.

"Alright, I'll help you make some ads and send it to you probably tomorrow night! Kinda busy later on, with the new employer and all. Thanks for keeping the ice cream for us!" shouted Roman as he was about to leave.

"Did you see the containers?" asked Jaune as he stepped out from the changing room with a mop on hand.

"Yep. Thanks again Jaune. Neo will be happy to eat your food again."

With a wave of his hat, Roman left, but not before making sure nobody was following him or spotted him. This place would be a haven for him and Neo when they needed to relax, and he would be damned if his new employer found out about this place.

* * *

 **Well hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Again, review if you can! Tell me what needs improvement!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been brought to you by the anniversary of my other story, Jaune Ryu-Long. Please enjoy and do try to review!**

* * *

Coco was busy with all her new clothes she had just bought. Being a fashionista took so much time along with being a Huntress, something her teammates just didn't seem to understand. So currently, she was shopping alone. She would've dragged Velvet and the boys with her, but each of them was busy. Velvet had her duties as Oobleck's teaching assistant, and the boys opted for a men's day.

"Oh well. I'll get them to come sooner or later, They all need some new clothes soon anyway, with second-year forcing us to visit some high-end places," shrugged Coco as she went into the next clothing store, "Oum knows what type of fashion Yatsu would have without me."

As Coco finished her shopping spree, she had all her bags of clothes shipped over to Beacon so she wouldn't have to carry it. Just a few perks that she had due to the fact she was a loyal customer. It also didn't help that her mother was also a well-known fashionista and designer. Coco decided to become a Huntress, saying she wanted to help people both in a physical/spiritual sense and in a fashion sense. Saving people while spreading trends was the path she wanted to go.

As she was walking, she noticed a new massage parlor that she was certain hadn't been here before. She looked at the sign and said out the name out loud.

"Elysium Oasis. Huh, not a bad name. Sound's catchy. Perhaps named by a fashionable person," commented Coco.

Somewhere else in Vale, Roman sneezed before getting back to work on Dust robberies.

Coco debated about getting a massage before deciding to treat herself to a well-deserved massage for being such an awesome leader.

Jaune was trying to understand some of the textbooks that he bought and had a reference book as well as several of the For Dummies books, such as Dust for Dummies or History for Dummies when he heard the door open. He quickly pushed the books to the side and looked up to see a rather suave girl with a beret enter in.

"Hmm, not a bad place," commented Coco as she looked around, taking in the design, "You take walk-ins?"

"I do, but I need to check the schedule to make sure nobody's reservation overlaps," replied Jaune, pulling out the scheduler, "Feel free to check the prices to decide which one you want."

"A girl wants to spoil herself sometimes. Got enough time for a 90-minute massage?"

"Sorry, but a patient with a reservation will have arrived. The most I can do is an hour."

"Mmm, nothing I can do to change that?" pouted Coco as she lowered her shades down while leaning forward, putting her arms on the counter and closing them together to emphasize her bust a bit.

"Err nope!" blushed Jaune, quickly looking back down to the scheduler, "Unless the patient cancels, there's nothing I can do."

"Are you sure?" asked Coco as she leaned forward, even more, causing Jaune to lean back before Coco laughed, "Relax kid, I was kidding. I'll take the full body massage for the hour with oil."

"Okay just fill this out and follow me later," squeaked Jaune as he passed over the Scroll tablet.

'Too easy to tease', laughed Coco inside her mind, 'Just like Velvet. I should introduce the two of them together. It'd be cute.'

* * *

Velvet suddenly felt a chill up her spine as she was organizing paperwork.

"Something wrong, Miss Scarletina?" asked Doctor Oobleck.

"No, nothing. Just thought someone just hatched a plan involving me no reason," replied Velvet.

"That's oddly specific," commented Oobleck," Does that happen often?"

"No! Just felt like it was something like that," said Velvet hastily before getting back to work. Her hands clenched into a fist when she saw the next paper she was grading was a certain bully and was sorely tempted to just write an F. She wasn't far off as she graded it as he got a D-.

* * *

Coco hummed as she took a shower to wipe off any sweat she may have built during her shopping spree. As she finished and toweled off herself, she looked around the place for a bit.

"These slippers are so not stylish," said Coco, "Nor are these hangers or coat racks."

Still, she took them to use as she wrapped a towel around her chest, leaving the changing room with her clothes and handbag. Jaune quickly led her to the single room where he began to prep up. Coco raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jaune was doing the massage before figuring out he ran the whole place himself.

"Not bad, but those clothes could use some more stylin'," commented Coco as she looked at Jaune, scanning his whole body.

"Err thanks?" mumbled Jaune as he rubbed his hands together, "Any preference in massage oil?"

"Surprise me...," started Coco before waving her hand for him to give him a name.

"Jaune."

"Jaune. Just go with what you think suits me."

As she laid out on the bed, Jaune was going through his stock of oils before deciding to use one of the less popular ones, green coffee.

"So, you do massage spices too?" asked Coco as she laid on the bed.

"No, not yet," replied Jaune as he put the oil on his hands, "My business hasn't gotten that far that I can get those yet."

"Why not? I've seen them in the supermarket."

"The best ones are from Mistral. The ones in the supermarket are the mass-produced products of Atlas with their quality cut down so much it's not even funny."

"Hmm, so you have done some research ooooh~"

Jaune had started to press down on her back, causing Coco to moan in relief as she felt one knot start to unravel. Carrying a handbag that doubled as a Gatling gun did force her to use her shoulder a lot, especially when she swung it as a blunt weapon or dealing with the recoil.

"Mmmm not bad~" Jaune was slowly starting from the base of her neck, rolling his fingers around to relieve the pressure built up in there.

"Harder on the right shoulder, just jab that in deep." Jaune used his elbows to dig in deeper right under the shoulder blades.

"Aaaaahhhh~~" Jaune had started on her shoulders and arms, slowly dragging his hands down each arm, forcing Coco to relax.

Jaune was pressing a bit harder than normal, trying to hit those deep knots he could feel on her back and slowly unraveling them. He had to admit, he was slowly getting exhausted. He had been doing this for roughly a month now. He had just received the monthly bills for the shop, and though he had enough to pay for it and still save Lien for his own personal purchases, it was less than the projected amount. He had to admit, it could've just been because he had to buy a few more items for his shop and studies, but it was still frightening. He was thankful that the initial cost wasn't too much, and that he had a lot of time balancing budgets thanks to his family. He had already sent the monthly Lien he owed Junior.

'Mmm, this kid is good. I should bring my team here sometime,' though Coco as she yawned, 'As long as he's not discriminatory against Faunus. Otherwise, he's going to meet my little gun.'

Jaune finished it up with a foot massage and told her she was done as he walked out of the room to the sink to wash his hands.

"He certainly knows what he's doing," commented Coco as she stretched her back, "I'll definitely have to come back for a full 90 minute one. Especially with that option of fire cupping. Seems interesting."

She finished dressing up and exited the room just in time to see Jaune dealing with another customer, this one wearing a rather thick and dark cloak.

'Who wears that?' thought Coco, 'Unless... this is really a secret hideout for suspicious activities? I've heard from others from Mistral that there were some rather unreputable places that disguise themselves as massage parlors. This might an actual massage parlor that also doubles up and disguises itself as a brothel! I can't out right now, though, I have no proof. I need to overhear what they say and hope they slip up!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune was conversing with the said 'suspicious' person.

"Here for the appointment for Rachel?" asked Jaune

"Yes, that's me," replied the patient named Rachel.

"Why are you wearing such a big cloak? It must be hot in that!"

"Droy said this was a good place."

"A referral? Glad Droy liked my services, but still, take off that cloak. There's no need to wear such thick clothing."

"... I like it?"

"Bull crap. You're already sweating. Just take it off. Nobody here is going to judge you."

'Got you now!' thought Coco as she readied her weapon.

Rachel glanced around and took off her cloak, causing Coco to almost anime fall when she saw her. It was just a Faunus with a horse mane trailing down her back. Rachel had black hair that flowed wildly but didn't look like any bad person.

'Wait, no this might be something else. White Fang?' thought Coco as she got back up quickly without making a sound.

"Hmm, how far does your mane extend to?" asked Jaune unperturbed.

"You're... really not bothered by it?" asked Rachel with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Why would I be?" questioned Jaune, "Droy said the same thing."

"No, it's nothing," said Rachel hastily, happy that this place was fair, "As for my mane, the growth goes down to my shoulder blades."

"Hmm, I've never done it on a horse Faunus before, so I might be a bit clumsy. You'll have to bear with me."

"It's no problem! I can tie up my hair to the best of my abilities!"

"Haha, that be helpful. Well just fill out this information and then I'll have you enter the changing room."

Rachel happily took the Scroll tablet and began filling out her information. Meanwhile Coco was facepalming herself.

'Really? I thought this place was a secret base for something serious, like a drug base or something else. Jaune's like Velvet, way too innocent to be like that. Too many movie nights involving spy movies with my team. Next movie, I'm making sure it's not one.'

Coco stepped out to the front, taking out her wallet from her chest, and paid Jaune his fee.

"You know, I'm surprised you're working all by yourself, and so young too," commented Coco.

"It's hard, but it is fulfilling," nodded Jaune as he got change for Coco.

"I'll definitely have to bring my team here to get a massage," smiled Coco.

'Especially since you don't discriminate,' thought Coco as an aftermath.

"That'd be nice. They'll always be welcomed, but I would suggest an appointment. If you want, I have a business card that'll give you the web page to make appointments here."

Jaune handed her a business card that he had recently gotten, happy to be handing it out.

"You know, since you gave such a good massage, I'mma give you some advice," said Coco as she took the card, "You need to look more stylish. Same with some of your stuff here."

"Errr what?"

"Your uniform. It looks boring. You gotta style it up a little."

"... This is the usual uniform for a masseur."

"Yea but you gotta add some sort of touch. Make it something that people will remember you and come back for more than just a massage. I've got something in mind."

With that, Coco opened her own Scroll tablet, not the phone one, opened an app, took a photo of a startled Jaune, and started sketching. She took a seat, focusing entirely on her work.

"Err okay. Rachel, go ahead and just come in to the changing room," sweat dropped Jaune as he led her inside.

* * *

Jaune admitted that massaging Rachel was a bit of a challenge with her hair growth down to her shoulder blades. Some of the pressure points were near the spine, but with the hair in the way and his hands oiled, it made it difficult to hit without causing her hair to be oily. He grabbed a small bucket and some water to wash off the oil and massaged the place, finishing it up before reapplying the oil to finish with the rest of the body. Luckily, Rachel had chosen only the 30-minute option, so it wasn't terribly long.

"Thanks," smiled Rachel as she began to get dressed. She had opted to nipple covers as bras made her uncomfortable, especially since the bra straps easily tangled with her mane. She would have to order a custom bra to make it work, something she didn't want to spend Lien on. Instead, she went with binding

"N-No problem," blushed Jaune, seeing Rachel so brazenly dressing herself back up before Jaune could even leave.

"Aww that's cute," smiled Rachel, seeing him blush, "I should introduce you to one of my friends. She's single right now, and quite a looker."

"That's alright! I'll see you back in the front!" said Jaune as he hastily departed from the room. Unfortunately, he forgot he had closed the door and ran right into it. Slightly cursing himself, he opened it and walked out, closing the door as he did so.

When he got to the front, he saw Coco had already left, but not before leaving a piece of paper on his desk.

"Finished my design for your new uniform, sent the data to my online storage. Left my e-mail on the paper, just send me your e-mail, and I'll give you my drawings. Then we can set up a day where I can help you shop for the necessary stuff for your clinic. Ciao! -Coco"

Jaune chuckled as he saw her email address and quickly sent her a message with his. As soon as he finished up with Rachel, he got a reply back as well as all the drawings she had done. He opened it on his computer, but before he could take a look at it, another patient walked in.

"Whew, that's done," sighed Jaune as he put on the closed sign, "Better get to cleaning. Maybe I will call the special cleaning crew to do this at least once a month. I'm sure they do it much better than I can."

He began sweeping and mopping, never pausing until he reached the bathroom when Roman walked in.

"Hey Jaune! You still alive there? It's been a month since you've opened up!" called out Roman.

"In the changing room cleaning!" shouted Jaune.

Roman whistled as he entered, taking a peek at his front desk to see books and paper scattered. Grumbling about neatness, he helped Jaune organize some of his papers before his hand touched the mouse, opening up the desktop screen to reveal Coco's designs.

"Hey not bad," nodded Roman as he studied them, "Whoever drew these are definitely fashionable, like me."

"Oh that was one of my customers who did it," said Jaune as he entered the room, "Didn't get the chance to look at them."

"Whoever the person is, they got quite the eye," nodded Roman, "Though I think I can improve on it."

"Not like it matters," sighed Jaune, "It would cost extra Lien to buy another custom design uniform, Lien I can't afford to use."

Roman shrugged as Jaune walked off to take the used towels and fling them into the washer. He peeked around and quickly had the data sent to his own Scroll. It would be a nice gift for Jaune being able to open for a whole month. No, he wasn't going soft, or so he told himself.

Jaune found himself quite busy for the next few days as he had an influx of Faunus customers as well as a few students from the Academy, and even a full-time Huntsman. He had to admit, some customers were harder to massage than others, especially a few Faunus ones. Not because they were difficult patients, but because some of them had unique physiques that hindered him in some way. One of them had quills on his back that if Jaune wasn't careful, could stab him. The man had asked for a back massage, making it truly difficult for Jaune as he had no Aura to protect him. He opted for thick forearm guards to protect himself. Another one was a female Faunus with a prehensile tail tended to wrap around something while being massaged. Jaune had to stop it from wrapping around his neck every time he hit a sweet spot. The female, of course, apologized for the inconvenience and tipped heavily. Jaune mentally thought it wasn't worth it, as he saw his life flash several times.

Other times, he found they also had cute traits as well. A dog Faunus whimpered in comfort as Jaune pressed down on a point, and another one even started to purr.

"Not sure why I suddenly got busy," yawned Jaune as he started to clean. He had actually skipped a day because he had been too tired, just washing the changing room and towels. Jaune had been lucky and wise to purchase another salon uniform as he completely sweated through some of them. He was just about to leave the shop to go buy some food when a mailman entered.

"Package for Mr. Arc!" said the mailman, carrying a rather large box.

"That'll be me," answered Jaune quickly, taking the package and signing the Scroll, "Wonder what's in this."

He opened it to see three new blue salon clothes exactly like the ones Coco designed, along with new towels with designs on them and some extra items for his massage parlor. On top was a little note to which Jaune quickly read. It had been a group gift from Junior, Melanie, Miltia, Roman, and Neo, all wishing him luck and congratulating him for making it through a month. Melanie and Miltia added a little note saying that they were wishing he'd be their personal masseur, and was looking forward to making another appointment.

Jaune had to stop a teardrop from leaking from his eyes as he lifted up the new salon clothes. It was exactly like Coco had designed, fashionable and yet still professional. When he turned it around, he smiled as Roman had made an add-on. On the back in an Arc with gold stitching was his shop's name.

* * *

 **Bit short, but hoped you all enjoyed it. Promise the next chapter will be significantly longer, and someone will finally come in. Someone I'm sure we've all been waiting for. In fact, that character was actually supposed to show up in this chapter, but I decided to push it back a chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh boy new chapter! And it's one... some of us have been looking forward to! It's... Pyrrha! Team RWBY will come later in the future, but for now, Pyrrha. More about team stuff at the end notes. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos walked through streets of Vale, stressed out about Beacon Academy. She had left Mistral because she wanted a fresh start! It had been roughly a month and a half since she started Beacon, and nothing had changed! Life was still the same as she had been in Mistral, maybe worse! At least back at Mistral, she could always rely on her parents, even if they were busy. But at both places, all she felt was loneliness. She was placed on a pedestal that she didn't want, and never seemed to be able to get off it! When it came to deciding which Academy to attend, she had purposely chosen Beacon for multiple reasons. Haven was in Mistral, where she grew up and where she became famous and lonely. Atlas was tied too closely with the military, something she didn't like and she was sure they would force her into the military regardless of her birthplace. Shade was a bit too far away from home and too close to anarchy for her liking, making Beacon her only real choice.

She had hoped by going overseas, her fame wouldn't chase her. Sadly, she underestimated just how far her fame had spread. Already a month into Beacon and she was more alone than she thought she would be. Not only that, but she also made enemies, or rather people whom she disliked. And what was even worse that on her team was a cocky fanboy named Oreo Uziel who thought it was fate for him to be her 'partner'. Her other two teammates, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were people whom she could respect and call something more than acquaintances, but there was just something missing that could link them together. Not to mention her partner was very adamant in driving a wedge between her and the other two. In class, Pyrrha tried to sit far away from Oreo, but sometimes she was just unlucky as Oreo kept stalking her, saying he was her partner, so it was natural for him to be with her. In the end, she was still that socially awkward girl who hadn't been given a chance to make friends.

It didn't help that she was also the leader to team NNUL, meaning she had to be the one to make the bonds between her teammates and the choices for her team. That also meant settling arguments between Nora and Oreo, which occurred quite often. Her fellow student, redhead, and also leader, Ruby Rose, offered some help, but it just wasn't enough. Pyrrha had been wary when Weiss wanted to be on her team, but at this point, she would've gladly taken Weiss over Oreo.

Not only that, but Cardin of Team CRDL was getting on her nerves. Someone on his team had been bored and rearranging team names when they discovered using the first letters of their names, it could be rearranged to spell team PORN. Thus began Cardin's constant annoyance of calling Pyrrha a slut whenever he could due to the possible team name and the way she dressed. It frustrated her to no end. Her Huntress uniform was a design from her sponsors, but most importantly, a design from her own family, following and honoring her ancestors! Unfortunately, it was his nickname for her now.

"Hey slut, how's that ass doing?"

"What's up slut, tits still bouncing in that thing?"

"Why don't you get down and I'll show you some moves, slut."

Pyrrha could only clench her hands in anger and she endured the taunts. She so desperately wanted to strike out at him and punch him into the next Kingdom, but she had a position and symbol to uphold. Didn't stop her from wishing to beat the crap out of Cardin, and relished the first chance she got to beat him down. After that, Glynda avoided assigning anyone from team CRDL against team NNUL. Still, even after the beat down and Nora threatening to break their legs, CRDL wouldn't stop and kept calling her by that name and spreading rumors. Ozpin and Port put a stop to that as soon as it spread, but the damage was done. Now she had other students hitting on her, thinking she might be an easy lay. And in the forefront of all that was her 'partner', Oreo. The man thought he looked cool with his unique look, black skin and white hair.

Which lead to Pyrrha taking the earliest Bullhead to Vale on Friday as soon as class ended, telling her team she had private business to attend to. It was a lie, of course, but anything to get away from Beacon for now.

"If I knew Beacon would be like this, I would've opted to apply to be someone's apprentice for being a Huntress instead," sighed Pyrrha as she wandered the streets. She went to some stores to buy some cleaning fluid for her weapon, some more dust rounds, and shopped for some civilian clothing, though she was still wearing her Huntress gear. She just felt more comfortable with it. Unfortunately, this led her to being mobbed quite a bit from fans asking for a photo or a handshake. Finally, she managed to give the paparazzi the slip and strolled down another alleyway after using her Semblance to block the path she went through. Nobody knew she had even made the metallic wall to hide.

She rolled her right arm a bit, feeling a little strained from the countless nights of bad sleep. Oreo kept trying to sneak into her bed until she moved so Nora and Ren were in between the two. Not only that, she set up a perimeter and told Nora that if he passed it, she had permission to break his knees. Oreo didn't take the threat seriously the first time and resulted in being hospitalized. He stopped, but he was still planning ways to sneak past Nora. Pyrrha was very close to utilizing her fame to get Ozpin to give her a private room so she didn't have to worry about Oreo sneaking into her bed as she was very conscious of Oreo always looking at her body perversely every time he so much as glanced at her, so she had her clothes under lock and key. The jerk even tried to stay in the room while she and Nora were changing clothes, saying it was a natural part of being part of a team. Ren had to drag him out and threatened to let Nora chase him AFTER he gave her coffee if he kept up this behavior.

Pyrrha looked up and saw the sign _Elysium Oasis._ At first, she thought it was a deceitful place, as she had grown up in Mistral before and had heard of establishments of less than noble standings. Then she remembered recent fliers mentioning about this place in Beacon Academy. Surely the school wouldn't post a place that supported such illegal places, so it must be a genuine place for massages. Still, she hadn't heard any of her classmates mention this place, though granted she didn't really talk to any of them much.

Seeing she had nothing to lose, she entered the store, hoping that to get a walk-in.

* * *

Jaune was at the front desk reading a book about Dust when he heard the door open. He looked up and blinked as he saw a beautiful redhead girl enter, standing in front of the door as if shyly debating whether or not to go through with it.

"Are you looking for a massage today?" asked Jaune.

"Yes," said the girl as she relaxed a little, "I was wondering if you take walk-ins."

"I do, but there's a reservation already in 5 minutes. You're going have to either wait... until tomorrow before I can get to you," said Jaune, checking the schedule.

"I'm sorry. Umm, I'll take the next available one then!"

"Nothing to apologize for. I-"

Jaune stopped as his Scroll rang. Holding up his hand in apology as well as asking her to wait, he quickly picked it up. He gave Pyrrha a Scroll tablet to fill out her information while talking on the Scroll.

"Hello, this is _Elysium Oasis_ , this is Jaune speaking. How can I help you today?"

"..."

"Appointment? Yes, we do that."

"..."

"Oh, you have one already, alright what did you want to do about it?"

"..."

"I see. You have two appointments, for you and your spouse. Well, I can help you with that. What day and time would you like to reschedule it too?"

"..."

"Yeah, I can cancel it for now. Will you be making another appointment in the future?"

"..."

"Alright, just remember to use the website for it. Thanks for calling, and have a nice day."

Jaune hung up the Scroll just in time for the girl to finish filling out her information.

"Let's see... Pyrrha Nikos. You're in luck today. That was the patient calling in to cancel today's reservations. Have you decided what type of massage you want?"

Pyrrha glanced at the menu before deciding on the 90-minute deep tissue massage with oil. The longer she was away from Beacon, the better.

Jaune led her into the changing room and quickly explained what she needed to do before leaving. Pyrrha quickly stripped off her usual clothes and took a shower, enjoying the fact she didn't need to look over her shoulder to see if Oreo was trying to peak. She finished and dried herself off before wrapping her body with a towel. As she walked out, she realized something; the boy didn't even recognize her!

She had been to too many places where they all wanted pictures of her on the wall so they could proclaim that Pyrrha Nikos ate at their restaurant or that she shopped at this store, or that she requested their services. Each one utilized her fame to bring in more customers.

This was a first, and she liked it. To be another face in the crowd, not placed on a pedestal. Of course, there could've been a possibility he just wasn't paying attention, but she hoped it wasn't that.

She stepped out to see Jaune was waiting and led her to the room. Pyrrha was surprised that Jaune was not only worked at the front desk but was the masseur and owner. To do all this by himself must take a lot, especially for a guy who appeared to be her age.

Meanwhile, Jaune was thinking how good Pyrrha looked with her hair down, along with her lean and yet sexy body. He had to admit she was rather beautiful compared to the others he saw... He shook his head to snap out of his imagination before getting serious.

"Any preference in massage oil?" asked Jaune.

"Ummm... how about something with cinnamon?" asked Pyrrha.

"Let's see... Perfect, Cinnamon and Apple. Will that do?"

Seeing Pyrrha nod, Jaune began to prepare, warming his hands.

"So, what's a beautiful lady like you doing?" asked Jaune, trying his best not to sound like a jerk.

For some reason, when Jaune said it, Pyrrha didn't mind it compared to Oreo and the others. Probably because the way he said it sounded more like a genuine compliment opposed a way to try to get into her pants.

"I'm a Huntress in training at Beacon," replied Pyrrha.

"A cute girl like you? I shouldn't be surprised based on your muscles. You got a lot of knots and tension, though. Is something wrong?"

"Mmm, just some. I'm the team leader and have to lead an example, but sometimes it gets hard."

"Well, you just have to pull through. I'm sure your friends will help you out in there."

"...right."

Jaune could sense something was wrong when Pyrrha hesitated in replying. He could also feel Pyrrha radiate a sense of loneliness, something that rankled him. Still, he had a job to do.

"Tell me if you need I need to be softer, all right?"

Jaune began to push in, causing Pyrrha to moan in pleasure.

"Ahh~! ...More~ Harder... Faster!"

Jaune slightly blushed at Pyrrha's moan, which was starting to sound a bit sexual, but he could tell she was really wound up tight. He began to knead into her back with his palms, slowly pushing them up and down.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, felt like she was in heaven. All her worries were slowly bleeding away as Jaune's magic hands were doing their work. She was in a state of bliss that she didn't want to leave anytime soon. Jaune meticulously kept working as Pyrrha laid there, unaware of the world and drifting off.

Jaune felt a bit sorry for Pyrrha as she dozed off, he could tell that she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for whatever reason and decided to extend the time for her a little. He made a quick check to his schedule and saw no other reservations for the day. Jaune left for a bit, putting up the closed sign before rushing back to Pyrrha, who was starting to move and trying to find his hands. It took a little longer for Jaune to finish her back before going down to her legs. He could hear her snore a bit, causing him to chuckle as he pressed down on her foot, causing her to moan once more. He avoided her rear as he didn't think it was respectable nor did he have permission to do so, but focused on her arms next. He finally finished by placing a very thick fire resistant blanket on her, sprayed a little oil, and lit it on fire for roughly 10 seconds before smothering it with another blanket, and then repeated it about 5 more times. By the time he finished, two and a half hours had passed and the store was already officially closed. Still, Jaune decided to let her sleep in and tucked her in, dimming the lights while putting on some relaxing music for her as he left.

* * *

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes as she looked around and yawned. Everything seemed so blurry and warm that she wanted to go back to sleep before remembering where she was. Her eyes snapped wide open, and everything sharpened into view as she looked around. Taking in the view, she finally remembered where she was. She quickly got dressed and looked in her Scroll to see that not only was it was nearing 11 at night! There was little chance she would make it in time to the latest Bullhead, even at her top speed. Not only that, her Scroll were flooded with messages from her team. She ignored all of Oreo's, sending anything from him to the trash, before replying to Nora and Ren that she was safe. Pyrrha rushed out the door just to slam into Jaune, who had come to check on her. Jaune was sent flying from the floor and into a wall while Pyrrha merely stumbled.

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Pyrrha as she rushed towards Jaune, trying to see if anything was broken.

"I'm obkay," said Jaune, or rather he tried to. His nose was bleeding and he was sure he could taste some blood in his mouth. Luckily, there were no broken bones, though Jaune was sure to feel sore tomorrow.

"Umm, I'll get you home! Where do you live?" asked Pyrrha in a panic.

"Ubstairs," moaned Jaune, pointing to the stairs.

Pyrrha quickly lifted his arms around her shoulders and helped him up the stairs, but not before glancing at the cracks in the wall that she had caused. The impact had been enough to make it very obvious something had hit the wall with such force. She felt so guilty for causing so many problems for the man who helped her relax so much. She soon got Jaune up the stairs and into his apartment and put him on the nearest chair before dashing to the freezer to grab some ice cubes, a bag, and getting a bottle of water.

"Here, put this on your nose," suggested Pyrrha as she handed him the ice bag and putting the water in front of him before sitting down on another chair.

"Thanks," said Jaune as he stopped pinching his nose to put the ice on his face a bit.

The two of them sat still for roughly 5 minutes in silence. Pyrrha kept moving, uncomfortable with the fact she had caused him pain.

"I'm sorry," apologized Pyrrha once more, "I shouldn't have run out like that. I.. I-"

"There's no need to apologize," said Jaune as he took off the ice bag, "You were in a rush. It happens."

"But-!"

"No buts," said Jaune sternly, "Don't feel guilty about it."

"But I do feel guilty," whispered Pyrrha, "Not only did you give me the best massage ever that led to the most relaxing sleep I've had in ages, but I repaid you by hurting you and damaging your place. Not only that, but you even let me sleep even when your shop was already closed. On top of that... I haven't even paid you for your services!"

Pyrrha to begin digging for her wallet while muttering how she was a horrible person. Jaune could only chuckle at how awkward this young maiden was when her stomach growled loudly. Pyrrha blushed, remembering she barely had any lunch and completely missed out on dinner.

"You want to make it up to me?" asked Jaune as he stood up and went to his kitchen, where he had a rather big pot on the stove.

"Yes... I'll do anything to make it up," whispered Pyrrha.

"Then eat with me. I made some beef curry to share," answered Jaune as he opened it to reveal a pot of curry still hot. With ease, he put some rice he had heated earlier onto two plates and poured some curry, generously covering the other side of the plate. He brought it out to the table and put it in front of Pyrrha, along with a spoon.

Pyrrha's mouth could only water at the delicious food in front of her. She wanted to refuse, but her stomach growled at her once more, telling her to eat.

"Dig in. I didn't poison it," said Jaune as he was already scooping food into his mouth.

Unable to resist, Pyrrha took her first bite and shivered as flavors burst into her mouth. This was so much better than Beacon's mass-produced so-called food. Ren could cook, but Nora kept demanding pancakes, and she didn't want to live off pancakes alone. She found herself scooping more and more into her mouth until she heard a clinking noise. She had finished her portion already while Jaune was blinking, still only a quarter of the way finished.

"Ummm more please?" asked Pyrrha shyly.

"You really must've been hungry," chuckled Jaune as he took her plate and refilled it. This time, Pyrrha went slower, giving her the chance to talk with Jaune. She started to find herself relaxing in his presence, ignoring the fact she was basically alone with him in his room.

"So you're a Huntress," said Jaune as he tried to switch topics from his sisters.

"Yes," giggled Pyrrha, still laughing at the embarrassing stories Jaune had told, "I saw you reading up on Dust. Are you looking to be an engineer for Dust companies?"

"Err, noo," said Jaune, "I'm hoping to become a Huntsman."

"Ooh, that would be great if you went to Beacon! I wished you applied this year. I would have loved to see you come!"

"Err, no I applied this year and got rejected," sighed Jaune. The tension in the air thickened that you could cut through it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!" apologized Pyrrha, trying to recover from it.

"No, no, it's okay. I figured I had a lot I needed to cover anyways. But I'm not giving up. I plan to apply next year and get into the second years with the others."

"That would be grand to see you come."

"What about you? How's Beacon? Lots of friends? I was surprised you're not with them on such a fine weekend. I heard something about teams. You said you were the leader, why aren't you hanging out with them?"

"Yes... friends...,"

"You okay?" asked Jaune.

"I'm fine," sniffed Pyrrha, trying to change the topic.

"Pyrrha, it's okay to be sad," said Jaune softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I... I thought I could make friends," whispered Pyrrha, "But so far, I haven't made any close ones. I'm from Mistral, and over there... I have a reputation, and because of that I've been placed on a pedestal so high that I can never seem to make a close connection. People either think too lowly of themselves, think I'm arrogant, or want to use me for their own gain. I came here for a fresh start, but I can't even make a friend."

"What do you mean, you've got a friend!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I? And there are a lot of people out there. After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met!"

Pyrrha laid out her best and true smile at his words. It was a smile that rarely anyone saw, and not one that she gave professionally towards reporters or photo shooters. If any of those people could have seen Pyrrha and snapped a photo now, it would've been an instant bestseller to all her adoring fans.

The two of them just kept the conversation up, going late into the night.

"Oh geez, it's late," said Jaune as he took a peek at his Scroll. Pyrrha did the same and widened in shock at it was already 1 in the morning! Now there really was no way to catch a Bullhead back to Beacon and would have to stay in Vale until the next morning when the transport systems were opened again. There were still some working, but they were only to be used in case of emergencies, and her situation didn't really qualify.

Pyrrha stood up and was about to thank him and give him the Lien he deserved when Jaune stopped her and said, "You don't have anywhere to sleep for the night, do you?"

"I can check out a motel," answered Pyrrha.

"Nah, just sleep here for the night," offered Jaune, "It's too dangerous to go out at this time of night, even if you are a Huntress. You can use the changing room downstairs to wash up. Just come back up after you're done."

Pyrrha tried to refuse, but Jaune was just too insistent that she stay that she accepted. She took a shower at the bottom floor and could hear Jaune taking a shower at the top floor. Luckily, she had bought some civilian clothes that were already washed, so she merely changed into those when she was done. Though she was a bit embarrassed that she didn't have a bra to wear. She wore a sports bra under her gear, but she didn't want to wear the same one right after she had just showered, nor was she wearing underwear, but she had some shorts to cover that up. Her only hope was that the cold didn't force her body to react.

Pyrrha went upstairs to thank Jaune when she saw him walking out of his bathroom... wearing onesies. And not any type, but a blue one with the Pumpkin Pete Logo on it.

'I wonder how he doesn't know about me since I'm the poster girl for Pumpkin Pete. He seems to be a fan of it,' thought Pyrrha, though she tried to put her hand above her mouth to avoid snickering, but Jaune easily heard her.

"Hey, these onesies are very comfortable," scolded Jaune, "They're very cozy and warm. Here, try one out!"

Jaune tossed over another onesie to Pyrrha, who caught it by surprise. It was the same one as Jaune was wearing, with the same design in the front.

"You can't be serious." gaped Pyrrha although her hands were already moving over the onesies and found the materials used to be very comfortable. She could already feel the goosebumps from the cold Vale winds, and she was doubting blankets would be enough. Still, she resisted for another reason.

"I'm afraid this might be... rather tight on the chest area," blushed Pyrrha.

"Eh, nobody's going to see," shrugged Jaune, grabbing a pillow and blanket from his closet and tossing it to his bed while taking his own, "You can take my bed here. I'll sleep downstairs on one of the massage beds."

"No, I couldn't kick you out of your own bed!" said Pyrrha, "I insist I take the bottom floor."

The two of them squabbled over who would take the bed until Jaune gave up, as he needed to get some sleep for work tomorrow.

"Good night, Jaune," said Pyrrha as she took the pillow and blankets downstairs, along with the onesies she hid in the blanket.

"Night, Pyrrha," waved Jaune as he closed his lights and went to sleep. It was already nearing two in the morning, and he needed to get some shut-eye for work tomorrow.

* * *

Pyrrha slowly woke up and yawned as her Scroll started to ring once more. She groaned as she reached out her hand to find out, tapping all around until she finally grabbed it.

"Hello?" yawned Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! It's me, Oreo! Where have you bee! I was so worried about you!"

'Great, should've looked before I picked up,' mumbled Pyrrha in her mind before replying, "I got caught up in business that I stayed over at Vale. I sent a message to you guys."

"You should've just called me!" whined Oreo, "I could've just hopped on a Bullhead to keep you company! I bet you were lonely without me."

"I really couldn't do that," said Pyrrha while groaning mentally. She really hated her partner and was considering asking Ozpin for a swap. Anyone would be better than Oreo.

"Pyrrha? Are you awake?" shouted Jaune from above.

"Who was that!?" shouted Oreo into her ears.

"That was the bellhop from the hotel I'm staying in," lied Pyrrha hastily, "I gotta go wash up, see you all back in Beacon."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the docks. We can have some... bonding time, as partners."

Pyrrha shivered in disgust at that thought and quickly hung up. She yawned before shouting back up to Jaune that she was awake. Jaune yelled back down to tell her to come up for some breakfast before leaving. Pyrrha acquiesced, her mind still slightly muddled from being awakened, as she really wasn't a morning person. She checked her scroll and saw that it was roughly 8 in the morning, and so she walked up the stairs, but not before taking a glance at the crack on the wall she made and promised to pay for it, along with everything he did last night. She forgot that she had switched into the onesies right before she went to sleep, though, as they were very comfortable and warm, as Jaune said. Due to her blessed assets, she didn't zip up the middle part, allowing room for her breasts.

Jaune had been humming and flipping some eggs when he heard Pyrrha enter the room.

"Ah, you're awake! I made us some eggs and bacon, along with some toast. Just sit down and I'll..."

Jaune trailed off as when he had turned around, not only Pyrrha was wearing his onesies, but since the middle part wasn't zipped, it exposed quite a bit of her chest all the down to her navel. That, and the bunny picture was bulging outwards. He swore that he could almost see some of the areolae on her breast.

"Jaune?" asked Pyrrha in confusion why he had suddenly trailed off.

"Pyrrha, do you want to... use the bathroom to change clothes?"

Pyrrha blinked before remembering what she was wearing and what exactly she was showing. She almost shrieked in embarrassment and rushed into the bathroom, grabbing her Huntress gear. Meanwhile, Jaune was desperately trying to save that image in his mind. He had never seen Pumpkin Pete so bulgy, barely covering Pyrrha's chest.

Pyrrha slowly stepped out of the bathroom, completely dressed in her gear once more while her face was still red. She sat down on the table in silence while Jaune quickly served her some food. The two of them ate in silence for a bit until Jaune broke the tension.

"Sooo... were they warm?"

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha, mortified she had been caught in that state.

"What? You were wearing them, so they were clearly comfortable."

"... Fine, they were."

Secretly, Pyrrha was already planning to buy one that clearly fit her for herself.

"Heading back to Beacon?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, I need to get back to my studies and training. I think I can finally close that gap between my two other teammates."

"Isn't it a team of four?"

"The last person doesn't count. He really creeps me out."

The two talked for a bit before it was time for Jaune to open up and for Pyrrha to leave. Again, they had a small argument about the pricing, as Pyrrha wanted to also pay for lodging, food, and the crack on the wall while Jaune only charged her for the massage.

"I can't just pay for the massage! I was the one who caused the crack, and you even gave me food and a place to sleep!"

"I can't charge a friend for those things. Plus, the crack was just an accident."

Pyrrha's heart melted again when she heard him call her friend, but she still insisted. The two of them finally settled for Pyrrha to pay for the massage and the crack in the wall, using her credit card. Right as she was leaving, she turned back around to Jaune.

"Were you serious about trying to get into Beacon?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully, I can see you there. I'm doing what Ozpin told me to study for, but there's one thing I don't know. It's about Aura."

Pyrrha was surprised he didn't know about such a basic and vital information. It was the basis to even becoming a Huntsman, being able to use it. It was what separated civilians from soldiers, fighters, etc. She pushed away the question that was coming up her throat and chose to quickly explained what it was before deciding to give him one more push.

"I think I can help you with that, close your eyes and concentrate," whispered Pyrrha as she put her hand on Jaune's cheek and the other on his chest.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ _"_

Pyrrha's body glowed red while Jaune's glowed white for a moment before Pyrrha finished. She backed up, slightly hunching as she had used more Aura than she expected. She managed to get a glimpse of Jaune's reserve and was surprised to see how large it was, and how powerful it could become. That, and she could feel some attempts to do it, but they all ended in failure. She didn't understand why she could do it when others couldn't, but she could care less. Right now, she had just helped her friend go one step closer to fulfilling his dream.

"Whoa," said Jaune in awe as he looked at his hands, feeling the Aura course through his body.

"You have a lot of Aura," commented Pyrrha, "Hopefully this'll help you get into Beacon. I'll be waiting for you to transfer in."

With courage she didn't even know she had, she gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek before quickly leaving.

Jaune stood there, quite frozen for roughly the next 2 minutes, gently touching his cheek before a customer came in. He shook off his shock and welcomed the customer in, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Pyrrha was blushing like a school girl as she took a Bullhead back to Beacon. She had no idea what possessed her to kiss him on the cheek, but it felt right. She made up her mind to find Jaune again when the weekend arrived where she would have time. Perhaps she could help him study and train to get in! Then she could just request Jaune to join her team and hopefully transfer Oreo out!

"Pyrrha!"

Speaking of the nuisance…

Oreo jumped and tried to hug her, but she dodged it. She knew Oreo's hug was full of motive. Especially when she could see he was trying to bury his face into her breasts.

Nora jumped to hug her next, and this one she easily accepted. At least she could trust her and Ren.

"What took you so long?" asked Nora.

"We were slightly worried about you. You're our leader, after all, it'd be terrible if something happened to you," commented Ren lightly, but Pyrrha could tell he was being sincere.

"I'm sorry, things happened," smiled Pyrrha.

A piece of paper floated in the wind in front of Pyrrha. She would've ignored it when she saw the word _Elysium_ on it. She snatched it out of the air and quickly scanned it before smiling.

"Ren, you've been thinking about getting a part-time job, haven't you?" asked Pyrrha.

"... Yes, the grant Nora and I are barely enough to cover our basic necessities."

"And to feed me pancakes!" Nora added.

Beacon, along with the other Academies, offered free tuition and room and boarding to those who were accepted. Adding to that, each student was given a grant should they need it to pay for the maintenance of their weapons. However, bullets and other amenities were to come out of their own pockets. Of course, completing missions gave them Lien, but for now, they were first-year students in the first semester. Pyrrha and Oreo had parents to help give additional support and fund them, but Nora and Ren were orphans. They received a slightly bigger check than other students, but just barely.

"Then might I suggest this place?" suggested Pyrrha, giving Ren the flier, "I've met the owner, and he's a very nice guy. It looks like he mostly needs help organizing his files and a few other tasks. You could work there on some weekends."

Ren gave it a quick scan before nodding his head. The work didn't seem too hard that he would fall behind in class, and yet get paid enough to buy some of his own stuff other than spending it all on Nora's pancake funds.

"Ooh, some more way to earn Lien?" asked Nora, snatching the paper from Ren, "Bleh massage? I bet the masseur over there can't give a better one than my Renny!"

'I'd bet against you on that,' thought Pyrrha as she smiled.

"Mmm, a massage. Pyrrha, want your partner to massage you after our workout?" offered Oreo.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with others touching my body," lied Pyrrha.

"Come on! This skinship could be the best way for us to bond!"

Pyrrha just ignored him and walked away with Ren and Nora to the library. They had a test from Oobleck that they needed to study for, and the sooner they cracked down on it, the better. Ren planned to make the call when he had time, though he wouldn't be able to go in for an interview until 2 weeks from now. The tests for the other classes clashed together, something all the students thought were evil. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was already planning on booking a massage for all of her team... except for Oreo. She would conveniently forget about him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm quite surprised how well this story is doing, to be honest. Thus Pyrrha helps push Jaune towards his path once more!**

 **Anyways teams! I considered it for awhile and ultimately decided to keep the majority of it the same. As for the OC, let's face it, we've all had a roommate where they are annoying as hell. For those who haven't, lucky you. This could be worse as the OC is a 'fan' of Pyrrha, and when a male diehard fan is with his idol... well they tend to do stupid things. As for Cardin, well teenage boys can be cruel sometimes. They haven't fully matured, and it is shown he is jealous/hates Pyrrha.**

 **I did have potential team compositions that would most likely happen without Jaune, but I decided it would be easier to keep the same. Most likely it would've been Ruby, Yang, and two other ocs, choosing knight piece. Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, and another oc with Queen piece. Ren, Nora, and two other oc with rook. Not going to go into detail why, but if you wanna know my logic, just pm me.**

 **Just because it looks like it doesn't mean it's officially Arkos. Pairing is something I still haven't made up my mind about yet. As for when team RWBY will enter... should be soon. Just not in the next chapter yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! A bit shorter than the last chapter, but promise that it'll be longer next chapter! I hope... Oh well enjoy!**

* * *

Peter Port was a man of action. He loved to tell his tales and spread his wisdom to the next generation! He was always out in the Emerald Forest, looking for new adventures and Grimm, carelessly destroying ancient ruins while having Doctor Oobleck yell at him. Which was why he was doing his best to refuse to go to the masseur his colleagues recommended. He was resisting Professor Peach's attempts to drag him to the place. He had no need for a massage! He could just use his manly spirit and recover from such an injury that he got from... running straight through some ruins while bunting a few Grimm into other ancient obstacles. That had Oobleck screeching for quite a while.

"Stop trying to run," growled Professor Peach, a young Faunus woman with orange hair, brown skin, and mouse ears. "I already reserved our spots. Glynda has highly recommended this place."

"I don't need one!" said Port, trying to get away, "Just a day's rest, maybe some stretches and an hour at the massage chair and I'll be fine!"

After another brief struggle, Port tried another tactic, "Fine I'll go. But how about you go first while I take a look around the shops nearby?"

"Oh no, you're going in first. I know if I go in first for my massage, you'll just ditch your appointment. I hear this place is run by a sweet young boy, and he needs all the business he can get," scolded Peach.

Sighing in defeat, the two entered Jaune's place.

* * *

Jaune was once again reading some texts from Oobleck when he heard the door open. He quickly stuffed it away to greet Port and Peach before giving them the Scroll tablets to fill out.

"I still don't see the point of this," grumbled Port as he filled it out. He had made sure that when they did get the reservation that he would be taking the shortest amount of time with minimal expense. Peach, however, had decided on the 90-minute massage with massage oil as recommended by Glynda.

"Oh be quiet. You strained your back even if you don't want to admit it, fighting all those Grimm," scolded Peach before looking at Jaune, "Any recommendations on the oil? I don't have a personal preference. Glynda said you chose the right one for her."

"Mmmm how about chestnut and argan?" suggested Jaune.

"Sounds lovely," replied Peach as she returned the Scroll tablets.

Soon enough, Port was walking to the massage room, having taken a quick shower and grumbling about how he didn't need it. He soon found himself lying on the massage table while Jaune was stretching his fingers.

Jaune himself glanced at Port's body with interest. After hearing the conversation between Port and Peach, he could deduce that these two were also Professors at Beacon. However, Port had a body type he hadn't expected. His stomach was a bit bulgy with no six pack. Instead, his muscles were primarily defined at his pecs, back, and arms, slightly bulging more than he thought possible. It was like looking a bodybuilder who specified on the top half.

"Anywhere I should focus?" asked Jaune as he got ready.

"Just do it. I can't believe I let Peach drag me into this," grumbled Port.

Jaune decided to explore his back a bit, trying to find any knots, while holding a conversation with him.

"So you're a Huntsmen. Got any interesting stories?"

"Hoho, and why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well I'm hoping to become one myself. I didn't get in this time, but I will do my best next. Got any stories that might help me?"

Port's eyes gleamed in excitement as he turned around his head, "Boy, I have plenty of stories to inspire you."

Thirty minutes later, Jaune was done with Port just as he finished his story.

"And that is how I gained the eternal gratitude of the village while using my keen skills and cabbages. Hoho, I hope my story has taught you many lessons of what a Huntsman should be!" said Port as he stretched his back, finding the knots gone, "By the way, good show! You're quite talented as a masseur!"

"Err yeah, it was informative," replied Jaune. In reality, he had almost fallen asleep from it, but he had a job to do.

Peach came in next, humming a song and she had a slight prance in her step. She had heard a lot from Glynda about this place, and was looking to get rid of some muscle strains on her legs. She was not as top heavy as Glynda, which she considered a good thing. Sure girls in their younger ages wanted to have bigger breasts, but they were naive. As they got older, they would soon realize having such a top-heavy figure wasn't a blessing, but rather a curse for their backs and their Lien. Not to mention there was so much more variety in the smaller sizes. She was soon guided into another room, where Jaune started to prepare. There was also a cup of coffee sitting right next to him.

"So, I'm guessing Port gave you one of his stories?" chuckled Peach as she laid on the massage bed.

"... Yea. He was... inspiring," said Jaune, choosing his words carefully.

"Pfft, he's a blowhard," giggled Peach, "I could hear his voice all the way here. It's hard to tell whether he's telling the truth or not. Port can fight, I'll give him that, but he tends to exaggerate his stories a little. Not to mention, he's always trying to put himself in the spotlight. He fancies himself an excellent storyteller, but he just describes too much about himself. You're not the only one that's had trouble keeping up with Port's story."

"Oh Oum I thought it was just me," said Jaune as he breathed a sigh of relief, "I can't imagine what it would be like in his class every day."

"Well he does tend to boast, but when it gets down to fighting Grimm and exploiting their weaknesses, he's the man to go to," admitted Peach.

"What do you teach?" asked Jaune curiously, "From what I've heard, Grimm Studies are Professor Port, Combat Class is Professor Goodwitch, Ozpin is the Headmaster, and History is taught by Professor Oobleck.

* * *

Right in the middle of teaching a study session, he held for students, Oobleck ran out to the window and yelled, "DOCTOR!" His students were completely confused why he did such a thing.

* * *

"That's Doctor Oobleck," corrected Peach, "And I teach all about Dust and some botany."

"Cool, think you can answer some questions while I start?" asked Jaune as he began to rub his hands with the massage oil.

"Mmm go ahead, just make sure the massage is good," said Peach, "Focus on my calves, they've been bothering me for some time."

For the first half hour, the two were conversing like a teacher and student. They soon stopped when it became harder for Peach to continue answering as she was enjoying her massage so much that she was barely cognizant of his questions, forcing him to stop asking as he felt guilty if he continued it.

"Oooh right there~!" Jaune pressed down on her waist with his palms, drawing the tension away from the muscles.

"Mmm!" Jaune was now focusing on her feet, pushing his thumb at various pressure points.

"Squee~ Squeak!" Jaune had just pressed down on her calves to provide relief to those aching muscles.

Jaune had to bite his lips to prevent himself from chuckling as he started to hear Peach squeaking like a mouse. He had to admit, though, those mouse ears with her orange hair and black skin was quite exotic.

* * *

Soon enough, he finished his work and sat down to enjoy his coffee. Peach was now snoozing on the massage bed, letting out tiny squeaks every time she breathed out. He found it adorable as he slowly and silently closed the door. He quickly went back to the front desk to see three more people waiting in the waiting room. Jaune was sure two of the females, one old and one young, had reservations and the third one was a walk-in, hoping to get one in. He noticed one of the patients with the reservation had a rather thick cloak on them, notifying him that it was another Faunus. He didn't quite understand why most of the Faunus customers he received all tried to hide their Faunus traits but learned not to question it. The first few he asked all just kept giving him the roundabout, so he stopped trying to figure it out. He looked at the sign in sheets that he had left out and called the two names that had reservations to give them Scroll tablets to fill out while telling the third male human that there was currently no time available until two hours later. Both females had reserved a one hour period, the Faunus was first. The other one left the shop to go buy something from the supermarket that was luckily close by to let the time pass by.

"C'mon, I'll pay some extra Lien, just let me go first," begged the man, but Jaune refused, saying the other two had reservations. The man huffed and was about to leave when his arm caught onto the girl's cloak and forced it off to reveal a Faunus with fins on her arms.

"Eww disgusting," said the man, "Hey, let me take your spot!"

"She has a reservation," insisted Jaune.

"You're willing to give priority over a Faunus than to a fellow human?" growled the male threateningly.

"It's okay, I can come back another time," said the Faunus, trying to leave. She and the other Faunus didn't want to make it hard on Jaune as they had heard he was one of the very few that treated their race as equal and didn't try to overcharge them.

"It's okay," said Jaune gently, grabbing her arm to stop her before turning to the male, "I give priority to those who have an appointment, regardless of their race or gender."

"You're a freak lover," spat out the male, "Wait till I spread the word, Then your good for nothing business will be over!"

He moved to grab the Faunus with violence in his mind when another hand clasped on his wrist hard.

"I heard the commotion. What's wrong with someone servicing a Faunus?"

Peach had heard the shouting, and with a swift movement, put on her clothes and went outside.

"Tch, another freak. This place is infested with- ARRRRGGG!"

Peach had tightened her grip on the wrist so hard that the man fell down, trying to jerk his wrist out of the iron grip, trying to tell her what she was doing was illegal and that she would pay for such impudence.

"What's wrong with being a Faunus?" demanded Peach, "And for your information, I'm a Huntress and a professor at Beacon. I'm doing my job protecting both this girl and Jaune from your violent ways. Now scram if you don't want any more trouble!"

Peach let go as the man cradled his wrists before he shouted, "You won't get away with this! I know some powerful people! Both in the Vale council and the underground! You'll all pay! Especially you freaks!"

The man ran out just to run right into Peter Port. Seeing and remembering how this man was a Huntsman, he began to babble, trying to get Port to close down the business. Port merely nodded and waited until the man finishing talking before putting his arms around the man's shoulder. He immediately sense something was wrong when he felt those bulging muscles tightening around him.

"Now then. You're going to listen to me and you're going to listen good. That young man has the right to choose whomever he chooses to serve. He has broken no laws in Vale. He does not deserve your pitiful discrimination. Adding to your own crime, you insulted my fellow colleague whom I happen to respect. A Faunus as a freak and lower class? The Grimm does not differentiate whom they kill. I find it disgraceful you have such views. Vale is a kingdom where both are treated as equals. Did you forget the Vale King's right hand man was a Faunus? That there are actually anti-discriminatory laws here? But none of that matters. What you're going to do is go home and take a nap. And you will not leak one single word of what you had planned to anyone. Not even lodge a complaint to the Vale government. If I find out you did anything... well I'll just have to *volunteer* you to come with me to the Emerald Forest to help me find some Alpha Grimms. And believe me, I will find you. I believe I have better connections that you do, being a professor at Beacon."

The man was quaking in his pants and nodded furiously before Port finally let him go, fleeing for his life.

"Would you really take him there?" asked Peach as she came out, assuring the Faunus everything was alright and paid her fee.

"I wish," bristled Port, "But alas, I cannot. I just hope my words managed to sink in deep enough to not call my bluff. It would be a shame for Jaune to go out of business due to the lack of customers. I hate to admit it, but humans will more likely be his money source than the Faunus."

"Well, if he does run in some sort of trouble, maybe he can open the business at Beacon," giggled Peach, "Goodness knows our students need a good massage. Especially with Nora on the loose now. I remember Ozpin thinking about it. I would certainly agree with him if he can spin it that the faculty members get free massages say... once every two or three weeks."

"Mmm, but more importantly... did you feel his Aura reserves?"

Sensing Aura was a skill that only the top-notch Huntsmen and Huntresses could do. It involved a lot of meditation, something many did not or could not do. However, they were professors, meaning they were also in the top percentage of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"How could I not? They were massive! I don't think I've felt anyone, especially a civilian, with such reserves! And he's still growing!"

"Something to think about if he applies to Beacon once more. If I could, I'd swing by to teach him, but I don't think any of us have time now. Especially with the Vytal Festival coming up in Vale."

"Yea a pity. And I don't think he's interested in taking an apprenticeship. Hmmm, maybe we can work out some deal. He works in the infirmary with Nurse Ivy for free, and in return, he gets some training?"

"Perhaps, but let us go back to Beacon. I have some new pets for my students to break in, ho ho!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the man only took Port's word half seriously. He didn't go to the government to lodge a complaint but instead leaked it to few of his friends who told him they'd send people to harass him. Currently, he was at a familiar nightclub where the DJ was a man wearing a bear head.

"You need something?" grunted Junior as he washed some cups.

"I have in need of your services and your men," said the man lightly before introducing himself as Mr. Pink, which was, of course, a false name, as he didn't want anyone to know who he really was.

"So you need them. What for Pinky?" asked Junior as he placed down the cup he was cleaning, "They don't come cheap, and it depends on the service."

"I need you to go in on a random day and wreck this place," hissed Pinky as he pulled out his Scroll and showed them Jaune's massage parlor.

"Hmm I could do it. Any reason why though?" asked Junior lightly as he cleared his throat two times and tapped the counter twice with his left index finger, "Seems to be a simple place for massages."

"They humiliated me," hissed Pink, "Refusing service and giving priority to freaks!"

"Did you have an appointment?" remarked Junior with a raised eyebrow, "Most places like those go by reservations. They kinda do have priority than doing a walk-in."

"Doesn't matter," waved Pink off, "I should've had more priority than those freaks! Lien is no problem, I can afford the price as long as you destroy that place! I can imagine the owner crying as he has to close down his shop and declare bankruptcy. I doubt he's even paid off all the loans!"

"Ah, well, you see, there's , well, a bit of a problem with your request," smirked Junior as he cracked his neck, "One, I actually funded that place. He's paying me back in increments, but so far, he's been a good job doing so."

"So? Just don't reveal yourselves and you can make him serve you as a slave!" shouted Pink, "That's what you guys do sometimes, right? Get some slaves after 'funding them'!"

"Two," continued Junior, ignoring Pink's outburst, "I actually like the kid. Plus, one of his friends would more than likely stab me in spots I don't want to be stabbed." At this, he shivered at the thought of Neo coming in, radiating anger as she stabbed Junior. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

"And lastly, we like the place," whispered two seductive voices behind Pink. Pink turned around to see the Malachite twins with their weapons out.

"It would be in your best interest to... forget about this," said Junior as he popped open a bottle, "Otherwise, I won't hold back my nieces and men from getting you. They would hate it if their new favorite massage parlor closed down. In fact, I think my nieces have reservations for... next week?"

"Two weeks," answered Melanie, "And we would be very displeased if it closed down. Don't think we don't know your real name, Mr. Daki. We know all about you, and we will find you if you're the reason Jaune has to close his place."

Emphasizing on the close word, she lifted her heel and slammed it down right between his legs, just centimeters away from the groin.

"Indeed, there's nobody who can give a massage like him. We would be very displeased to have his services cut off from us," whispered Melanie as she gently touched his neck with her claws, stroking them up and down.

Pink, or rather Daki, looked around to see Junior's men smirking or pointing at their guns and axes. Sensing defeat, he quickly left in an undignified manner, as his pants were rather wet, and a brown smudge was suspiciously growing bigger at his rear.

"Uncle, send some men to look after Jaune's place," demanded Miltia.

"Would've done so anyway," replied Junior before mentally adding, 'I don't want to be stabbed by Neo, Melanie, and Miltia.'

* * *

 **Andd done! What will happen to Jaune's business now! Also, before you guys tell me I went overboard with that jerk, I can tell you right now I've had a similar experience with such a situation. Jerk walked into a clinic I worked at and demanded to see the doctor. Idiot was a walkin, and I was already taking care of someone with an appointment. Jerk told the other customer to let him in first due to age. Only age difference was like 2 years. Of course, idiot starts yelling and threatening until he was quickly escorted out. Never saw him again. No, I'm not going to tell you what clinic I worked in, but yea. I may have exaggerated the situation in the story, but it works out into the plotline.**

 **Next up... we'll get to see some ice cream *hint hint*. Team RWBY will come into the story soon. Funny how I'm going every other character besides RWBY, but they'll have their time soon. Remember, this is still relatively in the beginning months of the RWBY storyline. As for following the canon story, I might follow it up to a certain point. I'll see where my thought process leads me to.**

 **Review if you can! Also, almost hit 1k follows! C'mon surpass the barrier!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for the patience, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Jaune was sighing as he looked at his bills. So far, he was doing well, but he could see his business slowing down a bit. He had considered opening it back up to seven days a week but figured it wouldn't help as Tuesday was still a dead day. He would actually be losing money and time spent on powering the lights when he could just train or relax.

As Jaune pondered about his work, his mind wondered about the front desk job. So far, nobody had applied, and he was starting to get a little worried and desperate. Then, he thought about how Ozpin offered to have him work at Beacon. Though it was a joke, Jaune could tell he was slightly serious about it. Maybe it could work out for the both of them? He could go to Beacon, carrying all he needed in a suitcase, and work there for some extra Lien. The only problem would be the Bullhead fee, which he hoped Ozpin would cover it, and the most important obstacle in the way... his motion sickness. He didn't know if he could handle going on the Bullhead so many times.

"Perhaps I should open up to house calls," murmured Jaune as he spun his pen with his fingers, "Could get me some extra Lien. But I'd need some form of transportation. Probably be best if I get a scooter. Cars are way too expensive for me to buy, and a motorcycle is overkill and too fast for me. Plus, I can get a license to drive it. The only problem is trying to get enough Lien for such a thing. I don't know if I can save enough, nor do I want to ask for another loan."

Another reason why Jaune didn't want a motorcycle was though he liked it, the last time he tried one he promptly crashed it into a building. Though he had been much younger when he did so, Jaune decided he didn't have the necessary reflexes to drive such a vehicle.

Jaune sighed as he glanced at his appointment list and marked down another patient as a no-show. Though he had a few in the past, this past week had been a lot more prominent. He was wondering if the guy he turned down decided to book times under different names just to drive out other potential customers when the door chimed once more to have four teenage boys enter in.

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier, at the entrance_

"So this is the place that serves to freaks," sneered Cardin as he stood outside the place, looking at the sign that said _Elysium Oasis._. He had heard rumors of someone being refused service in favor of the Faunus. Of course, rumors tended to get distorted as they traveled and dependent on who was the one who spread it. Conveniently, the rumor did not mention about the human being a walk-in patient trying to barge in on one with an appointment.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Russel, "Are we getting a massage?"

"Don't know about you guys, but I could use one," groaned Sky as he rotated his left arm.

"No you dolts," scolded Cardin, "We're going to make sure this place gives priority or serve to _respectable_ and _normal_ people. I found this place's website and made several false reservations already. That's going to hurt his business for sure!"

"Err isn't that going a bit far?" asked Dove, "I mean, there's a lot of stores that don't do that because of the laws of Vale."

"We're not going to force it. We're just going to _suggest_ it. It's not our fault if his business takes a nosedive for some inexplicable reason if he refuses," smirked Cardin, proud of having found some sort of loophole as they all entered. As they did so, they didn't notice men with black suits, red ties, and sunglasses frowning and about to follow only to back off when a female with pink and brown hair stepped forward with a grin. A sadistic grin that was painted on her face that caused all the men to shiver and backed away, knowing she had it fully under control.

* * *

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Jaune as he saw them enter, "Do you have appointments?"

"You could say that," grinned Cardin as he leaned on the counter, "I reserved all the time from 3 to 6. Sorry for showing up so late, but being a Huntsmen... well we're just so dang busy protecting those who need it."

"You mean Huntsmen-in-training?" asked Jaune with practiced calm, "I assume you attend Beacon? Do you have any injuries or cramps that needs to be treated?"

Sky was about to pipe up when Cardin glared him down to submission before turning back to Jaune, "No, we don't need your fancy pansy massages. They're for the weak. Instead, I'm here to _**advise**_ you to _**choose**_ your customers better in the future. Surely you can understand what I mean?" grinned Cardin as he waved his hand carelessly in the air as Russel went towards a nearby vase while Dove and Sky walked towards the bookshelf

"Nope. Don't understand," said Jaune as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Let me make it clearer then," said Cardin as he grabbed a Scroll tablet for emphasis.

"You." Cardin dropped the tablet on the floor, letting the screen crack upon impact. Jaunce winced as he mentally calculated roughly 50 Lien down the drain to repair that if he had time. A lot more if he just took it to a Scroll store, though he knew those stores tended to rip off customers for such a simple repair.

"will only." Russel pushed the vase into the floor and shattered it. Another 150 Lien down the drain as the vase was a gift from Roman for opening the store, as well as a rather large amount of time to make sure no shards were on the floor.

"serve humans. Not freaks," smirked Cardin as he waited for the bookcase to fall, which would've been 50 Lien to get a new one if it broke. Cardin blinked as he didn't hear the evident crashing noise and turned around just to see both Dove and Sky knocked out on the floor by Neo. Cardin growled at his ruined plan and was about to shout at the newcomer when she gave an eerie grin while holding up her Scroll, with a blinking red light to reveal she had been recording everything.

"What are you going to do with that, shrimp?" scoffed Cardin as he cautiously walked towards Neo, with Russel trying to sneak from behind.

"Ooh, that was the wrong word," winced Jaune as Neo's forehead suddenly had cross popping veins. Before Russel could try to lunge for the Scroll, Neo whirled around and slammed him with a roundhouse kick to the face, sending Russel into the ground and knocking him out cold.

"You can't do that!" shouted Cardin as cold sweat began to pour off of his body, "We're Huntsmen! Hindering our job is punishable by law!"

Neo merely pointed to her Scroll. When Cardin's face showed confusion, she rolled her eyes at how slow and dumb the person was as she pulled out Beacon's website and the police station's website before pressing a few buttons to reveal that she could send a video to both Beacon and the Vale Police Department of Team CRDL harassing a civilian.

"You wouldn't!" panicked Cardin, finally understanding the gravity of the situation and that they would be the ones in trouble

Neo merely raised her eyebrow tapped the Scroll.

"Wait! You're supposed to inch closer, not actually send it!" shouted Cardin, now in full panic mode. He knew that his team was now in huge trouble, even if his father was a member of the Vale Council. The paparazzi would eat the Winchester family alive for this.

"Yea, well Neo doesn't really follow that rule," chuckled Jaune, "I suggest running now."

Cardin growled as he shook Dove up. The two of them carried their unconscious teammates and were about to leave when Neo blocked their path once more, putting out her palm.

"What now?" growled Cardin in anger and fear.

Neo merely used her other hand to make a gesture, rubbing her thumb against her index and middle finger. Cardin's face grew red as he realized Neo was now extorting them of their Lien and asked why. Neo sighed at the dumb-witted prey as she pointed to all the destruction they had caused.

Cardin was about to complain once more when Neo suddenly shifted forward, her fist just centimeters away from his throat. Cardin finally understood that he was the small prey while Neo was the large predator, which was quite ironic given the physical statures. Cardin was at least two times taller than Neo, but he could do nothing but obey as he scrambled for his wallet, along with Dove and taking out some Lien. Neo kept making the money gesture as they put it in her hands, telling them it was nowhere enough. Cardin and Dove had to raid Sky and Russel's wallets before she was satisfied and graciously allowed them to leave. She had forced them to empty all their Lien they had in their wallets.

* * *

"Thanks for the assist," nodded Jaune towards Neo as she grinned, "I suppose you'll be wanting the massage now? I canceled all the appointments they just made, so I have some free time."

Neo made a thinking gesture as if to tease before nodding in reply. The two were about to clean up the mess when Junior's men entered in, saying they would deal with it. Trusting them well enough, Jaune guided Neo into the changing room, but not before Neo dropped the Lien she had extorted into Jaune's cash drawer.

Soon enough, they were in a room, with Neo sitting on the massage bed.

"Got a choice on a massage oil?" asked Jaune as he prepared himself.

Neo smirked and from the mysterious space of room that was a woman's cleavage, she pulled out a bottle of massage oil she wanted to use and tossed it to Jaune. Jaune sighed as he never understood how females could put items there without anyone noticing it, and he had seven sisters! He blinked as he turned the massage oil around to read the label.

"Edible Massage Oil. Neapolitan Flavor. Huh, never heard of edible massage oil. You sure you want to use this?"

Neo giggled as she took in Jaune's innocent look. It was just too adorable! She licked her lips as she felt like corrupting him, but she knew Roman wouldn't like that. Instead, she lifted up her foot towards Jaune and tapped him on the chest, telling him to get started. Jaune sighed as he began putting the oil on his hands, rubbing it together, and began with her right foot, pressing down on the heart of the foot.

(For a foot, each patch of skin is actually like a human body, with a heart, kidney, etc. It's labeled so as to be able to identify each and every single part of your foot.)

Jaune glanced up as he finished both feet and was working on her calves to see her face red and breathing heavily. Though she made no sound at all, it looked even more erotic as she bit down on her lips when Jaune pushed in on her thighs. While he did so, he couldn't help but take a quick glance at her whole body. Though Neo had a small stature, her breast size seemed to defy the usual body build, and yet it worked out well for her. When he finished with her thighs, she teased him by parting her legs slightly and tried to guide his hand closer to the nether regions, causing him to blush crimson. When Jaune managed to wrench his hands out of her grip, she giggled before laying down on the massage bed to let Jaune continue. Jaune quickly took this time to wash his hands a little and stretching them before putting on another dose of the edible massage oil and started with her back.

Once again, she breathed heavily, and he could almost hear a moan come out of her throat. He jabbed his thumb under her shoulder blades just to watch her arch her back a little before sinking down in relief. He smiled as he saw her face with a sigh of content as he continued with the massage.

* * *

Too soon for Neo, the timer rang, signifying her time was up.

"Thanks again for helping me out earlier," said Jaune he got up, ready to wash his hands when Neo's hands shot out, grabbing his wrist.

He looked confused as Neo slowly got up, managing to cover herself as well as tie the towel around her before bringing his hands towards her face. She slowly grabbed the edible massage oil, placed some on his hand and rubbed all over his hands before putting his fingers in her mouth.

Jaune stood there shocked and blushing heavily as Neo licked his fingers in a tantalizing manner. She sucked his index finger, going back and forth as if to depict something naughty. She stuck out her tongue and licked his palms, going in small circles until Jaune finally snapped back to reality.

"Ok that's enough!" shouted Jaune as he jerked his hand away, "I'll be heading to the front to clean up!"

As he dashed away, he swore he heard a small feminine voice say thanks, but he was too busy trying to get his mind out of the gutter as well as quell the uprising in his pants.

Neo giggled as she stretched. It was rare that she even said a word, but she felt like Jaune deserved to hear her voice once, even if he didn't really hear it. She hummed as she swapped off her clothes and went up the stairs, as she knew it was already closing time. She glanced at the cracks on the wall in interest before shrugging and continued her path. She immediately went to the fridge and grabbed the tub of her favorite ice cream, Neapolitan, and sat down on the couch, turning on the holo tv to watch some shows.

* * *

As Jaune finished closing, he heard the door chime once more and saw Roman coming in.

"Hey there! Did Neo come in today? And what happened to that vase in the corner that I bought you as an opening gift?" asked Roman.

"Some jerks tried to threaten me. Told me to only give massages to humans only," sighed Jaune as he began cleaning up the place. He had to admit, Junior's men did a good job in making sure nothing seemed amiss in the waiting room.

"Oooh, that's rough," said Roman, taking out a cigar. He was polite enough not to actually light it in the waiting room, merely sticking it in his mouth for now. "Who were these creeps? Need me to get some people to jump them? Have to admit, just serving humans would hurt your business. Especially from all the hype I hear about your shop from some Faunus workers I pass by."

"They were students at Beacon that had the unfortunate part of running into Neo," smiled Jaune as Roman winced. He hoped that those students didn't recognize Neo too well. She was his inside girl for a few missions. But still, if Neo intervened, then the fear of Neo struck deep in those brat's hearts then.

"I'll look into it a bit. I'll try to spread word more about your massage place. Still, Neo upstairs?"

"Yea, I'd assume so. She didn't come out after I finished the massage," replied Jaune before remembering what Neo had done. He looked away, but unfortunately didn't pay attention to where his fingers were moving and cut himself on the box cutter blade. However, before he could say anything, a white glow suddenly appeared on his skin and protected him as well as healing the small cut that managed to come through.

'Huh. Aura sure is handy,' thought Jaune happily, reminding himself to read up more about Aura as well as some techniques with it.

Roman's eyebrows raised up when he saw this but chose not to comment. Instead, he excused himself inside to go up the stairs. He paused as he noticed the cracks on the wall and deduced from the impact that someone had either crashed into Jaune or hit Jaune, forcing him into the wall.

"Jaune, do you need me to get a wall fixer? I got someone that can do it for a good discount."

"That'd be much appreciated. I haven't had time to look one up! Also, are you two staying for dinner?"

"We'd love to, but we have business later tonight. I'm just here to rest a little and fetch Neo."

Jaune nodded and began to clean up changing room.

"Neo? Were you the one that unlocked Jaune's Aura when I said not to?" asked Roman as soon as he got up the stairs, lighting up his cigar.

Neo shook her head before blinking in surprise. She hadn't noticed Jaune's Aura status had changed.

"Huh. So the kid managed to get someone to do it. But whom... maybe one of the professors of Beacon?"

Neo tilted her head in confusion.

"No, Neo, I'm not worried. It's just rather intriguing. I don't know, but I have a feeling he has a rather sizable Aura tank. Much bigger than most kids his age, even those 2 years older than him."

Neo's eyes opened wide before grinning in a naughty way.

"Please don't do that Neo," sighed Roman, "I'd rather you not go chasing after him just to see if the myth whether Aura reserves equals big stamina and genitals. Get your stuff, we're going to be busy for a while, and I don't know if we'll have time to come back here."

Neo pouted and pointed at her ice cream.

"Yes, you'll have to take that and the extra tub in the freezer here with you. Jaune was kind enough to let us have room for some of our stuff, but our next job is going to take a while. By the time we can even come back, the uneaten ice cream will be all chalky and bland."

Neo looked sad before pondering about it and made a choice as she raised her Scroll in reply.

"What? Are you going to give it to Jaune to eat? That's... quite generous of you. Jaune doesn't touch your ice cream in respect for you. Heck, I don't even dare try. You never let anyone take your ice cream."

Neo gave him a look that said 'that's right mister, and don't you forget it.'

"Alright, alright. But we really need to go meet our new team. A bunch of animals are coming in with sharp fangs, and we need to prepare."

Neo nodded as she stood up, taking the tub of ice cream with her as Roman took out another box of high-quality cigars he left here.

"Well, got everything? Need to leave anything here?" asked Roman as he started writing on a piece of paper, leaving the name and Scroll number for the wall fixer and the Faunus cleaning crew. Neo pondered for a bit before dropping some Lien on the table, not only paying for her massage but leaving a rather generous tip. Not only that, she left another bottle of the edible massage oil, this time with a different flavor.

"Really Neo?" asked Roman as Neo giggled before producing the other massage oil that she had used for her massage.

"Does Jaune know what those are usually for?"

Neo shook her head, stifling a giggle as she did so.

"Kid's really too innocent. Also, I heard you helped him out. You do anything to those brats that tried to cause trouble?"

Neo smiled, causing Roman to shiver as he saw her sadistic smile and knowing full well that the brat was probably being punished harshly.

"Well then, into the night we go, my partner," proclaimed Roman as the two of them went out, waving goodbye to Jaune and telling him they would be busy for awhile and wouldn't be dropping in unless they had time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Neo got her massage, yaaa! Next chapter I'll try to be faster on the release. Also, I know Team RWBY still hasn't been revealed at all, but they'll come soon, I promise! Just not the next chapter. Review, share, fav, follow, etc!**

 **Now for some rants:**

 **I'll just summarize this, if you want a full one, go to my Kenichi story.**

 **Don't like where Hajime no Ippo is heading, most likely short retirement (Hopefully). If not, I'm dropping it.**

 **Played ff15. Was fun, but storyline depressing. May write a fanfic using my ffx story to cross over ff15, give it a happier ending probably.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter yaa! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **RIP I had to reupdate this chapter. I tried to upload it through my phone and it took off all my horizontal line space markers.**

* * *

A few days later, Beacon was having an emergency staff meeting regarding budget, students, and most importantly, the spread of news of team CRDL's racist act. Neo had not only sent it to Beacon and the Vale police station but also leaked it to the news. A simple citizen discriminating against the Faunus was not much a surprise nor newsworthy. Four potential Huntsmen, who have sworn to protect the light and life of both Faunus and humans, actively harassing a simple masseur was enough to make a volcano explode.

Though on the news, when the video was revealed, the owner's face was blotted out. Still, it was enough to spark outrage that citizens were fearing Huntsmen and Huntresses, afraid they would hurt them. Quite a few were now viewing them as glorified bullies or attack dogs of the government, able to act however they wanted without consequences. Questions were being raised about the Academy and how they were being run. The only good thing was that Ozpin managed to get avoid getting even more budget cuts, and there some rather generous 'donations' was waiting for Beacon from some 'mysterious donor' if this was swept under the rug. Which was why they were having this meeting, whether to expel team CRDL or not. Team CRDL, for now, was under house arrest.

"I say expel them and make them blacklisted from joining any Academies!" shouted Peach, pounding on the table, "Why are we even considering this!? Huntsmen and Huntresses should be the example of being just, fair, and kind. Clearly, this evidence shows that these brats are willing to bully other and use their training for their own selfishness! I've had several Faunus students finally step up and tell me they were being bullied just for being a Faunus. Here! At Beacon Academy!"

"Although I don't want to admit it, Professor Peach is right. Team CRDL's behavior is atrocious and must be heavily punished. I'm not sure I would go that far to blacklist them, though. Perhaps transferring them to Shade or Atlas Academy may be better. Both of those have a rather stricter policy on such things," commented Oobleck as he sipped his coffee.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" said Port, "The semesters only half-way through. These boys are still rough diamonds who just needs to be guided to be molded into better Huntsmen! Sure their attitude less than cavalier, but give them some time to grow out of it! I say we have them serve detention with me for the rest of the semester. I will surely pound that attitude out of them."

Ozpin sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to recalculate the budget. The donations would be a huge boon for the school, something he couldn't ignore. And they needed every Huntsmen and Huntresses they could train, as the Grimm grew more powerful. Yet he couldn't just ignore this current dilemma.

Glynda hummed for a bit before flashing back to poor Jaune. Since they had received the unedited footage, they all knew that it was Jaune's place team CRDL had trashed a bit. She knew that they would've made a bigger mess if someone hadn't mysteriously intervened. Then, she had an idea that shot through her head, though she wasn't sure if it was a good one.

"If we do expel team CRDL, that leaves a room empty for others to use. Not to mention that's four allowances that Beacon doesn't need to give to the students. Perhaps we could use that Lien that originally went to the students and use it to hire Jaune to open his massage place in that room. It would be easy access for all students, as they reside in the same dorms. I'm sure some of them could use it."

'Not to mention, easy for the staff to get it too,' thought Glynda mentally, already slightly salivating at the chance of free massages on a bi-weekly basis if they could swing the deal right.

Peach was all for it while Port and Oobleck actually had to think about that proposition. Ozpin slowly opened his eyes and made a decision.

"While it is true that their behavior horrible as aspiring Huntsmen, let us not forget they are still children and still **_training_** to become one. As Professor Port said, they are still rough on the edges. Though we should not condone their actions, we should not condemn them to the extreme. There is still time for them to slowly change their views. Even specialist Schnee from Atlas Academy managed to break away from her father's view and formed her own, polished by Atlas Academy and its staff. Not to mention all the students that interact with her. The world is growing to be a more dangerous place, so we'll need all the people we can train."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee mixed with a little brandy for a kick before continuing, "I believe that team CRDL... should not be expelled. And before you shout Professor Peach, allow me to finish."

Peach had jumped up and was about to shout when Ozpin made that statement. Pouting, she fell back on her seat.

"Team CRDL has not committed any felonies, though their crime cannot be counted as a mere infraction. It is a misdemeanor, and the appropriate punishments must be set. I propose that team CRDL will not only serve detention for the rest of the semester but use their two-week break and do community service at any locations that either specializes in helping the Faunus or helps both humans and Faunus, whether it be a hospital or even a soup kitchen. Two hours each day for their two-week break, only Sunday off. And their overseer will write a report about their behavior every two days. If they fail to get a passing ovation, then they will continue their community service during the second semester until we deem enough. Finally, team CRDL will not be allowed to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament. No exceptions on that part."

Peach grumbled but nodded at Ozpin's decisions while the others tilted their head in acknowledgment.

"Oh yes, before I forgot to ask," piped Port all of a sudden, "Why didn't you tell us that young Jaune had his Aura unlocked as well as have such incredible Aura reserves?"

Ozpin, Glynda, and Oobleck blinked in surprise and looked at each other before looking back to Port once more to see if he was just joking. They were shocked when they saw Peach nodding in agreement with Port.

"We were unaware Mr. Arc had unlocked his Aura," said Oobleck, "When we came for our massage, none of us could sense it unlocked."

"Indeed, and I went twice," added Glynda.

Sensing someone's Aura was something only Huntsmen and Huntresses of the highest caliber could do. It allowed them to tell if others were in danger.

"Mr. Arc didn't even seem to know about Aura when I casually advised him what to train in. Something must have happened between our visit and your visit. Exactly how big were his reserves?" asked Ozpin curiously.

"It was... quite impressive," admitted Port, "Though I didn't get use the Scroll system to scan the exact number, I'd estimate that it tops over even most of our fourth-year students, and he's still growing! And from what you've said, it was only recently unlocked, which means Peach and I couldn't get a good estimate. The only problem is he currently has no idea nor control over it."

The teachers blinked in awe at this revelation. Ozpin especially was already putting his mind into overdrive on this.

'Perhaps this is why Aurivelle Arc wanted me to take in Jaune,' pondered Ozpin, 'But why not unlock his Aura? Why without any visible training?'

"He really showed great interest in attending Beacon," continued Peach, not noticing Ozpin's internal debate, "Is there any chance we could perhaps strike a deal with him? His services as a masseur here, and in return, he gets access to Beacon library, gym, and other amenities that we can write in later. We wouldn't need to pay him Lien, thus not hurting the budget too much, and we can surely use one of the spare classrooms we have here as his workplace. Not to mention, I know personally he has the right attitude as a Huntsman."

"Hear hear," supported Port.

"I agree," nodded Oobleck, "Though my conversation with him was short, I gleaned that he was someone that desperately wanted to become a Huntsman. A dream that we should not turn him away, now that his Aura has been unlocked, and from the looks of it, vast untapped potential. In fact, if he may be able to transfer in next semester if we can manage it."

They all looked to Ozpin for the final decision for Jaune. Ozpin closed his eyes to contemplate before opening them and gave his answer.

"Professor Peach's idea has merit. I will run it by the board of directors of Academy, but I myself will support it. If what you two say is right, then he is a student with vast potential. However, I will have to disagree with Doctor Oobleck's suggestion of transferring him in the second semester. This year, Beacon will be hosting the Vytal Festival Tournament. We simply do not have the time to test him and then try to fit him into a team, not with us all catering to the three other Academies, nor do we currently have any openings in the teams. I'm sorry to say that if Mr. Arc wishes to join Beacon, he will have to attempt it next year, though I will allow him to proceed to the second year, depending on his audition. Let us put this topic to rest and cover whatever else we need."

Glynda nodded and swiftly changed it to dealing with the upcoming field trip to Forever Falls.

* * *

In the abandoned streets of Mt. Glenn, Aurivelle Arc was seen wandering through it silently. Avoiding contact with Grimm, he made his way through Mt. Glenn as whispers of the past tickled his ears. Aurivelle closed his eyes as he could remember and even feel how the city was like before the disaster. The children laughing, the birds chirping, and the scent his favorite bakery making those delicious cheese rolls. Now, all he could see was the screams of the dead as Grimm overtook the city. Shaking his head out of the trance, he made his way through the city before stopping at a small building. On the side of the building were letters that were fading from view, though Aurivelle would remember what it was. It was a small restaurant where he and the love of his life would eat whenever they could for special occasions. It was also where he proposed to her. And it was the resting place for her. Though he could not find her body when Mt. Glenn fell, he felt like this would be the perfect place to set up her grave. She died a hero's death, protecting the civilians. The only thing that made him mad was that he hadn't been there to save her. Aurivelle had been on a long-term assignment in the wilds, hunting down some Grimm for other settlements.

He stayed there and prayed for a few minutes, completely motionless. Not even moving when a Beowolf started to prowl down the street. The Beowolf gazed at the solitary figure, sniffing from the distance. It growled and started to run towards Aurivelle, who stayed completely still. With a howl, it tried to pounce Aurivelle when he finally reacted with deadly force. Before it could figure out what happened, Aurivelle had already decapitated it.

"Guess I shouldn't linger here too long," mumbled Aurivelle as he stood up, "Still have our grandson to visit. I'm sure he's doing well in Beacon now."

Though he said that, he stood still staring at the grave marker of his wife for a bit longer.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he finished massaging an old man with too many wrinkles to count. Though slightly disgusted, he did his best not to show it on his face and got a decent tip for it. This morning had been slightly off for him, as there had been a patient who had been so rude that Jaune was tempted to kick her out.

Not only was she a walk-in patient, she demanded to be next. When Jaune managed to finally convince her to just wait for the next available timing, he was 15 minutes behind the schedule. He was glad the other customer was understanding, being in the service business himself. When it finally came to the hag's turn, she took forever in the changing room. So long that Jaune had to ask a female customer to check up on what was happening. It turned out that the hag was in the shower staring at the wall for no apparent reason, using up the majority of the hot water.

When it finally came down to the massage, she kept switching which massage oil she wanted. After Jaune managed to convince her to use a single brand, the hag kept nagging about his choice in locations, hair, etc. She had reserved a 45-minute massage, and yet when Jaune told her she was done, she kept yelling, telling him he should show some courtesy and keep going. Luckily, the next appointment wasn't until an hour later, so Jaune decided to allow an extra 15 minutes. It went downhill after as the hag kept trying to haggle the price, saying that that was only a 30-minute massage without oil. After finally paying for the 45-minute massage, the hag shrieked and said she'd never come back here again and she would be telling her friends not to come while writing a Delp review about the horrid services of this place.

"Least I won't have to deal with her again," growled Jaune as he went back to his studies on Dust.

Soon, he heard the door chime once more and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello again!"

Jaune smiled as he looked up to see Pyrrha waving at him with a bag on her side.

"Hello again yourself! I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Did you need another massage?"

"Actually I came to visit you! That's if you don't mind... Did I come at a bad time! I'm sorry!"

Pyrrha began to panic a bit, forcing Jaune to stand up and calm her down a bit.

"It's okay, right now it's a bit of a dead hour, though I do have another appointment within 10 minutes."

"That would be mine."

Jaune looked over to see two more people about his age enter in.

"Jaune, these are my teammates and friends, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie," introduced Pyrrha.

"It nice to meet you," greeted Ren as he gave a slight bow.

"So this is who our preppy leader been smiling about!" cheered Nora as she clung onto Pyrrha, forcing her to blush, "She's was mopey and cold when she became our leader, and then in one day, she suddenly turns more happy and connecty! Obviously, something happened in that so-called 'business trip!"

"Nora," scolded Pyrrha, "I was-"

"Don't lie to us," waved Nora, "We know you wanted to get away from Oreo."

"It was obvious," nodded Ren.

"Wait a minute," said Jaune as he did a quick count, "Aren't you supposed to be in teams of four? Where's your last member?"

"Oreo had something busy to do today," smiled Nora, "Not sure why. He's Pyrrha's partner."

Pyrrha wrinkled her nose at the thought of that man being her partner but soldiered on. She was surprised that Oreo didn't try to muscle in on this trip, though. She wondered what he was trying to do, though.

Ren, however, smirked from the background, unbeknownst to them all. Ren was a man of few words. He didn't interact with others too much, letting Nora's peppy behavior do all the work. However, in return, when he was annoyed, he made sure to get rid of it. Ren had basically told Oreo about some legend of a bizarre flower and five leaf clover, and how finding it would unite him and Pyrrha together closer to even lovers. Ren also told him he had to do it alone and without his partner's knowledge, or the legendary powers wouldn't work. So Ren had sent him on a wild goose chase.

The reason why Ren did this besides helping Pyrrha get him off her back? He was mad when Oreo tried to 'accidentally' walk into the room, knowing full well Pyrrha and Nora were changing clothes. Though he didn't show it, he was fiercely protective of Nora. He thanked the heavens that Pyrrha was the leader and not Oreo, otherwise, he knew Oreo would abuse it to get free glimpses. He had learned to respect Pyrrha and would be damned to let anything bad happen to both girls. He knew the girls felt the same way about the leadership position.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beacon...

"WHERE IS IT!" raged Oreo in the courtyards as he fruitlessly tried to find the mysterious items so he could grow closer to Pyrrha. Little did he know he would be there for a long time.

* * *

"I'm sure he's very busy with whatever he needs to do," answered Ren diplomatically.

"As long as he doesn't go through our drawers," shuddered Nora, "You remembered to lock it up, right?"

"Of course," nodded Pyrrha.

"So you guys made the reservation?" asked Jaune, switching the subject.

"That is correct," responded Ren, "Nora will be getting the massage today, and I was hoping to apply for the job opening you have here if you still have it."

"That would be great!" said Jaune, almost shouting now., "I've been needing some help organizing some files, invoices, and statements. I can interview you after I finish the massage appointment."

"That would be fine," nodded Ren, "If needed, we can do the interview during the massage, if that's okay with you."

"That would feel unprofessional," frowned Jaune, "I wouldn't want you to feel like I wasn't giving you my full attention. Not to mention I wouldn't to make Nora feel like I wasn't giving my attention for the massage."

"Bah, I don't mind," shrugged Nora, "Speaking of which, what are you going to do while we are getting the massage and interview?"

"She can just hang out upstairs if she wants," offered Jaune, "I have a television and a room where she can study in peace if needed."

"That would be grand," smiled Pyrrha.

"Alright, you know the way in," waved Jaune as Nora finished up the medical questionnaire and patient information, "I'll take Nora to the changing room and I can interview Ren a bit. Help yourself to the fridge if you need a snack."

Pyrrha nodded and went up the stairs, slightly wincing in guilt as she saw Jaune hadn't had time to fix the cracks.

As Ren and Jaune went towards the bigger massage room, Ren glanced at the cracks before asking how those happened.

"Let's just say someone was in a rush and crashed into me and leave it at that," said Jaune with a nervous laugh.

Ren just eyed the cracks for a bit before turning to Jaune, "If you want, I can fix that. Just buy me the materials and it'll be good as new."

"You've had experience with this?" questioned Jaune.

"My partner/friend is someone who loves to make explosions and tends not to restrain herself when she should," deadpanned Ren, "Having someone like that as your friend tends to make you learn how to fix things, especially walls."

"And yet you wouldn't trade her for anything, right?" asked Jaune.

"Correct," grinned Ren.

Soon, Nora appeared in the room as Jaune was scanning over the resume Ren gave him, wearing just a towel and short shorts. Seeing Jaune was too distracted, Nora grinned and tried to tease Ren, pulling her towel down a bit to reveal her busty chest, forcing Ren to turn away and blush.

"Well that seems to be in order," announced Jaune as he finished scanning through the resume, "Plus, since you're Pyrrha's teammate, I feel like I can trust you with this job. I suppose you can only work weekends?"

Ren nodded in reply, to which Jaune murmured that it was better than nothing before telling Ren he was good and that if he wanted to stay to watch or go with Pyrrha.

"I'll stay and watch," volunteered Ren, "I could use some tips to help my team."

"Watch out, Renny might steal some of your business," teased Nora.

"I don't mind," chuckled Jaune, "If he can work as a part-time masseur here, it'd be a big help. But he would need to get a license, and I don't think you'll have enough time with Beacon."

Ren nodded in agreement. He really didn't have that much free time between Beacon, homework, blocking Oreo, and most importantly, watching over Nora. With this new job, it would dwindle even further. As Jaune got ready to massage Nora, Ren called Pyrrha back down, telling her he was going to watch and learn, and that if she wanted to do the same. Pyrrha instantly agreed, and soon they were all in the double room.

"You have a lot of muscle on your back," admired Jaune as his hands slowly went over her feminine but lean back.

"She wields a giant hammer," commented Pyrrha.

"And I smash legs with them!" cheered Nora.

"She's been like that before you ask," sighed Ren as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yea! No offense Jauney, but I don't think you'll be able to OOOMMMMM~!"

Nora was interrupted as Jaune pressed down on under her shoulder blade hard with his elbow, taking on a knot he found. Nora's whole body shivered from the top of her skull all the way to her toes at this sudden feeling.

"Well you're right that pressing down with my fingers would be hard, but you got a giant one here that using my elbow would be much easier," shrugged Jaune as he moved his elbow in a circular fashion.

"MMMMMMM~~~~!" moaned Nora ash she felt pain and pleasure spike through her body.

"Was I that vocal when you did my back?" asked a blushing Pyrrha.

"Not as loud as Nora," assured Jaune, "Though you did knock out really fast. I could tell your whole body was tightly wound up for some reason."

"Is that so?" blushed Pyrrha.

"I blame Oreo!" shouted Nora from the bed.

"Nora!" admonished Pyrrha in embarrassment.

"You have to admit, he does cause undue stress to the whole team," shrugged Ren.

"What about you and Nora?" whispered Pyrrha discreetly, knowing Ren was always cleaning up after Nora, who tended to cause many accidents.

"That's different. I do it voluntarily and don't mind it. You and Oreo, on the other hand, are water and oil. You're water, pure and clean, and he's the oil because he's a slimy creep."

"... Thanks. But I'm sure Oreo will improve," said Pyrrha with a practiced smile that Ren saw through easily.

"The day that happens, I'll put Nora's weekly pancake fund into making brownies instead," scoffed Ren.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Nora before being hit by another sore spot that Jaune had found.

Jaune took longer on Nora's back as there was quite a bit of muscle and he explained what he was doing for Ren and Pyrrha to learn. When asked about using his feet for a deeper massage, Jaune said that he didn't like to do that too much, but if needed, he'd have the patient lying on the floor instead.

"What about acupuncture?" asked Ren.

"I'm okay with that, but again, that's the patient's decision," said Jaune, "Learned it during my continuing education. Also got fire cupping, but so far, nobody has really asked for that."

"Intriguing. I always wanted to learn more about acupuncture," said Ren.

* * *

Shortly, Jaune was finished with Nora, going 15 minutes over her time, but didn't charge for it.

"Wow! That was good!" cheered Nora, "I can see why you like this place Pyrrha!"

"I admit, he does a better job than my old spa in the gym back at home," nodded Pyrrha.

"Hey, here's an idea! Why don't we take a photo of you two shaking hands!" suggested Nora, "You can post the picture on the wall and your website, and get tons of customers!"

"How would that work?" asked Jaune, tilting her head, "I mean, Pyrrha's beautiful and all, but she's not famous, is she?"

Nora blinked and was about to speak when Pyrrha covered her mouth and replied with a blush, "Haha, Nora has the craziest ideas sometimes. How goes your studies?"

"Not bad. Ren, since I don't have anyone applying for the job, why don't we just go over what I expect you to do, as well as discussing pay? You can also tell me about how to repair the plaster on the wall."

As Jaune led Ren away, Pyrrha let go of Nora's mouth, who was glaring at her.

"What was that for?" hissed Nora.

"I'm sorry," whispered Pyrrha, "But I didn't want Jaune to know about my fame. He has no idea who I am, and I want it to stay that way. Remember our girl talk with team RWBY during that sleepover/study party?"

"You mean the one Oreo and team CRDL tried to crash in?" said a disgusted Nora, remembering that time. It didn't help that team RWBY, Pyrrha, and Nora were considered the hottest freshmen in Beacon Academy, though many knew better not to mess with Nora.

"Still, you should tell him! He's your friend, is he not?" insisted Nora.

"I'm terrified that he'll become distant and put me on a pedestal like the others," whispered Pyrrha.

"You can trust him, can't you? You slept at his place, after all."

"What!? How'd you know? I never told anyone!? I mean.. I stayed a little, but I went to a motel to check in!"

"You're not a good liar, Pyrrha. Plus, me and Ren sort of put it together, based on how you glanced at those cracks on the wall. You did those, didn't you? What'd you do?"

Pyrrha zipped her lips shut while Nora tried to pry it out of her. Too soon for Nora, Ren and Jaune had returned from their discussion.

"Well, we've discussed everything we needed," said Jaune, "Ren will be working every weekend except for test weeks to let him study. Now, since I'm officially closed, let's go out to eat as a celebration!"

"Ooh, I know the perfect place!" proclaimed Nora.

"No, Nora, we're not going to Pancake Factory," said Ren sternly, "We already went there last week, where you got a month ban for trying to break an adult's leg when you thought he was stealing your pancakes."

"But he was!" whined Nora.

"It was an all you can eat buffet," whispered Pyrrha to explain to Jaune, "Nora was going to grab the whole tray when someone took two pieces."

"Yikes. Guess the first rule for her is don't take her pancakes," whispered Jaune back.

"That's right. Especially if it's Ren's pancakes," giggled Pyrrha.

The four finally decided on an all-you-can-eat Mistral BBQ, mainly comprised of different cuts of meat and some veggies. Nora kept eating the meat only until Ren forced her to eat some veggies, but Ren took up eating most of his and Nora's share of the veggies.

"So you're trying to get into the Academy after being rejected once?" asked Nora with a mouth full of meat, getting an elbow from Ren about being so blunt and rude when Jaune told them about his dream.

"Yea, I've been studying. Professor Oobleck was helpful in giving me a few books to study from," answered Jaune.

Suddenly, appearing from the window beside them was Oobleck, who knocked on the window and stated, "DOCTOR Oobleck, thank you very much. I didn't get my doctorates for fun!"

He disappeared right after, causing them all to sweatdrop before continuing their conversation.

"Anyways... Professor Peach gave me a few more suggestions on some Dust books, and even Headmaster Ozpin helped a little. The only thing I need help is... being able to fight and maybe getting a new weapon."

"Didn't you attend combat school?" asked Ren.

"Didn't really get the chance to," admitted Jaune, "Homeschooled, as I had to help take care of the family, along with seven sisters."

"Seven!" shouted a shocked Nora, "Wow, that's a lot. Your mother must be, like, a super mother! To have eight kids!"

"Yea, but it took a lot of time for my parents to take care of them," blushed Jaune, scratching the back of his head, "I got my basic education diploma along with my Masseur degree, but I was mainly busy helping out the family."

"Does that mean you don't have a weapon?" asked Ren peacefully.

"Oh no, I do. _Crocea Mors_ was given to me only for some reason. It's a family heirloom, though. My great-great grandfather used it in the Great War."

"I remember seeing that weapon in your apartment," said Pyrrha absentmindedly, "I didn't think it was that old, though. The blade looked quite sharp. Did sharpen it recently? Or take it to a local blacksmith to grind it?"

"Err neither. I haven't touched it since I've been at Vale, and it was just hanging on our wall for a long time," replied Jaune, "When I said I left home to come to Vale, they insisted I take _Crocea Mors_ , though I'm not sure why."

Pyrrha looked quite shocked at this revelation while the others merely frowned. Pyrrha had seen the blade, and it definitely didn't look like an 80 year old blade. The hilt of the sword looked rough and could use replacing, but the blade itself looked sharp, though a bit dull. Nothing a good polish wouldn't fix, though.

"So you just need a training partner for spars, right?" grinned Nora as she shot a sly look at Pyrrha, "Well since Renny is going to be working here, Pyrrha would love to be your sparring partner and teacher to help train you for the test! She's not a four-time Mistralian Champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament for nothing!"

"Nora!" hissed Pyrrha, as if embarrassed at this information.

"Err what's that?" asked Jaune.

The trio blinked in surprise, but before Nora could explain it further, Ren's hand shot up and clamped her lips down while he went in a different way, "What Nora means to say is that Pyrrha is quite experienced and would love to help you get better, right?"

"You'd do that for me?" gasped Jaune.

Pyrrha wasn't going to say no, but looking at his adoring face made it impossible for her to resist now.

"I could come every time Ren comes for work if you don't mind," suggested Pyrrha.

"Of course! Unless you have something to do! I wouldn't want to disrupt your training either."

"Oh no, it's quite alright! I don't mind training you."

While the two flustered and traded compliments, Nora and Ren watched it go as if it was a tennis match and smiled. Slowly but surely, the real Pyrrha was revealing herself to them, and it was all thanks to Jaune.

* * *

They finished up the meal, paid, and walked back to Jaune's home, where Ren and Jaune were finalizing some stuff. Ren would only be working midday on Friday and full days on Saturday and Sundays.

"Instead of taking the ship on and off on the weekend, why not just stay on Friday and live until Sunday?" offered Jaune.

"That wouldn't be too bad," nodded Ren. The only problem he had with that was it left Oreo unchecked, but he supposed he could ask team RWBY to help out.

"Hey Jaune, is this the sword you were talking about?" shouted Nora as she pointed to _Crocea Mors_ before trying to take it off the table. Jaune had been using it earlier to practice some swings before he opened the store.

"Nora, it's not nice to just take it right after asking," lectured Ren as he grabbed Nora by the wrist.

"No worries, just don't drop it," smiled Jaune.

Ren sighed as he let go of Nora and used his left hand to try to lift the blade and sheath with one hand without thinking much, with the keyword being try. His eyebrows raised in surprise before he exerted a bit more strength before switching to his dominant hand.

"Nora, hold this for me?" asked Ren as he managed to lift it with both hands and gave it to Nora. She cheerfully accepted as she put both hands out. Ren carefully put the weapon parallel to the ground before dropping it onto her hands. Her eyes widened as she lowered her knees at the sudden weight, but managed to keep hold to it.

"Wowzers! This is heavier than it looks! How do you carry this? No offense, but your arms don't seem like they can carry this weight easily."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow before taking the sheathed sword from her, not really feeling the weight. She had to admit it was a little heavier than it looked, but nothing she couldn't handle with time. The shield seemed of similar weight to hers, too. Yet Nora seemed to say it was heavy, and she was physically the strongest out of her team!

"Really? I mean, I have a little trouble carrying it, but I don't think it's heavier than normal," said Jaune as he took his weapon back and unsheathed it with ease, as if it weighed normally, stating that he did feel a bit strained if he wielded it for too long.

Ren decided to experiment, weighing his weight first without the sword before doing it again with it, finding out that the sword and shield actually weighed a total of 35 pounds! The sheath/shield was 20 pounds, while the sword itself was 15 pounds, and the sword looked like a regular longsword that should be only 5 pounds.

"Yikes, that's heavy," said Nora.

"Is it? I never thought it felt that heavy, though," replied Jaune as he examined his equipment along with Pyrrha, who noticed there were several nicks and scratches to show just how old the weapons were.

"Yea. Even Nora's hammer weighs 28 pounds, though she can bench five times her own weight," replied Ren.

"It's weird, though," commented Pyrrha, "I'm holding it, but it doesn't feel like thirty-five pounds total. More like twenty for me. Why is that? And how much does it feel like you're carrying, Jaune?"

Jaune weighed it in his hands before replying, "You know, I feel like this is much lighter now. I know it was heavier, but at most it weighed twenty pounds. Now it feels like... ten pounds total. Though I don't know when that changed."

"Perhaps an old forging technique?" theorized Ren, "You said it yourself, this weapon is old. But it's very durable and lighter than normal for you. Normal swords with similar builds as yours weigh at most 7 pounds. You have quite the advantage now. You can swing a weapon like its made out of light metals but still deliver heavy attacks. The same can be said with your shield."

"Yea but that's all it can do," sighed Jaune, getting depressed.

"Cheer up!" said Nora, "If you want, we can see if we can get some sort of attachment to the weapons! Oooh, I suggest a grenade launcher! Or a Rocket Launcher! Something that goes boom!"

"Err, let's just stick with the basics first," said Jaune nervously.

"I can help you with your swordsmanship and shield," chirped Pyrrha happily.

"If you need ranged weapons, I'm sure you can just buy a pistol and a holster on the side instead of trying to put it on your weapon," added Ren, "Plus, I don't think it would be easy to recraft your weapon."

Seeing that it was almost time to head back, the trio were about to say their goodbyes when Nora whipped out an instant camera from somewhere

"C'mon, let's take some photos together!" cheered Nora.

Seeing Nora wasn't giving up, they managed to get all four of them together by using the timer on the camera. Then Nora insisted on a photo with just Jaune and Pyrrha together. After much complaints and threats from Nora, they finally agreed to it. Their bodies were facing each other while their heads looked at the camera, shaking hands as if a famous person was greeting the owner. Pyrrha once again let out her true smile instead of her professional one and Nora snapped the photo. Once done, Nora convinced Pyrrha to sign it before taping it on the wall, and made Jaune promise not to take it down.

* * *

The trio said their goodbyes and went back to Beacon via Bullhead.

"You want him to be on our team, don't you," said Ren suddenly towards Pyrrha as the Bullhead slowly descended down, "To replace Oreo.

"... I neither deny or confirm your accusation," replied Pyrrha lightly.

"I wouldn't mind," smiled Nora, "He could've been our fearless leader if he got in!"

"Maybe," smiled Pyrrha sadly, "But Oreo is our teammate. And it's our duty to get along with him somehow. I'm sure down the road, he'll turn out better."

"Maybe if I break his legs, Jaune could get in," whispered Nora.

"As tempting as it sounds, don't," sighed Ren.

The trio arrived at their dorm to see Oreo dead asleep in his bed, completely worn out. Ren chuckled silently but maliciously as he knew his hunt for the "legendary" items had been unsuccessful.

* * *

 **Whew, that was a bit longer than my usual massage chapters. Hope you've enjoyed it. As for the old hag, I've actually had something similar with me on that, though details may be slightly different. In the end, I almost pulled my hair out dealing with the customers, and my coworkers know that's a very rare occurrence.**

 **Next time, team RWBY will finally be shown in the story, though just a tiny bit. They will get a full chapter soon, though.**

 **Heads up, dirtrevor did a reaction fic on chapter 1 of Mending the Knots in his story Different Views.**

 **Second note, I'm now accepting commisions. Look at my profile for more detail.**

 **Lastly, I've made a page! Come support me if you can, I'll still keep writing though it may get harder due to life as usual.**

 **Link is : pa_ /azndrgn, just take out the underline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! Review if you can! Also, Team RWBY finally gets shown, but it's not time for them to get a full chapter yet!**

 **Also, made a PAT. REON. on page. If you like the story and are feeling generous, come donate! Just look search up azndrgn, who is creating fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, that's not important... much. Back to the story! It's not a massage chapter where Jaune is massaging someone as usual, but it does fit in the plot. Also, I haven't officially decided on the pairing either. Yes, I know, it's looking more and more like Arkos, but it was easier to have team JNPR be introduced into the plot than team RWBY earlier. Team RWBY currently doesn't suffer from team miscommunication and stuff.**

* * *

"My back hurts. I hate those damn manners lesson," moaned Yang as team RWBY were heading back to the dorms. They had just finished an etiquette lesson, something most of the students moaned about, but it was strictly enforced by all the Professors. Yang and the rest of the students had to suffer 'proper' posture on the hard and uncomfortable seats. It hadn't helped that she had just fought an intense match against an upperclassman for training.

"I don't see how learning proper form in a high-end society party would lead to your problem," scowled Weiss, "I've been doing it all my life, and I've never had that problem."

"Yea, well, you didn't have these babies, past, present, and maybe not in the future" teased Yang as she lifted her gifted chest up with her hands, showcasing them for Weiss to see.

Weiss huffed as she stormed back into the room first, followed by the other quickly.

"Yang! That was mean," pouted Ruby, though her hand was also on her back. She had not taken the etiquette lesson well either, though she was much better off than Yang. Her problem more stemmed from being called out every time she fidgeted, which was a lot.

"It was murder on our muscles," groaned Blake as she followed them, "I wonder how Pyrrha and Nora don't have problems with theirs. They suffered the same thing as us, and yet they don't even seem bothered."

"Maybe they massage each other's backs? Or their partners do it?" said Ruby.

"I don't think so," replied Blake, "Pyrrha's partner Oreo is a bit of a creep. I can't imagine Pyrrha allowing him to even touch her. Nora would just smash his legs. Ren's the only male the two would probably even consider allowing to do so, but I don't think it's him. Not to mention, it would be hard for them to do it without Oreo butting in."

"So what's their secret?" growled Yang as they made it to the dormitory, only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Here," said Weiss as she held out her Scroll, "I made appointments for all of us for a massage this Saturday. I remember seeing flyers for this place all over Beacon at one point and figured it would be useful. Meanwhile, I've made some warm compress for our backs."

"Thanks, Weiss," smiled Yang weakly, "Guess you're not so _Weiss_ -cold."

They all groaned at the pun before settling down on their beds.

"What's the place called again?" asked Ruby.

" _Elysium Oasis_. It just recently opened when Beacon started the semester. I've looked at a few reviews, and so far it doesn't look too bad. There was a one-star review out of five stars, but they are quite rare. Not to mention Ozpin is allowing the flyers here in Beacon and even posted one on the Beacon website ad space. You know how rare that is to get? It must've cost a fortune!"

Jaune and Ozpin sneezed at the same time before getting back to their task. Weiss didn't know, but Ozpin had done it for free.

"Urgg but it's on a Saturday morning," groaned Ruby as she checked the time, "Can we last that long? It's only Tuesday!"

"I suppose we could go one at a time instead," said Blake diplomatically as she checked Jaune's website, "There are openings for the other days, though we wouldn't be able to get the whole team in on one day."

"We should put it to a vote then," announced Ruby, "Can we last till the weekend, or are we in desperate need of it? I admit it would be a good team bonding moment."

While they began discussing the pros and cons, they heard Pyrrha running out the door. They peaked to see her dashing through the halls with her gear, swiftly avoiding others.

"What's got her in such a hurry?" commented Yang, pressing the warm compress on her back a bit harder.

"Dunno. Maybe something to do with her other job? A photo shoot?" mused Ruby.

"It must be important if she's going that fast," remarked Weiss, "I remember Pyrrha seeming to be impatient with today and dashed out the door as soon as class ended."

"I thought it was mainly to avoid Oreo," frowned Ruby.

"It could be part of the reason," reasoned Blake before team RWBY returned to their rooms to debate about the massage times.

* * *

Pyrrha was a maiden on a mission. As soon as class was over, she bolted out the door without waiting for her teammates, though Nora and Ren didn't mind. They knew what she was doing and even encouraged it. Oreo, on the other hand, never got the chance to figure out nor ask Pyrrha if she wanted to train together. She went to NNUL dorm, switched off into her Huntress gear at near light speed, grabbed her weapons she had purposely left in there, and ran out the dorm once more to catch the Bullhead. Jaune had the day off, and she wanted to come over to help Jaune get started in training.

As she rushed towards the Bullhead, she almost ran over somebody else while doing so.

"Sorry!" called out Pyrrha as she weaved around the old man.

"Haha I can see you're in a hurry," waved the old man, "Just go. Don't want to be late now!"

Pyrrha nodded back and jumped into he Bullhead, telling the pilot to take off.

* * *

Aurivelle Arc chuckled as he saw the Huntress in training leave Beacon for Vale. Such a cute girl would be suited for his grandson! Speaking of which, he should look for him. He asked a few students about Jaune Arc, but none of them seemed to know about him. Frowning at this, he decided to just head directly towards the Headmaster's office to get to the bottom of this.

Ozpin himself was looking at some documents when he heard the chime of the elevator, signaling somebody was coming up. He glanced up, knowing that there was no scheduled meeting between the Professors or Doctor. His face faltered as soon as the doors opened.

"Ozpin!" boomed Aurivelle as he entered, "How have you been?

"Aurivelle," greeted Ozpin, adopting a warm face, "Haven't seen you for a long time. How is your family doing?"

"Fine, fine! My oldest granddaughter just announced that she's pregnant! I'm going to be a great-grandfather soon! But enough of this, I didn't come here to discuss that. How's Jaune doing? Is he a leader? Is he doing well? How's Beacon treating him? Call him up here, I want to say hi to him!"

"... That may be difficult to do."

"Hmm? How so? It's the first semester still, so they shouldn't have missions yet! Or did that system change? Haha, was my son's team so talented that you were forced to put them on a mission early on?"

"... None of the above. Jaune isn't at Beacon."

"Hmm? Did I make a mistake? I thought he applied for Beacon. Or was it Shade? No, I'm sure it was Beacon."

"No Jaune did apply to Beacon. I rejected his application."

Aurivelle froze for a second before slowly turning towards Ozpin, a smile frozen on his face, "Say that again?"

"I denied him entry. There were just too many candidates this year."

"I see," said Aurivelle before walking up towards his desk, staring at Ozpin before slamming both hands down on the desk, his face in outrage, "What the hell Ozpin!? Why!? I asked for a favor, Ozpin! You owe my family this favor, and this is how you show your gratitude? By refusing my only grandson a path to his dreams!?"

"Then why didn't he know about Aura or anything a Huntsman should know?" Asked Ozpin coolly, also changing his facade from warm to frosty "For Oum's sake, his Aura wasn't even unlocked. Were you trying to send him to his death? Do you hate your only grandson? Perhaps to extinguish him without raising your hand?"

"Don't you dare say that!" roared Aurivelle, his fists clenched so tightly that it turned white while flares of yellow Aura sparked off from his body, "I love my family! You know us Arcs do anything for our family!"

"Then why would you send a boy into an Academy without any hint of Aura?" asked Ozpin with the same tone of voice, "It seems to me you wanted to be rid of him."

"Bullshit! You're stepping too far there, Ozpin!"

"Then explain to me why you wanted me to have him go through initiation through a Grimm infested forest. The boy seems like he doesn't even have any training! Why not unlock his Aura at all!?"

Aureville remained silent, sighing deeply as he dug out a cigarette. He rarely smoked, and only did so under extreme stress. He took the time to reign in his anger and Aura.

"This doesn't leave the room," demanded Aureville as he lit the cigarette and began smoking it a bit before continuing, "But we tried to do that. All of my family, and we even called some other Huntsmen and Huntresses we trusted. For some reason, none of us could provide the catalyst to unlock it. The only hint of a chance for him to unlock his Aura was the alternative. Be placed in a dangerous situation and let his emotions be the catalyst, something none of us wanted nor could control. Having him go through initiation would have been the safest way for him."

He took a deep drag of his cigar before continuing, "I know how much you care for the students, and that you have cameras everywhere at the forest, not to mention you have the upperclassmen patrolling the areas during initiation, even though you tell all initiates that staff members would only monitor and not intervene. You place safety in the highest priority."

"Why not try to steer your grandson to a different path then?" asked Ozpin curiously.

"We did want to, but none of us really had the heart to crush his dreams. But what cinched it was the Arc's family sword, _Crocea Mor_."

"The sword used in the Great war by your grandfather? I've heard some legends, but I'm not too familiar with it."

"Yes well, that sword is very selective. It weighs much heavier than it looks, and is very durable and sharp. Yet Jaune, at the tender age of 4, managed to lift it, which shouldn't have been possible at all. Only a few people can wield that sword with such ease. I know from the records that those chosen by the sword are allowed to wield its true power. That's why my whole family decided to let him chase his dream."

"You're basing it off a sword he could lift?"

"A bit foolish, but that's not all. When we were trying to unlock his Aura, we could feel the vast amount of Aura in his body. All that power, yet unable to access it. Do you know how hard it was for us, that his family, couldn't help him with his dream at all while his sisters were able to chase theirs with our help? That we couldn't even help support him while the rest of the family got their support?"

The two of them remained silent for a bit as Aureville smoked his cigar.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that Jaune is at least safe," said Ozpin suddenly as he sipped his coffee, "I have spent some time with him earlier in the semester.

"You know where he is?" said Aureville sharply.

"He's currently residing in Vale, working as a masseur. A talented masseur, I might add. I am considering hiring him as part of Beacon's staff for massages. And no, I was not the one who did so. I am unaware who was the one."

"Huh. I was wondering why Jaune didn't just return home."

"I believe he thought his family would be ashamed of him. That, and he still intends to pursue the path of becoming a Huntsman."

"Haha that's my grandson! Never giving up and defying expectations! Though I don't understand why he thought we would be ashamed. We love him too much to ever think that. His parents told him it was okay if he didn't make it, just to come home safe. Especially his seven sisters. Hell, they didn't want Jaune to leave!"

"I believe it's because of that statement your son and daughter-in-law made. It could've been construed as Jaune thinking his parents didn't have faith in his abilities."

"... Maybe. But I was banking on you doing me a solid. Which you still owe, since you rejected it," glowered Aurivelle.

"True, but I look forward to when Jaune reapplies here. Will you be visiting your grandson?"

"I'll think about it. Might be good to surprise him, but he might think we didn't trust him to get into Beacon. He's written a few letters at home on how he's enjoying the place. He led us to think he was at Beacon, but nothing can be done now. I just hope he's doing fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the rooftops of Jaune's apartment, Pyrrha was teaching Jaune the basics of swordsmanship, as well putting him through his paces. Jaune had been working through P90X, something Pyrrha insisted he continued. She also guided him through the basics of Aura training while giving him a book about it.

"I appreciate you coming to teach me, but can you really afford the time?" gasped Jaune as he finished his one-hundredth swing. Pyrrha had told Jaune that a wise man once said that he feared one man who practiced one strike a thousand times and mastered it than a man that swung a thousand times at random.

"No worries. I brought my study materials with me," smiled Pyrrha as she lifted a book she had been reading, "Now let's try it again after a 5-minute break. We can go over some history lessons together from Beacon."

The two of them studied together, with Jaune being the student and Pyrrha being the teacher. Though they were going over some old materials Pyrrha had learned in the first month, she found out she liked teaching Jaune. When Jaune raised concern about not letting Pyrrha going over the newer stuff she learned, she dismissed it as she had to go over her old notes anyways. Doctor Oobleck had hinted he would be making a comprehensive exam for both the next exam and fourth and final exam.

Soon, night fell upon them, forcing Pyrrha to leave, but not before Jaune cooked up something for her to take home. It was a simple tomato egg fried rice, but it was still something that smelled delicious and much more enjoyable than Beacon's food. As Pyrrha was about to step out the door, she stopped and quickly turned around back to Jaune.

"Let's exchange Scroll numbers," suggested Pyrrha, holding out her Scroll.

"Sure," nodded Jaune as he took out his private Scroll and held it out in front of him. The two Scrolls linked up to each other via wireless, allowing Pyrrha to also send a few video files to him as well as her contact number.

"Those videos are some instructions on sword combat," smiled Pyrrha as she pocketed her Scroll, "Feel free to use them while I'm not here. Unfortunately, I won't be able to come next week. This weekend I'll be busy with my sponsors, going over some stuff and a photo shoot. I can make it next Tuesday and the weekend, but the Tuesday after that weekend I will be unavailable. All first years will be going to Forever Falls for a small mission. I believe we will be collecting red sap as our project."

"Cool. Maybe you can collect some red sap for me. I've never used it before in my waffles before."

"I'll be sure to save you some," smiled Pyrrha, "Work hard, and come to Beacon next year!"

* * *

"Ren, food. Your Queen demands pancakes," groaned Nora hungrily as she laid on her bed. The school cafeteria had decided to make lasagna and botched it horribly. Many students were forced to go hungry, try the lasagna and get food poisoning, make their own food, or call for fast food.

"Nora, it's not healthy to eat pancakes every day for all meals," lectured Ren, "I'll make something from the fridge."

He opened it and frowned to see it empty. He was sure he had stored some chicken wings and thighs in the fridge that he had been marinating. Then Oreo came out of the kitchen munching on the said chicken.

"Oreo, did you grab the chicken from the fridge?" asked Ren calmly, hoping not to jump to conclusions.

"Hmm? Yea I got hungry, thanks to the cafeteria lasagna night. Opened up the fridge and saw this baby all ready to be cooked and eat."

"And you didn't think to ask why that was there?"

"What's the matter? Was it yours? Pfft, you can buy more. I was hungry. We're teammates, aren't we? We share stuff. Plus I thought you guys would be eating pancakes again."

'Hypocrite,' thought Ren angrily in his mind. Oreo had exploded on Nora when she grabbed his candy bar, which was roughly 1 Lien, telling her not to take his stuff that he had bought with his own Lien. Yet he had no qualms about taking other stuff for himself and 'justifying' it. The prime example was the chicken he was eating, which had cost Ren roughly 50 Lien to buy and prep with other ingredients.

"I'm back!" announced Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Food, please!" moaned Nora from her bed, "The cafeteria decided on Lasagna surprise, and to their surprise, nobody ate it."

"It couldn't be that bad," frowned Pyrrha.

"Their secret ingredient was apparently bananas," said Ren dully, "I saw someone try it and spat out a banana peel."

"Well, I'm pretty full," said Oreo as he patted his stomach, "That chicken was delicious. If you guys order out, get me something small."

"Wasn't that chicken Ren and Nora's?" asked Pyrrha suspiciously.

"It was," replied Ren.

"Aww don't be a cheapskate," chuckled Oreo as a patronizingly patted Ren on the head, "I needed the food. Being Pyrrha's partner means I have to have more energy to keep up."

"You ate our chicken!?" shouted Nora in anger.

"Oreo, you can't just take their stuff," scolded Pyrrha, "You made a big show about respecting teammate's stuff, and now you're acting like a hypocrite."

"It was just chicken," whined Oreo, "No need for anger. I'll be at the gym working out."

Oreo left as he tossed the chicken bones into the trash, humming some random song.

"He is the worst roommate," declared Ren, "Surely we can ask for a new one?"

"I'm sure he'll come around," said Pyrrha weakly, "He isn't bad at fighting, and he does know about Dust products."

"And that makes it all better," sighed Nora sarcastically, "Pyrrha, sorry to ask, but can you spot us some Lien for food tonight? We'll pay you back."

"No need," smiled Pyrrha, "I just came back from Jaune and he gave me this!"

She pulled out the container and opened it up to reveal the tomato egg fried rice, still fresh and steaming. Though Jaune only made enough for one rather big serving, she was willing to split it with the others.

"Man, can we just get Jaune to live with us, no wait, kick Oreo out and have Jaune as our teammate!" proclaimed Nora.

"We can't just do that," said Pyrrha sternly, though she was considering it.

"As much as we don't like Oreo, he is still a teammate who knows how to fight," sighed Ren, "Nora, just try to hang on for tonight. I'll make us some pancakes tomorrow."

"Okie dokey," said Nora as she went to take a bath.

"You sure you don't want something more?" asked Pyrrha, "I can pay for it. I'm still rather hungry myself."

"It's alright. This isn't the first time we've done this," Ren smiled sadly.

Pyrrha frowned before deciding in her mind to take a more strict policy. She was the leader, and no way was she going to let Oreo ruin the whole team dynamic! She would need to speak with Professor Goodwitch soon if Oreo wasn't going to respect their boundaries.

* * *

 **And done! I'll try to get the next chapter up earlier, but no guarantees! Now I really should go watch Black Panther and Infinity War.**

 **Read, Review, comment how to improve or just give a thumbs up! Donate to me at PaT. Reon if you wish to help me out! If I get enough, I can finally commision somoene to draw a coverart for the story.**

 **On another note, I made another Jaune of story. This time, it's about Jaune and a keyblade. Come on over to check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog. Please enjoy and review!**

 **Just a friendly reminder, I have a page! Just search azndrgn. Or go to (Pat reon) . coom/ azndrgn, removing the obvious o, (), and spaces. Come donate if you're feeling generous. Otherwise, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jaune was sitting in the front desk, reading about some forms of sword techniques, pondering about his fighting style. Though Pyrrha had taught him the basics yesterday, both of them agreed that he needed to find one that suited him the most.

"Wonder how they're doing?" Wondered Jaune as he spun his pen before taking some notes when he heard the door open, quickly welcoming them before frowning. Standing in front of the door was none other than Sky Lark, the same man who had tried to bully him along with team CRDL.

"Can I help you?" asked Jaune in a rather chilly tone, surprised he could even do such a thing.

"Err," mumbled Sky, as if nervous and embarrassed, while looking down at his feet, "I made... an appointment?"

"An actual one or are you doing it to occupy time space again?"

"An actual one. My left shoulder has been acting up lately. Look, I'm sorry about that whole incident. I was under peer pressure, you know, since Cardin is my leader. I really have nothing against Faunus!"

Jaune gave him a cold stare as Sky seemed to sweat under it. He was a Huntsman, wasn't he? So why was he sweating under Jaune's gaze, who was just a civilian?

"Fine, then fill this out," sighed Jaune as he passed a Scroll tablet to him, standing up to get ready, "But this better not be some ploy to lure me away from the front desk and distract me while your team decides to come in and wreck the place."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," winced Sky, "They're serving detention right now."

"And why aren't you in it?"

"Professor Port is handling the detention today, and I told him about my left shoulder. He said that today's punishment involved exerting ourselves heavily, so he'd let me off just for today. Professor Port... emphasized I go here, not only to apologize but to make amends. I figured that I'd get a massage here and at the same time offer to help clean up the place once you're done."

Jaune narrowed his eyes for a bit before sighing, accepting the tablet back and sending it into Officemate.

"Your team will be alright without you?" asked Jaune

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Beacon._

"Mush! Mush!" yelled Port with his whip, riding on a cart.

"Why the hell are we running like this!?" yelped Cardin as the whip hit his back. He was wearing nothing above his torso, along with his other two teammates, and dragging the cart that carried Port and some crates. Cardin personally thought that it was heavy because of Port!

"Punishment!" yelled Port as he whipped Russel, "And training combined! I'll whip that attitude out of you yet! Such shame, showing such disrespect to a citizen. Not to mention, he's become my favorite masseur!"

"Why isn't Sky with us?" hissed Dove, thinking he said it quietly enough. It was obvious Port heard it as Dove screamed as a whip hit his back.

"Because young Sky Lark has an excuse," shouted Port, "His shoulder injury was getting worse, something your leader ignored. He told me, and I checked to verify that he was not lying to skimp out. I will not punish and aggravate an injury during punishment. He will be making this detention up, I promise you, but for now, he has gone to seek medical attention for his shoulder. Which brings me to another point. Mr. Winchester, you are the leader of your team. That means the overall health of your teammates is your responsibility!"

"Sky is man enough to-" started Cardin, but Port whipped him to interrupt him.

"No excuses! If you cannot accept that responsibility, then you are not fit to be a leader. Do you want to pass on the mantle of leadership to someone else? No? Then start taking responsibility!"

Cardin growled as he began to pull, along with the rest of his teammates.

* * *

"They'll be fine," said Sky without missing a beat.

"If you say so," shrugged Jaune as he finished uploading the information, "Says here you want an hour, right? And that you're allergic to hazelnut, even in oil form. So that takes out a few choices on oil. Including the scentless massage oil. Guess I'll have to buy another one with a different carrier oil for scentless."

"Err, I don't mind if it has a scent," said Sky, "Long as I can get rid of this pesky sore on my shoulder. And that the scent isn't too feminine."

"Alright, how about... green coffee?" suggested Jaune.

"That'll work," replied Sky.

"Good, just follow me into the changing room and take a shower," directed Jaune.

"Why do I need to take a shower?" asked Sky.

"To get rid of any sweat or dirt you've accumulated," explained Jaune patiently.

"I haven't sweated yet."

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Jaune shouted the last part, forcing Sky to rush in and strip off his clothes, jumping into the shower. Jaune shook his head as he stretched, preparing himself when the door rang. He looked to see a Faunus girl with rabbit ears enter.

* * *

 _Small flashback cutscene_

Velvet Scarlatina was a shy girl, no doubt about it. Even when she was bullied, she didn't do anything except take it. Coco and the others would've taken to arms to deal with anyone messing with her, but she managed to convince them not to do anything. She didn't want her bullies, aka Cardin and his cronies, to find a new and more vulnerable target to bully. She could handle them, as long as they didn't do anything permanent or lasting. That was the deal she made with her team, as long as it wasn't an injury lasting more than 24 hours, they wouldn't raise their hand. Of course, the gloves were off if she did get one, to which Coco and the others were slightly hoping for so they could exact vengeance.

It was harder to get a lasting injury as she was a Huntress. She had access to Aura, which protected her from most harm Cardin could do, which was really just grabbing her ears or flicking little objects at non-vital areas. It hurt, but nothing she couldn't recover from. Velvet thought she was doing well, her behavior and social interaction being decent. Her teammate Coco, thought otherwise.

"You're too shy," stated Coco, "You're letting Cardin walk over you too easily. And don't argue, you know it's true. I don't agree with you letting him take it out on you on the basis that he won't target others, but I'm willing to respect your view. However, you don't seem to talk to anybody else besides us!"

"That's not true...," said Velvet weakly.

"Fox, Yatsu?" said Coco, asking their other two teammates. To Velvet's dismay, the two nodded.

"She is right," said Yatsuhashi with his deep voice, "You rarely have contact with anybody else in our years or beyond."

"I'm in a club," said Velvet, losing confidence as the conversation went on. "And I'm the TA of Doctor Oobleck's class, so I talk with underclassmen."

"You're in the photography club, and even then, you barely speak to them. I have seen and heard that you just take photos, drop them off, and leave. As for your job as the TA, I know you mostly just grade homework and tests."

Fox nodded in agreement with Velvet, making her even more depressed. The quiet one of their group was agreeing that Velvet was too shy, and he couldn't talk!

"Don't even try to compare yourself with Fox," said Coco, predicting what Velvet was thinking. The speech bubble seemed to shoot through her chest as she winced. "Fox is in the same meditation club with Yatsu, and I know they talk to other people, even if Fox can only gesture or nod."

"Then what should I do?" sighed Velvet.

"Luckily, I have a solution," announced Coco before raising a very familiar flyer in her hands, "This place is actually looking for a part-timer! Mostly someone who works at the front desk. It's perfect for you! You can practice talking with other people, making some small talk, and earn Lien for it!"

Velvet slowly took the flyer and read the help wanted from _Elysium Oasis_ before furrowing her eyebrows, "You want me to work at a spa?"

"It's more of a massage clinic, but yea," corrected Coco, "We're second years, so our classes are more flexible. You can work a some of the weekdays and offer protection to the owner, all while learning how to be more comfortable with speaking to others."

"How can I even trust this place?" frowned Velvet.

"She does raise a good point," agreed Yatsuhashi, "This is a massage parlor. In Mistral and Shade, they are sometimes more what meets the eye."

"Don't worry your head, big guy," smiled Coco, "I've already been there. Got my massage there and made sure it was a safe place. I mean, the guy even services to Faunus, so no worries about discrimination there. And he's way too innocent to do anything mean, and from what I know, there's only him. Plus, this means extra funds for that weapon you've been building. Some extra Lien would be nice to get some better parts."

That made Yatsuhashi relax a little. Velvet was his partner, and he sometimes worried her shy and kind nature could easily be abused.

"Maybe I should go with her still," said Yatsuhashi, "Just to make sure it's okay."

"No!" exclaimed Velvet and Coco, the two of them looking at each other in surprise.

"I mean, she has to learn how to do it by herself," coughed Coco, "She can't depend on you forever. I know you're partners, but you gotta let her develop some independence. Going to a job interview by herself is one of them."

"And, not to be mean," said Velvet meekly, "You would be... intimidating and imposing. He might not hire me with you over my shoulders."

Yatsu raised his eyebrow when Fox patted his shoulder and nodded his head, saying in silent he agreed with the girls. He sighed before agreeing to let Velvet go to the interview herself. Getting advice from Coco, Velvet was dressed in white blouse and black skirt.

"Also, you could definitely help bring in more customers with your looks," added Coco as she finished Velvet's makeup, "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Coco!" hissed Velvet in mortification.

 _End Cutscene_

* * *

"Can I help you?" asked Jaune once more.

"Umm...," hesitated Velvet, unable to say anything as her shy nature kicked in again.

"If you're here for an appointment, then just fill this out and wait," gestured Jaune, pointing to the tablet, "If you're trying to walk-in, then you might have to wait 2 hours later. That's the next available time."

"I'm ready!" shouted Sky from the changing room.

"Be right there!" shouted Jaune back before turning back to Velvet, "Sorry, duty calls. Wish I had a weekday worker for this place."

"Wait!" said Velvet, but Jaune had already walked away, "Dammit! C'mon Velvet, you gotta be more direct! Nothing to do but wait now."

Velvet sighed to herself as she sat down on a chair, taking out a pen and paper before sketching into it. She had brought a small suitcase with her in case she needed it. That and Coco said it made her look more professional and fashionable.

"OH MONTY OUM!" screamed Sky from the room, causing Velvet to jump up in shock. She heard groaning and other noises before packing up her stuff.

"Oh hell no, not today," hissed Velvet under her breath as she made to leave the door. She touched the door handle before stopping, taking a deep breath and calming herself down.

"C'mon Velvet, you can do this," Velvet told herself, "Don't be so scared. You're a huntress! You aren't supposed to be afraid so easily."

She sat back down and grabbed her supplies once more to occupy herself.

* * *

"Dang loud much?" asked Jaune from the room as he dug his elbow into Sky's left shoulder blade.

"Sorry," blushed Sky, "You surprised me."

"I warned you I was going in," deadpanned Jaune as he rotated the elbow in a small circle, "You got a lot of tension and some muscle damage there. What happened?"

"Err I use a halberd and I was trying out some new techniques when it backfired."

"... How?"

"I... er... well... tried to practice using my left hand as the dominant hand instead of my right and swung it really hard at a wrong angle while sparring against Cardin. He countered it with his strongest swing and almost wrenched my arm off, and to add it, used the chance and to smashed his weapon into my left shoulder."

"Shouldn't your Aura have protected you?"

"Not from his attacks," grunted Sky as Jaune began focusing on the levator scapulae, "I already took a beating when he shattered it. Even within the school, my Aura reserves are barely above the 40% of the student population of freshmen. Still, I still got time for my reserves to grow."

"Wonder how big mine are?" mused Jaune quietly.

Jaune continued to knead Sky's back, focusing mostly on his left side to help relieve the pain.

"Damn that feels good," sighed Sky as Jaune began to rub his left arm with his palm, rotating them in gentle circles, "Now I really feel guilty about following Cardin."

"Long as you know," said Jaune gently, as he really wasn't one to hold a grudge, "Though your teammates still need to apologize."

"Cardin might be harder," sighed Sky, "He's stubborn like that. Dove might be a possibility, but Russel is right behind his partner on almost everything. Especially since we all got detention and have to do community service during our break. And we're banned from the Vytal Festival Tournament. All because Cardin decided it was necessary to harass your shop."

"Ouch," winced Jaune, "Sorry?"

"Meh, it's our own fault, and you didn't even send the video or tell on us," waved Sky before groaning (ooh right there!), "I recognize what we did was wrong. However, Cardin doesn't seem to think so. So heads up, he might try something, though no more appointment holding. He's banned from doing that, and the school is tracking his Scroll and computer uses. If he does anything like that, it'll automatically flag him. But still, be careful. I'd hate for you to get hurt. Where else will I get my massages?"

The two boys chuckled as the timer rang, signaling it had been an hour. As Jaune went out to wash his hands, Sky was rotating his left arm and feeling much better.

* * *

As Jaune stepped back to the front desk just to see Velvet still waiting there with all her tools out. He took a quick peek at his OfficeMate to see no new patient information had been entered since Sky, which meant Velvet hadn't filled one out for an appointment.

"Err can I help you?" asked Jaune at first, but Velvet seemed to be concentrating deeply on her sketches. Usually, Jaune would've left her alone, but she was working in his office waiting room, which wasn't exactly a public place to do work.

Coughing twice, he raised his voice and asked her once more, this time closer to her. Velvet meeped and reacted badly, sending her suitcase that was on her lap right into Jaune's face. The suitcase send Jaune stumbling back into his bookcase, where he slumped down. Then the books themselves fell down on his head, starting with a simple magazine.

"Ow."

Then a heavier comic book fell.

"Ow."

Then a hardback novel about 300 pages long fell.

"Ow."

Then a hardcover textbook about Dust that was conveniently there fell.

"Ow."

Finally, the complete series of a boy and his adventures at a magical school that was 4,224 pages long in a hardcover fell.

"Urggg."

Jaune was almost knocked unconscious as the last book fell, his eyes in spirals as little Grimm looking dogs with stars floated over his head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Velvet, trying to pick up the books.

However, this made things a lot more difficult as Sky walked right into the waiting room, ready to pay. He blinked as he saw an almost unconscious Jaune with Velvet standing over him with one of the heaviest books he saw, positioned right over his head, frozen for a bit that she had been caught in such a position.

"Oookkkk...," said Sky slowly, backing off from Velvet, now frightened out of his wits.

Velvet was someone... they had bullied in school. He was not proud to admit it, but it was the truth. It was mainly Cardin, but they were guilty of just laughing and not stopping it at all. And now it seemed like Velvet had just snapped and took it on Jaune, one of the nicest guys he knew. Sky was very conflicted. Should he help or flee for his life, as he was one of the primary antagonists? He made his decision.

"I'm just going to put the Lien for his services here," said Sky slowly, taking out his wallet in extreme caution to show he wasn't doing anything else, "I owe him 50 Lien for the massage, but I'm just going to put 200. This way, this will also pay for your massage. Just as long as you don't hurt him anymore... or me. For the rest of our years together in Beacon."

"Wai-" started Velvet as she raised her hands out to stop him. However, she was still carrying the 'murder' weapon when she did so.

Sky screamed and chucked the Lien on the countertop before fleeing.

"It's not what it looks like!" shouted Velvet, hoping it reached him, "Oooh what am I going to do? I made such a bad first impression! Ummm, ice! I'll get some ice for him for his head! Or a wet towel! That'll help him!"

Velvet quickly carried Jaune into a room before dashing into the changing room to get some towels.

While Velvet did so, Jaune had regained consciousness and gingerly touched his skull where it had been abused. There was a small bump that had grown from all those hits he had taken. Just as he sighed, he suddenly felt something warm wrap around his body. He looked down at his hands to see them glowing with white light, surrounding his whole body before fading. Jaune touched his head once more to find the bump suddenly missing.

"Aura is so useful," chuckled Jaune as he stood up and started to walk out the door, only for the door to slam into his face and the doorknob into the stomach.

"Why?" gasped Jaune as he slowly slumped down once more, though his whole body glowed white. His Aura had protected him once more, but the pain was still there.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Velvet, completely embarrassed, her face turning deep red, now wishing she had bought Coco with her, "I went to get you some wet towels! I didn't think you'd be up so fast!"

"It's... okay," breathed Jaune, "I'm alright. My Aura protected me. Now, what is it you want? Before I get any more possible injuries."

Velvet was surprised that a civilian like Jaune had their Aura activated but pushed that away for now. Clearing her throat, she managed to stammer out what she wanted as she took out the flyer from her suitcase.

"I-I-I wanted to apply for a job in your office!"

Jaune slowly took the flyer to read it, buying him some time to think. He had already hired Ren, and didn't need another weekend worker. He felt bad just rejecting Velvet, though, seeing her all dressed up and bowing to him.

"What's your schedule like?" asked Jaune slowly.

"Weekends free, but I can work on some weekdays!" said Velvet quickly.

Jaune perked up at this possibility and decided to continue pursuing the current line of thought.

"You know, I never got your name," chuckled Jaune, "Do you have a resume?"

"A resume? Oh, yes!" nodded Velvet, very glad she had Coco help her out on that.

Jaune quickly skimmed over it and saw she was a second year at Beacon. He mused and concluded that the schedule for the second years was different.

"Can you work on a weekly basis?" asked Jaune.

"Err...," hesitated Velvet. She had missions with her team she still needed to go on with. She was a TA only because her grades were excellent, and they allowed her to skip some classes as long as she studied for them in her own time.

"You know what? Can I just call you to schedule you an interview? Sorry, but I don't have time right now, and the next customer is coming in. And I already have a weekend worker that I just hired."

Velvet nodded and made sure to point out her number, but inside she felt crushed. She knew in her mind she had botched up the first meeting horribly. Causing her potential employer to be injured, all done by her? Then not having a set schedule ready nor even calling in early to make an appointment for an interview? It was so unprofessional. She left, making sure her ears drooped AFTER she left the office. Meanwhile, Jaune managed to regulate his breathing back to normal before preparing to welcome the next guest that came in.

* * *

"So you get the job?" asked Coco as she looked up from her magazine, hearing the door click open. She tilted her head down to look at Velvet without her sunglasses and frowned, seeing her depressed state.

"What happened?" asked Coco. Yatsuhashi and Fox quickly entered to see a depressed Velvet and quickly assumed that it was Jaune's fault. After all, who could make such a sweet innocent bunny Faunus like Velvet cry like that? The only place she had gone to was that masseur place for a job interview. Team CRDL was busy with Professor Port.

"Hold it boys," commanded Coco, stopping them in their tracks, "First we get to the bottom of this. Then we can decide to viciously deal justice to whoever it is."

She turned back to Velvet and asked, "Was it Jaune?"

"Well..., not exactly," said Velvet slowly.

That was enough for Coco and the boys to rally up and ….. go intimidate Jaune for a bit.

"Stop!" shouted Velvet when she saw them starting to stand up to leave, "It really was my fault!"

"Velvet, how it your fault?" said an exasperated Coco, "It's obvious he did something to you! It's not like you injured him when you first met him!"

They all blinked when Velvet didn't respond, but instead looked down at her feet while her right foot was slowly attempting to dig a hole, going around in circles.

"Velvet, what did you do?" asked Yatsuhashi softly.

Velvet sighed and told them everything that had happened. By the time she was done, they were silent for a minute until Coco couldn't take it anymore and howled in laughter, releasing the dams of tears in her eyes. Even Yatsuhashi and Fox were laughing, trying their best to hide it but failing.

"It's not funny!" pouted Velvet.

"You have to admit, it is," said Coco as she tried to breathe and failing hard, "Especially that Sky guy. I'm sure team CRDL won't be bullying you after that now. "

"I think we should be more focused on the employer Jaune," said Yatsuhashi, trying to focus back on the apparently disastrous attempt on a job interview, "I'm sure that if you just go back again another day, you can apologize for everything you did. You can bring Coco with you, and even pay for a massage to show your appreciation for letting him interview."

Fox nodded and was about to ask if they wanted to risk the cafeteria tonight when Velvet's scroll rang. She quickly fished it out and answered it, not recognizing the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jaune Arc from _Elysium Oasis._ You were here asking for a job, correct? Sorry, I was simply too busy with customers to interview. Are you available tomorrow on Thursday around... say 5 o'clock in the afternoon for an interview? I have the day off, but I figured since you're a Beacon student that you'll have classes."

"Yes! I can make it tomorrow!"

"Good! If you can, try to have a set schedule with you. I know it's a bit of a rush, but it would help me out to know your schedule."

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Velvet.

"Good. See you tomorrow. Oh, and on a side note, do you know Sky Lark? He overpaid for his services for some reason, and since you're coming here tomorrow, I figured I could hand the extra Lien to you to give back."

"I'll ask him about it later. Thank you for the opportunity!"

As Velvet hung up, she turned around to see her teammates smiling.

"Looks like we'll be celebrating tonight boys," announced Coco as she led her team to buy some takeout.

* * *

 **Yep. Sky and Velvet in this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter! It'll be... _Pun_ tastic. **

**Alright, that should be enough clue to see who's coming in next.**

 **Again, I have a pat tre on page, feel free to come and donate, or even just check out the page. I'd like to thank those who supported me!**

 **And finally, totally bummed/hyped for KH3! Saw the newest trailer, excited for it! And yet bummed because they pushed it back to 2019 instead of their promised 2018.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeaa new chapter! Yea, yea, I know, that little spoiler was made out of paper because it was _tear_ rible.**

 ***Runs to bombing shelter to avoid incoming projectiles.***

 **Alright, now to the story! Look at A/N at the end!**

 **Cover art by KegiSpringfield!**

* * *

Jaune was humming to himself as he had the day to relax. It was a Thursday, and the only important appointment today was Velvet coming in for an interview. He was busy cleaning up his room while downstairs, he had finally hired the cleaning service Roman recommended to him. Trusting them to not do anything stupid or criminal, Jaune focused on cleaning his own apartment while they cleaned the store. He also had the plaster company come in earlier to give him an estimate on how much it would cost to repair the wall. When he got the price, he frowned and decided to delay on making the decision. If what Ren said was true, it would be easier and cheaper to have him try to do it. Granted Ren didn't have any certification or license to do the job, but he was Pyrrha's friend, and someone who he trusted too. That, and he was operating under a fake license, too.

He was busy scrubbing his stove when he heard the unmistakable sound of a bell chime, telling him someone had entered. Taking a quick peek at the clock, he saw it was still only 4 in the afternoon. The cleaning crew had finished at 12:30 P.M. Who would come here at this time when he clearly had the closed sign on? Maybe it was Velvet, and she was here early? He decided to quickly go downstairs to deal with it.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was standing in the room, a bit nervous but desperate. She had heard from other teams how this place was the best place to get a massage. Granted team RWBY appointments for Saturday, she couldn't wait anymore. Her back really was starting to kill her, and without her father to help her, her favorite massage chair, or have time to buy her custom bras. It wasn't her fault that her blessed assets increased that none of her bras she brought from home fit her now! She may love her assets, but sometimes they were just a pain to handle.

Anyways, none of her teammates had bra sizes remotely close to hers. Weiss was completely out of the question. Blake's was the closest to hers, but besides the few bras she had, she usually opted to bind hers. The same was with Pyrrha in the dorm next door, who preferred to using bindings. There was also the fact that her Huntress gear also provided support by itself already. Nora was also a close one. However, none of them could completely fit her comfortably. What made it worse was she couldn't bind them as most of her shirts were designed to let people see her cleavage. It was very useful in getting discounts on what she wanted, but in this case, it wasn't helping. Not only that, but that had conveniently run out of binding tape for the day. The only person that could possibly roughly have the same size breasts as hers that she knew was Professor Goodwitch, and she really didn't want to borrow one from a professor. So she went in early to her office to speak to Professor Goodwitch alone and begged her to allow her to go into Vale to buy some feminine supplies.

Professor Goodwitch was a strict professor, so when Yang first asked with an excuse she was feeling ill, she denied the request. It was only after wheedling out her true excuse did Glynda feel sorry for the girl and let her have the whole day off. Afterall, she also suffered from being blessed and had been in the exact same position as Yang in her younger years.

Yang happily dashed towards the Bullhead and took her motorbike with her to Vale so she could get everything she needed. However, bad luck seemed to strike for her. Every clothing store she went to didn't have bra's her size, were too flimsy and/or made of cheap, or just ran out of stock. Instead, she had to buy some chest binding cloth while shopping in her largest bra she still had, which was squishing her chest pretty tightly. She had taken an aspirin to help with the pain, but it had come back with a vengeance, stopping her right in front of _Elysium Oasis_. Seeing as she didn't have any choice left and was still trying to find a good masseur at Vale, she went inside, ignoring the closed sign.

* * *

As Jaune finally made it to the front desk, his first thought was that this girl was sexy with very long hair that she took good care of. Living with seven sisters who wanted him to brush their hair, he was a natural at telling when someone took good care of their hair. Still, he had a job to do, and he was closed.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to say, but we're closed for the day," started Jaune.

"Can't you make an exception?" asked Yang as she leaned on the countertop, making sure her breasts were well pressed on top of it to attract attention, "Surely you won't deny a girl a massage?"

'Got him,' grinned Yang as she saw his eyes flicker down before coming back up once more.

"Sorry, I really can't," continued Jaune.

"Why not?" pouted Yang.

"Not because we're closed, but I just had the cleaning crew finished cleaning and am now letting it air out," said Jaune as he pointed his thumb towards the back. Yang tiptoed and leaned over to see that it was true by the smell and frowned. It was at this point that her back flared up once more and winced. However, by leaning forward too much, she began falling forward. Her legs and arms flailed uselessly trying to get her balance back up. What made it worse was because she had leaned forward, her waist had been on the countertop instead of her breasts. And her blessed assets was now dragging her down forward.

"Crap, crap, crap going down!" yelled Yang as she prepared to have her face meet the desk hard.

Jaune quickly rushed forward, hands out in hope of stopping her from face planting. Unfortunately for the both of them, Jaune hadn't expected customers, and so was just wearing sandals that were almost broken. He had been cleaning his stove, after all.

As he rushed forward, the sandal strap snapped, causing him to momentarily lose balance. Miraculously, Jaune recovered and kept his momentum going forward, managing to stop Yang from hitting her face on his desk. However, because he lost balance, the original aims of his hands had shifted a little. His right hand managed to grab Yang by the shoulders as intended. His left hand, however, went further down that he wanted to. Jaune's left hand grabbed her jacket and jerked it down. This, in turn, forced her coat to open up to reveal the yellow low cut crop top she was wearing. Because of the grab, Jaune unintentionally also grabbed the sleeve of the crop top under the jacket and also pulled it down, revealing her right breast. Luckily, Yang's bra was still on, so nothing was revealed. The two blondes stared at each other, both slowly turning crimson in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" apologized Jaune, hoping not to be slapped into oblivion.

"No, it's my fault," stammered Yang, "I shouldn't have leaned over too much."

The two for some reason stayed in the same position for a bit before Yang decided to tease him a little.

"So, you like what you see?" asked Yang with a smirk, glancing down at her chest. She had worn bikinis that showed much less skin than her bra right now.

However, just as she said that and Jaune glanced down, her bra snapped open. Yang's final bra was a front clip one, meaning that the clip broke open in the front and separated. Her left side was fine, as the crop top was still on. Her right side, however... revealed much more skin than she was willing to show.

As Jaune stood there mesmerized by …. some very lovely cherry tips, Yang's hair lit up on fire while her eyes turned red.

"Don't look!" she screamed as she managed to push Jaune away from her while hastily covering herself up, zipping up her jacket. As Jaune sat on the floor in a daze, Yang quickly entered through the side door and picked Jaune up.

"What... did... you... see!?" roared Yang as her blazing red eyes stared into Jaune face to face, inches from each other.

Jaune blinked for a few seconds before replying, "Errr what do you want me to say? Which one will avoid a hot lady with beautiful long blonde hair from pulverizing my face?"

Jaune was only defending himself by being brutally honest about what his initial impression of Yang was. It was a defense mechanism he had developed, living with seven sisters. That, and being annoying sometimes.

"Both... er Neither one!" blushed Yang before thinking to herself, 'He really thought my hair was beautiful? That's what he's stuck on? Not my breasts that he just saw? Being hot I get since I make damn sure that people notice me. But he's not focused on my chest, where people get whiplashes when I flaunt them?'

"You still saw," concluded Yang.

"No!" shouted Jaune in a panic.

"Liar! I hate liars!"

"Then I saw... a little bit?"

"You saw it! I hate perverts even more!"

"Oh c'mon is this a never-ending trap? A catch-22? It's not exactly my fault that you entered even though the sign clearly said closed!"

Yang winced at that as it was true, but she still needed to do something.

"Just take your punishment as a man!"

As she winded up for a punch, her back flared up once more, causing her to flinch a bit. Jaune immediately recognized the problem. How could he not? He had seen several cases similar, and her sisters had the same problems, being just as gifted in the chest area. Add the fact the bra had just snapped in front of him no less, he had noted that it seemed to be very tight on her chest before the snap. He came to the conclusion that the female in front of her did not have the proper support for her chest, most likely growing out of her bras, and that she had not been sleeping properly.

"Back pains?" asked Jaune sympathetically just as the fist halted right in front of his face.

"Err yea, how'd you-"

"I've seen a lot of patients with the same problem. My sisters had it too."

Jaune glanced back at his rooms and sighed, knowing the Dustysol needed more time to air out before he could bring someone in or risk inhaling those dangerous fumes. Yet he really couldn't abandon someone who was obviously in desperate need of relief. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision.

"Just come in, and we'll head up to my room," sighed Jaune, "I can't use the rooms downstairs yet, so we'll have to make do with my bed."

"Are... you trying to get me in your bed with you?" gaped Yang in shock and awe at what seemed to be a very blatant attempt.

"No! I meant for the massage!" shouted Jaune in embarrassment, "That's what you wanted right?"

"How did you know what I want?" accused Yang, still not in the right mind for the moment.

"This is a massage clinic," deadpanned Jaune, "Why else come here?"

"Oh right," Yang sheepishly laughed as she let go of Jaune, "But I still need to punish you somehow for looking."

'You were the one who was showing it off,' thought Jaune irritably but decided to just take it.

"Grit your teeth," warned Yang as she raised her hand, palms open.

 _ **SLAP**_

* * *

Jaune was muttering about the injustice with a bright red handprint on his face as Yang laid out on his bed with her clothes off, wearing a blue denim short shorts. She had taken a quick shower in Jaune's bathroom before laying out on the bed. Her hair was tied into two pigtail bunches and placed in front of her body so they wouldn't get in the way. The two of them introduced themselves to each other before they started.

"Hey, least you got a hot girl to bed with you," teased Yang, "Though don't even think about putting those hands anywhere else besides the designated areas!"

"We'll have to make this short, I have an interview at 5," replied Jaune as he rubbed his hands together to warm up.

"Yea, yea just get on with it," waved Yang, "I'll pay for it. It is my fault."

Secretly in her heart, she knew everything was her fault, and Jaune didn't deserve the slap. Not only that but if she had actually punched Jaune, she would've been guilty of assault against an innocent civilian, along with trespassing. Cardin and his team was already in trouble, and more stringent rules were being placed now. Students were now being scrutinized by the general populace of Vale, some voicing their opinions that Huntsmen and Huntresses were just thugs with connections and power. Some of the more extremists wanted to close down all the Huntsmen and Huntress Academy, stating that there was no point in them as they were in a time of peace, and all those funds could be used for other programs. Granted being a Huntress hadn't been her primary goal, but it was still something she wanted. Not only that but if they managed to get banned from the Vytal Festival Tournament, she could feel the disappointment from all her teammates, especially Ruby.

Her worries vanished as Jaune began to press down on her back with his thumbs first.

'Urg, how does he know where to press?' thought Yang as she shivered in delight.

"Mmm, I'm definitely coming here for a full body massage," sighed Yang.

"Make sure you make an appointment next time," commented Jaune as his dexterous fingers began to dance across her back.

"Oooh that feels good~ 3"

"Harder... mmmm " Jaune started to use his elbow on her shoulder blades

"You're jaune-some,"

"Snrk"

Yang raised her head in astonishment as she slowly turned her head to look at Jaune.

"Err, Yang is there something wrong?" asked Jaune, slightly scared at her staring.

Before he knew it, Yang had gotten up, pushed him down on his back, and straddled him. She had totally forgotten she was nude from the waist up, her only redeeming grace was that her long blonde hair was covering her more private parts.

"Did you just laugh at my pun?" Yang asked gleefully, "You know, you don't look half bad. Good massages and a great sense a humor? Sounds like my kind of guy."

She frowned when Jaune didn't reply and was about to yell at him for not doing so when she noticed Jaune's eyes were now swirling whirlpools. When she had pushed Jaune down, she had banged his head at the wooden edge of the bed hard, causing a small concussion. Jaune had been surprised by the sudden movement that he had no time to even react before smacking his head against it, causing a rather loud noise.

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open to reveal Velvet and Aurivelle, Jaune's grandfather.

* * *

Velvet had arrived at the docks at 4:30 pm, wanting to show just how ready she was. Coco had helped with her makeup to look professional while getting her suit through the cleaners. As she had walked to the Bullheads to head to town, she encountered team CRDL.

Cardin was on a warpath, being unable vent his anger out on bullying. So when he saw Velvet, he grinned and decided to head towards her. He knew she was a shy girl that wouldn't tell the professors on him. Sky, however, started to panic and tried to pull him away.

"What are you doing?" hissed Cardin as Sky was trying to pull him away.

"Making sure we don't tickle the sleeping bunny!" replied Sky.

"What?" asked Dove.

"I saw her snap," snapped Sky back, "It wasn't pretty. It made me realize that she could kick our asses if she wanted to, and I for one, don't want to push past her threshold."

He almost mentioned that it was at Jaune's place, but he realized that if he threw out that name, Cardin would figure out he went to him for the massage, and consider him a traitor.

"Oh c'mon," grunted Cardin, "That little freak, kicking our butts? Impossible."

"Iuno," said Russel cautiously as he looked around, "She is a second-year student. Plus, we don't want to get into more trouble than we are now. No need to give Professor Peach more ammunition to fail us."

Cardin sneered at the mere thought of her class. It was true he was barely passing the class, but he blamed that on his teacher being a freak. Never mind the fact he never studied for her tests, he just kept blaming it on her, even though his own team was doing decent, with Sky actually having an A.

As Cardin began to walk towards Velvet, this time Dove was trying to help Sky pull Cardin back while Russel just stood back.

"We can't afford to get into more trouble!" grunted Dove, "Do you want Professor Port to carry out his threat and combine his lesson with Doctor Oobleck? I don't want to have to listen to Port's story and then be quizzed by Oobleck! You know how hard Oobleck's test are, and Port, I don't even have to say do I?"

"... Fine," grunted Cardin as he let out an explosive sigh. Sky and Dove finally let go and turned their backs to Cardin, proving it to be a mistake to think Cardin would give up so easily. Cardin quickly turned towards Velvet, knowing he wouldn't have much time to just walk over there and pull on her ears, grabbed a random tomato that happened to be there, and threw it at Velvet, hoping to ruin her day. He deduced that with all that make up and suit, she was going to some important event.

"Velvet watch out!" shouted Sky in a panic as the trio turned around, hearing Cardin's movements.

Time went slowly for Velvet as she turned around to see the tomato slowly flying towards her. It was too late for her to dodge or raise her hand to block. She saw Cardin was the antagonist once again, and now he was about to ruin her job interview.

'That's it, I'm kicking his ass,' thought Velvet as she prepared for the inevitable splatter.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and snatched the tomato out of the air. Velvet turned to see a handsome rugged man had saved her and blushed a little. Aurivelle Arc had entered the scene.

"Now that's just rude," frowned Aurivelle, tossing the tomato up in the air as he called out Cardin.

"Sorry my hand slipped," said Cardin, making a poor excuse.

"No problem boy, just be careful, right?" said Aurivelle, giving a small wink to Velvet, "Here, have it back."

With a flick of his wrist, the tomato shot off much faster than Cardin's throw and smashed into his forehead. What was more interesting was that the tomato did not just splat, but the impact force from it forced Cardin to fly backwards, doing a triple back flip before landing on his face.

"Better take him to the nurse's office boys," commanded Aurivelle, "And not a word... or else."

At this, he flared his Aura, causing the boys to quickly nod and start dragging Cardin away. Sky however, made it a point to walk to Velvet, shaking as Aurivelle stared him down. But he had to do this. As soon as he was arms distance from Velvet, he bowed his head to Velvet.

"I'm sorry!" Sky apologized, "Sorry for bullying you! Sorry for the pain we caused during the semester! I know that were were in the wrong, and hope you find the heart to forgive me and my team."

Velvet looked shocked at this and could only stammer a reply, saying it wasn't a problem.

"What's your name, sonny?" asked Aurivelle.

"Sky, sir!" stammered Sky.

"Boy, you just took a courageous move there," said Aurivelle, "Not many boys are willing to apologize to their victims. Even less are willing to admit they were wrong. No, I can't call you a boy now. You're a man now, willing to shore up to his mistakes."

Sky beamed with pride before walking back to his team, his posture much taller now.

"How did you do that?" asked Velvet curiously, gesturing to the tomato, "The tomato looked soft, and even at that speed it shouldn't have tossed Cardin into the air."

"Once you get as old as me, you learn a few tricks," laughed Aurivelle, "Now, are you heading to Vale?"

Velvet nodded her head, to which Aurivelle smiled and asked, "Then may I ask you accompany this old man to Vale? I want to see my grandson."

'Aww he has a grandson? That's unfo-... What are you thinking Velvet!?' thought Velvet mentally, shaking her head to throw off that train of thought before replying that she would be willing to.

"So where are you headed off to?" asked Aurivelle as they finally landed in Vale.

"To a job interview," replied Velvet.

"Hmm? Aren't you a second year? Gonna be hard to keep a constant schedule with missions. And why do you need an extra job? Missions aren't providing enough Lien for you?"

"... My teammates told me I'm too shy. So I'm doing this job to help me communicate with others better. Plus the extra Lien goes into helping fund my newest weapon creation."

"And I suppose those bullies have been bullying you for a while? Even though you can kick their collective rears?"

Velvet's silence was all Aurivelle needed to know. He silently cursed Beacon, but knew it wasn't Ozpin's fault. The Academy was huge, housing roughly 160 students, with 40 students in each year. Of course, when the other Academies arrived, that number increased roughly three to even fourfold, depending on students who wanted to come to try for the Vytal Festival Tournament, or even just watch. Beacon's staff consisted of only ten members, far too little in his opinion, even if it was just for 160 students.

The other Academies would send some of their faculty members to help out, but it was still a huge hassle. The professors couldn't be everywhere at once, so they couldn't stop bullying. Yet Ozpin couldn't increase the staff numbers due to the budget, no thanks to the Vale Council. In his humble opinions, they had their heads stuffed deeply into each other's rear end. The time of peace they were experiencing did not mean they could cut down on funding for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Grimm were growing stronger, and they needed more people to help defend the light.

Soon, Aurivelle arrived at _Elysium Oasis_ and was about to thank Velvet for accompanying him when she told him that it was this shop she was applying for an interview.

"Well, if you're here, then I won't have to worry about my grandson too much now!" laughed Aurivelle. causing Velvet to blush a little, "Though opening a massage shop. Not bad, considering I know how effective his massages are."

'If Jaune is Aurivelle grandson, then will Jaune look like him when he grows up?' thought Velvet before blushing crimson once more.

They entered in the clinic, knowing that it was closed as the sign stated. However, since Velvet had been told to come at 5 while Aurivelle was Jaune's grandfather, they ignored it. They were content with waiting on the chairs when they heard a loud noise from the floor above. Thinking Jaune had an accident, the two rushed through the door and up the stairs, pushing the door open in time to see Yang nude from the waist up and straddling Jaune.

* * *

"Did... we interrupt something?" blushed Velvet while Aurivelle was outright laughing while saying "That's my grandson!"

'Not a bad looker too!' thought Aurivelle in his mind with glee as he quickly looked over Yang, 'Long blonde hair, nice chest, good looking body, my grandson hit the jackpot! Knew the Arc charm wouldn't fail him!'

Yang blinked at the sight Velvet and Aurivelle before her face started to turn crimson. Her hair lit up on fire and her eyes turned red before she finally snapped out of it and screamed very loudly.

"Get out get out get out!" shouted Yang as she started to grab items at random and tossed them at the intruders.

First was a pillow. Followed by a blanket. Followed by an alarm clock. Followed by a photo album. Followed by Jaune himself as a projectile.

At this, Aurivelle was no longer grinning and quickly caught the clock, album, and Jaune himself. He flared his Aura while giving one authoritative order.

"Stop."

Yang froze, in the middle of picking up the bed to toss at the old man while Velvet's legs quivered for a second. Yang finally recognized what she had done and quickly placed Jaune's bed back down while covering herself.

"Get your clothes on and wait downstairs," said Aurivelle sternly, "I'll take care of Jaune. Velvet, you might have to wait a little longer for that interview."

The two girls nodded and quickly went downstairs after Yang put on her clothes.

"Oh Jaune, what am I going to do with you?" chuckled Aurivelle as he put Jaune on his bed, worried about his head. Yang had told him she had accidentally given him a concussion. She wouldn't state why, but she blushed when she thought about it. Then he noticed something important. There had been some blood on Jaune's head, but suddenly the wound glowed before it repaired itself.

"Your Aura... it's unlocked!? How!?"

Seeing Jaune just murmur something about supplies before turning in his impromptu sleep, Aureville decided to let it go and went downstairs.

"Is he alright?" asked an embarrassed Yang.

"He's fine," nodded Aurivelle, "Though I'd like an explanation of what led up to this event."

Yang nodded and explained everything to them. After she finished, she asked what they were doing here.

"He's my grandson. I came to check up on him," proclaimed Auriville.

"Job interview... which will most likely be canceled today," sighed Velvet.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Yang, "Jaune told me he had something important today, but I forced him to give me a massage."

"And why did you force him, young lady?" asked Aurivelle, giving Yang the stink eye.

"...ck," mumbled Yang.

"Louder and clearer, otherwise I take this up with Professor Goodwitch at Beacon."

"MY BACK WAS HURTING!" shouted Yang in embarrassment, "I asked professor Goodwitch because I needed some new... stuff...due to my...,"

The other two didn't need anymore clarification. Velvet sympathized with the girl while Aurivelle knew enough, having seven granddaughters.

"So you're at least better now, right?" asked Aurivelle.

Yang blinked before moving her waist a bit, "Yea, loads! Still some soreness, but I should be fine for the while. How does he do it?"

"He's had seven sisters and a mother to train upon," chuckled Aurivelle, "But you really shouldn't have barged in. And you still won't tell us what led upon that state that we saw you."

Yang merely mumbled words, clearly unwilling to reveal it.

"Anyways, sorry Velvet, you'll have to reschedule with Jaune," said Aurivelle, "Though if you need a reference, I can put one for you."

"That's alright, I can still do the interview."

They all turned to see Jaune descending down the stairs with an ice pack on his head. Yang winced as she saw the ice pack.

"I think I get the general gist of what happened," said Jaune as he moved the ice pack to a more comfortable spot, "Not sure about the details. All I remember is massaging Yang, and the next moment, I'm in my bed alone. Did I trip on something?"

Aurivelle contemplated on telling Jaune what happened, but decided to just go with the slip story. No need to humiliate Yang further.

"And grandpa... what are you doing here?" asked Jaune in a slightly fearful tone.

"To see you of course," boomed Aurivelle, "But first, let's get the young lass's interview on the way! You can make time for me afterwards."

Yang quickly apologized once more and gave Jaune what she owed plus extra. As she left, she gave one last flirt.

"If you want to have a one-on-one time with me... just say the word," whispered Yang before she gave him a hug, making sure her breasts was pressed against his chest. She, of course, was using the chest bindings as her bra. Still, the desired effect came as Jaune blushed.

"Ahem, now we have that cleared up," coughed Jaune, "Let's get this interview on the way."

"I'll be upstairs boy!" shouted Aurivelle.

* * *

"Alright first off..."

Jaune began listing off what he expected Velvet to do and asked if she was comfortable with it, which she nodded.

"Alright next question... why do you need this job?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a Huntress-in-training, a second year if I'm correct. You should have missions that pay you Lien. Do you need the extra cash? Will you be able to do this job and still be able to keep your grades up? I would feel guilty if this job made your grades drop."

"Oh no, my grades are fine," said Velvet quickly, "I'm actually TA for one of the professors. I don't need to do some of the assignments because most likely I'll be grading them, thus giving me time to review. The extra Lien actually helps fund for me new weapon that I'm making."

"Alright, what about your schedule? It seems unlikely that you'll be able to come here weekly on weekdays with missions."

"... I was hoping for a biweekly schedule. It's true with missions, I don't have it set out, but I can make it so I work the second and fourth week of Wednesday and Thursday per month, when you're open. Also, since I'm a second year, I can work in the mornings, making a full 8 hour shift."

"Ok. Final question. Why do you want this job? What will you get out of it that will help you? I find it hard to believe working in the front desk will help you as a Huntress. The other person I hired needed Lien for basic necessities, and he's a first year in Beacon, thus having a steady schedule for now."

"..."

"Velvet?"

"Confidence. I want... no need to build up confidence. My teammates tell me I'm too shy, and looking in my life, they're right. I only hang out with them or the professors. I never try to talk to others."

'And I let bullies bully me too easily,' thought Velvet.

"Well, you're talking to me quite well. What's the difference?"

Velvet blinked as she thought about it before coming to a conclusion.

"Well... it's probably because I know you're nice and you won't do anything bad to me. That, and I feel guilty about what I did yesterday."

"Don't worry about that," waved Jaune, "Well, give me some time to contemplate this, alright? I'll call you when I've made a decision. It was nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Velvet left while Jaune took a deep breath to meet his grandfather.

"So, a masseur, eh? What happened to wanting to become a Huntsman?" asked Aurivelle as Jaune entered the apartment.

"I got rejected," said Jaune dully, "I didn't want to feel like a loser, so I came to Vale anyways and opened a shop. Go ahead, call mom and dad. Tell them what a failure I am. Tell them I couldn't make it to Beacon. But I'm not going home! Not when I've made a life here and-"

Jaune didn't get to finish as Aurivelle swiftly hugged him.

"Jaune, do you think so little of us?" asked Aurivelle, "None of us would ever think you like that!"

"Then why did dad say not to worry if I ended moving back home?" asked Jaune with slight tears in his eyes, "It's like they expected me not to make it into Beacon."

"Jaune, they were just showing you that they cared for you and would always accept for who you are, whether or not you made it in," whispered Aurivelle softly, "It's kinda our fault that we didn't spend as much time helping and training you for your dream."

"We had a big family," sniffed Jaune, "Someone needed to help balance the checkbooks. It's not like you guys could've called in a favor."

'We did, but we didn't think Ozpin would reject it,' sweatdropped Aurivelle as he thought to himself, deciding not to tell Jaune about the favor. It would just depress him further.

"So, why don't you tell me more about this store?" asked Aurivelle, "Like for instance, how did you get the Lien to even open this? Without even asking us for help? And how in Remnant's name did you unlock your aura?"

Jaune began to tell his tale to his grandfather, going into the night. As Jaune finished and Aurivelle said his goodbyes and left, Jaune went back to cleaning, feeling much better.

"So some girl named Pyrrha unlocked it for him," mused Aurivelle as he walked down the dark streets, "I'll have to thank her. And this man named Roman. Hmm, could it be that criminal everyone's talking about lately?... Naa couldn't be. Rumor has it he's cruel and greedy. No way he'd help Jaune with nothing much to gain."

Aurivelle was planning to head to Beacon and convince Ozpin to take Jaune in possibly next semester when his Scroll rang. He looked at it and cursed. It was another mission, one he couldn't refuse.

"I'll be back to check on you Jaune, and thank whoever helped push you towards your dream while your useless family sadly couldn't do anything."

Aurivelle left Vale, heading towards another village where they needed someone to protect them as they were excavating a tunnel.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now running a poll for my next possible story! Come vote on what I should write up! Also, a friendly reminder I have a pat reon page, just look up azndrgn making fanfic. The profile on it should have a link to my profile. Patrons get a little bonus.**

 **This story will still be going strong, so see you next time!**

 **Also, thank Kegispringfield for drawing my story's cover image!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bam, this one's longer than my previous chapters! Can't believe I even managed to pull this out. Don't get comfortable on how I released this early, though.**

 **Let's see general reminders. Poll is ending July 30th, so put your votes up before it's too late! Got Pat reon, azndrgn creating fanfic, etc. etc.**

 **Also, thank KegiSpringfield for drawing my new cover art! Link right below this sentence! Thanks Kegi!**

 **kegispringfield/art/Commission-Mending-The-Knot-753372453**

 **Now for the story! Here comes teammmmm RWBY!**

 **Oh, and more A/N about some reviews on the last chapter, putting them in the end. And yes, I know it should be Ruby and I, but I feel like Yang is more likely to say it the other way.**

* * *

"We're here!" cheered Ruby as they arrived at Vale on a Saturday morning.

"And not a day sooner," groaned Blake, feeling the pain on her back now.

"I could use a full massage, but we should really go to the other new spa that I saw, in uptown Vale," grumbled Weiss, "It offers a full treatment, including a spa, food, and facial cleaning!"

"Weiss, that place you're talking about costs 600 Lien... for one person!" shouted Ruby.

"Yea but they have two masseurs massaging you," defended Weiss.

"Not all of us have that much Lien to spend," deadpanned Blake, mentally adding to her mind, 'Nor a daddy that can spend Lien on a whim because of him exploiting Faunus labor.'

Weiss wasn't convinced and tried to convince them to heading to the one in uptown Vale instead of midtown.

"Yang, you'll agree with me, right?" said Weiss, turning to her, "I hear there are some hot guys there to massage you! Think about it! Giving the treatment your body needs while being able pampered by hot guys."

Weiss, of course, was not interested in having a male massage her, whether he was hot or not. She wasn't ready for the opposite gender to touch her, even if it was a massage. Weiss just wanted to go to a well-known chain spa than one that opened two months ago. Even if Jaune's shop was shown on flyers at Beacon and on the ad space on the library site, she felt like it would be more worth it at the uptown Vale. Not to mention, she had never had a massage that was only in the double digit pricing.

"Yang? Remnant to Yang!" shouted Weiss when she saw Yang didn't respond at all.

"Huh? What?" replied Yang, snapping out of her self-induced trance.

"Are you alright, sis?" asked Ruby with worry, "You've been out of it ever since you came back Thursday, when you asked Professor Goodwitch for the whole day off."

"I can't believe she let you," mumbled Weiss.

'She probably felt sympathy for her, knowing her pain' thought Blake as she compared Yang's and Glynda's bust. She didn't voice it out, knowing it would depress Weiss a lot.

"I'm alright," replied Yang, "I finally managed to snag a few new bras, both sports and regular, for my chest. No more using chest binding tape. My chest are too big and beautiful to for me to bind and not show them off."

"Speaking of which, I noticed you didn't seem to be complaining about your back," observed Blake, "Just what did you do on Thursday? Go to another massage therapist?"

"Yang! You didn't!?" gasped Ruby, "We were all supposed to go together to this one! How could you!?"

"No, no no!" waved Yang quickly, "I didn't go to any other massage clinic or spa other than thi-!"

Yang suddenly shoved her hands to her mouth to stop from saying anything, but it was too late.

"Ah Ha! You went here! How could you go without us?" sobbed Ruby in fake tears.

"I thought this place was closed on Thursdays every other week," frowned Weiss, "How'd you get in?"

"... Alright, I was getting desperate," sighed Yang, "My shopping trip on Thursday yielded absolutely no luck. I couldn't find any fit at all, and I found myself in front of this place when my back acted up again. So I went in and convinced him to give me a quick one."

What they didn't know was that Coco had been sympathetic to Yang's plight along with Goodwitch. Goodwitch loaned one of her bras to which Coco quickly adjusted the band size and cup to let Yang use for Friday so she could get some more. She even helped refer her to a shop where she could get them at a discounted price, though it was rather upscale and fashionable. Still, Yang was happy that she had bras now, and sexy ones to boot.

"Is he good?" asked Blake. Her back was starting to ache because of Professor Peach and Port's lecture about proper posture.

"Definitely," answered Yang, "My back feels so much better because of him, and that was only 30 minutes without any real preparation. Can't wait to see what his full course is."

"Hmph. I doubt he's better than the ones back at home," scoffed Weiss, "I've received massages from only the best during my training back at Atlas. Using the finest oils and techniques, and yet I've found most of them to be quite lacking."

Weiss winced as she stomped her foot at that statement, forgetting that she had sprained her ankle during a spar on Friday against Oreo. Oreo may be a jerk, but he was a strong fighter with his double-sided ax/rifle that could split into two hatchets, which were also hand cannons in that form. She, of course, won but had overextended some of her attack steps. Her thigh was also very sore from the exercise she did, too.

"I'll bet you dinner on that," grinned Yang, "No cafeteria though."

They all shuddered at the thought of the cafeteria. Friday's meatloaf surprise was certainly a surprise for those who dared to eat it. It sent quite a few to the nurse's office. The cafeteria food was always a hit or miss, with miss being most likely. Only times that the food was good was times when they did Taco Tuesday or any special events. They were looking forward to the second semester, when the other Academies would be joining them. Beacon would have to hire actual cooks to keep up with cooking for 4 Academies worth of students. Or at least they hoped so.

"Deal," said Weiss, "Now let's go in before we're late to our appointment."

Team RWBY entered _Elysium Oasis_ without hesitation.

* * *

Ren was getting used to the desk job for now as he adjusted his new dark green scrubs. He had come in on Friday right after class to get started and learning about what he was expected to do. So far, it was decent enough for him, considering that he spent the majority of the time babysitting Nora. He had learned patience due to her. He was a bit nervous about leaving Nora alone with Oreo as Pyrrha has business with her agent. It wasn't that he was afraid Oreo would try to take advantage of Nora, but rather Nora would lose control and smash Oreo into the wall and maybe through it if he wasn't there to limit her.

Pyrrha would no doubt just tell Oreo off or frown at him, but never truly harm him as she was the leader and strived to set an example. Though in his opinion, he though Pyrrha forgave others too easily. Nora was on the opposite scale when compared to Pyrrha. While Pyrrha was patient, Nora had a very short fuse that could easily explode if he wasn't there. Thankfully, Team RWBY had accepted his request that Nora sleep with them for the weekend as well as help look out for Nora.

He heard the door open and looked up to welcome the patients just to notice it was Team RWBY.

"Ren? You work here?" asked Ruby in surprise.

"Just started yesterday," replied Ren, "Where's Nora?"

"She said she was heading to the gym and then to the Dust labs for the whole day," replied Yang, "We figured she'd be alright."

Ren could only cross his fingers and pray for the best, hiding his horrified face and putting his professional one on, passing them the Scroll tablets to fill out.

"Any choice in rooms?" asked Ren, "We have two rooms with a single massage bed each and one large room that has two massage beds, but the room is structured that we can split that room into two singles."

"Me and Rubes will take the double," said Yang quickly, "If you don't mind, Blake." Though Blake was her partner, she wanted to watch out for Ruby, even if Jaune was a nice guy. She didn't want those magical hands touching somewhere inappropriate.

"Not at all, I prefer the single," replied Blake as she quickly handed her tablet back to Ren, hoping her teammates didn't see what she filled out.

She had heard of this place through the Faunus networks and how the shop treated them fairly, but she was still suspicious. Blake also wanted the single room because she didn't want to reveal to her team that she was a Faunus. It was hard to do so because of all the discrimination she had been through before. Not to mention one of her teammates was a Schnee, the bane of many Faunus.

* * *

"Who goes first?" asked Ren as he received the tablets, "And have you made your choices on what type of massage you want, your choice of oil, and anything else?"

"We're all getting the full 90-minute massage," declared Yang, "Including back, leg, hands, everything!"

"Wait a minute, I only wanted 30-minute leg massage," said Weiss.

"I think I would feel more comfortable with an hour back massage," added Blake.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with a boy touching my legs," pouted Ruby.

"Trust me, you want the full 90-minute full massage," stated Yang.

Weiss just mumbled about the unfairness of it when she noticed a photo of Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Is this photo doctored?" asked Weiss as she narrowed her eyes, "I sincerely hope this business isn't trying to drum up false advertisements."

"No, that's real," said Ren as he finished up inputting all the information into the OfficeMate, "Nora and I was there when it was taken."

Blake held her breath when Ren went over hers, but he didn't even seem to show any sort of emotion as he entered her data in. She had put that she was a Faunus to not only see what sort of reaction there would be but to see if the owner was discriminatory or not.

"And how does this... Jaune know Pyrrha?" asked Weiss with a slight accusation tone.

"She came here before," retorted Ren, "From what I'm told, Pyrrha was in heaven after all the stress that had been accumulating back at Beacon. I'm sure you remember what she looked like before that weekend and after."

Team RWBY raised their heads to ruminate through their memories and agreed. Pyrrha constantly seemed stress that her fake smile could be seen cracking up with bags under her eyes. Then one weekend, she returned seemingly full of vitality. Not to mention, Pyrrha had seemed rather cold to everyone, in her own team, until that weekend. None of them knew that it was because of Jaune, though.

"We came back to visit again for my interview as well as having a team 'workshop' to get to know each other better," continued Ren, "Even Nora admits Jaune gives good massages. Jaune is pretty good friends with us. Now, which one of you is going first?"

Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all looked to Yang in unison, who shrugged.

"I don't mind going first," said Yang, "All the better for me. You guys just lost out on having the first massage of the day with a fully refreshed masseur. By the time he gets to you guys, he might be tired and slack off."

"I sincerely doubt that," intervened Ren, "He's very hard working. Did the three of you want to just wait in the waiting room?"

"We'll come watch to give our final judgments," stated Weiss, "I want to see if he's as good as he claims."

"Weiss, I would appreciate if you don't demean my boss. He's never actually bragged," sighed Ren, "That photo up there was actually Nora's idea, and Pyrrha had absolutely no problems with it."  
Weiss just huffed as Ren guided Ruby, Weiss, and Blake to the large room while pointing to Yang where the showers were. Ren pressed the intercom to notify Jaune that his patients were here.

* * *

Jaune was upstairs doing some last minute studying about sword forms before getting the notification and quickly coming down the stairs.

He entered in the room and blinked to see three girls sitting in the large room, the trio all sitting on one massage bed.

"Err, can you not sit on the bed all at the same time?" asked Jaune with slight hesitation.

"Are you calling us fat?" snapped Weiss.

"No, it's just the bed wasn't made for supporting different amounts of weights at different areas simultaneously, but rather a weight distributed along the whole bed " explained Jaune, "Doing so may distort bedding, making it uncomfortable for my future patients. Having one person sit on the bed doesn't affect it, but three will."

"Well, why didn't you have chairs for us?" snapped Weiss back while Blake and Ruby apologized and quickly jumped off the bed.

"I thought I asked you all to stand and wait while I got the chairs," remarked Ren as he entered, carrying two folding chairs.

"He actually did," nodded Ruby.

Looking chastised, Weiss turned her head away and stomped forward, grabbing one of the chairs and quickly sat down while Blake allowed Ren to place the other one before sitting down.

"Don't be so _Weiss_ cold, Weiss," piped a voice from the door.

They all looked at the door and the girls squeaked while Ren had a slight blush. Jaune also did, but he managed to hide it better, as he was used to almost naked females due to his job. Yang leaning against the door jamb with only a towel wrapped around her chest. The towel barely covered her blessed assets and only covered up to mid-thigh.

"I'll just be manning the front desk," said Ren quickly, scurrying away when Yang let him through.

"Yang!" squeaked Ruby.

"Ah don't worry Rubes," grinned Yang as she patted Ruby on the head, "You're my sister. You'll be looking like this in no time."

"Not what I was going to say!" shouted Ruby.

Weiss looked down at her own chest and cried inside herself, telling herself she still had time to grow.

"You got your headbands?" asked Jaune.

"Yea, give me a second," said Yang, quickly pulling out some scrunchies from within her cleavage.

Jaune shook his head as he still didn't understand how girls could do that while Ruby helped Yang tie her hair up.

"Any choice on oils?" asked Jaune, directing the question to all of them, "I have a list of selection if you need them."

The girls looked at the lists, contemplating on which one they wanted.

"You have chocolate massages?" gasped Ruby, "Is it tasty? Do I get to lick myself when I'm done?"

"Err I wouldn't suggest that," said Jaune as he scratched his cheek, "Plus, it's extra for it and it's usually for those who have very dry skin."

"Aww alright, I'll just go with Tranquil Rose," declared Ruby.

"I think I'll spoil myself and go with Lavender and Peppermint," said Yang, "Along with some of this pumpkin combo spice."

"Scentless," answered Blake.

"Hmph, not a lot of selection here," sneered Weiss, only for Ruby to elbow her in the ribs, "Do you allow customers to bring their own oil?"

"Yea I've done that before," nodded Jaune, "It's not very often, but I've had customers bring in their own custom oils."

"Then I'll be using one from my personal stock," stated Weiss as she began to dial a number to have a shop bring it to her.

Jaune just shrugged as Yang got on a massage bed and let her towel fall off her back.

"Sis!" yelped Ruby, "There's a boy here still!"

"Calm yourself, I'm wearing nipple covers and panties," said Yang as she twirled around to reveal her nipples were covered as well as wearing panties. The panties in question, however...

"It barely covers anything!" screeched Weiss.

Yang was wearing yellow g-string panties.

"Well duh," replied Yang, "I want Jaune to not only massage my back and legs but also my butt."

She gave Jaune a seductive look and slapped her butt, causing Jaune to blush a bit and look away.

"In all reality, I really do need one there," stated Yang seriously, "Those seats in the class aren't really comfy. I'm gonna get a pillow to bring with me at least."

Yang laid on the bed while Jaune began warming up his hands and putting on a bit of oil. Blake began reading her book she brought with her while Weiss's eyes narrowed at Jaune.

'If he so much 'accidentally' gropes Yang, I'll drive him out of business before he can say massage!'

Ruby just looked nervous at the thought of another guy touching her body.

Weiss's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed Jaune's face suddenly morph from shy to sharp and concentrated as he began his work.

"I'll start from your neck," stated Jaune as he began to knead it with his hands.

"Just do whatever you feel is necessary," moaned Yang as she felt her whole body start to relax.

Yang did notice, however, that Jaune seemed to be speeding through, more concentrated on spreading the oil on her whole body. Even her butt was given a quick rub over before it was passed.

"What's with the rush?" asked Yang curiously.

"It's because you wanted to use the pumpkin spice," replied Jaune, "I have to make sure your whole body is warmed up before I start to use it."

"Aww how sweet, and here I thought you wanted to get a good rub on my butt," teased Yang, "Don't be shy if you linger there longer. I will expect a discount, though."

To the amazement of all the girls, Jaune just ignored her as he prepared the spices, throwing in small handfuls of spices into a mortar and grinding them all together, using pumpkin as the base.

"Alright, this is going to feel a bit... tingly but just bear with it," warned Jaune as he began to spread the spice on her back and key parts of her body.

Yang flinched and started to shudder as she felt parts of her body tingle and seemingly explode in heat. She held it in as Jaune let it stay on there for a few seconds before he began rubbing her back.

"Ohhh Oum that's good," moaned Yang as the uncomfortable heat turned into intense pleasure.

As the massage continued, the girls' eyes were all glued to Jaune massaging Yang. Even Blake had put her book down in favor of watching the massage, her golden eyes staring at the scene before her. Weiss was trying her best to look away but her blue-white eyes kept glancing back at Jaune and Yang. Ruby had her eyes covered with her hands, which was a rather futile attempt as she kept opening her fingers to peek through them, her silver eyes gazing into the scene.

"Quite a bit of muscle on your arms and back," noted Jaune, "You focus on your upper arms a bit?"

"Oh yea, gotta deal with the recoil of my shotgun gauntlets," grinned Yang, "But I'm most proud of my chest/upper core. They're the most important parts."

"She does," commented Ruby, "She focuses on close combat, so she has to train her muscles to be able to handle the aftershocks of her shotgun gauntlets."

"Makes sense," nodded Jaune, flinching at the thought of dealing with the recoil of a shotgun.

"But most importantly," added Yang, "And not only do I work them out to make sure my punches have their power, but to make sure these girls don't sag."

Yang gestured to her breasts, causing Jaune to blush a bit before working through it, stabbing at another knot in her back. That caused Yang to shiver before relaxing aging.

"Man and I thought you were good two days ago," complimented Yang, her eyes glazed over as Jaune finished with her back and was moving downwards.

"You sure you want me to massage your glutes?" asked Jaune as his hands hovered over her butt.

"Yes, now just do it otherwise I might get violent," snapped Yang, "I didn't wear a G-string for nothing!"

Jaune nodded and jabbed two fingers at a knot he had felt while spreading the oil. Yang gasped in pain and pleasure, throwing her head up and arching her back before sinking back down.

"I didn't even know I had one there," mumbled Yang as Jaune began to use his knuckles to dig into her butt.

"Does it... really feel that good?" asked Weiss curiously.

"You have no idea," moaned Yang drowsily, "Hey Jaune? Since I know I'm going to fall asleep when you're done, can you do Weiss or Blake next? I'd rather be awake to see my sister get her massage. It's not that you can't be trusted, but rather I'd feel better and safer if I was there."

"No problem," shrugged Jaune, "Which one wants to go next?"

"I'll go," offered Blake, "Weiss still needs to wait for that massage oil she wants."

Jaune nodded and directed Blake back to the front desk, where Ren would guide her to the showers. Silence ticked on as Jaune continued to massage Yang, now done with her gluteus and focusing on her arms and legs.

* * *

Yang had already fallen asleep, but Jaune kept on massaging her muscles until her time was up, something that impressed Weiss. She was aware that some masseurs tended to stop when their patient was asleep, claiming that there was no point. Obviously, those people were just slackers, trying to maximize profit with minimal effort. Jaune, however, was not one of those people. Even when the time was up, Jaune kept going to finish the last limb, going over only a few minutes.

"Well that's over," stated Jaune as he stretched out his limbs and went to wash his hands, "Do you girls want to stay here with Yang or wait at the lobby? Or even just go out and wander in Vale for a bit?"

"I think we'll go around Vale for a bit," piped Ruby, "I got some new Dust bullets I've been meaning to buy."

"I suppose it would be for the best if we got lunch first and perhaps bring some for Yang and Blake," nodded Weiss, "They'll most likely be hungry when they come out."

The two of them left the clinic while Jaune got ready for his next patient, Blake.

Blake had quickly undressed, showered, and wrapped a towel around her. She peeked outside to see Weiss and Ruby leaving and quickly dashed into the private room. She figured it was pointless as she had written in the patient information that she was a Faunus. Blake had been tempted to write human, but though she wanted to hide her identity, she wasn't willing to give up her identity and heritage completely onto paper.

Jaune had finished stretching and asked Ren if he wanted to go out for lunch or just eat at his apartment. Ren opted to go with Ruby and Weiss to buy some lunch. He walked towards the private room reserved for Blake and saw her already laying down on the bed with her bow tie on her head. She was naked from the waist up and thigh down and had a towel over her rear.

"Ready?" asked Jaune as he warmed up his hands and prepped the oil.

"Yea," replied Blake with her usual disinterested voice.

That voice soon changed drastically as Jaune began to spread the oil on her back. Blake felt her back warm up as the oil was spread by his hands before he began kneading the muscles. She clamped her mouth shut as best as she could, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

"You have quite a bit of muscle on your back, as well as a lot of knots," noted Jaune, "Much more on the right side. Do you tend to throw something?"

"...Yea," whispered Blake, trying to keep her voice in as Jaune tended to her many knots.

She couldn't remember how long it had been since she felt so relaxed. Even at Beacon, though she seemed silent, uncaring, and focused on her book, the reality was she was always aware of her surroundings. Being in the White Fang certainly put a load on her whole body. Even when sleeping, she would sleep with one eye open.

Jaune could tell that her body was in a constant state of stress from all the tense muscles he was kneading. Truth be told, he wasn't sure 90 minutes would be enough to unwind all the muscles. If anything, it'd be like Pyrrha, where it would take at least two and a half. Then, a bolt of inspiration struck him.

'I wonder if this will work,' thought Jaune as he infused his hands with what he thought was a small amount of his Aura, forcing them to glow white before pressing down on a knot.

While it was true that if a person used their own Aura to ignore the sores, the backlash would be worse. However, when a foreign Aura made its presence on the muscles, its effect was rather random and unknown. Most of the time, it did nothing, as it was coming from somebody else. Afterall, Huntsmen and Huntresses sparred against each other with their Aura active.

However, in this rather unique situation, Blake had hers deactivated while Jaune's hand was brimming with a rather unnatural amount of Aura. Not to mention each person's Aura was different, all defined by their own characteristics. As soon as Jaune pressed down, his Aura splurged through skin contact, his overwhelming amount of Aura he had channeled into his hands without much control spreading through Blake's body, spreading warmth, comfort, and pleasure.

In short, Blake never saw it coming.

"NYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" moaned Blake, her initial reaction being very vocal before it became subdued.

'Nya?' thought Jaune, already going through his memory on who on earth made such a noise. The only one that came up was the feline Faunus, like the cat or tiger Faunus he had massaged before. Yet Blake didn't seem to look like a Faunus, though he hadn't actually scanned through her patient information. Ren had taken care to note for any allergies and found none. Then his eyes focused on her black blow that was tied on her head. It was twitching, and Jaune was sure it wasn't from the AC unit.

'Cat ears, perhaps?' though Jaune before asking Blake if she wanted him to remove the bow. It did seem uncomfortable to have her ears muffled.

Blake was too incoherent to reply and just nodded. A second later, the black bow tie was untied and providing air and relief to her black cat ears once more.

Seeing how Blake seemed completely relaxed, Jaune went to work on her back as usual without Aura. It was when he got to her legs did Blake regain some semblance of consciousness.

"Jaune... what did you do?" slurred Blake, trying to fight the sleep that was overcoming her.

"I tried using some Aura in the massage," shrugged Jaune as he continued with her legs.

'Since when does Aura do that?' pondered Blake before remembering the consequences of using Aura to try to heal/abuse the muscles, though it was very hard to do so in her current state.

"I know what you're thinking, but you were too tense," continued Jaune, already predicting her predicament, "Doctor Oobleck and Professor Ozpin gave me some notes about Aura, as well as my grandfather. The dangers of using Aura to drive through soreness. However, I just used a small amount of my Aura reserves for a brief amount of time, and it seemed to have worked. Now I'm having an easier time working through the knots around your body."

'That was small?' gaped Blake as she recalled how his Aura flooded her whole body, 'Screw it, I'll worry about it later. This is just what I needed. Yang was right.'

Blake slowly closed her eyes to take a deep nap that she hadn't had for a long time. Jaune proceeded to go through her legs and arms, smirking as she heard the small snores and continued Nyas every time his hands moved. He respectfully decided to avoid her butt as it was covered, focusing more on to her shoulder until time was up. He dimmed down the lights and left Blake asleep in her bed.

* * *

"We're back!" shouted Ruby as she and Weiss entered the clinic with food. Ren had come back much earlier, choosing a fast food place instead of a cafe so as to be able to eat on the job while making sure he could deal with incoming phone calls as well as walk-ins. He, of course, made sure he did so neatly. Jaune had already set a space for eating, as he did so often when he manned the front desk.

"Welcome back," nodded Ren as he ate his lightly fried fries along with his nutritious drink he had made the day prior. Jaune had been kind enough to allow Ren to use his refrigerator to store the ingredients.

"Jaune finished with Blake and is currently washing up and eating," added Ren as he continued to read the history textbook while making sure everything was in order. He could multitask well, something that was needed while taking care of Nora.

"I hope he remembers to wash his hands before continuing," frowned Weiss, thinking about those greasy hands touching her body.

"I'm sure he will," said Ruby quickly, trying to calm Weiss down, "Plus, we managed to snag that oil of yours that you wanted."

Weiss had taken one of the more expensive brands, pricing at 90 Lien for 10 mL. She would opted for a more expensive one, but she didn't trust Jaune was worth it.

"Hmph, we'll see," scoffed Weiss.

"Is Yang still asleep? And what about Blake?" asked Ruby.

"Blake is currently still asleep in the massage room while Yang has decided to accompany Jaune upstairs," replied Ren diplomatically.

"What's Yang doing upstairs?" asked Weiss.

"Talking while waiting for you two, perhaps," suggested Ren before buzzing the intercom to let Jaune know his next patients were back.

Jaune arrived back downstairs with a bowl of white rice and a small container. Yang followed next with a bit of drool coming down her lips.

"You taste Jaune's food?" asked Ren, knowing that face.

"It's not fair that you get to eat like this while working while we have to buy ours," whined Yang, "The cafeteria is always a big whiff, and we can't always keep spending our Lien on take out."

"Why don't you just cook?" asked Jaune as he set down the rice and container.

"Errr Yang's cooking mostly tends to be... explosive," winced Ruby, "Though she can cook a little."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Well I only know how to bake cookies, Blake only knows how to fry fish over a fire which doesn't taste good, and well Weiss... has never been in a kitchen in her life?" responded Ruby.

"How dare you? Of course, I've been in the kitchen," scolded Weiss.

"Did you actually touch the cooking implements Weiss?" asked Yang.

"Well... no... I only went to the Schnee kitchen once because I was wondering what was taking my cake butler so long for my cake," hesitated Weiss.

"So you see, we don't have anyone that can cook full time," pouted Yang, "Ren is the only one for team NNUL, and we can't exactly steal him from his team. Can we hire you to be the head chef of Beacon's kitchens once a week at least?"

"Is his cooking that good?" asked Ruby.

"You can try some," offered Ren as he opened the container and scooped what was inside on his rice.

It was a southern Mistralian dish that used pork meat, bamboo shoots, and mushrooms, all stewed in some chicken broth into perfection, with a few seasoning and some starch powder to thicken the sauce.

Ruby reacted immediately with a sound of disgust, "I don't like mushrooms."

"Ruby, don't be so picky," lectured Weiss, "Thanks, but we have our own food. I'm sure it'll taste just as good, if not better than his, as it was from a professional chef than a masseur."

"Weiss, Weiss, you gotta let that attitude go," said Yang as she hung her arms around Weiss, "You can't just assume these things. I had a small taste, and trust me, it's better than you think."

"If you mean small you mean half my lunch, then yea," muttered Jaune, causing Yang's cheeks to be lightly dusted in pink.

"I'll give you half of what they bought me," apologized Yang "Speaking of which, what did you get?"

"I got you some Chicken Alfredo with Pappardelle noodles," piped Ruby, "I got myself a cheeseburger, Weiss got Lobster Ravioli, and we got Blake tuna steak since we know she loves tuna for some reason."

Both Ren and Jaune raised their eyebrows at this but chose not to comment about it. They were both under HIPPA not to disclose any information about Blake, and if Blake wasn't revealing her heritage to her team, then they wouldn't either. Though Jaune didn't quite understand why while Ren knows about the little blood feud between the Schnee and Faunus.

"Cool. Here, we can share this then," said Yang as she pulled out a fork from the bag and quickly twirled the noodles around it. She lifted it up to Jaune's face with her right hand using the fork and her left hand under it.

"Say ah," grinned Yang as she attempted to feed Jaune.

"It's okay, I have to prepare for Ruby's massage next," waved off Jaune.

"Come on, just one bite," offered Yang, "I already have it up for you."

Jaune sighed before taking a bite of the noodles, quickly chewing through it and swallowed before leaving to prepare for Ruby's massage.

"You mind if I take my food into the room and watch Ruby's massage?" asked Yang as Jaune was leaving.

"Sure, just don't spill," waved Jaune as he disappeared into Blake's room to make sure she was alright.

"Is his food really that good?" asked Ruby shyly.

"Trust me Rubes, take that bite from Ren and you'll see why," replied Yang.

Curiosity won out between Weiss and Ruby and they both used spoons to scoop some rice covered with the sauce and everything. Ruby was still wary about the mushrooms so her scoop didn't have it, and the two girls took the plunge. Their mouths promptly exploded with flavor.

"Mmm this is good!" grinned Ruby.

"It's... decent," admitted Weiss, but not enough to say that it tasted better than her lunch or half of what she ate back at the Schnee manor.

Both girls went for another scoop when their wrists were both gripped by Ren.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't clear out my lunch," warned Ren with closed eyes.

Both girls meeped and apologized before Ruby quickly went to take a shower.

"I guess I should go wake Blake up," sighed Weiss as she started towards Blake's room.

"I'd let her sleep longer if I was you," whispered Jaune as he stepped out of her room, "She seemed really tired after I finished up."

"If she waits any longer, the tuna steak will get cold," grumbled Weiss, "She'll be more likely pissed off missing out her lunch than nap time."

And with that, Weiss entered into the room to see Blake still asleep with her bowtie on her head. Jaune had carefully tied the ribbon on her head before leaving the room to keep her secret hidden.

"Blake, wake up, I have tuna steak with your name on it," said Weiss as Jaune closed the door. A second later, Weiss almost screamed as Blake grabbed her lunch from her.

* * *

Ruby entered the doubles room with Yang talking with Jaune while eating her lunch.

"Please be careful not to spill anything on the floor," pleaded Jaune.

"Don't worry about!" cheered Yang as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Umm, I'm ready?" blushed Ruby as she took off her towel to reveal a one-piece bathing suit.

"Can you do it while I'm still wearing this? And possibly without your hands?"

"Ruby, that's a bit of a high demand, isn't it?" sweatdropped Yang, "Just let him use his hands. And take off the swimsuit, he can't touch your skin like that."

"Na, I have another way," answered Jaune as he went into a cabinet in the room and pulled out a round black stone the size of his palm.

"I just need to heat these stones up a bit," said Jaune as he dropped the stones in a stone heater with water, "Then I can use these in place of my hands, though it won't be as effective as my hands though."

"That's good enough," sighed Ruby in relief as she laid down on the bed.

"Trust me Rubes, let him use his hands," tried Yang.

"There's no need to push for it," said Jaune before Ruby could reply, "If she doesn't feel comfortable with me using my hands, there's no point pushing for it."

Seeing there was no point in pushing it, Yang sat back to enjoy the show as well as make sure Jaune's hands didn't wander to anywhere inappropriate.

The stones were properly warmed up as Jaune placed a few stones on Ruby's waist. He grabbed the last one and used it in place of his hands and was ready to get to work when he stopped.

"Errr, I'm not sure how to proceed," admitted Jaune, "You're clearly uncomfortable with me touching you, and you have a swimsuit on. I can't exactly put the massage oils under your swimsuit either, as it'll just get sticky without me actually rubbing it down."

Both girls didn't have a suggestion, and Ruby was ready to crumble and take off her swimsuit when Jaune finally came up with an idea.

"I can have Yang rub oil on the visible skin parts. You're much more comfortable with your sister touching your body, right? Though I'm afraid I'll still have to charge you for the full body oil service. I'll throw in the heat stones usage for free, though."

Ruby replied quickly while breathing a sigh of relief, "That'll be fine."

Jaune carefully instructed Yang how to spread the oil. Yang was surprised that she couldn't just splatter it on her skin and rub it from there.

As soon as it was over, Jaune began his work, pushing down the stone at the base of her neck.

"Mmm so warm," sighed Ruby as the stone pushed down a knot.

Jaune kept working on her shoulders, noting that her muscles were mainly focused on her shoulders and triceps. Every time he finished an area, he would move the other hot stones to another area while he worked on where the previous stone had been placed, using the said stone as a massage tool in place of his hands.

"Mmmm~" moaned Ruby, "I never knew massages could feel this good. My friend back at Signal Academy tried to give me a shoulder massage. All I felt was pain."

"And who was this friend?" asked Yang, her hair starting to glow.

"Mmmm it was... Doyle! My friend Doyle back at Signal, who's one year older than me. He was nice and kind, offering to help me during my two years there. Don't know why."

Let it be said that it is not only boys who are dense.

"I see," growled Yang as she wrote a mental note to hunt down Doyle.

"Well then he didn't do it right," frowned Jaune, "He probably thought it looked easy. Trust me, when I first started on my sisters, they would complain how I was doing it wrong. It was only through many practices and research did I start having the proper technique."

Ruby yawned as Jaune kept up with his work. Then he blinked as he remembered that Ruby had said she was attending Beacon, and yet she looked much younger than her teammates.

"Err Ruby how old are you?" asked Jaune, "I didn't really check you patient information closely."

"I'm fifteen!" piped Ruby.

"And you're already in Beacon?" clarified Jaune, "You must've been quite a prodigy."

"Yea well," blushed Ruby, "When I first started I wasn't that good. Then my until Qrow took me in and I was like all Huaaa... Waaaa."

Ruby was trying to demonstrate with her hands, but since she still had hot rocks on her back, she could only flail her arms a bit with Jaune and Yang chuckling at that image.

"So you applied early?" asked Jaune.

"Well no," replied Ruby, "I hadn't even planned on attending Beacon when I stopped a robbery in progress. I almost got the main culprit, Roman, but he got away on a Bullhead with some strange person."

'Roman? Must be some other guy,' pondered Jaune before putting that note away.

"Anyways, I must've impressed Headmaster Ozpin so much that he invited me into Beacon! I was on the Bullhead to Beacon the very next day! He's so generous!"

"Yea, my little sister is special!" cheered Yang.

"Yea... that's... nice," congratulated Jaune with a frosty smile.

Who could blame him, really? His dream was crushed when he got the rejection letter and didn't even make it to the waiting list, and now this girl strolled in and told him that the Headmaster was willing to make an exception for her even though the 'waitlist' was already full. Jealousy reared its head, and Jaune did his best to reel it in.

It was not enough as the two girls caught the change in demeanor.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby as she leaned up and turned her head. Jaune had removed the stones already and was working on her legs now.

"Nothing... just had a bad thought about another customer," stated Jaune with a false smile.

Both sisters were too curious for their own good, though.

"You can tell us anything if you need help," offered Ruby.

"Yea, it's not like you applied to Beacon and had your spot taken by Ruby," grinned Yang.

"Owowowowow!" cried Ruby as Jaune unintentionally tightened his grip on her calves.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry," apologized Jaune as he quickly let go. He mentally berated himself for such an unprofessional behavior. It wasn't Ruby's fault that he didn't make it to Beacon. He hadn't even made the waiting list, which if he recalled correctly, only had 10 names on it. If anything, it should be those on the list that should be mad. He continued to massage Ruby, though his face was no longer the kind face he had given earlier.

Both girls were able to read the cue and stopped asking questions, letting Jaune finish in peace and quiet. Though the tension in the room was no longer relaxing, but a bit tense and depressing.

* * *

"And you're done," finished Jaune as he removed the last of the stones.

Jaune carefully looked at the swimsuit and was content that there was no damage to it before dismissing them, taking the stones with him to wash.

"Was it just me... or did Jaune suddenly seem cold to us?" asked Ruby as soon as she was sure Jaune wasn't in hearing range.

"It wasn't just you," nodded Yang, "But I'm not sure why, but I know it was right after you mentioned about attending Beacon."

"Maybe he doesn't like Beacon students because of what Cardin and his team did to that stranger in the video?" piped Ruby.

 _(A/N: Remember, the video was edited out so nobody knows it was Jaune)_

"If that was true, then how did Ren get a job here?" answered Yang, "If he really didn't like Beacon, why hire a student from Beacon?"

Deep in her heart, she also hoped Jaune didn't hate her for being a Beacon student, as she was guilty of what happened on Thursday. She was lucky Jaune didn't report what had happened to Beacon.

The two pondered about it before deciding to quickly head out after Ruby changed back to her usual clothes.

"Alright Weiss it's your turn," chirped Ruby as she and Yang walked out to the front with Blake and Weiss waiting at the front.

Blake had annihilated her tuna steak as soon as Weiss had handed it to her. She was very thankful that Jaune had tied her ribbon back on her head, as she didn't want her team to know her secret yet. Though she was surprised that Jaune didn't tell her teammates, but then she remembered that both boys were under the HIPPA laws. She saw Ren raise an eyebrow before tilting his head towards Weiss, as if understanding her situation.

"I've had a change of heart," declared Weiss, "I already made an appointment at uptown Vale at _Spa Envy_ that'll be opening soon. I found out that my family supplies some of their Dust supplies to power some of their equipment there, so the Schnee family gets a major discount there."

"Weiss! You already had an appointment here, why cancel it?" wailed Ruby.

Weiss refused to answer, but all three girls pestered her until she finally told the truth.

"I don't feel comfortable with a boy touching me!" exclaimed Weiss.

"I don't either, but Jaune did it with hot stones instead," quipped Ruby.

"Regardless, I'd prefer to get the full experience and not have a male hand gliding across my body," shot back Weiss.

"And how will you ensure that you'll get a female then?" asked Yang.

"On the reservation list, you can choose who you want," explained Weiss, "I chose two females with a lot of reviews about them. Not to mention they even have several credentials and referrals posted from other famous people, such as Angie Janlie."

"So you'll be canceling your appointment then?" clarified Ren. Weiss nodded and Ren quickly removed her name from the list.

"In that case, I will be giving out the bills now," announced Ren as he finished up the superbills and turned them over to Blake, Yang, and Ruby. Each one of them took a glance at their own and signed it before paying the due amount. They were given a pink copy of the receipt for their own proof and left.

"Alright I'm ready for the next one," said Jaune as he came back out from the private sink, letting the stones sit in the water.

"Weiss has declined, stating that she got a discount at another store," replied Ren.

"Hmm okay," yawned Jaune, "I'll just take a small na-"

The door opened to reveal another person, who asked if there was any space for a walk-in. Ren turned to Jaune, who just nodded. He allowed Ren to handle the situation while he went back to prepare himself.

* * *

"Ah! I forgot to ask Ren!" piped Ruby as they were walking back to the Bullhead.

"About what?" asked Blake.

"Jaune suddenly did a 180 on us at some point of our conversation," explained Yang, "He became like the Ice Queen here."

"Hey!"

"We're not sure why, but we don't want to leave it like that," continued Ruby, "Maybe Ren has some insight."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait," suggested Blake, "No need to disrupt Ren from working, otherwise it'll make him look bad in front of his employer and other customers."

"Hmph. The fact he gave a cold demeanor during the massage proves my point that the uptown Vale spa area would be better suited for us," scoffed Weiss as she threw her hair back.

"Trust me, you're missing out a lot," argued Yang, with Blake backing her up, "I bet those fancy pants masseurs up there won't do half as good ad Jaune."

"Care to wager?" smirked Weiss, "When we go for the spa, we go to the one I suggest and you can compare his imitation massage to a real one."

Ruby seemed hesitant while Blake ignored it, but Yang tackled it head-on.

"Alright. The wager, whoever accepts it, will be... if I win, then you have to be my servant for a week, and vice versa. Of course, I'll pay for the massages at the uptown Vale."

"Deal!" shouted Yang. Ruby kindly back out. It wouldn't be fair as she didn't actually have Jaune use his hands and then compare it to a female masseur who did.

Blake didn't want to go as she was sure the place that Weiss wanted to go were rather… discriminatory against Faunus.

"Be ready to lose," smirked Weiss.

'I highly doubt that,' thought Blake, 'I don't think any masseur at some fancy spa will have the same Aura reserves as Jaune, nor be even able to use Aura.'

* * *

 **And done. I know, Weiss seems a bit cold, but remember in canon, she's also ice cold to Jaune... and to pretty much anyone new, except for Neptune.**

 **Plus, it lets me have more stuff to write in the future if I postpone Weiss's massage. Plus, if you found out that you have some discount at a major place, you'd want to go there too!**

 **Also, kudos to anyone who figures out which real life character I used, just messed with the name a bit.**

 **Alright, last chapters, got mixed reviews. So just going to go through that quickly.**

 **The last chapter was kinda a small tribute to** **oobidoobi's comic on massage. As for getting away without punishment, it's dependent on who's reporting the crime. Jaune, in general, doesn't really seem to be the guy to report something like this, be it a forgiving man or a stubborn man who wants to do things on his own. In canon, he gets bullied and blackmailed by Cardin, but doesn't really do much about it. So something like this doesn't feel like he'd report it.**

 **Yes, it was a bit of a slapstick humor, but like I guess I should've mentioned in the previous chapter that the chapter was a small tribute, though I guess I could've used Exnivir's.**

 **Whereas for team CRDL, well they were reported by Neo, not Jaune. Not to mention their actions were much worse. I'm not saying that just because it's team RWBY, they got immunity to do whatever bad thing they want. Nor due to gender. But writing this out, would team RWBY or the other 'known' teams (cough cough emphasize on known) be jerks like Cardin is sometimes?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And in this chapter, the rift in team NNUL rips open wide! Read, enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," muttered Jaune to himself as he was closing down the shop.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ren as he was helping clean the floors. Although it was not in the job description, the fact that Jaune was willing to cook dinner for him was enough for Ren to help out.

"I lost control of my jealousy for a bit and it affected the massage," replied Jaune, muttering more to himself.

"Jealousy...," pondered Ren, quickly going through the list of patients before a light bulb went off in his head, "Oh, was it team RWBY?"

Jaune winced but nodded. Though when Ren tried to delve in deeper, he found a solid wall as Jaune stubbornly refused to tell him what had happened. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to pry as well as being used to Nora's level of stubbornness, he let it go.

* * *

The next day went by slowly with a few customers here and there, so Jaune allowed Ren end his shift a little early, cooking him dinner to take home.

Ren arrived at his dorm, taking a deep breath and hoping for the best before opening them.

"Pervert!" shouted Nora as soon as Ren had opened the door to see her and Oreo squabbling.

"How am I the pervert!?" shouted Oreo as he raised his hands in defense.

"You had my bra in your hands!" shouted Nora, "And I know that's my bra because my cup size is one cup bigger than Pyrrha's, and that's my design! Though I bet you were looking for Pyrrha's, weren't you!?"

"You chucked it in the laundry basket," defended Oreo, "I was organizing through it to get my clothes to wash! I don't stoop that low! Plus, you and Pyrrha let Ren through your laundries. Why not me?"

"Because we trust Renny! He won't do anything perverted or use it as masturbation material or smell it," said Nora bluntly, causing Oreo to explode in rage.

"Enough," said Pyrrha, playing the mediator, "It just shows that we need to get different colored baskets for our clothes. One for female clothing and one for male clothing. That, or individual baskets."

"Or we could get one per partner pair," offered Oreo, giving a wink to Pyrrha, "I don't mind washing your clothes."

Pyrrha's face cringed while her nose wrinkled, but she gave a diplomatic reply, "I prefer to wash my own clothes. Due to my sponsors, I need to use a specific brand of detergent for my clothes, ones I am uncomfortable sharing with a male as they are detailed for female use only. The same goes for my Huntress clothing, as they need to be hand washed before being applied with a special oil, again provided by my sponsor for my use only."

Oreo frowned but nodded in 'understanding', but Ren could easily see through that. Oreo just wanted to get his hands on some of Pyrrha's clothing, preferably for himself or to sell online. Popular figures like Pyrrha tended to 'bless' whatever piece of clothing or item, causing the original price of the said item to skyrocket. He had seen Nora skimming on the net to see Spruce Willis's used shirt going for 200 Lien.

"Ren, you're back!" cheered Nora as she noticed Ren, jumping towards him to hug him.

Ren swiftly put his package on to the drawer before taking the hug and impact while still standing. He had been subjected to this type of hug many times and had built up the strength to prevent himself from falling.

"Yes, I am," answered Ren, "And I brought food for the both of us."

"Oooh, is it from your workplace?" asked Nora in excitement, to which Ren nodded.

"Good, let's eat!" said Oreo as he reached over for the box, only to have his hand slapped down by Ren.

"I said for me and Nora, not you," growled Ren angrily.

"Oh c'mon, don't be so stingy," whined Oreo.

"Stingy?" hissed Nora, "Look who's talking, Mr. Don't eat my candy bar, but I can eat anything you guys have."

"I don't do that," denied Oreo.

"Chicken," replied Ren in a frosty tone.

"Hey, I thought Pyrrha made it for me," answered Oreo with an excuse.

"It had my name on it, saying don't eat," said Ren, shattering that flimsy excuse.

"It's not like you needed that food," blustered Oreo, "Look at these muscles!"

He began posing, showcasing his muscles to Ren, "I need all that food. I mean, look at your build. No big muscles like me. You don't lift as much as I do. Plus you two get a bigger allowance, so you guys can afford to give me some well-deserved food for carrying you two on this team with Pyrrha."

A very audible silence spread throughout the room as Oreo finished his statement. Even Team RWBY, who was across the hall, felt chills going down their spines. They stopped what they were doing and exited their room, peeking over to Team NNUL's room, who had their door open.

"What... did you say?" hissed Nora, her hands clenching in anger.

Oreo was aware that he had tactlessly blurted out very offensive words, but he did not want to back down. Before words and possibly hammers could be fire/swung, Pyrrha quickly shut Oreo's mouth with a metal piece lying on the floor.

"Enough," commanded Pyrrha, "Nora, Ren, go ahead and eat. I'll be taking my 'partner' here to the cafeteria to eat as well to have a talk."

Pyrrha left, shifting the metal towards Oreo's neck before dragging him with her with it.

"I think I'm getting through!" whispered Oreo excitedly, "We're finally going on a date!"

"Keep dreaming," sighed Yang as the two of them disappeared around the corner, "I feel bad for Pyrrha, having to deal with that fanboy horndog."

"Even Yang is quieter than him," commented Blake, getting a 'Hey' from Yang.

"And more tactful," added Weiss, causing Yang to pout.

"So what did you get?" asked Ruby curiously, trying to change the subject.

"Braised Pork Belly over white rice, with a side dish of some boiled eggs and veggies," replied Ren, "And yes Nora, you have to eat your veggies."

Nora grumbled as Ren handed the container over to her. She opened it and began to dig in with a spoon that had been provided in the container while Ren picked out his part of the egg and veggies with chopsticks.

"You're not eating more?" asked Weiss curiously.

"I had most of my fill at Jaune's," replied Ren politely before taking a glance at team RWBY just to see a rather amusing sight.

Each one of them was doing their best to cover their drooling expression but doing poorly while staring at the food.

"What was in the cafeteria tonight?" asked Ren with mirth.

"Sweet fried rice," gagged Ruby, "They used sugar instead of salt for some reason. It was disgusting as they didn't even fry the rice enough, and a chef thought to use some broth to enhance the flavor, making it all goopy."

"We're lucky that Ruby and Yang knows how to cook a little," sighed Weiss, "Can't believe Beacon's food is like this. Is every cafeteria at the Academy like this? I know Atlas follows a strict regimen on food, forgoing taste for nutrition, but it ends up being just a pile of goop."

"I believe Shade doesn't have a cafeteria, that the students are either forced to pay for food, buy instant food in bulk, or make it themselves," said Blake.

"Mistral is probably the same as Beacon," mused Ren, "But they didn't have the orphan support like Beacon does. So that's why we chose to come here."

As Nora was finishing up her food and letting out a loud burp, Ruby had an idea.

"Ren, you go to Jaune's place to work right?" asked Ruby desperately, "Is there any way we can pay Jaune to make more food to bring home on Sundays? We're getting desperate to get some good food without having to keep paying for greasy takeouts."

"Yea, the only good food places that aren't high in sodium or msg is in uptown Vale, which is a hassle to get to," begged Yang, "We have our health and figures to consider."

"I can pay for any ingredients he may need," supplied Weiss.

"I want some fish," begged Blake.

"Alright, alright," smirked Ren, "Pyrrha will be heading over to Jaune's after class on Tuesday. You can have her ask then."

"So that's why she rushed out last Tuesday!" exclaimed Ruby, "She was eager to go see Jaune! Not that I can blame her for trying to escape from Oreo."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing?" chimed Nora as she wiped her mouth. She was still very tempted to smash Oreo's legs.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Oreo and Pyrrha sat across each other in stony silence as their food sat in front of them. Both of them had gotten white rice with fried egg and a salad as a side. The 'salad' was comprised of just cleaned lettuce leaf and carrots, with ranch dressing on the side.

"So...," started Oreo, "Our first date, eh?"

"This isn't a date," clarified Pyrrha, hoping to burst that bubble.

"Come on, don't be shy," blustered Oreo, "I knew you'd finally see me. It was fa-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Pyrrha, slamming her fist on the table to shut him up.

"I'm so-," started Pyrrha before shaking her head, "I'm not sorry about this. You went too far this time Oreo. Nora and Ren have a bigger allowance because they are orphans. They don't have parental support like us. We can't just take what they have."

"But they hold us back," complained Oreo, "Nora gets into trouble with her destructive tendencies, Ren barely does anything. We could petition to get new partners! Or just make it the two of us... just like it was meant to be. Closer than partners, just like-"

Pyrrha was done holding back her temper. She had held it back ever since she first won the Mistral Regional Tournament, defeating opponents much older than her, and becoming a celebrity. Her parents told her to keep her temper in check as to attract more and more sponsors. Everyone loved the humble but invincible girl as she gained more and more fame.

Still, there was some vestige of discipline within her, so instead of socking Oreo in the face, she had the metal piece on her side that she had kept slap Oreo on the face before wrapping it around his mouth.

"I'm tired of repeating myself, so listen carefully," hissed Pyrrha, "I am not interested in you. I have never been and never will. You may be my partner, but I sure as hell didn't choose you. Continue this line of behavior, and I'll petition to Ozpin to have you removed from my team. I don't care if I'm partnerless, or that our team will only have three people and be unable to participate in the Vytal Festival. I consider Nora and Ren closer friend than you. You just plain out annoy me. We will keep a respectable demeanor, and I will work with you, but that's it. No chance in romance will happen at all. Understood?"

When Oreo didn't respond, Pyrrha tightened her grip on his face, causing him to finally nod.

"Good. I'm going to head back first. You can stay here and think about your choices. I expect an apology to Nora and Ren when you come back."

As Pyrrha stood up to leave with her unfinished meal, she glared at Oreo, "And don't think I don't know you were trying to loot my underwear. I'll be putting my laundry in a personal basket, and you have no permission to grab anything from it. If I find something missing, I'm going to assume it's you."

Oreo glared at Pyrrha as she left, the metal on his mouth dropping to the floor.

"That bitch," whispered Oreo in anger, now mentally morphing Pyrrha in his mind from a goddess placed on the pedestal to a bitch that deserved to be punished.

He blinked as he saw Cardin sit across him, taking the seat Pyrrha had vacated.

"What's up?" smirked Cardin as he looked at Oreo.

Cardin had witnessed what had happened and was already plotting out a plan. He was still sore about the punishment, still biased against Faunus, and hated Pyrrha for her fame. He was supposed to be the head honcho here! He, with his father's name in the Council, was supposed to be the popular one! People would flock to him, and begged to be heard out. Instead, all he got was people flocking to Pyrrha, admiring her achievements, or turning their attention to team RWBY, where they had the Schnee heiress as well as the hottest girls. He moaned privately on why the hell those two didn't attend the Academies at their own homeland.

Shaking his head, Cardin focused back at Oreo. Oreo was a guy that would sometimes hang out with them when time permitted, trying to hang out with 'the cool guys'. Cardin found Oreo to be pretty chill, though he didn't like the fact Oreo was a Pyrrha fanboy. Of course, now was a rather big opportunity for him.

"Pyrrha diss you again?" asked Cardin.

"Big time," growled Oreo.

"You wanna get back at her?" asked Cardin with a smirk, "Don't you think miss high and mighty needs to be humbled a bit? Be knocked down a peg?"

"What do you have planned?" inquired Oreo.

"So you're in?"

"Oh yea, bitch and her team need to be knocked down a peg."

"Good, then just follow my orders. I'm going to need some Rapier Wasps if you can get them in a box by Tuesday of next week, not this week. I can't get them due to the dam detentions, but you can get them without anyone noticing. If all goes well, then your team will be going home crying. Though you might teamless, I can always get my old man to have you join my team."

Cardin and Oreo shook hands and left with grins on their face.

* * *

Tuesday came along, and Pyrrha was already rushing out to the docks to head into Vale when Weiss intercepted her.

"Hey, I was wondering, but do you want to head to uptown Vale for a full body massage at the newest spa this weekend?" asked Weiss, "Mii Amo opened a branch there recently. They're considered one of the top, if not the number one spa place."

"Err, I'm in a bit of a rush, but why?" asked Pyrrha.

"You seem so tense now," shrugged Weiss, "I figured a full massage with the best masseuse would loosen those shoulders. Having two people work on your body at once would feel like heaven."

What Weiss didn't want to say was that she still wanted to hang out with the most powerful student in Beacon. Sure, she liked her team, but she wouldn't say no to having good connections with Pyrrha. The business side of her also wanted to be able to have Pyrrha promote the Schnee Dust Company products, thus gaining more fame and fortune!

"I'm sure it was rather awkward to have a male touch your body in a rather... intimate manner," continued Weiss.

'Sure, with other males, but not with Jaune,' thought Pyrrha, relishing Jaune's touch as he magically made those knots go away. She had other massages from other locations from her sponsors before, but something about Jaune just made her comfortable.

"Anyways, I contacted the place, and they're willing to give me a freebie massage, along with two other people on Sunday," continued Weiss, "My family supplies quite a bit of their dust equipment, so my family gets to go in without paying, up to at least 5000 Lien monthly. I offered my team to come, but only Yang is willing to come. Ruby doesn't want it, as she has some sort of cookie thing she wants to do as well as studying, and Blake says she doesn't like public upscale places. That, and she offered to study with Ruby."

"Umm, well," hesitated Pyrrha, as she wanted to spend most of her time with Jaune, Ren, and Nora at Jaune's massage clinic.

"Great! I'll see you there!" finished Weiss before Pyrrha could give a full reply and left.

"I hope Jaune doesn't see me going to another spa as a betrayal," moaned Pyrrha as she apparently now had plans on Sunday.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had been going through a few sword forms when Jaune decided to pop the question.

"You seem off. Something wrong?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha hesitated for a bit on answering this seemingly innocent question. She couldn't really tell Jaune her problems, as he wasn't even a student. Not to mention, she didn't want to feel like she was rubbing Academy problems in his face, just to remind him that he didn't make it.

"It's... nothing," said Pyrrha, "Just some minor things."

"Hmm well if you need an ear, I'm always here to listen."

Jaune went through a few more sword swings before making a suggestion.

"How about a shoulder massage?"

"What?" said Pyrrha in surprise.

"You're tense," explained Jaune, "I don't know why, but I would feel guilty if I let you go back all tense when I could help you relax."

Before Pyrrha could protest, Jaune had already placed his sword down, navigated behind Pyrrha who had been sitting and studying her notes and placed his hands on her shoulders. Since Pyrrha was wearing her Huntress gear, her shoulders were bare, allowing Jaune to touch skin.

Pyrrha shivered a bit upon contact, but relaxed as Jaune began to use his thumb to press in, making some circles around her trapezius muscles.

"Geez you have knots again," chuckled Jaune good-naturedly as Pyrrha began to melt under constant contact.

"Not... my fault," moaned Pyrrha as she unconsciously leaned back on the chair. She took off the gorget when Jaune asked her if she wanted him to do the neck.

Jaune's hand slowly went up towards her neck, gently massaging it while admiring her red hair when he gently surged some Aura into his hands.

It was there that Pyrrha gave the loudest moan that she didn't think was possible

" **MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM~~~~** "

Jaune blinked while Pyrrha blushed, clasping her hands over her mouth. They had been on the rooftop of Jaune's house when Pyrrha made that loud sexual moan, causing silence to unfold. Even the people who had been walking past Jaune's house looked up to the roof to see what was going on.

An old person raised up his thumb towards the roof with a wink and said, "That is someone who knows how to satisfy another."

* * *

"That was... loud," stated Jaune to Pyrrha's embarrassment.

"What did you do?" asked Pyrrha, mortified by what had happened.

"I used some Aura," replied Jaune, "Read a book about it, and how it could be applied on sore muscles."

"That's dangerous," gasped Pyrrha, "We don't use our own Aura to try to heal our own muscles! It-"

"Yes, yes, I know, dangerous risks," interrupted Jaune, "But that's with your own Aura. Have you wondered what happens if somebody else transfers Aura to you?"

Pyrrha hesitated for a second before replying, "I'm... not too sure. Aura research is still far from understanding everything. But it can't be good."

"Well when I infused my Aura into you, you instantly loosened up. That allowed me to tackle the knots that you had building up your neck. You feel better, yes?"

Pyrrha rotated her head and nodded, but she was still worried.

"If you feel like there's a problem, just come back," added Jaune, "I'll give you a full body massage at no charge."

"Alright, I trust you," sighed Pyrrha before she started to cross her legs and act shyly, "Is this the first time doing this? Am I the first?"

"Actually I did it on Blake," answered Jaune, not seeing Pyrrha's facial expression collapse, "So far, Ren tells me she hasn't had any problems with her back. In fact, she recently gave me a thank you gift. Though I think she was trying to convey to me something else."

Jaune flipped through his phone to reveal a giant tuna fish that had been sent to him earlier that day. On the message was a thank you note from Blake, telling him that the massage he gave her was much needed.

"Hmm it's already almost six," noted Jaune, watching his Scroll, "Why don't we call it early tonight?"

"Really? This early?" asked Pyrrha, as they usually ended roughly around ten.

"Yea, I wanna cook this baby up while it's still fresh," grinned Jaune, "And... err I was hoping you'd help me."

Pyrrha blink before giving out another smile that all her photo shoot smiles to shame, "I'd love to!"

"Great!" cheered Jaune, "I was hoping you know some Mistrilian dishes. I'm more familiar with Vale and some of the more southern Anima cuisines. Plus, I've never really actually prep such a fish from the beginning."

"It's really not that complicated," smiled Pyrrha. She felt happy that Jaune treated her not as the famous celebrity, but rather a friend. It was something she wanted to hold on to.

Jaune found out that Pyrrha, as talented as she was in her studies and weapons, had no talent in cooking, which he found hilarious. The two of them had been preparing other materials when Jaune asked her to saute the iceberg lettuce. Instead of peeling or cutting off leaves to put into a pan, she had placed the whole thing in without oil. Pyrrha began to apologize when Jaune almost panicked and quickly fished it out. Instead, he had her cut the tuna into exact proportions that he wanted after he grilled it quickly and descaled it. It was a task she could easily do, wielding a xiphos for so long that she could make cuts accurately to the description.

When she finished cutting the tuna layer by layer until there were only bones and the head, and was ready to dispose of them when Jaune stopped her.

"Hold up, there's a recent recipe that I read that I wanna try out," said Jaune, "If you can, cut all of the bones and the fish head into the smallest pieces."

Puzzled, Pyrrha followed the order as Jaune began to cut the tuna layer in a slanted cut.

"Why slanted?" asked Pyrrha as she cut the tuna bones, "Wouldn't going straight down be easier?"

"You ruin the flavor," replied Jaune, "I'm not too sure about the science behind it, but I have compared tastes based on cut. I'm making these into sashimi pieces."

As Pyrrha finished cutting the head and bones, Jaune was already making tuna steaks with the saute lettuces. He then took the leftovers and had them pulverized into a paste with the guts, adding bits and pieces of the leftover vegetable bits.

"Season the fish how you want," said Jaune, "I'll be watching you just in case."

Slightly blushing, she began to season them with some Mistralian spices Jaune had managed to buy earlier. Every now and then, Jaune would stop her, saying that it would be too much, or teach her how to flip the tuna in the pan.

Soon, they had used up all the fish and a few other ingredients to make a tuna dinner. It took them roughly four hours to finish and clean. By that time, it was already time for Pyrrha to go back to Beacon.

"That was fun," smiled Pyrrha as they went downstairs, carrying several boxes of to go containers in a bag. Each container had a variety of dishes they had made together.

"And I hope you'll enjoy it," nodded Jaune, looking forward to eating his dishes.

As Pyrrha was about to leave, she noticed some sauce on his face. She leaned forward and wiped the sauce off his face with a smile, telling him that he should be careful.

Unfortunately, a certain boy with a mohawk had been walking by and saw this scene. The angle that he saw it looked like Pyrrha was kissing him on the cheek, very close to the lips. He snapped a photo and quickly ran away.

* * *

Pyrrha arrived back at Beacon and made a quick stop to team RWBY's room, knocking on the door. A second later, Blake's head popped out from the room.

"Where's the rest of your team?" asked Pyrrha.

"They're all at the library studying for a project," replied Blake, "Yang and Ruby procrastinated, and so Weiss is helping them out. I'm guessing it's the same with Nora and Ren?"

Pyrrha giggled before holding up the containers, "Jaune made use of the tuna fish you gave him. Do you want to eat together in the cafeteria or outside? He made enough for the both of us."

Pyrrha didn't even get a verbal response as Blake suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her out to the courtyards to the more private area. She didn't want to eat in the cafeteria as she didn't want the cooks to get angry, nor have other students jealous and ask where they got the food and ask for a share.

As soon as they sat on the ground, Blake slowly opened the container and gazed in awe at the dishes, as if a light was beaming out of the container. There were tuna pieces, both raw and cooked, a tuna salad, some rice, and tuna balls in each container.

"Cheers," smiled Pyrrha as she began to dig in.

Blake smiled and gave the same gesture as the two of them began to eat.

'What a perfect day after that disaster,' sighed Pyrrha as she enjoyed the food, 'I'll ask Blake about that full body massage with Aura later.'

She did not know what was waiting for her later in the week, though.

* * *

 **Some people may think I like to bash Cardin a lot. Shrugs and points to my other story Jaune Ryu-Long. I made him a nice character in that didn't I? But the problem is without Jaune, Cardin is likely to lash out on anyone else. Cardin most likely chose Jaune because of how unlikely Jaune is going to retaliate. But without the patience of someone like him... well Cardin may be in over his head.**

 **As for Oreo, face it, we've all been tactless to the point we regret it but don't wanna show it. Will he be redeemed? Hell if I know, I'm winging this most of the time hahaha. Seriously, that's up to debate to myself.**

 **Same thing, have pat reon, look me up if you wanna donate, its azndrgn.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! New Chapter! A/N at the end!** **Beta read by TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

"Alright Velvet, keep calm," said Velvet to herself as she arrived at _Elysium Oasis_ , "It's your first day at a... another job besides training to be a Huntress. You can do this."

She had arrived early to make a good impression. Clearing her throat, she entered the clinic, ready for her new job!

"Oh good, you're early," said Jaune as he got up from his little exercise spot he had created in the office, "I forgot to give you this last time. It's your uniform. I hope I got your size right, I forgot to ask you last time."

"Oh no, I should've told you," apologized Velvet, "I had all this time and didn't even think about uniforms."

"No, I should be apologizing for not calling you," said Jaune.

"No, it's my-"

"No really, it's my-"

Both of them stopped talking before they started to laugh, knowing this would end up in an endless loop.

"Just try out the uniform and tell me if it's too big or small. There's a shower and changing room down the hall," smiled Jaune as he pointed it out.

Velvet nodded and quickly took the uniform to the shower to change. Seconds later she came back out with her uniform on, a bit surprised that Jaune was able to guess her sizes accurately. The uniform was a simple blue scrub, but it accounted for her bust size, allowing the hem of the shirt to reach down just at her hips. She knew from experience that Fox and Yatsuhashi certainly wouldn't have gotten that right the first time.

* * *

Velvet was getting ready and hyping herself up when the door opened.

"Hi, welcome to... Coco!? Fox!? Yatsuhashi!?" gasped a startled Velvet.

"Hey there," greeted Coco, "Hmm blue scrubs huh. Not too fashionable, but I suppose you gotta look professional here. You give him your sizes?"

Velvet blushed a bit before replying, "No, he just made an estimate from a single glance."

Coco gave a low whistle, "Wow. I mean sure, you wear those tight stockings and clothes, but I didn't think he'd be to guess that well. These boys wouldn't be able to guess our sizes even though they've seen us in our bikinis."

The male members of team CFVY blushed as did Velvet.

"We respect you girls too much to do such a thing," coughed Yatsuhashi, "Not to mention we keep our laundry separate."

"You guys could still learn from being able to tell at least what clothes fit us," said Coco flippantly.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Velvet suspiciously, "You all should have lessons still. I'm only able to do so this semester due to my work as a TA."

"Relax Velvet," explained Coco, "One, all four of us have appointments to get a massage. Two, I have a note allowing team CFVY to be excused from today's lessons by Professor Port."

"How did you get that note?" asked Yatsuhashi curiously.

"Oh easy," chuckled Coco, "I told Professor Port that you and Fox had some manly things to do today and that as team leader, I had to supervise. You should know that if you state that you have to do something manly, he'll let you off."

Fox merely sighed as he grabbed the Scroll tablets and started filling out his information.

"Coco! You can't abuse a teacher's trust like that," whispered a mortified Velvet before adopting a professional attitude once more, "Anyways, you have appointments, right? I see you have the morning and afternoon booked... wait you said four? Who's your fourth one?"

"You of course," said Coco, already filling in her information for her, "You can't expect to work here without any benefits or know just how good he is."

"Coco!" hissed Velvet, "I'm working right now!"

"Well, then Yatsu will cover for you," shrugged Coco before looking over to Yatsu, who looked confused on how to operate the tablet, "On second thought, maybe Fox should do that."

"Too late," said Velvet as she went through the Officemate, "I deleted mine."

"That's no fun," pouted Coco, "You really should get one."

"I can do it after hours if she's alright with that," said Jaune as he entered the room.

"Boss!" greeted Velvet.

"Please, just call me Jaune," said Jaune, scratching the back of his head, "Anyways, let me go over some stuff you'll need to do while they fill out their forms. Coco, did you want to go first?"

"If Velvet's not going to, I might as well," pouted Coco, "Though I will be back to watch you give her a massage. Gotta make sure he doesn't take advantage of you."

'Not that he would or could' added Coco mentally, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

"Coco!" cried out Velvet before defending her boss.

"Alright, alright," chuckled Coco as she exited the waiting room and into the hallway, "I'll hit the shower first."

As she walked by Jaune, she paused and looked at him once more, glancing from the bottom up.

"So, you did take my advice and get yourself a fashionable uniform," commented Coco, "And then you made some nice additions."

"Hehe my friends actually made this for me," laughed Jaune shyly, "He saw your design, improved upon it a little, and then got together with some others and sent it to me."

"Mmm, you have to give me his number," said Coco, "I could always use another fashion pioneer like myself to bounce ideas."

"Well he's kinda of a private person," replied Jaune, "Doesn't really like giving out his number."

Coco frowned once more but decided to make use of the time and take a shower.

* * *

"Still don't like these slippers or hangers," mumbled Coco as she finished her shower, drying herself before leaving the shower with just her towel, beret, and sunglasses.

"Coco!" shouted Velvet in surprise as she saw her friend coming out with just a towel on her body.

"Relax, I still have my towel on," said Coco as Fox and Yatsuhashi had to stop their imagination from going too far, "This isn't my first time here."

Coco went into the single room, getting ready for her massage as she laid down on the massage bed.

"Got any choice in oil?" asked Jaune as he entered the room, "You ordered the 90-minute full body massage, and this time I do have spices."

"Ooh I'll definitely take that," said Coco before her body winced a bit.

"Something wrong?" asked Jaune as he noticed her body shake.

"Yea... this is a little embarrassing," blushed Coco, "But do you do massages dealing with... menstrual cramps?"

Coco was surprised when Jaune didn't even bat an eyelid and said yes before explaining that having seven sisters to massage also meant that he had to help them with this sort of problem too.

"I also have the perfect spice combination for that part too," added Jaune as he began to start mixing spices, using cloves as the main ingredient, "And the massage oil?"

"I'll use the same one as last time," replied Coco as she began to flip over before noticing a rather big flaw. She quickly used her hands to hide her breasts and nipples, though Jaune was still busy crushing spices together.

"Err can I get something to cover my chest?" blushed Coco.

Jaune didn't even turn around and pointed to a spare towel he always kept in a room. Coco quickly grabbed it and threw it over her chest before laying flat again.

"Alright, is there anywhere else you're having problems with?" asked Jaune.

"Mmm nah, just pamper my body," grinned Coco.

Jaune nodded and took a deep breath before sprinkling the spices over her over her stomach. Coco felt it tingle before Jaune's oiled hand began to gently press down. At first, it hurt that Coco was considering telling Jaune to stop until the pain suddenly felt like it was being drawn out of her body and into Jaune's hands. His hands changed so his thumb and index finger were lightly nipping at specific parts of her body.

'Glad I shave down there,' thought Coco as Jaune's fingers danced down towards her panties, but never going too far and completely focused on drawing out the pain, 'Wait, what am I thinking!?'

"Alright, done with that," said Jaune as he grabbed a bucket of warm water with a towel, "I'm going to wash it off a little, and then you can turn around."

Coco nodded and allowed the warm towel to wash away the oil and spices, quickly turning over when Jaune turned around to toss the towel into a basket.

As she did so, Coco noticed her nipples had slightly hardened and blushed, trying to beat it down before Jaune began to knead her thighs.

'Ah forget it, I'm enjoying this massage,' was Coco's last thoughts before she let Jaune whisk her to dreamland.

* * *

"And done," announced Jaune as 90 minutes were up. He had finished her legs and backside and noticed Coco had knocked out already. Pulling a towel over her body, Jaune left the room to get ready for his next two patients.

Fox and Yatsuhashi had long finished filling out their information and were just skimming through some books when Jaune entered the waiting room.

"Do you two mind sharing the doubles room?" asked Jaune, "I can easily put a divider between the two rooms if needed."

"That'll be fine," said Yatsuhashi as he stood up. Jaune blinked as he had to look up a bit to see Yatsu's face, making a small comment in his mind just how tall he was. Fox was more of his height, though he could see Fox's eyes were pure white.

"Alright, then one of you can head into the showers and changeup," directed Jaune.

Fox and Yatsuhashi glanced at each, trying to decide who would go first.

"Yatsu, you can go first," said Velvet, "I can help Jaune translate whatever Fox says."

"Wait, he doesn't talk?" asked Jaune.

"He can talk when needed," explained Velvet, "He just... doesn't like to."

"Good enough for me," said Jaune before stretching to get ready for the next one.

Yatsuhashi came out later with a shirt and boxers, heading into the room as Velvet directed. He arrived to see Jaune already setting up and warming his hands, and stripped off his shirt.

However, when Yatsuhashi laid down on the massage bed, a rather big problem could be seen. Jaune had ordered massage beds to easily fit the upper division scale of men's height. He did not account for the 1% that was on the very right. In short, when Yatsuhashi laid down on the massage bed, his knees and legs were awkwardly hanging in the air.

"Err, let me fix that," sweatdropped Jaune, quickly looking around to find something. He found some stools and used them to elevate Yatsuhashi's legs.

"Anywhere that's bothering you?" asked Jaune as he grabbed the scentless massage oil.

"Yea actually my shoulder," said Yatsu as he slightly moved his right shoulder to emphasize it, "Feel like my joint isn't properly placed right."

Jaune poked at it a few times before grabbing his arm and feeling his bicep.

"Hey, I said the shoulder joint, not the arm," said Yatsuhashi.

"Yea, but it's actually not your joint that's the problem," explained Jaune, "Your bicep here is too tight. There should be some slack, but there isn't any from what I'm feeling."

As if to emphasize this, he pushed down a bit, causing Yatsuhashi to wince a little.

"Compare this bicep to your other bicep, and you'll feel a difference," continued Jaune as he did the same to the other side.

Yatsuhashi was surprised to feel no pain when done on the left side, and slowly probed his biceps to feel that Jaune was right.

"Your biceps do affect your rotary cuff," continued Jaune, "Each muscle in your body is connected to something, and in this case, your bicep is too tense that it's pulling all the muscles surrounding the rotary cuff. Just do some stretching after working out, and you should be fine within a week."

Yatsuhashi just grunted as Jaune was already starting to do his work, sending Yatsuhashi to a field of comfort.

"Geez, your muscles really are rock hard," muttered Jaune as he started using his elbow to dig in.

"Mmm," grunted Yatsuhashi as he felt a muscle relax, noting to himself that Jaune really was good at this.

Jaune pulled out the muscle master massager machine and used it to help beat down some of the harder ones. Yatsuhashi didn't mind as it felt soothing to him. Soon Jaune told him to turn over so he could continue working on his arms.

Jaune managed to finish Yatsuhashi's upper body and started focusing on his legs when the timer went off.

"Shoot, didn't plan the time right," sighed Jaune.

"No worries," yawned Yatsuhashi as he stood up, "My shoulder and upper body feel a lot better. I'll still pay the full amount. Especially since you had to work on my upper body a lot. I'll just have to find another day to come."

"I'm sorry for taking so long," apologized Jaune once more.

"Don't worry about it," said Yatsuhashi once more before making a mental note that Jaune apologized a lot just like Velvet did.

'Coco's right, it will be interesting to see how Velvet and Jaune interact,' snickered Yatsuhashi.

* * *

Jaune washed his hands and walked out just to see Fox already leaving the changing room with Velvet guiding him.

"Oh good, this way," pointed Jaune, "And if you could Velvet, could you go check up on Coco for me?"

"Sure," nodded Velvet, "But, err..."

"Don't worry, I can help out with Fox," said Yatsuhashi as he walked out, "Go check on our leader."

"Alright," nodded Velvet, "I'll go check up on her."

Fox quickly went into the room and shrugged his shirt off and laid onto the massage bed, having no problem in doing so nor having the same problem as Yatsuhashi.

"So any place you want me to focus on?" asked Jaune as he warmed up his hands one more.

Fox gave a glance to Yatsuhashi before twitching his elbow.

"Fox has been having a bit of trouble with his elbow, due to his fighting style," clarified Yatsuhashi.

Jaune nodded as he began his preliminary touch around the elbows before going up to the triceps.

"You weapon... you use something that makes you slash a lot don't you?" observed Jaune, noticing all the scars on the arm.

Fox nodded in reply as Jaune squeezed a muscle, causing him to wince.

"There we go," said Jaune, "Your brachioradialis muscle and tricep muscle are too tense. I'll work on relaxing these muscles for you."

Fox raised a questioning look towards Jaune, to which Yatsuhashi caught it and nodded, telling him to trust Jaune. Fox relaxed and allowed Jaune to do his work, to which he had to admit Jaune did an excellent job.

Jaune was using his palms to press down on the specific muscles, kneading them and forcing the said muscles to relax. After finishing with the arms, Jaune quickly went to the legs to see that his calf muscles were also slightly strained and focused on those too. Luckily, Jaune was able to finish this massage within the 90 minutes, as Fox's muscles were not as bulky as Yatsuhashi's.

"And done!" said Jaune, wiping off a bit of sweat that had built up.

Fox sat back up, moving his body experimentally before giving a thumbs up to Jaune.

"Come, let us go see if Coco is awake," said Yatsuhashi as he stood up.

The trio walked back to the front to see Coco already waiting for them, going through her Scroll for some sales.

"Oh good, you two are done," said Coco.

"Indeed, though I might come here for another massage to finish my lower side," said Yatsuhashi.

"Did the bed even fit you big guy?" asked Coco, to which Yatsuhashi shook his head.

"Figures," chuckled Coco before turning to Velvet, "What's our total price bun bun?"

"Umm, give me a second," said Velvet nervously as she began totaling the price.

Just in time, a phone call rang as well as two more customers walked in, one coming in for their appointment time and the other hoping to get a walk in or to just make an appointment.

"Uwah," panicked Velvet as she tried to multitask everything. Luckily, Jaune stepped in to help.

"Velvet, you help finish calculate everything," tasked Jaune, "I'll take care of the rest."

He quickly picked up the phone and politely asked the person to hold. After doing so, he quickly took care of the appointment customer, giving him the tablet to fill out while checking the scheduler to tell the other patient that there currently was no opening until 4.

"You can learn from this," pointed out Coco as Jaune was helping the walk in make an appointment for tomorrow, "Your semblance is Mimicry. Mimic what he's doing."

"You know it doesn't work that way!" said Velvet after finishing calculating the total price, "That'll be 370 Lien in total."

"And to be fair," added Jaune after he finished phone call, "I haven't gotten around to teaching her yet."

"Put it on my card," said Coco, "You two can pay me back by being my pack mule for the day and buy me lunch and dinner."

Fox gave a sigh while Yatsu nodded in agreement. Both agreed that it would've been so much easier if they just paid for their own massage, even if Coco was bearing most of the cost for it. True that with the two of them paying for Coco's lunch and dinner, it was cheaper, but the exertion of carrying Coco's shopping spree and waiting for her to choose her clothes was exhausting. Luckily, they had downloaded games in their Scrolls.

* * *

The other members of team CFVY left the clinic, leaving Jaune and Velvet alone while the other customer had gone to the changing room.

"I'm sorry," blushed Velvet, "I wasn't ready for all that."

"No worries," said Jaune, "You are still learning. I had the same jitters when I first started."

Velvet smiled, brushing a dust off her shirt, "I'll get better with it! I promise!"

"I'm sure you will," smiled Jaune.

The hours passed peacefully for the two of them as patients came and went. Soon enough closing time came upon them, and team CFVY had come back. Jaune had offered to let Velvet stay the night, but she refused, saying that she would be alright taking the Bullhead back.

"But first, you need to get that massage!" ordered Coco when they arrived at closing time.

"Coco," frowned Velvet, "Jaune's had a long day today. It would be rude to-"

"No worries," interrupted Jaune, "I can do a simple 30 minute shoulder massage on the chair if you like. I've been thinking about putting that as part of the menu choices."

Seeing both her boss and team edging her to do so, Velvet complies and sat down on a chair. Since she was wearing civilian clothing, it wasn't hard for Jaune's thumb to press down under the scapula.

"Mmm, you're right this does feel good," moaned Velvet as Jaune slowly made small rotations with his thumb, her ears twitching in pleasure.

It wasn't hard to see as her ears were right up in his face, but Jaune noticed small bruises on her bunny ears. Lifting his right hand, he gently massaged the ears, rubbing his hands tenderly over them.

Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Coco had stood up, ready to tell Jaune to get his hands off Velvet's ear when they saw Velvet loosen up more with a smile and even lean back to allow her ears to be close to Jaune's. One thing they knew was the Velvet's bunny ears would droop if in pain or sadness. And clearly, right now, the ears were erect, signifying comfort and happiness.

"Wow. Bun bun is clearly enjoying that," whispered Coco.

"Indeed," replied Yatsuhashi.

Fox's eyes narrowed in observation before pointing out something on Velvet's ears. Both Coco and Yatsuhashi eyes zoomed in on where Fox was pointing at and suppressed growls as they noticed some bruising on there, suspiciously shaped as though someone had grabbed Velvet's bunny ear tightly. Their eyes went down to the roots of her ears, but were unable to see if there was bruising there due to her hair, but they expected that whoever grabbed her ears had jerked it, which would cause bruises down there too.

A Faunus with bunny ears were quite sensitive when it came to their ears. Though it may allow them to have greater hearing capabilities than most, they bruised easily. To team CFVY's shame, they had not noticed Velvet's injury. Already, they could guess the culprit was Cardin, but Velvet refused to tell anyone despite the witnesses.

Though the fact team CRDL was being punished right now made their hearts warm. Coco was especially happy when Velvet told her about the time when Cardin tried to hurl a tomato at her, only for someone who was most likely a Huntsmen to catch it and hurl it back at Cardin, causing him to backflip three times in the air upon impact.

"Alright and done," announced Jaune as he removed his hands. Velvet whined and tried to lean back more to get Jaune's hands back on her before a cough from Fox reminded her where she was.

"Thanks for the massage!" blushed Velvet, quickly standing up once more, "Oh look at the time, we have to head back now!"

Without even waiting for Jaune to say goodbye, Velvet had managed to drag all three of her teammates out of the clinic.

"Well... guess I can use this time to go buy some ingredients," chuckled Jaune as he began locking up. Just before he did so, a familiar face came in.

"Blondie! How goes business!?" said Roman as he entered the room.

"Just fine Roman," said Jaune, "I was about to head out to buy some ingredients. Got a few employees too. How are you and Neo? I haven't seen you two for a while."

"We've been very busy with our job. Neo's been complaining how she hasn't had time to come see you. Oh is that a photo?" said Roman, using a subtle way to shift the conversation away from his 'job'.

"Oh yea, one of my customers wanted to take a photo of me with her," said Jaune, latching on the bait without even noticing, "She's been very kind helping me study to prepare myself to be a Huntsman. Her name is-"

"Is that Pyrrha Nikos?" said Roman in surprise.

"Yea, how do you know her?" asked Jaune.

"Who doesn't know her?" laughed Roman, "But you say she's been visiting you often?"

"Yea, on Tuesdays during my day off, she comes and teaches me!"

"Jaune, why aren't you using this to boost your publicity? Let me make a copy and put it on your webpage? Think you can get a quote from her?"

"Err not to sound dumb, but why is she famous?"

"You're kidding me? Ok from that look you're giving me you're not. Well she's-"

Roman didn't get to finish that sentence as Neo elbowed Roman out of the way and tackled Jaune.

"I missed you too Neo," laughed Jaune as he barely managed to keep standing while Neo clung onto him, her legs wrapped around him.

Neo made a pout before flicking his forehead before running up the stairs once more.

"If you can guess, she's hungry and wants your food," chuckled Roman.

"I'd be happy to cook, but I need to go buy some ingredients," frowned Jaune.

"No need, Neo's already got that covered," said Roman, pointing to bags of groceries that had not been there moments ago.

"Eh? Then that'll work I guess," said Jaune as he and Roman took the bags and walked up the stairs to see Neo eagerly waiting.

* * *

"So you liked that massage?" grinned Coco as she began teasing Velvet. They were all on the Bullhead headed back to Beacon after they had dinner at a local diner.

"Coco!" hissed Velvet in anguish at the teasing.

"Relax," chuckled Coco before frowning, "But I do wish you said something about those bruises on your ears. Did Cardin do that?"

Velvet looked away, but the others could easily tell that Coco had hit the mark.

"Alright, looks like I'm going to have some new targets to practice my marksmanship," growled Coco.

"Coco, no," said Velvet, "We can't just beat up someone. Cardin didn't really do anything to hurt me much."

"That is true," sighed Yatsuhashi, "Especially since that video with team CRDL, Beacon students and faculty have been under a bit of pressure. We cannot afford to take justice into our own hands right now."

Coco grumbled and huffed as she sat back down. Fox put his hands on his chin as if thinking something, before making a few hand gestures to Yatsuhashi.

"Hmm, not a bad idea," grinned Yatsuhashi, "Coco, one of our future tasks for this semester is to guide one of the first year teams, correct?"

"Yea that's right," sighed Coco, "I'd rather not do that, but I have to admit that we learned a lot when team BLUU guided us."

"Then perhaps we can requisition that we 'guide' team CRDL?" suggested Yatsuhashi.

Coco froze for a bit before making a grin, "I like what you're thinking."

Knowing it would be futile to deter Coco from her plan, Velvet decided to make a request.

"If you do go through with this... can you at least be gentle with Sky? He actually came up to me and apologized."

The other members of team CFVY looked at each other in surprise before agreeing to her terms. As they got off the Bullhead with Coco's items, they all froze as Glynda Goodwitch was standing there with her whip out, arms cross, and a foot tapping on the floor.

"Professor Goodwitch!" meeped Velvet, "What are you doing here?"

Glynda's stern visage turned slightly warm when she faced Velvet, "Miss Scarlatina. I heard that you have a new job working at _Elysium Oasis_. Please do make sure your grades do not suffer. And tell Mr. Arc that I'll be making another appointment soon."

Then she turned to Coco and the others, the frosty visage coming back on, "And you, Miss Adel. Exactly why were you and your other teammates not in class today."

"Fox and Yatsuhashi had some important business to take care of today," said Coco, slightly breaking out into a cold sweat, "I, as the responsible team leader that I am, decided to help out. I have a note from Professor Port excusing us for the day."

"And would that 'manly' task be helping you carry all your bags for shopping?" asked Glynda frostily.

"Err noo...," lied Coco.

"Detention, Miss Adel," snapped Glynda, "Professor Peach was shopping for some supplies when she saw you, along with Mr. Alistair and Daiki, in a clothing store shopping for a new wardrobe. You two will also be serving detention with Miss Adel for not stopping her."

The two boys hung their head in dejection at this and sighed.

"After that, you three will write me an essay not to abuse a Professor's trust," continued Glynda, "For Mr. Alistair and Daiki, one page. For you Miss Adel, three pages. Don't complain, one is for being the head planner for this, one is for abusing the professor's trust, and the last one is due to the fact you are the leader of this team, and should not abuse that position."

"Yes professor," mumbled all three.

"Good. Dismissed," said Glynda as she walked away.

As team CFVY was leaving, Glynda called out to them, "Did you at least enjoy your massage?"

"Oh yea," nodded Coco, "I need to find another day to go back. Shame he doesn't work here, I'd see him every day."

"I would too Miss Adel," smiled Glynda, "But... we'll have to see."

* * *

 **And done! Team CFVY in the building!**

 **Let's see, I'll respond to some of my reviews. I see a lot of people telling my to delete Oreo lol. Well you'll all have to wait patiently for the story! Also, this fic is rated T, and having some 'rape' thing going on would prob shoot this story to M. Not to mention, I had no intention of even using such a thing. Sure there are some jerk moments, but even then, I doubt anybody would go that far. Especially since they follow a code of being a Huntsmen or Huntress, no matter how loosely some follow, and I'm pretty sure it abhors rape.**

 **Same as usual, got pat reon page up, azndrgn writing fanfic. Come donate if you can, doesn't matter how much. Special tier rewards on some.**

 **Last but not least, I have finally released a new story I said I was going to do. It's a My Hero Academia Story starring Izuku, straight from the poll that I said I would do! Come check it out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ta daa. New Chapter. It was kinda hard to write, not because of muse... but because I was spending a lot of time on Destiny 2 stuff. Which will still be going on that grind. Oh well, Enjoy! Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **And yes, if people want to ask, I've had a situation similiar to dealing with what's going on below. I deal with customers very often.**

 **Beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

It was Velvet's second day on the job now, and so far, she had both positive and negative experiences. A few humans came in and saw her manning the front desk, turned up their noses and left. A few Faunus customers that came in smiled at the sight of one of their own in a human owned establishment, though some were worried that Jaune was abusing her by giving her lower wages. Velvet told countless others that she was not being underpaid and that Jaune was a fair boss.

Yet there were also opposite reactions of some humans and Faunus as well. An old man came up to her and shook her hand, thanking her for working with Jaune. Another teenage Faunus looked at Velvet and scoffed, saying that she should be ashamed for working under a human boss. Said Faunus was wearing the emblem of The White Fang on his shirt, though he wore it more as a fashion statement as well as thinking it was cool to support such a group.

Velvet easily escorted that teenager out of the clinic when he started to threaten to break chairs. Going back to her chair, she began to help organize some paperwork for Jaune, checking the scheduler and appointment websites for any appointments.

The door opened to reveal another woman, walking straight up to the counter.

"I want to see the masseur now," demanded the woman. She was a rather portly lady with vivid pink spiky hair.

"I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment?" asked Velvet, "Jaune is currently with a patient right now."

"Yea, I got my appointment right here," snorted the woman, "I'm here aren't I? I want a massage."

"May I have your name then?" asked Velvet cautiously. When the name was given, Velvet carefully looked it up to see absolutely no records of her.

"Did you make an appointment via phonecall or through the appointment system?" asked Velvet.

"That's why I'm here," said the woman, "I want to see him today."

"So you're a walkin patient," clarified Velvet, "As I've said, Jaune is currently with a patient right now. Furthermore, there are already other patients who have already reserved their time spot."

"Do you know who I am!?" boasted the woman.

"Just your name?" said Velvet.

"I am a paying customer!" shouted the woman, slamming her hands on the countertop, "You should be treating me as though I was a Queen!"

'Except the fact you haven't even paid, and you're just spouting out nonsense now,' though Velvet as she masked her emotions, "I'm sorry, but there are other people who have already made reservations. Perhaps I can help you make one for tomorrow? We have an opening around the same time."

"I live very far away," scoffed the woman, "This is in midtown Vale. I live all the way in the Agricultural District. That means I have to drive all the way up here, taking me 2 hours with traffic! I want to see the masseur now!"

Velvet kept telling her that Jaune was currently busy and that if she really wanted to try to wait that she could sit down and hope one of the appointments cancel or not come and take that spot.

"Forget it," said the woman, "I want to speak to your manager. Your behavior is atrocious, and hopefully, the manager will be smart enough to fire you for ruining the business."

"Depends on who's speaking," said Jaune coolly as he entered the room, rubbing his hands together, "I could hear you shouting from the room and decided to investigate what's going on."

Velvet quickly told Jaune the situation with the woman trying to insert made up comments and parts while shouting.

"Enough," said Jaune, "Ma'am, we do not have an opening until 6 at night and will be only given the 30-minute massage. If you are willing to wait that long, we can book that appointment time for you and let you wander around the city until it is time."

"Hmph, fine," said the woman as she stomped out, "I was willing to pay Lien to this establishment, but now I see it's a joke."

She slammed the door as hard as she could as she left.

"Uwaa," moaned Velvet.

"Don't worry, I get those patients once in a while," sighed Jaune as he began walking back into the rooms, "You get used to them. Don't let them get you down."

* * *

The clock hit 1:30, signifying lunch time for them all. Velvet had been prepared to go outside to grab something when Jaune stopped her.

"I have a bit of leftover from my dinner yesterday," explained Jaune, "I'd appreciate it if you would help me eat them."

Seeing no harm, Velvet went up the stairs to see Jaune heating up some leftovers and pulling out... Velvet began to drool as she saw what Jaune pulled out. She recognized the box wrapping and style, as it was from her favorite cake shop that she rarely went to because of how expensive it was. Her drool became more prominent when Jaune pulled out her favorite cake, the Red Velvet Carrot Cake. Sure it was a play by her name, and a bit stereotypical about the carrot part being a bunny Faunus, but she loved that cake.

"When did you get that cake?" asked Velvet, trying to stop herself from drooling.

"A friend brought it over yesterday," replied Jaune as he began to cut some slices, "Bought a full cake too. No way I could finish this alone."

Velvet helped take some of the food out of the microwave while Jaune began setting the table up for three.

"Three?" asked Velvet curiously, "Who's the third?"

As if to answer her question, Jaune's bedroom door opened to reveal Neo walking in while yawning. Velvet blushed as soon as she saw what Neo was wearing... or rather, how much skin she was showing. Neo had a very loose tank top that barely went past her chest, still revealing the bottom part of her breasts and just a pink thong.

"Neo, we have a guest," hissed Jaune, who seemed completely unperturbed by this.

Neo glanced around to see Velvet, blinked twice, and shrugged before sitting down and grabbing some food.

"Only you would do this," sighed Jaune as he sat down too.

Velvet tentatively sat down with them, and the three ate in relative silence.

"So... is she your girlfriend?" probed Velvet, pointing at Neo.

Neo smirked and before Jaune could respond, Neo plopped herself onto Jaune's lap, uncaring the fact that her shirt lifted up a bit more for Velvet to see something red. Jaune, however, completely missed it and was unaware of that as it had settled down while he was trying to get his breath back when Neo sat on him.

"No, she's just a friend who likes to play around," coughed Jaune, ignoring what Neo was now doing, who was wrapping her arms around him, "She slept over yesterday because she had a long day at work, had the day off today, and spent most of the night watching a tv series up until 4 in the morning. She just likes to tease around."

Neo stuck her tongue out at Jaune, who managed to dislodge Neo from his lap and set her back on her chair.

"Oh," said Velvet, "Does she not talk? I noticed she hasn't said a word at all."

"I'm not entirely sure," admitted Jaune, "Her friend tells me she talks, but I haven't really heard her say anything. It's like she's purposely mute."

Neo pouted and sent a gentle kick at Jaune's shin. Jaune took it good naturedly while serving the cake to them all.

Velvet had to admit despite being microwave leftovers, the food was good. She was certainly surprised to hear that the leftovers were not from a diner, but Jaune's own cooking. However, she had been looking forward to the cake as soon as Jaune had bought it out. As soon as Velvet got her share, her fork dove into it and swiftly brought it to her mouth.

Both Neo and Jaune paused from eating the cake as they watched Velvet with surprise and amusement as Velvet closed her eyes and let off a small moan from the taste, rubbing her cheeks with her hands as if to enhance to pleasure.

Velvet didn't seem to notice as she continued eating her cake until there was no more. She looked up to see Jaune and Neo still watching her, slowly eating their cake. Velvet blinked in surprise at their gaze, trying to figure out why they would do so and checking her face to see if there was any cake on her face.

"Your expression when you ate the cake," clarified Jaune.

Velvet blinked and began to show just how she got that name by turning into said color, causing Neo and Jaune to just laugh before telling Velvet to calm down. The remaining food was demolished, and Jaune and Velvet went back downstairs to work while Neo stayed upstairs to either snooze or watch more tv.

* * *

Velvet was having the rest of the afternoon in peace until it four. A few customers had come and go, and one just entered in for Velvet to stiffen up. Dove and Sky had entered the building.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dove hesitantly as he eyed Velvet nervously.

"Right now... not so much," gulped Sky. Both boys had no idea Velvet worked here at all.

Dove had pulled a muscle a few days ago, and the pain wasn't fading. Sky recommended heading to Jaune's place without telling Cardin. So the two rushed to the Bullhead when they could while telling Cardin that they had business in Vale, and ended up at _Elysium Oasis_ in record time.

Of course, when Sky told them how Velvet had 'snapped', Cardin laughed it off, saying that the freak was too tame to do such a thing as all Faunus should be. Of course, he said this in the safety of his dorm room. Russell followed his lead as usual, but Dove was more reserved. He was getting tired of being punished and whipped by Professor Port, and was more willing to follow Sky's advice.

"Do you two have an appointment?" asked Velvet with a slightly cold tone.

"I-I I do," hesitated Dove, "I have an appointment at four for a 30-minute massage on my arms, basic massage."

"Alright, just sign in here," said Velvet, handing the tablet over to Dove.

Dove looked at the tablet and slowly took it, hoping that Velvet wouldn't hit him with it even though he knew he slightly deserved it.

Filling it out quickly, Dove handed it back with trepidation, just to see Velvet finishing up with his information.

"Ok, since you have the basic massage, just go ahead to the changing room and just wash up your upper body a bit. Then I'll direct you to your room when you're done."

"Ah, I can do that," said Sky, raising his hand, "Just point out which room it'll be and I'll take Dove there while you man the front desk. I'm only here to accompany Dove."

Velvet nodded her head in reply as she opened the door for them to enter. Just as soon as they entered into the changing room, the door swung open once more to admit someone in. This time, Velvet really did freeze.

Cardin Winchester had just entered the building.

* * *

"Hmph. Well, well, the freak found a side job," sneered Cardin as he saw Velvet, "Unless you gave up on trying to become a Huntress?"

"No Cardin," growled Velvet, surprised at her own voice, "I'm doing this for some extra Lien to fund my new weapon. Now did you have anything you wanted to do here or are you just wasting time?"

"Easy now," chuckled Cardin, "I'm here to make an appointment... so to speak."

Cardin's hand reached for her ears in slow motion as if taunting her.

Velvet's eyes flashed in anger as she had enough of Cardin's bullying ways, slapping his hand away and winding up for a punch. Surprisingly, Cardin seemed to be smiling while Velvet was throwing her punch.

Right before contact, an umbrella hook hooked Velvet right on the shoulder and pulled her back before the hit could land.

"What?" said Velvet in a daze as she fell back down onto the chair.

Neo glared at Cardin, who glared back but slowly took a step back in nervousness.

"What's going on here... you," said Jaune as his eyes narrowed at Cardin, "What do you want?"

"Just coming to make an appointment," said Cardin.

"Sorry, but I'm going to exercise my right to refuse service to you," said Jaune roughly.

"You can't do that! That's discrimination!" shouted Cardin.

"No, I have a very good reason to do so," replied Jaune, "You tried to mess up my shop last time, and you still haven't even apologized. So please vacate the premise, otherwise, I'll have Neo do it for me. And she looks very eager to do so."

"So the shrimp is under you employment in this business?" asked Cardin.

"No. She's just a good friend," said Jaune.

Neo stepped forward with a sinister grin as Cardin began to back away towards the exit.

"This ain't over yet as long as you continue to serve those freaks," growled Cardin as he left.

"So what happened?" asked Jaune as Cardin left.

Neo pointed at Velvet and mimed a punching motion.

"You tried to punch Cardin?" clarified Jaune.

"I'm sorry, I just snapped," apologized Velvet.

"Not that we can blame you," said Sky as the two came out of the changing room. They had heard what was happening.

Neo glared at them, to which both boys put their hands up.

"Listen, we're very sorry about what we did," said Dove nervously before wincing at using his arm muscles, but continued forward, "In our defense, we didn't let Cardin know we were coming here. We know he has a grudge on Jaune still, and had no idea he had this planned. In fact, we haven't really seen eye to eye with our leader ever since that incident."

"Curiously, why didn't you let Velvet punch him?" asked Sky, "Not that I should be advocating it, but he does deserve a punch for what he just did."

Neo rolled her eyes as she gestured to Jaune to explain before walking out the door.

"It would have caused problems for my clinic," explained Jaune, "Cardin was baiting you Velvet. If your punch had landed despite whatever he did, he could easily sue me because of your actions."

"What!?" squeaked Velvet while Sky and Dove gasped in surprise.

"Your actions would be considered a reflection of me, the one who hired you. Despite the fact you were defending yourself, he can easily lie and say you attacked without provocation. According to Neo, who just texted me, he was smiling when you tried to punch him. That means he had some sort of plan to discredit me," continued Jaune.

"He can't do that... can he?" asked Velvet.

"Maybe," coughed Sky, "We both know that Cardin's father is somewhat big and influential in the Vale Council. The recording from last time caught Cardin off guard a lot, and the damage was done before his father could cover it up. Cardin's still pissed off about that."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Velvet, "I can't believe I let my temper get a hold of me. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," said Jaune calmly, slowly patting Velvet on her back, "In this work, you deal with annoying customers that you want to punch in the face, and yet you have to just smile and go through the day."

Jaune stretched out his arms for a bit before preparing for Dove's massage.

* * *

"Damn, Sky was right, you are good," complimented Dove as he and Sky were walking out the door, "Now I really feel guilty."

"Long as you know it's wrong to bully others, it's fine," said Jaune with a wave as Dove paid his fee.

Soon, it was closing time, and Velvet went to the changing room to change back to her usual clothes. Just before closing, the phone rang. Jaune debated on just letting it go to voicemail, but decided to pick it up.

"Hello, This is _Elysium Oasis_ , this is Jaune speaking. How can I help you today?"

"..."

"An appointment? Sure I can help you with that. When did you want it?"

"..."

"Tomorrow? Alright, what time?"

"..."

"Hmm I don't have an opening at 4. What about 5?"

"..."

"Alright good. And just to clarify, you want the hour massage?"

"..."

"Good, and may I have your name? And could you spell it out?"

"..."  
"Alright, thank you, and we hope to see you then."

As he hung up the phone, he entered the name of the patient that would be coming in. He left the desk to check the rooms and prepare to clean them. Just as the monitor began to power down due to inactivity, the name could still be seen on the screen.

On the 5 pm appointment slot was the name Oreo Uziel.

* * *

 **Cue dramatic music. Dun dun DUNNN! Oreo's coming!**

 **And yes, the situation that I mentioned was something like this, really quite stupid. Anyways, in case anyone's wondering about the timeline on this, it's rooughly close to the time of the Forever Falls Trip.**

 **As I said, I've been busy with Destiny 2, with all the new stuff, light level, and iron banner. Aka salty banner because of how much salt you either consume or toss to other people. In short, excuses everywhere. Its just gonna get worst when KH3 finally comes out.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the chapter, leave a review to help me improve!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter yaa! Oreo is coming in!**

 **Story beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

Ren sat on the Bullhead, heading towards Vale while staring at the only other passenger in the ship.

"Why are you coming to Vale?" asked Ren.

"Got an appointment," replied Oreo, "What's it to you?"

Ren merely replied by turning his head to the window to stare out, signifying he was no longer interested in the conversation. Pyrrha, much to her regret, had to stay behind to take some mandatory leadership classes for all first-year teams.

As the Bullhead landed onto the Vale landing platform, Ren quickly walked towards Jaune's shop, only to notice Oreo following him. He kept walking, thinking it was a coincident until a few minutes later, Oreo was still following him.

"Is there something I can help you?" asked Ren as he turned the corner to Jaune's shop.

"No, I just have an appointment with that clinic over there," replied Oreo, pointing to _Elysium Oasis_.

Ren was silent as he just quickly walked into the clinic and into the changing room while Oreo stayed at the waiting room. Oreo glanced around the room and narrowed his eyes when he saw the photo of Pyrrha and Jaune shaking hands. Pyrrha had the brightest smile on the photo, one that couldn't be compared to all the other photo shoots Pyrrha had.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Jaune from the front desk.

"Yea, five o'clock appointment," replied Oreo before turning towards Jaune, "You know, you should take the photo down."

"Why?" asked Jaune, genuinely confused, "She told me it was alright."

"Yea, but she's shy," whispered Oreo in a conspiracy-like tone, "She doesn't really like people using her fame."

"One, I have no idea what she is famous for. People have yet to tell me! And two, who are you to dictate what she does?" asked Jaune, his eyes narrowing.

"Well I'm her partner," said Oreo, "I know what she likes and not. It's my responsibility to know! We're very close if you know what I mean. As for her f-"

"Don't even lie," stated Ren as he exited the changing room, wearing his green scrubs, "Jaune, that's our last team member of team NNUL, Oreo Uzuki. Not sure if you know, but at Beacon, teams are composed of two pairs. I'm with Nora, and Pyrrha is with Oreo. As for being close, they mix like oil and water. Oreo, Pyrrha said it was alright, so there's no point in pursuing that line of thought. As for her fame, as I said, she's considered one of the best fighters in Beacon. Now go in and get ready for your massage."

Oreo grumbled about injustice while stomping towards the changing room.

"Err something I should be aware of?" asked Jaune nervously.

"We've... recently hit some patches long overdue," said Ren as he sat down, "Nothing big, mind you, and it was long overdue. We'll get over it."

Jaune merely nodded and began to prep up while Ren sat in the front, organizing some files and mails. He looked at the wall that he had finally fixed and smiled before greeting a customer.

* * *

Oreo came into the room, looking at Jaune, who was ready to work.

"45-minute massage with oil, correct?" clarified Jaune, "Any preference to oil?"

"Scentless," grunted Oreo as he laid down on the bed.

Jaune began to get to work as Oreo laid down, going over his body carefully as usual.

'Damn, this guy's good,' thought Oreo as he relaxed. The thought of Jaune's hands over Pyrrha's skin caused him to tense up once more in anger.

"Relax, otherwise this'll get harder," said Jaune as he felt Oreo's muscles tense.

Oreo begrudgingly did as he was told, letting Jaune work on his back. Soon enough, Oreo's massage was finished. Jaune was washing his hands while Oreo was tempted to smash his head into the sink for touching Pyrrha. He contemplated on it heavily, thinking all it would take was one smash, and then he would just walk out, and nobody would know. Who would suspect him? Ren, the orphan kid with no connections whatsoever?

Oreo shook that thought process out of his mind, knowing that even doing such a thing was against Huntsman code, even if he did follow it quite loosely.

"Just go to the front desk, and Ren will have your superbill for you," pointed Jaune as he finished washing his hands.

"Yea, thanks," muttered Oreo, "Jaune, as Pyrrha's partner, I know for a fact she doesn't really like being touched. It's part of the reason why she's almost untouchable when it comes to fighting. If you want to do her a favor, don't touch her. Use something else."

Having content with giving a white lie, Oreo left a pondering Jaune.

"Hmm, wonder what he meant?" pondered Jaune, "Pyrrha didn't seem that discomforted when I was massaging her with my hands."

Jaune continued to think about it before snapping his hands, "I get it! He wants me to try to use Aura to create hand like constructs! I wonder if that's possible. Oh well, I can test that theory later."

Oreo smirked as he walked down the hall to the front desk, where Ren had already written up the superbill for Oreo. Oreo gave his Lien to Ren without much word, but when he was about to leave, he whispered into Ren's ear.

"Don't get too comfortable with this job. I don't expect this place to last long, not with that new spa opening and perhaps... other influences."

Before Ren could say anything, Oreo left.

"He better not be planning anything," muttered Ren before dealing with another patient.

* * *

Saturday arrived for the two males, and they were quickly flooded with patients. It was, of course, in the middle of the day at 12 when Ren's patience would be tested.

"Hi, I'm here to get a massage," sad a rather large lady, "Do you take walk-ins?"

"We do, but we are pretty full today," replied Ren, checking the schedule, "The next available time would be at 5 P.M. at the latest."

The lady had a look of disgust and shock before replying, "Are you trying to drive business out?"

Ren blinked in confusion as the woman continued, "What type of business doesn't take walk-ins?"

"Ma'am, there are several appointments that have already been made," explained Ren, "We cannot just cancel them to prioritize walk-ins. If you want, you can sit here and wait and if one of the appointments don't make it in time or cancel, we can bring you in."

"Forget it," scoffed the woman, turning around to leave, a small tail behind her waving to signify she was a Faunus.

Ren did not get angry, as he had learned the virtue of patience from taking care of Nora for so long. But it did annoy him that some people thought they were entitled or had a very terrible sense of logic.

Soon Saturday business ended, and Ren was ready to head to sleep when Jaune stopped him.

"Head back to Beacon," ordered Jaune, surprising Ren, "I know you have a field trip on Tuesday that you need to prepare for, as well as a test. Pyrrha sent me a text earlier. I don't want risk the chance of your grade suffering because of work."

"It's okay, I can still work and have time to study," said Ren earnestly, but Jaune shook his head.

"I appreciate it, but I would feel guilty if you didn't get enough time to study. Remember, I told you I would adjust your schedule to your academic schedule. Plus, you look like you could use the early break from dealing with 4 patients with illogical reasoning in a row. I'm surprised you didn't blow up."

"I have Nora to thank for that," yawned Ren, "Are you sure? I can still work."

"I'm sure," waved Jaune, "Tomorrow doesn't seem to be too busy for some reason."

Ren's mind flashed back to what Oreo had said before deciding to look up a bit more on it.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was not in a happy mood. She had the mandatory leadership class on Friday, preventing her from going to Jaune's. Nothing she could do there, as she was the leader of team NNUL. Then Saturday, when she was prepared to head over to Jaune's, her sponsors called her, saying that there was a golden opportunity for them, and without giving the chance to decide or decline, hung up on her. Having no choice, Pyrrha had to fly to uptown Vale for a photoshoot as well as a small meeting of what would come.

She sent Jaune a text about being unable to come as well as a small notice that Ren shouldn't be working too long as there was a test as well as a trip coming up at Beacon. The meeting and photoshoot took the whole day, and by the time she finished, it was better to just head back to Beacon.

So when she was walking back to her dorms, her path was intercepted by team CRDL. She, of course, ignored them when they came close to her.

"So, the Invincible Girl deems our presence to be unworthy of her time," sneered Cardin, with Russel sneering along with him. Sky and Dove seemed to be a bit more conservative, having no real idea what they were doing besides Cardin asking them to come.

"What do you want?" asked Pyrrha, her eyes almost rolling.

"Why, to become best friends!" said Cardin with wide arms.

"You?" Pyrrha almost laughed, "You, who bully others until you were caught in the act. You, who are currently being punished for your atrocious behavior these past months? Why would I be friends with you, you who clearly hold me in disdain?"

Cardin held out his hand, to which Russel handed him the Scroll, "Because if you don't, then this little video clip of you and your boy toy gets exposed to the public."

A video Pyrrha leaning towards Jaune could be seen and easily misconstrued as Pyrrha kissing Jaune from the angle.

"So what do you say, 'best friend'?" said Cardin, as he began to lope his arms around her.

Only to have Dove and Sky yank him back and dragging him on his feet.

"Sorry, emergency team meeting!" explained Sky to Pyrrha before Dove grabbed Russel to a huddle.

"What are you doing?" hissed Dove, "We're already in the gutter with your last stunt, now you want to blackmail someone? Namely a famous athlete that can kick our ass during battle sessions? We'd be kicked out of Beacon! You might be safe with your daddy's pockets, but the rest of us aren't!"

"Relax, we won't get in trouble," said Cardin, "She'll fall prey to us."

Then they heard a snicker. Soon, that snicker became laughter. Team CRDL slowly looked back in fear as they saw Pyrrha laughing.

"You think I'm afraid of this?" laughed Pyrrha as she tossed the scroll back to Russel's fumbling hands, "I've had the paparazzi take photos similar to this before. Back at home, I've dealt with situations like this by the dozen. Go ahead, send it to the nearest news station! But try to blackmail like this again, and I'll go straight to Ozpin and the public! We'll see how you're daddy's pockets fare then!"

With a flourish, she stomped away, but not before mentally noting to ask Glynda for Dove and Sky's contact number. She saw how those two were unwilling to devolve into blackmail and hoped to put a good word for them.

"Well what now?" asked Russel.

"Plan B," grunted Cardin as he texted a message to Oreo to ready the Rapier Wasps, "We'll get her on Tuesday, during the trip."

He whirled around to Dove and Sky in anger, "Don't you two ever question my leadership! I'm the leader, got it! I was appointed the position! That means you guys have to follow what I say, my word is law!"

Though the two nodded, both of them were mentally wondering if this was really worth it and considered asking Ozpin to put them on reserve lists. Though both didn't like the sound of Cardin getting Rapier Wasps, they did nothing. It wasn't like getting those animals were illegal.

* * *

As soon as Pyrrha made it back to her room, she started to breathe in air rapidly. Sure she had had situations like this before, but she never personally handled it. It was always her managers and sponsors that dealt with the paparazzi when situations like this came up. She pondered about why she had taken such a fierce stance against Cardin. Was it because she had threatened one of her only friends she ever made? Deciding to think more about that later, she went back to her room to study, and most likely help Ren force Nora to study.

"I'm tired!" complained Nora as she slammed her book down, "I don't wanna study anymore."

"Nora, finish up this chapter at least," said Ren gently, already back from his job. He was a little peeved that Pyrrha had told Jaune about his upcoming test, but was glad that he could get some studying done as well as help out Nora.

"Ren's right, this chapter is vital for the upcoming test," said Pyrrha as she highlighted a few important terms to remind her to look up a better definition.

"But I'm bored!" said Nora, her feet and hand flailing on the bed, "The trip isn't until Tuesday!"

"We know," sighed Pyrrha as she opened another book to look up some definitions, "I won't be able to head to Jaune's on Tuesday. I was supposed to go this weekend, but so many things piled up at once."

"Yea, and you're going to that fancy spancy spa place with Weiss and Yang," piped up Nora before giving Pyrrha a light-hearted glare, "Traitor, going to another massage place when you have Jaune!"

"Weiss didn't really give me the chance to refuse," pouted Pyrrha, "I'll just have to make it up to him next weekend. Wish I could still see him on Tuesday, though."

An idea popped up into Nora's mind as she began to laugh maniacally, in silence, of course.

* * *

 **A bit short, but I promise I'll try to make the next few chapters a bit longer. And yes, I did deal with a patient as described above. Sense of reasoning was really shitty, yet I had to take it with a smile on my face while wanting to punch her.**

 **Let's see, I was surprised to see quite a few reviews asking who Oreo was. Thought I was pretty clear on that sub plot, but eh. Also, for now, it's all going to build up and keep building until it really explodes muhahaha. Next chapter, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang go to the new spa place! What will happen oooh! And what is on each character's mind when they plot!? The whole thing will explode when it hits that day!**

 **The day to Forever Falls trip draws near... what shall happen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised, here's a new chapter! Though this'll be the last chapter! Of the year. Still more to come!**

 **Reminder, I have a pat** reon **, look up** azndrgn **making** fanfic **. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

* * *

'I'm not betraying Jaune. I'm just here because Weiss invited me, and I didn't get the chance to turn it down,' thought Pyrrha as she stood in front of a spa called _Spa Envy_ , a branch of Mii Amo, a famous massage chain.

"Come on, let's go in," said Weiss as she dragged Pyrrha and Yang inside.

"So how'd you get roped in?" asked Yang.

"Weiss was kind enough to invite me after a strenuous day," smiled Pyrrha as they all walked.

"Hi, welcome to _Spa Envy_ ," smiled the female attendant in the front, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I booked a 1 o'clock appointment under Weiss Schnee. Three full-service massages," answered Weiss.

"Ah yes, I have it here," nodded the attendant as she looked through the computer, "Weiss Schnee plus two guests. Could you all please sign in on this tablet?"

Weiss helped sign all of them in and stood at the counter waiting.

"Ah yes, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and... Oh my gosh Pyrrha Nikos!?" gasped the female attendant as Pyrrha winced at this recognition. Weiss didn't notice as she was still at the counter, though Yang did.

"I'll get you all to your rooms right away," said the attendant, quickly giving them all towels to use, "The showers are inside the room. Feel free to ask if you need anything. A choice of masseurs will be available for you to choose in the tablet inside the room. The drinks inside are complimentary."

The trio was soon in a luxurious room with three top of the line massage beds laying there. The shower room even had a large bath that could fit all three of them and still have room.

"Not bad," nodded Yang as she started to shed off her clothes, "Haven't bathed like this for a while. Beacon's shower stalls aren't big enough to have these type of things."

Seeing that they were all female as well as being a Mistral native, Pyrrha also began to take off her clothes. Back at Mistral, there were shared same gender baths, and it was common nature to be completely nude in them.

Weiss was the only one that was rather self-conscious about getting naked in front of other girls. Yang had never been one to shy away from flaunting her body. Her clothes all emphasized her curves and crop top pushed up her already sizable assets. Pyrrha also had the same curves as Yang, though slightly more muscular on various parts of her body.

Back at Atlas, the culture was a bit more stringent on that taboo. There were no community baths at Atlas, and the fashion style at Atlas was more conservative due to cold weather and lifestyle. So Weiss more or less took off her clothes away from them, wearing a towel before sinking into the bath with Pyrrha and Yang, who did not bother with towels.

"So what are our choices?" asked Yang as she sipped on some juice from the fridge while relaxing in the tub.

"Well there are quite a few choices here," noted Weiss as she was surfing through the tablet that listed the masseurs, "I think I'll go with these two female masseuses. You can have up to three at once, depending on the availability."

Yang leaned over, uncaring that her breasts pushed onto Weiss's arms, who flinched before scrolling through the Scroll tablet.

"Mm, I'll take these two," stated Yang, choosing a male and female pair, "The guy looks yummy enough, though he better know where not to touch."

Pyrrha hummed as the tablet was passed over to her, looking at the choices. She felt a stab of guilt again, thinking about Jaune and his hands. To have another hand lay upon her felt... weird, to say the least. She had been massaged by other masseurs and masseuse before, so why was Jaune so different? Deciding to shelve that line of thought for the future, she chose a single female masseuse. The three girls spent the rest of the time relaxing in the tub.

* * *

"Did you hear? Not only is the Schnee Heiress is here, but so is Pyrrha freaking Nikos!" said one of the employees in excitement.

"I know, right!" said another.

"I have to say, the other girl looks pretty hot too," commented a male employee.

"Oh look, they ordered the masseurs and masseuses!" shouted an employee working at the computer.

The masseurs quickly looked at their own Scrolls to see if they had notifications.

"Look like we'll be working on Weiss Schnee," said a female masseur to her partner.

"We got the blonde one," noted another female to her male partner, who looked pleased.

"Yes! I got Pyrrha Nikos!" screamed the last female, causing many to groan.

"We should send another one to help out with Miss Nikos," stated a manager, "We'll send another masseuse, free of charge. With her endorsement, business will skyrocket!"

"Then I should go," stated a male masseur, "You all know I'm the best here."

There was a lot of grumbling, but everyone agreed that he was the best, even if they didn't like it or wanted to be the extra person.

* * *

"Ah, they've arrived," said Weiss as she went to the door.

All three girls were wearing bathrobes provided to them inside the room, their long hairs untied and mostly brushed and laying in front of their body. Weiss let them in as Pyrrha and Yang went towards the massage tables.

"Hello, we are the masseurs and masseuse that your ordered for the day," said one of them, "I'm Patricia, and my partner Elena will be working with Miss Schnee today."

With a wave, the two women guided Weiss to a bed, where she took her bathrobe off before laying down on the massage bed. All three girls were wearing bikini bottoms and a string bikini that went around their neck and another around their back. Weiss merely untied the back part only, laying down and waiting for them.

Yang and Pyrrha followed her lead, taking off their bathrobes and quickly laying down on the massage tables. The massage tables were made of soft foam, allowing their chest to sink down comfortable into it instead of being squished and splayed to the side a bit. The bed itself had a heating apparatus built inside of it.

"Mmm, this isn't half bad," said Yang, not wanting to admit anything yet though. The bed and bath were nice, but that was to be expected when compared to Jaune's shop, which wasn't as expensive as this one.

As the masseurs began to go to their respective customers, Pyrrha noticed she had two of them.

"I thought I only ordered one?" asked Pyrrha.

"Management decided it was only fair for you to have two, as your friends ordered two. There will be no extra charge for this, however. Please, enjoy your stay here," said the male masseur, "My name is Azul, and your other masseur is Jade."

Pyrrha frowned but decided to not make a big deal of it. Yang hummed as her masseurs introduced themselves as Jett and Mauve.

The masseurs and masseuse began their job with a professional attitude similar to Jaune. After choosing their oils and spices, they went to work on the Huntresses body in sync.

"Oh my, you have such lovely hair," noted Mauve as she was working on Yang's left side.

"Mmm thanks, I take good care of it," moaned Yang as she felt her muscles relax and take a trip.

"See, didn't I tell you this would be better?" asked Weiss as hers started working on her legs.

"Mmm, but to be fair, Jaune doesn't have access to all this stuff," grunted Yang, "Plus, you never had one of his massages."

"Oh, is this Jaune fellow your boyfriend? Or a Huntsmen?" asked Jett.

"Nope," replied Yang with a lazy wave, "He's a masseur like you guys. Owns a clinic at Mid-town Vale, away from you guys at Uptown."

All the masseurs and masseuse glanced at each other at once, ticking down the name Jaune.

"Did you just see him a yesterday?" asked Jett as he felt her muscles, "He did a pretty decent job then. Most of your muscles are still pretty relaxed. Usually you Huntresses are always training and building up stress fast."

"Nope, last week," replied Yang, "He gave me a quick massage for my back once, and then again with a full treatment. just two days after. Haven't had any problems really since then."

"A quick massage?" asked Mauve.

"Yea, well I kinda barged in while he was closed," blushed Yang, "I was getting desperate as my back was hurting, and... well I kinda ran out of some personal items as they grew a bit."

The masseuses all nodded in understanding and some jealousy. Azul frowned at the thought of another potential high-level masseur not under their group. Management would want to know about this.

The massage continued in silence, with a few moans and groans here and there. Then an incident happened while Jett was a bit distracted thinking about the other masseur. He had been focusing on the right side of Yang's back that he didn't notice his hand dipping a little too deep to the side. Yang just gave a smile as she stared at him for a bit before lashing out, her hand gripping his balls in a very uncomfortable manner.

"I suggest that you don't take advantage of the situation, okay?" said Yang frostily, "Just because your a masseur doesn't give you permission to start groping me."

"I'm sorry ma'am!" squeaked Jett, "I didn't mean to! I got distracted and wasn't paying attention where my hand went, I promise!"

Yang stared at him for a few more seconds before letting go, "See that you don't."

Azul hid a grin as he continued massage Pyrrha Nikos. He knew better than to let his mind wander when massaging a female, especially Huntresses. As hot as most of them were with the amount of workout they did, the fact was that most of them could easily tear citizens into pieces.

Still, he noticed that Pyrrha seemed rather relaxed. Azul had massaged many Huntsmen and Huntresses of all ages before, and each one of them had knots all over their bodies. Even with a full day's of massage, knots would come rather fast with their workout style. Especially with a champion such as Pyrrha Nikos, whom he was sure worked out every day. And yet, as his hands glided on her skin, he found it concerning that there was barely any knots to work out with.

"Did you recently see someone, say like two days ago?" asked Azul as he finished with the arms, asking her to turn over so they could work on the front part of the body.

"Mm, no," replied Pyrrha as she turned over when prompted. Her bikini piece was still on, but Jade tossed a towel over her chest for extra comfort. The two of them began to massage her front thighs, finally relieved to find something to work with.

"Jaune only did my shoulders, neck, and arms on Tuesday," continued Pyrrha, "And only for a short time, considering Tuesday is the day he closes. I was having a tough time, and one massage later I felt so free."

Azul mentally put Jaune up on a higher mark, making it more urgent to find out about this boy, and if he was a possible competitor or recruit.

"Didn't you go to him a few times more?" asked Yang curiously as she also flipped over.

"I mainly went over to help him study," blushed Pyrrha a bit, "It was a nice place to get away from my partner."

Both Weiss and Yang winced at the mention of Pyrrha's partner in sympathy.

"The first time I went in, though, was amazing," praised Pyrrha, much to all of their interest, "It was the first time I was able to relax."

"Yea you did seem a bit stiff and cold back then," chuckled Yang, "I thought you and Weiss would've gotten along great with both of your stiffness. Then again, with a partner like Oreo, anyways would be full of knots."

The employees glanced at each other once more. Jaune's name just became more important for them to find out.

Throughout the whole session, each employee seemed to be more driven than ever to do better. This even included facial makeovers, though no nail makeovers. They were Huntresses in training and had to always clip their nails short. Add to the fact that they had no real time to keep their nails looking pretty, nail polish or glimmer could easily be seen by enemies with sharp eyes, especially Grimm. The scent they gave off could also attract Grimm easily.

* * *

Soon enough, their session was over. The employees left to allow the trio to take another dip in the bath to wash off the oil and leftover spices.

"See, wasn't that better than Jaune?" asked Weiss as she relaxed in the tub.

"Mmm, maybe," admitted Yang, "Would've been better if that guy didn't try to grope me."

"Yang, it was most likely an accident," Weiss defended the masseur, "I'm sure such behavior is uncommon here and will be reprimanded as such. This is, after all, a high-end spa."

The girls finished up their baths and quickly changed back to their usual clothes before walking out to the front desk, where an employee was already calculating the total. Before he could finish, the manager walked in, whispered to the employee, who nodded and handed everything to him.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here," said the manager as he introduced himself as the general manager of _Spa Envy_. "We pride ourselves on hiring only the best of the best. Miss Schnee, as your company is one of our main sponsors as well as a provider of a majority of our equipment, your visit is of course, free of charge. We only hope that you would speak well of us to others."

"But of course," nodded Weiss, "That was easily the best massage I have had in my life."

"Excellent," smiled the manager, "May we quote you on that?"

"I insist," replied Weiss.

The manager nodded before turning his eyes onto Yang, "I do apologize for Jett's mishap. He is very careful, and it is very unlike him to go beyond what the standard zone is. I hope you do not hold this against us."

Yang made a whimsical hand gesture before replying, "Eh, as long as he learns not to, we'll have no problems."

"Much appreciated," thanked the manager, "Please feel free to come back or spread the word of our business. Your next visit, if you decide to come, the price will be halved as atonement for what has happened today."

"Sweet," grinned Yang.

The manager then turned to what he deemed the biggest prize of them all.

"Miss Nikos!" grinned the manager, "I do hope you enjoyed yourself here?"

"It was good, thank you," said Pyrrha with a fake smile on her face once more.

"Azul is our top masseur here at _Spa Envy_ , and is considered one of the best in all of _Mii Amio,_ " praised the manager. If they could get a quote from Pyrrha Nikos saying that she had the best massage here, customers would spill all over the place to come here. He could imagine the number of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training coming here in hopes to be like their idol.

"Would you say this is the best massage you've gotten in your life?" asked the manager.

Pyrrha opened her mouth before closing it again, trying to decide what to say. The massage had indeed been excellent, one of the best she had. It was even better than Jaune's first time massaging her. Of course, the facilities were vastly different, considering one had the lien to spend on various oils, spices, and technology. Jaune was rather more on the low end of that side. In terms of skill, Pyrrha considered Azul to be roughly equal to Jaune, perhaps even higher by a bit due to experience.

However, one thing that stood out, in contrast, was when Jaune used his Aura during her massage. Azul, being a civilian, had no access to such thing as it was never unlocked. When Jaune used it and massaged her, she felt like she was being wrapped in a warm protective cocoon. His hands would dance on her skin, untying those knots with ease. She realized that she hadn't had a full body massage with Jaune using his Aura, and almost shivered at the thought of that.

The manager, however, misinterpreted this as her recalling her massage with Azul and smiled.

"So can we get a quote on that?" asked the manager once more.

Pyrrha shook herself out of her trance and focused once more back onto reality, ready to say something when a commotion made itself known.

"What do you mean it's 500 Lien!? You clearly quoted back on the phone that it was 400 Lien!" shouted a Faunus customer with a wolf tail.

"Yes, but that is the rate for humans. Faunus are a bit more complicated," stated the employee.

"That's discrimination!"

"No, it's because we have to take account of your Faunus traits," replied the employee, "Such as the fur on your tail. It could easily clog up the showers, and we would be forced to use a special device to prevent such a thing. This is included in your total. Faunus without such furry traits say like horns, would not be subjected to such a thing."

This, of course, was a complete lie. However, the CEO of Mii Amino had placed such things against the Faunus. Considering the headquarters was based at Atlas, it wasn't too much of a surprise they had discriminatory practices, but used loopholes in the discrimination law to go through them. They always charged extra on any Faunus, using a variety of excuse that was prepared for all employee. It was quite similar to how some repair shop made up excuses about random equipment to charge their customer through the nose when they just wanted to get a simple oil check.

Yang and Pyrrha glanced around and noticed that all the employees were human, save for a few Faunus that worked as janitors.

"Grr, fine!" growled the Faunus as he slammed down 500 Lien and left in a huff, "Don't expect me to come back here!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said the manager quickly.

"No worries, I understand how you need to charge extra services to accommodate their traits," nodded Weiss.

"Anyways, about that quote?" asked the manager to Pyrrha.

"It was … good," said Pyrrha once more, making the manager frown a little. That was not the quote he wanted, but before he could pursue it once more, Pyrrha turned away from him.

"I should get going," said Pyrrha, "There are a few more supplies I need to pick up in Vale, and then I promised to accompany Ren as he picks up some more pancake supplies. Thank you for inviting me to this."

With a quick step, Pyrrha left to head over to Jaune's. Seeing as there was no point in staying, Yang and Weiss also left.

* * *

The manager stood there for a bit before Azul managed to snap him out of his trance.

"I sent you because you're the best," hissed the manager, "You were supposed to be able to get those words out of the girl's mouth."

"I'm afraid there might be a problem with that," replied Azul, "While massaging those three, they mentioned another masseur. One that might be as good as most of our staff here, if she didn't say it. I suggest we look into this Jaune person. I heard them mention a massage clinic in Midtown Vale."

The manager quickly pulled out his Scroll, going to the Zelp website and typing in massage in the search bar, narrowing the search around Midtown Vale.

"Got eight hits," said the manager, "One has... really low reviews. Why is it still open? And why are people still going to it? Whatever, next one... hmm 3.3 stars. As expected of a low tier place. And the last one... 4.8 stars!? We definitely need to investigate this."

"I think I might go take a look at this place myself," mused Azul, "Just write down any clinic with stars above three. What's your plan?"

"Obviously either recruit them in or drive them out of business," drawled the manager, "If we want to maintain dominance here, we can't let them steal our customers."

Azul raised his eyebrow at this. He was all for recruitment, but driving them out of business? Most of the massage clinics at Midtown Vale catered to the masses while they were more likely to cater to the mid to upper class.

"The fact that one massage clinic has stopped Pyrrha Nikos from saying we gave the best massage experience is a rather huge insult to _Mii Amio_. We cannot let such a store exist, otherwise, a quote from her will funnel our customers to it," declared the manager.

'Ah, that's a good point,' nodded Azul, but decided he was going to see where this went. As much as recruitment sounded favorable, this Jaune's character was still unknown to him. He could be a rival that would eventually push him off the edge of being the best if he gained the technology and finances here. Azul decided to personally look into this too.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from this plot, Jaune was reading a textbook about Aura. Oreo's word had roused curiosity, and so Jaune was looking for ways to use Aura in such an unconventional manner. Of course, him streaming his own Aura into a person during a massage was already unconventional enough, but he didn't quite know that.

"Hmm, this book doesn't say much about what I want," murmured Jaune as he put the book aside to return to the library, "Maybe I should just ask Ren. He might know!"

Despite telling Ren he did not need to work, Ren in the end still came in for the latter half of the day to help out, saying that he finished with his studies. Seeing as Ren was so insistent, Jaune allowed it.

Before he could do so, Ren rang him up, saying that his next patient had arrived. Jaune quickly got back into work mode and allowed Ren to welcome the customer into the changing room as he prepared his items.

"Hmm running on some of my essential oils," murmured Jaune as he noticed he was on his last full bottle, "Hopefully my supplies will arrive soon. Need to check my bathroom supplies too after this. Since Pyrrha won't be coming this Tuesday, I can probably get a lot of stuff then. Not to mention there's a big sale coming soon."

Jaune welcomed his next patient before having to look downwards, as his next patient was a rather short female with hamster whiskers, who also had to look up to see Jaune's face. She seemed even shorter than Neo, whose head was at least up to the bottom of his chest. This female was reached only up to his waist even while standing up.

Ren was busy organizing a few more paperwork for Jaune as well as making note what to order when Pyrrha entered in the clinic.

"What's up?" asked Ren when he noticed Pyrrha looking nervous, clinging her right hand to her left arm.

"Oh no, nothing," said Pyrrha nervously.

"Pyrrha... you're a horrible liar," deadpanned Ren.

"It's just... you know how today was the day that Weiss invited me to the spa?"

"Yes. She didn't really wait for you to give an answer," replied Ren.

"Yes, well I went there... and," stuttered Pyrrha.

"You feel guilty about going to a spa when I work here with Jaune, and your guilt is moreover for Jaune, with a feeling of betrayal that you might send Jaune's customers to the opposing side," finished Ren.

Pyrrha nodded shyly, causing Ren to look up from his paperwork, "Pyrrha, you do realize that the two places you are comparing have a vastly different customer base?"

"Eh?"

Ren sighed as he continued to organize the papers, "Jaune's _Elysium Oasis_ caters to pretty much all classes, from low to high. Certainly a fitting name, in my opinion. The place you went to, _Spa Envy,_ caters to those with enough Lien to afford so. Not a place where you would find me nor Nora."

"Our customer base is just too different," added Jaune as he entered the room, finished with his customer, "It wouldn't be much competition between us."

Pyrrha let a sigh of relief she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Did you give them a quote?" asked Ren, "Like say it was the best?"

Pyrrha shook her head at this, "The only thing I said was that it was good."

"I'm sure they aren't happy with that," snickered Ren.

"Why?" asked Jaune curiously.

Both Pyrrha and Ren gave each a nervous glance, remembering Jaune still had no idea about Pyrrha's fame, or rather just how big of a celebrity she was. Hell, Jaune still hadn't posted the picture up on his website even though Pyrrha gave him permission to. It was kind of mind-boggling how Jaune still didn't seem to know.

"Jaune, how is your business going?" asked Pyrrha, switching topics quickly.

"Eh, not bad," shrugged Jaune, "I know another massage clinic recently opened nearby. They're having a grand opening promo with discounted prices and gift cards for leaving them a good review on Zelp. It's taking away some business with all that pizzaz."

"Shouldn't you do something to counter that?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune shook his head, "I'd lose more Lien if I did so. I don't have enough spare Lien to do any promo like that. Plus, it's more of a desperate attempt to draw in customers. I'm sure that I can get by long enough. I'm also considering opening up other Thursdays into taking house calls."

Pyrrha frowned, disliking the fact that Jaune could seriously lose business over this. This place was a safe haven for her! After having a few quick thoughts, she decided to take a more active approach.

"Ren, do you have access to Jaune's website?" asked Pyrrha as Jaune went into the changing room to check on some supplies.

"Yes," replied Ren as pulled it up, "It's on this computer already, with administrative rights to edit it. I don't think Jaune knew how to edit it though, and left it to his friend to do it."

"Can you put a photo of Jaune and me?" asked Pyrrha, pointing to the photo still pasted on top of the wall, "And put it on the website?"

"I can, but why?" asked Ren, "I thought you didn't really like others using your fame."

"If they do it without my consent, yes," nodded Pyrrha, "But I know Jaune would never take advantage of me or my fame."

Nodding in reply, Ren began upload the photo onto the website. He tactfully placed the photo where it would grab attention, but yet not detract from the website's main function.

"Did you want to add anything to it?" asked Ren before he completed the edit.

Pyrrha thought about it for a few seconds before making another decision, "You can quote me on this. _Elysium Oasis_ is one of my favorite places to visit, and has so far given me one of the best massages, to my experience."

Ren raised an eyebrow at that before typing that down. Such a statement would likely inundate Jaune's schedule, but it would help Jaune expand a bit. Perhaps hire another person to help out in the office. Still, he silently obeyed her leader's command and had everything set up.

"Done," stated Ren, "It'll take a bit of time before the changes take place."

"Till what'll take place?" asked Jaune as he returned from taking inventory.

"Pyrrha wanted to help you out a bit," replied Ren without hesitation, "I've uploaded a photo of the both of you with each other, courtesy of Nora's photo, along with a quote from Pyrrha. It'll attract a bit of customers to you."

Jaune blinked in surprise for a bit. Roman had kept telling him to post the photo online, but he never did because he really didn't know how to. He never asked Roman to do it for him either, as he knew Roman was busy with... whatever he was doing. Roman and the others had helped him so much, so he felt bad if he asked for more help.

Taking a peek at the location, Jaune hummed in agreement, noticing the quote from Pyrrha.

"Aww, thanks for the vote of confidence," smiled Jaune.

Pyrrha blushed a bit at the honest praise before clearing her face up.

"Though if you can, delay that post until Friday," said Jaune, "I need to go shopping for some more supplies, I'm running low. I don't know how many people will come because of that post, but better safe than sorry, right?"

'A lot of people will come,' thought Ren, knowing that Jaune was vastly underestimating Pyrrha's popularity.

"Oh, and here's your paycheck," added Jaune, giving Ren a check.

"I receive it with thanks," said Ren humbly as he snapped a photo of the check, sending it to his bank account. All Beacon students had their own bank account when they were enrolled in the Academy. After making sure the Lien was properly transferred, he had the check shredded in the shredder.

"Alright, looks like it's closing time," yawned Jaune, "I think I might turn in early tonight. I need to make a lot of orders tonight."

"All right, have a nice night," waved Pyrrha and Ren.

"Did you want us to bring you something to eat for dinner?" offered Pyrrha.

"Na, I'll just toss something together," replied Jaune, "I have a few leftover ingredients. I'll probably just make it into fried rice."

And with that note, Pyrrha and Ren left for the supermarket to buy their own items. Pyrrha insisted on buying pizza for Ren and Nora, but as soon as she entered the pizza parlor, she was flooded by fans. In the end, Ren ordered it for them while Pyrrha had some Lien transferred over to Ren while apologizing endlessly.

* * *

Monday rolled by quickly for Jaune, and at closing time, Jaune locked the doors to his place and decided to take a run to a nearby park, taking his sword and shield with him. He had seen a flyer stating that there would be some sword training in the area and decided to attend. Checking the time, Jaune managed to buy a quick dinner before slowly warming himself up. However, the minutes rolled on with nobody in sight. Looking at the time and noticing it was already 11 at night, Jaune opted to just head home.

Suddenly, Jaune found himself being grabbed and tossed into a rather large burlap sack. Before he could struggle, some sort of Dust based sleeping gas was tossed into his face, causing him to knock out.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," whispered a giddy voice, "I'm here to make sure you get to come with us tomorrow!"

A familiar orange haired girl with turquoise eyes, pink-themed clothes, and thunder thighs in the literal sense, closed the sack up, making sure there were holes in the sack for air. She spirited away with Jaune into the night, eager for tomorrow's fun.

* * *

 **I'm sure you can guess who that kidnapper was based on the description. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next year!**

 **Also, I just noticed that it's been one year since I made the first chapter of this story! Woot**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reminder, I have a pat reon** **, look up azndrgn** **making fanfic** **. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

 **Also, a small A/N at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Today was the day that Team RWBY, NNUL, CRDL, and three other teams would be taking their class field trip to Forever Falls to collect red sap for Professor Peach, with Professor Goodwitch monitoring the first three while Professor Peach monitored the other three. They were taking two Bullheads over to it when they all heard a noise coming out from the cargo area.

"What was that?" asked Yang.

"I'll go see," said Glynda, who had volunteered to watch over this trip.

"Don't worry, I got it!" exclaimed Nora as she went into the cargo hold, "I know who it is!"

"Who?" echoed Ren, "Nora what did you do?"

"Well, Pyrrha really didn't get the chance to visit him for longer than an hour last weekend, so I brought him on the trip!" shouted Nora before dragging a large sack with holes out of the hold before untying it before them all to reveal Jaune.

"Gah!" breathed Jaune, "Nora what the heck!? Why did you stuff me in a sack?"

"Jaune!?" they all shouted.

"Nora!" grinned Nora, "I figured he could come along with us! Let him get some hands-on experience!"

"Miss Valkyrie, that is a very dangerous and foolish idea," warned Glynda, "Bringing a civilian into a place where Grimm resides."

"Bah, we can all protect him," said Nora, "Plus he has Aura! He can also learn to protect himself!"

Glynda did a double take at Jaune, sensing his Aura reserves. Professor Peach and Port were right when they said he had huge reserves. Still, it was not a good idea to bring civilians into Grimm areas, even if he was somehow wearing armor and weapons. She debated about turning the Bullhead back to Beacon, but that would delay the trip longer than it needed to be.

"Miss Goodwitch, if needed, my team can act as his guards as it was one of my team members who forcefully brought him along," volunteered Pyrrha, "I will bear the responsibility of her actions as her leader."

Glynda could only sigh, "That's alright, Miss Nikos. It's too late to turn back now. Mr. Arc will just remain by my side for the trip. Miss Valkyrie, you will be serving detention for this. I will think up of an appropriate one after this trip, though."

"Aww," pouted Nora.

"Anyways, go ahead and take a seat Mr. Arc," directed Glynda.

Jaune didn't respond.

"Mr. Arc?" asked Glynda as she turned around just to see a face-down Jaune. She bent down to see what was wrong just to see his hands covering his mouth, his face pale. She immediately knew the signs.

"Do you have motion sickness?" asked Glynda softly, to which Jaune merely groaned in pain. Glynda quickly pulled him up to a seat, putting her forehead to his, "Mr. Arc, listen to me very carefully. Sync your breathing with mine. Breath in through your nose and out your mouth."

While he did so, Glynda began to glow gently, pouring some of her Aura into him, both of them glowing purple, "Aura helps with motion sickness. Take in what you're currently feeling, and use your own to match that feeling. I was told you had quite a bit."

His Aura suddenly flared up and responded to it, surprising Glynda just how much he had. In fact, it was already nearing her reserves. Port had only given a base glance, unable to truly judge how much he had. Now that she was in direct contact, she could get a true estimate, and it shocked her. Soon, Jaune's body glow began to change from purple to white, starting from his chest and expanding all over his body. Glynda had cut off her side and quickly backed away as the glow completely filled up Jaune's body before going away.

"Wow, I feel a lot better!" blinked Jaune, "Thanks for the pick me up!"

"That was your own," smiled Glynda, "I merely helped you draw it out. Though how you managed to unlock your Aura is curious."

Pyrrha had to look away and cough at her statement, causing Glynda to raise her eyebrow at that. She, however, decided to refrain from asking as they were nearing their destination.

"I do hope there was nothing important that you had to do today," commented Glynda.

"Mmm not too much," mumbled Jaune, "I was actually going to use this day to go shopping for supplies, but I do have most of the main items ordered. Luckily I already locked the door before I went out and got captured by Nora. Hopefully, nobody is looking for me."

* * *

Back at Jaune's place, Miltia and Melanie frowned as the knocked on the door.

"You think he went out?" asked Miltia.

"Maybe," frowned Melanie, "That's no fun, though. Today was a chance for Jaune to come spend time with us!"

"And get a full body massage out of it," retorted Miltia, though not that she was against that plan.

"Junior's been riding us hard to fixing the place," pouted Melanie, "We deserve a massage."

Then she gave a smirk, "Plus, who says we can't pay back the favor. I'm sure he won't mind having us massage his back."

"Ooh, I like your idea," said Miltia, "Should we make it a soapy massage with no clothes?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," giggled Melanie, "And he could return the favor by doing the same!"

Although the two girls were just joking, somewhere in the far corner of their mind they shelved that idea. More for the fact that it was terribly fun to tease Jaune.

* * *

"Yep. Definitely shouldn't have anything," nodded Jaune, "I put the closed sign up, too. It would be fun to see Forever Falls"

"Very well then," said Glynda, "Please do not leave my sights then and stay near me at all times."

"Aww, that's no fun!" pouted Nora, "I brought Jaune here because Pyrrha said she wanted to see him!"

"Nora!" squeaked Pyrrha.

"What, it's true," scoffed Nora, only to be elbowed by Ren.

"Yea, we can take care of him!" chimed in Yang, "With you around, he'll just get bo-"

"What my partner means to say," interrupted Blake, "Is that it would be better if Jaune interacted with people of his age if he is to have fun with us. This could also in turn teach us how to do protection missions."

"Yea, team RWBY can handle it!" cheered Ruby, looking at Jaune with a smile. Truthfully, she wanted to use this time to get closer and figure out why Jaune had been so cold to her all of a sudden.

Jaune glanced a Ruby and gave a smile, but Ruby could tell there was a little pain in there.

"Hmph, it would help us to learn more about protection missions," commented Weiss, "With two teams together, I'm sure it will not be difficult, provided he listens to us."

"No need to be so stiff," frowned Nora. Pyrrha found herself agreeing with her accusation.

Glynda hummed as she pondered about their suggestion. The main point of this trip was not only to have them collect samples of red sap, but to be aware of their surroundings while doing so, as they were in a Grimm populated zone.

Adding a civilian protection detail was something she was a bit wary of, but considering there would be two teams with him, and the said teams were all very accomplished fighters, she considered it. Not to mention Jaune seemed eager to go with them.

"All right," sighed Glynda, "I will permit Mr. Arc to accompany you both, provided your team stays together."

"Yaa!" cheered Nora as she hugged Ren and Jaune before dragging Jaune to sit next to them.

* * *

They made it to Forever Fall without a hitch and landed in a secure zone. Glynda began explaining what they were expected to do.

"And I expect you all to carefully guard Mr. Arc," added Glynda, directing her gaze towards Ruby and the others, "Since you volunteer to do so, I expect his safety to be top priority. If he is harmed, then expect a failing grade even if you do get a sample of Red Sap, as the sample is your second priority."

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted Ruby.

"Good. We will rendezvous back here at this exact spot at 4 o'clock. Please remember this area, and do not get lost. Other than that, have fun," finished Glynda before heading back towards the Bullhead to wait. The pilot and their transportation would need protecting.

"Alright, team RWBY and NULL, let's move out and protect Jaune!" cheered Ruby.

The others cheered eagerly except for Oreo, who looked disgruntled. Without even a word to Pyrrha, Oreo ditched them and left to join Cardin's group. Pyrrha gave a small frown as she saw her partner leave her alone, but the two currently had problems with each other. Still, that meant she was now partnerless.

"Hey Jaune, why don't you go with Pyrrha as her partner!?" Nora suggested/shouted simultaneously.

"Eh, is that alright? Doesn't Pyrrha have Oreo as her partner?" asked Jaune.

"He seems to have left to join Cardin's group," said Ren, "Plus, as you are a civilian, someone should stay by your side at all times. Seeing as Pyrrha is the strongest fighter in our school, she is the perfect candidate to be your bodyguard for the remainder of this trip. Not to mention you two are quite familiar with each other already. I have to make sure Nora doesn't go wild."

"That sounds grand," smiled Pyrrha, already hooking arms with Jaune.

Jaune could only shrug and smile, walking with Pyrrha into Forever Falls with the others.

* * *

"I think I'm allergic to dis stuff," sniffed Jaune as he held up a jar of red sap.

"Perhaps we can take a seat over by that tree," suggested Pyrrha, as she had finished collecting her own sample. Poor Ren had to find some other trees with Red Sap as Nora would keep drinking her own sample.

"As long as we don't get too close to dis stuff," agreed Jaune as they sat down, leaning back on the tree that was thankfully not one with Red Sap.

Seeing her chance, Ruby decided to lean on the same tree and ask the burning question inside her.

"Jaune?"

"Yea?" replied Jaune, looking at Ruby.

"Tell me the truth... did I do something to you?" asked Ruby

"I'm not sure I understand your question," blinked Jaune, "This is our second time meeting each other now. I thought our first impressions weren't that bad.. was it?"

"No, no, no!" panicked Ruby, waving her hands in a frantic motion, "It's just.. just..."

"What my baby sister is trying to say," interrupted Yang as she waltzed up, "Is that you suddenly had a frosty face during my sister's massage. What's with that? My little sister is one of the kindest people, and you suddenly dislike her? You-"

Blake elbowed Yang to stop her before continuing on, "What my partner means to convey is that they noticed a change in your personality and wanted to know the cause of it."

Jaune slightly winced at this before responding, "Ah, don't worry about it. I was just reminded something of my past. Something a bit... uncomfortable while you were chatting with me."

"What did you say?" asked Ren to Ruby.

"Well...," pondered Ruby as she reviewed what she said.

"Well it can't be because she's from Beacon," frowned Weiss, "Ren's from Beacon too, and he works there."

"Ooh, don't forget that she's probably one of the youngest to attend Beacon!" chimed in Yang, "She's one of the bee's knees!"

"I don't want that, I have normal knees!" wailed Ruby, "I mean, it was cool that Professor Ozpin let me into Beacon two years early, but I didn't get to bring my friends. I told you, I want to be one with normal knees!"

"There it is," noted Weiss, who had been observing Jaune, who winced once more.

"Ruby, if I may ask, how did you get into Beacon?" asked Pyrrha, drawing attention away from Jaune.

"Oh, I was at a Dust shop, looking at a magazine while listening to my music, just chilling out" Ruby quickly explained, "Then some thugs came in making trouble. I totally kicked their butts! I was like, hoo yahh waaa."

Ruby began to make sound effects while showing off karate poses, making most of them aww at her acting.

"Anyways, I went to chase down a criminal, which didn't go so well. But still, I impressed Professor Goodwitch... for a bit. Then Headmaster Ozpin came in, we talked, and the next day I was on my way to Beacon!"

This time Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren winced at this. They were aware of Jaune's dream, and hearing how a girl just miraculously landing a spot at Beacon without even applying would be a sore spot for Jaune. It was true that Ruby was quite strong for her age, already having defeated several other first years despite being younger. Still, to hear somebody else get a position without even trying in front of the one who didn't get but so desperately wanted had to be painful.

"You all know something," declared Weiss, "What is it, did Jaune want to be a Huntsman, apply to Beacon, and was rejected?

"... Yes," sighed Jaune.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" babbled Ruby quickly, "I was completely rubbing it against your face, wasn't I? I didn't know! I didn't mean to do it! It wasn't my intention to put salt on your wounds!"

Ruby then whirled to Yang, "Yang, why didn't you tell me I was being mean!?"

"Me!? How would I have known?" replied Yang in a panic.

"You went to his place on Thursday!" accused Ruby, "You two were together alone! There had to be something that was mentioned!"

"Nothing of that sort happened," retorted Yang, "I only got a massage and...,"

Yang trailed off as her mind flashed back to her... flashing Jaune. Twice. The first time was just a series of unfortunate events to which Jaune only got a glance, which was more than what she wanted to show. The second time was when she tackled Jaune into the bed after laughing at her pun. Sure Jaune had been knocked unconscious and didn't see anything, but the fact that she bared her chest to him in full view without control was something she did not want to share.

Everyone looked at Yang curiously as she trailed off, her face slowly turning red.

"Yang?" asked Blake, "Are you okay?"

"No, nothing happened, hahahaha! Certainly, nothing that you'd think of," babbled Yang, "Jaune did not see anything, and I certainly didn't-"

"Ahem!" coughed Jaune loudly, interrupting Yang's babble. He had a feeling she was about to say something that would embarrass them both.

"Ruby, don't misunderstand, please. I'm happy that you got in. It's just that talking about getting accepted to Beacon just reminded me of my own rejection letter," sighed Jaune, "It was unprofessional of me to show it on my face. Please, forgive my behavior."

"Ah, nononono, I should be asking you that," said Ruby hastily, "I should've known better to keep talking about it!"

"Yea, I take some of that blame," added Yang, "I was so proud of my baby sister that I keep telling everyone without thinking that there could be a chance some people would not have the same happy reaction as me."

"Aww, hugs everywhere!" shouted Nora as hugged the closest person, who happened to be Ren as usual.

"No, Nora, you're not using this chance to get the red sap again," deadpanned Ren as he held the jar high above his head.

"Aww, c'mon!" pouted Nora, who had been using the hug as an excuse to grab that jar of delicious sap again, causing them all to laugh as the tension was slowly loosened.

"Why?" asked Weiss, suddenly interrupting the laughter, "Why choose a goal that you're clearly not suited or trained for?"

"Weiss...," started Ruby, only for Weiss to shake her head before continuing.

"I'm sorry, but given the fact that his current occupation as a masseur, I find it hard to believe that he would be prepared for such a workload. Being a Huntsman is no easy task. I have had extensive training before being able to attend such a prestigious academy, and so have the rest of the students. From what I have gleaned, you barely know how to even use Aura. Every student who has at least attended the first year of primary combat school or something similar know the basics of Aura. For someone such ill-suited as you, how could you possibly dream of attending Beacon without even putting the effort into it in the first place?"

Blake slightly winced at this blunt but true assessment while others seemed to glare at Weiss. Jaune, despite his workouts, was barely showing muscle from what they could see. The rest of the group had lean and firm muscles, which was the result of constant training. Even Weiss, who seemed to the most petite out of the whole group, could easily bench 170 pounds. Not to mention their bones had been hardened and muscles conditioned to take hits from an Ursa without Aura and still get up easily to fight. Not only that but from what they could tell judging by what had happened at the Bullhead, Jaune wasn't used to using Aura yet, either.

Blake didn't want to be mean, but she had to agree with Weiss's assessment. Of course, none of them really knew just how large Jaune's Aura reserves were. Being able to sense someone's Aura reserve was well beyond any of them. Only Pyrrha was the exception as she had been the one to unlock it for him.

Weiss was used to glares, being the heiress of a multi-millionaire corporation, but seeing Ruby and Nora glare at her made her flinch. Two of the most energetic and happy people at Beacon glaring at her was not very common, and Weiss did not think she could get used to that. Then seeing Pyrrha also glare at her somehow made it worse.

Suddenly, Jaune stood up and began to quickly walk towards Weiss.

"What? Are you unhappy with the truth?" asked Weiss, slightly stepping back at the sudden movement from Jaune, but ready to stand her ground.

Jaune suddenly grabbed Weiss, who was ready to defend herself, when Jaune spun her around and hugged her, as if protecting her from something. Weiss blinked in confusion when a second later, she heard a male's voice yelling out, "Watch out!"

Another second later, a jar of red sap crashed into Jaune's head, spilling its contents all over him.

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier_

Sky and Dove had finished gathering their sample before both glanced back at where Cardin was, who seemed to be in a deep discussion with Oreo.

"Hey Dove?" asked Sky, "Think our 'glorious' leader is planning something stupid again?"

Sky had raised his hands and emphasized the word glorious with his fingers as he asked.

"Most likely," snorted Dove, "I don't see Russel, though. I'm a bit worried though, with Jaune on this trip. Oreo clearly shows on his face that he doesn't like Jaune, and Cardin hates Jaune too. Now that he's here, they might do something drastic."

"Didn't Oreo and Russel collect Rapier Wasps a few days ago?" mused Sky, remembering seeing them out in the forest while he was going on a run.

"Did they now? And did they happen to put them in a box with a huge W on it?" asked Dove as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yea, how'd you know?" asked Sky.

"Because Russel is carrying that said box to them right now," Dove pointed directly at Russel as he said this.

"Please tell me they aren't planning anything suicidal," paled Sky, "Anymore of this and we'll be expelled!"

"That's why we're stopping this now," declared Dove, quickly pulling Sky with him as he marched forward towards the trio, "I read the student handbook after Cardin threatened us to listen to him. We can choose to leave the team if we feel like the leader is not acting in our best interest. And I'd say he's clearly not."

"Haha, you ready for this?" grinned Cardin as he hefted one jar full of sap.

"I get Pyrrha, you get Jaune," nodded Oreo, "And if time permits, we use two more jars at Nora and Ren."

"Man, your team is just full of jerks," giggled Cardin, "Well, if this works out, then they'll be too scared that they'll quit Beacon. If you need another team, you can always join mine. I'm sure I can pull some strings to get you in."

"Much appreciated," said Oreo, "Is Russel ready with those Rapier Wasps?"

"Oh yea," smirked Cardin as he tilted his head towards Russel's direction, who had just set the box down.

"Why aren't your other two teammates joining in on this?" asked Oreo, "With two more people, we can get them all at once."

"Those two are cowards and idiots," growled Cardin, "Questioning my authority. Bet they want to mutiny, but I'll deal with them later. Come on, they're all distracted, let's get them!"

As Cardin and Oreo raised their arms to throw, both felt hands latch onto the jar.

"What are you doing!?" hissed Dove, "Are you trying to get us all expelled?"

"Do not question my decision," Cardin fired back, "Plus, relax. There's no way that they'll know it's us. Even if they accuse us, we can easily deny that claim, and blame it on that all Faunus team that came with us. Those filthy animals would love the chance to get Weiss, but with the poor aim, they could just miss."

"It's just a small prank," added Oreo.

"A small prank does not involve setting Rapier Wasps upon them," shot back Sky, "You know how dangerous that is? Rapier Wasps are one of the few animals that can actually sting a person even if they have Aura protecting them! Their stingers bypass through the protection! And you're planning on unleashing a horde of them on a civilian on top of that?"

"Oh c'mon, it's not like anything bad will happen," scoffed Cardin, with Oreo nodding in agreement. Russel seemed a bit scared, as he had no idea Rapier Wasps could do that.

"No, absolutely not," growled Dove, "I don't care if you're the leader."

"Are you mutinying?" growled Cardin, "I can have charge brought up for that!"

"Not if I quit first!" fired back Dove, "You've gone too far this time!"

Cardin and Dove began to struggle over the jar, rolling on the ground in a battle to get the jar. Russel just stood back, not knowing what to do. Oreo, however, managed to get his jar out of Sky's grip and began to throw it. Sky desperately tackled Oreo and tried to take him down, but it was too late. Though Oreo's aim had been at Jaune, the tackle caused him to misfire, arcing it way up into the sky. Sky and Oreo watched the jar slowly arc up into the sky before gravity took its place, falling towards a distracted Weiss.

"Watch out!" shouted Sky just as Jaune quickly covered Weiss.

* * *

 _Back to present time_

Seeing Jaune being hit, Oreo shouted to Russel, "Throw it!"

Russel, however, hesitated, not knowing what to do. He may dislike him, but it wasn't enough that he wanted to maim him for good.

"Oh I'll do it!" shouted Cardin as he shoved Dove off him, who had been too surprised to react. Cardin grabbed the box, and with all his strength, hurled it towards Jaune and the others. Due to its construction and weight, and add the fact that Dove threw a rock at Cardin's head to make him misfire, the box only flew halfway towards Jaune and the others before hitting the ground. However, the noise that came from the box sent chills up most of their spines. Rapier Wasps buzzed out of the box angrily before latching onto a sweet scent in the air. As one, they started to fly towards Jaune.

"That doesn't seem good," said Jaune nervously as he slowly backed away just to see the Rapier Wasps following him.

With a shout, he dashed away as the Rapier Wasps followed him. He purposely chose a path away from Ruby and the others in hopes that they wouldn't be stung. He didn't get far as the Red Sap was still playing hell with his senses, and eventually tripped onto the floor.

'Oh this won't be good,' thought Jaune as he heard the Rapier Wasps right above his head.

Suddenly, he felt himself being moved by his armor before suddenly being scooped up by Pyrrha herself in a bridal carry. Pyrrha used her Aura to put more power into her feet while using her Semblance on her own metal greaves to accelerate faster, escaping the Rapier Wasps.

"Pyrrha, over here!" shouted Ruby as the others had their weapons out.

Pyrrha made a turn, sharply avoiding the Rapier Wasps as she dashed towards the group. Weiss made several glyphs beneath Pyrrha's feet to make her go faster while Nora fired off several grenades into the Rapier Wasps. Ruby sharply sniped one out with a bullet loaded with fire Dust. The resulting explosion destroyed the majority of Rapier Wasps, the remaining amount easily taken care of by the others.

"Yea, that's how we do it!" cheered Ruby until she heard a growl from behind.

They all turned around to see several Grimm prowling about. The momentary panic attack from Jaune and negative feelings from team CRDL had attracted them over.

"Pyrrha, protect Jaune and retreat to the Bullhead! Nora, Ren, cover them. Team RWBY, attack!" snapped Ruby.

Seeing no real flaws in this plan, Pyrrha nodded and began to retreat towards the Bullhead, carrying Jaune while Ren and Nora covered her retreat, firing bullets to dissuade any Grimm form pursuing.

* * *

"We have to help them!" gasped Sky.

"Screw that, we gotta run!" panicked Russel as he began to run away.

"Yea, I ain't sticking around to help them out," nodded Cardin as he also began to run, just for Dove to grab him by the arm.

"You damn coward," hissed Dove, "You caused all this mess, and now you want to run?"

"Get off me traitor," growled Cardin, only to hear more growls coming from the woods. Team CRDL and Oreo turned towards the source to see more Grimm approaching them.

Cursing under his breath, Cardin began to snap off orders. Though Dove and Sky had technically quit his team, they still obeyed them as Cardin's strategic mind was still above theirs, and the orders made sense. They began to slowly retreat while defending themselves, making sure their backs weren't defenseless as they made their way back to the Bullhead.

* * *

 **Yep. The jar throwing incident still happens. Let's face it, in cannon, Cardin was already getting pissed off of Pyrrha. Whether Jaune is in Beacon or not, this would have been coming no matter what.**

 **Anyways, good news, I've hit past 3k follows for the first time in my stories! Yaaa *hurls fireworks up in the air*. Thanks for all the support, and special thanks to pat reon supporters.**

 **And now for the bad news... kinda. Next month, I will NOT be updating ANY of my stories. The reason for this... is basically because I'm going to be spending pretty much all my free time playing KH3. No life threatening crisis or anything, but let's face it, I'm not going to have time to write, nor will I want to, when I got KH3, which I have been waiting for ages.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! I'm still alive, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

 **A/N at end, me ranting about KH3.**

 **Oh and heads up, dragonmanb is now writing a reaction fic for this. Story ID:** 13223298, **Titled: Reading Mending the Knots. Go check it out.**

 **03/22/2019: Quick edit, correcting the error. I had Haven by accident instead of Vale**

* * *

"I dink you can let me down Pyrrha," sniffed Jaune as Pyrrha continued to carry him to safety, with Nora and Ren by her side.

"I think it would be safer if we took you to Professor Goodwitch first," Pyrrha argued back.

She was more concerned about getting Jaune to safety before heading back to team RWBY to help them out.

"Then send Nora and Ren to help out team RWBY," suggested Jaune, "I dink we're close to the landing zone now."

Pyrrha gave Nora and Ren a glance, who glanced back at the area they had left.

"Think you can handle guard duty?" asked Nora.

"Go, we're almost there," nodded Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora veered away, intent on backing team RWBY up.

"Almost there," huffed Pyrrha. Though she was slightly worried for team RWBY, Jaune's safety was a higher priority right now. He was a citizen in a Grimm filled area, and despite his training, he was not ready to face Grimm yet.

Suddenly, several Grimm Beowolves jumped in front of Pyrrha and Jaune and attacked! Despite the surprise, Pyrrha calmly dodged the attacks before jumping onto one of the Grimm's head and used it as a springboard to jump even higher.

"I've got an idea!" shouted Jaune, "Throw me towards the Bullhead!"

"What!?" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"You can't fight if you're carrying me," explained Jaune, "Throw me at the safety zone, and your hands will be free to grab your weapons to fight! I'm sure Professor Goodwitch can catch me! If not, I'll just tuck my head in and roll!"

Pyrrha bit her lips in contemplation before agreeing to the plan.

"Be safe," whispered Pyrrha as she started to spin in midair, gaining momentum before throwing Jaune towards the safe zone.

As soon as she had let go, she immediately used her semblance to summon her weapons to her hands. Using the momentum she had built up, she continued to spin and slice a Beowolf in half. She then parried another blow and struck true with her javelin, thrusting _Milo_ into another Beowolf's throat. Then she heard a roar coming from Jaune's direction, and quickly whirled around to see an Ursa Major standing in between Jaune and the Bullhead.

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha as she began to dash over, only to have a few more Grimm blocking her way.

When Jaune had been tossed, he had already prepared himself for the rough landing that was to come. Upon coming into contact with the ground, Jaune tucked his head and rolled for a bit before miraculously springing off the ground with his legs, ready to run for help... only to run straight into an Ursa Major.

"Just my luck," moaned Jaune as he quickly drew his sword and shield out.

The Ursa Major roared before giving Jaune an almighty swipe, sending him flying to the right.

"Gaa!" coughed Jaune, picking himself up. This was what Pyrrha and the others had to fight? All that training that he started to do did not prepare himself for this! As much as Weiss's words hurt, they were the truth. It was wishful thinking that he could match up with people who had been training for most of their lives with just a few months of training, even with Pyrrha helping him every now and then.

Still, it didn't mean he was just going to curl up in fear and hope for the best! He could hear Pyrrha shouting for him, and glanced back to see her running through Beowolves to get to him. Where in the world was Professor Goodwitch anyways!?

Still, he couldn't risk Pyrrha's life like that as he saw her tanking through attacks with her Aura. He had to do something! Jaune got up, and with a roar, charged at the Ursa Major. The Grimm merely dodged his clumsy sword strikes and batted him into the ground once more.

'Crap, crap, what do I do?' thought Jaune as he scrambled back up once more. His mind flashed back to all his training, his texts, his usual workload, his weapon, his Aura... Aura! He had been meaning to experiment more with this! Weiss had said that he had no training in such thing, which was true. All he could remember was when he attempted to channel them through his hands for massages. And his weapon, _Crocea Mors._ Didn't they mention about it being special?

Desperate now, Jaune foolishly channeled all his Aura into his sword, deactivating the passive Aura that protected his body. He raised his sword up and charged at the Ursa, attacking with a slash that Pyrrha had made him practice every single time. A downward strike right to the Ursa's head. Which in reality, was not something practical to use against Grimm. The downward strike from top to bottom was more used to help Jaune get used to swinging his sword, building up the necessary muscles. But the Grimm mostly had protective bone-like carapace on various parts on the body, especially the head. Which meant that most attacks would bounce off of it unless the strike was powerful enough.

Jaune didn't really know about that as he had never really fought Grimm, much less study one. The Ursa Major roared, its claw swiping in a diagonally upward curve towards Jaune.

Pyrrha saw it, and immediately knew what would happen. The Ursa's attack would reach first, and without the Aura protection that Jaune foolishly deactivated, he would die. Pyrrha blitzed through the three Beowolves and dashed towards Jaune, her shield on her back. With luck, she might be able to tackle Jaune out of the way, and her shield would take the attack. It would most likely launch her into the ground, but she was confident she could take it.

* * *

However, before she could sprint, the Ursa's attacking arm suddenly stiffened, unable to move. A telltale glow of purple showed that Glynda had arrived. She had been busy dealing with a few problems at the southern quadrant of the safe zone before quickly heading back just to see Jaune attempting to take an Ursa Major head on. With a quick flick of her crop, the Ursa Major was frozen stiff by her Semblance. Glynda had planned to then send the Ursa Major flying when Jaune's sword struck!

Instead of bouncing off or getting the blade stuck into its skull, Jaune's _Crocea Mors_ cleaved right through the skull like a hot knife on butter. Jaune roared as he continued his swing downwards. All the boney protrusions on the Ursa's back did nothing to halt or even deflect the blade's path. Soon, Jaune completed his swing all the way down, standing still as he did so before collapsing on the ground, completed exhausted. The Ursa Major stood there for a second before slowly splitting in half. Jaune's slash had completely separated the Ursa Major into two halves before dispersing into the winds in black ashes. The Ursa Major was huge, and his blade's reach had only cut through halfway in, and yet the results spoke for themselves. Somehow, the reach had extended long enough to cut through completely.

In short, Jaune had pure dumb luck to account for this kill.

"What happened!?" demanded Glynda as she waved her crop, sending several more Beowolves flying in the air.

"Grimm," replied Pyrrha quickly as she slid down to Jaune, quickly putting his head on her lap to keep his head elevated, just in case, "Northern quadrant. Something attracted a lot of them. And before that, someone hit Jaune with a glass full of Red Sap and released Rapier Wasps on him. Team RWBY, Nora, and Ren are driving them back.

Glynda frowned before marching towards the place where she had assigned the three teams.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Pyrrha as tears started to leak out of her eyes, "So sorry. You almost died because I wasn't strong enough."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, team RWBY, CRDL, and the remainder of NNUL had arrived back to the Bullhead with Glynda marching them towards it. Ruby and the others had pushed back the Grimm and were on route back when they had to stop to help out CRDL and Oreo. They were in the middle of dealing with it when Glynda showed up and finished the job with a few swipes of her crop. She soon ordered them onto the Bullhead and had the pilot drive them to Beacon. Jaune remained unconscious for most of the trip, sleeping on Pyrrha's lap as she gently stroked her hair. Oreo was giving death glares at Jaune, but was largely ignored.

Pyrrha felt guilty about throwing him to the safe zone despite the fact it was Jaune's idea. If she had been graded on protection detail, she would've gotten a big fat F on this. Ruby was feeling guilty, as she had been so eager on this side job and felt like she also failed, as did her team. They had been told what had happened earlier.

Nora was feeling the guiltiest of them all. She had taken Jaune out of the safety of the city and put him on risk on a trip that he wasn't even supposed to be on. She never thought this could happen. It was supposed to be a fun trip, take Jaune out of his stuffy office and have him hang out with them! She knew Pyrrha wanted to hang out with Jaune a bit more, but she never imagined that she could endanger Jaune on a simple school trip!

"Urggg, my head," groaned Jaune as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Jaune!" exclaimed Ruby, Yang, and Nora.

"What happened?" moaned Jaune, blinking as he tried to clear his vision.

"What's the last thing you remember, Mr. Arc?" asked Glynda worriedly.

"I remember... oh crap! Grimm! The Others, are they alright!?" exclaimed Jaune, trying to get up, only for Pyrrha to push his head back down to her lap.

"You need your rest," said Pyrrha gently with a sad smile. Jaune noticed the tears in her green eyes and frowned, but chose not to comment.

"What you did was quite foolish," lectured Glynda, "Pouring all of your Aura into your sword? You should've run away Mr. Arc. You're not a trained Huntsman, you're a civilian... with his Aura unlocked. But by doing so, you disabled the passive ability to protect yourself. If I hadn't arrived, who knows what would have happened?"

Jaune winced at the lecture, feeling quite down, but he knew she was telling the truth while also protecting him.

"We'll be going to see the Headmaster when we land," sighed Glynda before glaring at all three teams, "I mean all of us."

Each one of them gulped in nervousness.

* * *

"So allow me to reiterate what I was told," stated Ozpin calmly as he sipped his coffee.

All three teams were standing in three columns, with the leaders of each team in the front of his/her team, slightly sweating in nervousness. Glynda stood next to Ozpin watching them while Jaune was sitting at a corner with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Miss Valkyrie from team NNUL decided it would be 'fun' to kidnap Mr. Arc, and bring him on a trip to a destination that has been told beforehand that it was populated with Grimm, just on a whim," began Ozpin.

Nora whimpered as she did her best to shrink herself behind Ren.

"When the Bullhead was already flying towards the destination, it was then that it was discovered that Jaune was on board, against his will, I might add. It was then decided in order to save time and Lien, Jaune would accompany you all on the trip. Team NNUL and RWBY volunteered to be assigned to protection detail. Team CRDL, along with Mr. Uziel, decided not to join in and focused on the assignment on hand," continued Ozpin.

Ozpin gave Glynda a glance, who could only look away. In Ozpin's opinion, Glynda should have just turned the Bullhead around and reschedule another day. True, the council would make a fuss about wasting time and Lien, but the safety of the citizen was paramount. Jaune, however, was quick to defend Glynda, saying it wasn't her fault, but his own for wanting to come along anyway.

"Upon arriving, Jaune went with team RWBY and NNL as Mr. Uziel went off with team CRDL. I believe I did stress that being with your partner would be in your best interest. If there were any conflicts between your partners, we do have partnership counseling as well as a professional counselor, completely separate from the nurse. I myself sometimes help out in that department. It's listed within the student handbook given to you upon attendance."

This was true, as Ozpin believed in the importance of communication. The council of Vale had originally wanted to make budget cuts and cut off this department entirely, citing that it was a waste of resources, that the nurse along should be enough. Ozpin vehemently fought against this plan, and eventually won. Some of the more powerful teams had used the counselor before, such as Velvet and Coco. The two of them had not gotten along the first time they met and constantly argued until finally going to the counselor. A few consecutive meetings in a month, and the two were acting as if they had been best friends their whole life.

"The problems were only rather recent and...," Pyrrha trailed off. It was rather difficult and damning for her to admit that she didn't know there was a counselor, with her other job, keeping her grades up, keeping appearances up, working out, the extra team leader classes, and visiting Jaune.

Oreo had not known either due to not reading the student handbook. Quite a few of them within the room also didn't know that there was such a counselor. Not everyone read through the handbook completely, and the council of Vale, while producing the student handbook, had put it in the very back of the book while marking it as supplementary.

"Continuing on, the assignment was going well until a jar of Red Sap hit Jaune. Speaking of which, while on protection detail, one must always be wary of their surroundings. This is doubly important when the said assignment is a civilian. Instead, a civilian took the hit for a Huntress that was supposed to be the one guarding."

At this, both team RWBY and NNL looked ashamed while Cardin, Russel, and Oreo snickered. Sky and Dove, however, looked grim.

"That was my fault," said Jaune quickly, "I distracted them all."

"Nonetheless, even if they were talking to you, they should've been aware of their surroundings at all time," Ozpin replied back, "This is something I expect them to have known, or learn from this. Anyways, after being hit, a horde of Rapier Wasps came chasing after Mr. Arc. Luckily, the situation was dealt with before Mr. Arc was stung. Coincidentally, though, a horde of Grimm were attracted to the general area. Miss Rose, excellent decision on engaging the Grimm to buy time for Miss Nikos and her team to escort Mr. Arc back."

At this, Ruby could only blush and mumble shyly, trying to dig a small hole in the ground with her feet.

"Miss Nikos, upon nearing the safety zone, you sent your teammates to assist team RWBY. It is good that you were worried about them, but it was a bad decision to make as the team leader. You should have escorted Jaune safely to Professor Goodwitch with your teammates before sending your teammates back out. You did not have your partner with you."

Pyrrha could only bow her head in further shame. She was a source of inspiration to Huntsmen and Huntresses everywhere and an idol for the kids. The ideal leader, so to speak. Yet she certainly didn't feel deserving of being a leader right now. Nor did she feel like she was a suitable leader in the first place.

"In the end, Mr. Arc was forced to fight an Ursa Major, and with help from Professor Goodwitch to stop it from moving, managed to... apparently bisect the Grimm completely, from its skull all the way down. Quite impressive, Mr. Arc... if you hadn't so foolishly to disengage your passive Aura protection."

This time Jaune could only look down in embarrassment while Cardin and Oreo made no attempts to hide their snickering. Others, such as Yang and Nora, seemed impressed that Jaune could do such an attempt. The amount of strength needed for such an attempt was quite large. Even they would need their Semblance to do such a thing.

* * *

"And that's about it. Would anyone like to add anything else to that? I am most curious on to how a jar hit Mr. Arc, and where the hive of Rapier Wasps came from, as they are not indigenous at the Forever Falls."

Here, Cardin gulped nervously and put on his best poker face. Behind his back, he was signaling his team to shut up. He desperately believed that nobody knew the truth except for them. While Russel followed his orders, Sky and Dove could only look at each other and sigh. They knew Cardin could make life difficult for them with his sort of pull, and it would be even harder if they got expelled. But they owed it to Jaune to speak the truth.

"Headmaster, I... we have a confession to make," stated Dove, pointing at himself and Sky, who nodded.

Cardin almost roared and tried to tackle them, only to be suddenly pinned down on the floor, the glowing purple light surrounding him telling everyone that Glynda had pinned him down.

"Continue," stated Ozpin, as if Cardin hadn't attempted anything.

"First, Sky and I would like to officially quit team CRDL due to the fact that we have had several arguments with our leader that can no longer be resolved by just talking," started Dove.

"And you are sure?" asked Ozpin.

Sky stepped in on this part, "Yes. Though we followed his orders, much to our shame the first time when bullying Jaune, we decided to... reflect on our actions and seek forgiveness."

"I can attest to that," piped in Jaune, which made Dove and Sky give him a thankful smile. Pyrrha gave the same comment, telling Ozpin that Cardin had tried to blackmail her, only for Dove and Sky to vehemently refuse to follow such actions.

"Anyways, we had a bit of falling out that I doubt counseling would help," admitted Sky before hesitating on the next part. Dove took over from there.

"And as for the jar incident and Rapier Wasps... it was-"

"Stop right there," declared Ozpin, cutting Dove off. With a hand gesture, he told them to move back, to which the two did as ordered, confused at what he was doing.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Thrush, Mr. Uziel, please step forward," commanded Ozpin with a serious tone.

Glynda had released Cardin, allowing him to stumble forward with the other two.

"Any of you three have anything to add?" asked Ozpin with narrowed eyes.

Russel trembled in fear, almost convulsing at this point as he was about to release the dams in his mouth when Cardin elbowed him hard.

"In fact, I do have something to add," stated Cardin suddenly, stepping up to the plate, "I know who threw the jar and released the Rapier Wasps."

Ozpin and the others raised their eyebrows at this and waited for Cardin to finish up.

"It was Dove and Sky," lied Cardin with a straight face.

"You ba-" started Dove, only to be restrained this time by Glynda.

"Those two were always making trouble for me," continued Cardin, "They tried to oust me before, but I stopped them. Then they went ahead and tried to pull this trick. I have no real grudges against Pyrrha now, but I bet these two still do. I bet they were about to push the blame on me, as their leader. Well, I don't want them on my team either, a buncha backstabbers on my team is shameful. I demand they be expelled for endangering a civilian and classmates, and blackmail. Russel and Oreo can back me up on that. Oreo, despite having arguments with Pyrrha, tried to stop Dove from throwing the jar, causing him to misfire."

Russel eagerly nodded his head while Oreo just gave a small head tilt, acknowledging Cardin's word."

Ozpin closed his eyes for a second before standing up. He turned his back at the others, staring out the window, his coffee mug in his hand. Everyone except Glynda was confused why Ozpin had suddenly turned... serene. An uncomfortable tension-filled minute passed by in silence before Cardin shifted his leg. Just as he did so, Ozpin spoke once more.

"Mr. Winchester. What does it mean to be a Huntsman? What is the definition of such an occupation?"

"Huh?" said Cardin stupidly, surprised by the question, "Well, it means we're the best of the best, elite warriors. We fight the Grimm and other stupid threats."

While saying that, it was easy to see that his mind flashed at Faunus and disregarding them. Suddenly, Cardin felt something impact his head, sending him sprawling into the ground.

Before he could find out what hit him, Ozpin's voice cut him cold.

"It seems despite the lessons Professor Oobleck and Port have tried to drive in, you show that what you have on your neck is not a head, but a rock. Allow me to explain what a Huntsman/Huntress truly means. True, we are elite warriors to fight the Grimm, but that is not our only purpose. A Huntsman/Huntress job is a warrior who has accepted the role to safeguard all of mankind's future. In each academy, one of the main lessons driven into the students is empathy, teamwork, and lasting bonds."

Cardin growled but didn't say anything.

"Just now, I was giving you a chance to redeem yourself, and you blew it up rather spectacularly," continued Ozpin, taking out his Scroll and pulling up some videos before putting them on display, "Forever Falls is a place where Grimm is populated. We do carefully monitor the area, not as detailed as the Emerald Forest, but enough to put some cameras on."

With a finishing swipe, he put his Scroll down, allowing a projection to appear before them all. There, in plain view, showed the whole conflict, from beginning to end while taking a seat once more.

"A coincidence that you chose a place where we had a camera," stated Ozpin as the video ended, "But here's to me hoping that you would've admitted your crime. Any one of you."

"W-w-what happens to us now?" stuttered Russel in fear.

Ozpin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shooting a question out.

"Miss Nikos, given this video, do you think that it is still possible for you and Mr. Uziel to reconcile with each other?"

Pyrrha glanced at Oreo, who was steaming, before staring back at Ozpin to reply, "I will admit that I am at fault for not seeking counsel. I was unaware we had such a thing and must have missed while reading through the student handbook."

"To be fair," chimed in Weiss, "That note about counseling was actually on the very last page, in small print, in the supplementary area."

"That's not where it should've been placed," frowned Glynda. Weiss handed her, her own personal copy, where Glynda quickly scanned through it before finding it at the end, showing it to Ozpin. Ozpin groaned and cursed under his breath about the council before pushing forward towards Pyrrha.

"If this incident hadn't happened, I would have been willing to undergo counseling with my 'partner'. However, after being shown this video of my partner actively sabotaging the mission as well as actually aiming to hurt me, I'm afraid I am going to petition to have Oreo removed from team NNUL, whether he stays at Beacon or not. I don't want to put my other teammates in the same situation if they are alone with a person who would betray them."

"Miss Valkyrie, Mr. Ren, do you two feel the same way?" asked Ozpin, "Keeping in mind that if you do so, then team NNUL will no longer be eligible to participate in the Vytal festival tournament, as a team need four people to participate."

They both nodded in agreement with Pyrrha.

Ozpin then leaned forward on his seat, looking straight into each boy's eyes.

"Mr. Thrush, you were already warned once about stepping out of line. Despite your hesitation to harm a citizen and following your moral code, you still committed a felony. Right now, I am giving you a choice. You can either choose expulsion with the chance of applying to the Huntsmen Academies next year or transfer to Atlas Academy for the remainder of the year while on academic probation. You have until tomorrow morning to make up your mind."

Weiss gulped when she heard that. Being on probation at Atlas Academy meant the school monitored **everything** you do. Students were to follow a strict schedule with barely any free time, and even free time was still monitored. Heck, even using the bathroom was monitored.

"As for you, Mr. Uziel," said Ozpin as he switched over to Oreo, "Though this is your first offense, it is a rather dire one, as you had no qualms in hurting your own partner and a civilian. I offer the same choice to you as I did with Mr. Thrush, with the same deadline."

"As for you, young man," stated Ozpin as he turned to Cardin, "As the primary instigator to all of this and also having being warned not to do so, there is only one choice. You may pack up your bags tonight, you're expelled. You will not be welcomed here ever again, and consider this to be a permanent black mark on your records. I doubt any other Academies will be willing to accept you after this."

Cardin gaped at Ozpin for a second before roaring, "WHAT!? You can't do that!"

"I just did," deadpanned Ozpin.

"My father is on the council! He'll overrule that expulsion!" stammered Cardin.

"The council of Vale have no power over the student population," stated Ozpin coldly, "They may have some say in the budget and various other fields, but the power to expel a student resides solely on the Headmaster. Only the Vice Headmistress along with two other teachers can veto my expulsion, but I doubt Professor Goodwitch would disagree with me."

"Indeed," nodded Glynda, giving Cardin the evil eye, "You're dismissed now."

"I'll get you for this!" swore Cardin, glaring at Ozpin, Glynda, and then at Jaune himself, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"What did I do?" mused Jaune as Cardin stormed out, "Uh if he's heading to your dorm, will you guys be ok? I mean, will he try to, I dunno, break your stuff?"

Dove and Sky glanced each other at this comment, to which Glynda quickly excused the rest of team CRDL, accompanying them to their dorm. Oreo was excused after, with team RWBY following after him to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

* * *

Which left the remaining members of team NNUL, Jaune, and Ozpin in the room.

"Miss Nikos, you realize that since you only have three people on your team, no matter what happens after today, your team will be ineligible to participate in the Vytal Festival?" reminded Ozpin, "Even if we take someone from the reserves or anyone without a team, the rules state that it has to be a four-man team that has been together for more than a semester."

"I understand, but I stand by my decision, as do the rest of my team," nodded Pyrrha, as did Nora and Ren.

"Good, though I hope your... sponsors are just as understanding," advised Ozpin.

Pyrrha blinked and froze for a second. She remembered her agent yammering about the Vytal Festival and all the publicity that it could bring before shaking her head.

"I believe once I explain the situation, they will understand," sighed Pyrrha.

"Very well. Now we must dive into the hardest part of this. The punishment," said Ozpin, causing Jaune to once again try to defend them.

"Mr. Arc, though it is good to see you defending them, they must learn the consequences of their action," explained Ozpin patiently, "Especially since they are training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. You yourself should be familiar with this, running a business yourself."

Seeing Jaune sit back down again, Ozpin continued, "Mr. Ren, your only failure was leaving your leader before she reached the safe zone to hand Mr. Arc to Professor Goodwitch. I want an essay about your failures and what you should have done, and any other improvements. Two pages long."

Ozpin then turned to Nora, "Miss Valkyrie, I'm quite disappointed in your action. You not only kidnapped a civilian, but you also endangered him. For that, I want you to do the same as Mr. Ren, except yours will be four pages long. Then, you will also serve a month's worth of detention with Professor Goodwitch. Consider this a warning. If there is a second time, then I will have no choice but to either put you on probation, suspension or worse, expulsion. Huntsmen and Huntresses protect civilians, not take them out to dangerous places, no matter the intention."

Nora looked like she was about to cry, but held it in.

"Finally, Miss Nikos. I want you to write a 5-page essay researching about the role of leadership and tactics. Though Mr. Arc may have suggested you toss him to safety to deal with the Grimm, the fact ends up that your choice made a civilian face a Grimm. Think over it and see if there could have been other choices. Luckily, Mr. Arc is still alive, so this is a good chance to review over what you did wrong, and what other choices you could have done so this doesn't happen in the future once more. Also, a week of detention with Professor Peach."

"Yes sir," replied Pyrrha, feeling dread. She had never received detention before! She had always been the model student, the perfect student! Beacon certainly was changing that perspective.

"As for you, Mr. Arc, I deeply apologize for the whole thing," said Ozpin as he turned to Jaune, bowing in apology as he did so, "This situation should not have happened to you. If there is anything we can do for you, just ask."

Jaune blinked stupidly for a second before quickly waving his hands in front of him, telling Ozpin that there was no harm done. He, of course, requested that the remaining team NNUL, now renamed PLN, to have a lighter punishment, but Pyrrha and the others insisted that they deserved it. It was until he remembered that he had a lot of shopping to do that he decided to modify his request.

"You know, the original plan for this week was for me to go shopping for some supplies today. I already ordered the majority of items to be delivered on Thursday and was going to hire some extra muscles to help me move them in. Perhaps Pyrrha and Nora can swing on by to help move the stuff so I don't have to hire movers. It could count towards their detention. I also probably need someone to hold all my stuff while I'm shopping for more supplies."

Ozpin gave a simple hmm, contemplating about it while team PLN crossed their fingers, hoping he would agree.

"The terms... are agreeable," nodded Ozpin causing Pyrrha and Nora to smile, "But both Miss Nikos and Valkyrie must make up for the class time missed if they are to help you on Thursday. Just because they are serving detention doesn't excuse them from their classes. I would also be willing to send Mr. Bronzewing and Lark to help out, using it as an alternative form of detention."

"That would help," nodded Jaune, "I have a lot of stuff I needed to restock, so I ordered quite a bit. My Thursday trip will actually be me mainly buying office supplies, cleaning supplies, and probably stock up my fridge. I'm running low on ingredients, and some of my stuff needs replacing."

"Then we are in agreement," nodded Ozpin before grabbing a piece of paper and signing his name on it with a date stamp on it before giving it to Jaune, "And as a thank you/apology, just present this signature to any grocery store or office shop while you're shopping, and you'll get my personal discount, along with the usual Huntsmen and Huntresses' 10% discount on your total price. Usable only on this Thursday, though."

"Sweet, that'll really help!" grinned Jaune as he took the paper, "I should really get back to my shop, though. It's laundry day for me."

"Then by all means," nodded Ozpin while waving his hand to the door, "I have a Bullhead waiting to pick you up and take you back to Vale, to which a cab will be waiting to drive you back."

Jaune quickly bowed in thanks before saying his goodbyes to Pyrrha and the others, dashing to the elevator to take it down.

"That will be all," sighed Ozpin to team PLN, "You three are dismissed. As for the Vytal Festival tournament, I hope you aren't disappointed that you will not be able to participate."

"Nora and I will be fine," stated Ren, "The festivities during the Vytal Festival will be enough for us."

"Yea, and I'll play the hammer games!" cackled Nora.

"It would be nice to have a break from fighting," admitted Pyrrha, having participated in a fighting tournament four times in a row already.

With that, the three of them left the office, leaving Ozpin alone in his office. He stared out the window, pondering about the future.

* * *

"Well that was a bust," groaned Azul as he left a massage clinic, "Damn masseur barely knew what he was doing. Definitely not the place, and I don't see how they deserve that 4.9 stars on Zelp. Probably bribed people."

Azul had taken the job to hunt down the person responsible for preventing Pyrrha from refraining on commenting about their business. Frankly, in Azul's opinion, the manager's decision to strike down the other business was too radical. If the opposing business catered to the same customers, then it would make sense for radical actions, but their customer base was just too different. Instead, in his opinion, the better choice would be seeing if they could hire this masseur or integrate him into their chain.

He stopped by the next one on his list and looked up to see _Elysium Oasis_. This was the next one on his list, and the most probable one in his opinion. Unfortunately, when he tried to open the door, he found it locked. Frowning, he quickly found the hours of business and cursed his luck. The next available time he would be free to come would be on Thursdays, to which then he would have to wait eight days.

"Better make an appointment," muttered Azul as he left the area.

Just as he turned around the corner, a car pulled up to the entrance.

"Thanks for the ride!" waved Jaune as he unlocked the door to his shop. He had a lot to do and so little time. Luckily, from a quick glance, he wouldn't be too swamped tomorrow.

* * *

 **And done! Cardin gets expelled! Oreo and Rush have a choice!**

 **Alright before you all argue about how harsh I am on Cardin or how out of line it is, keep in mind that in canon, Cardin is willing to blackmail Jaune. He is willing to hurt others. And then he was willing to have someone throw a jar of sap onto someone who was more popular than him and release a horde of wasps as a prank. He willingly beat up Jaune for disobeying his order that would endanger another person's health.**

 **Well whatever, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **As for KH3, well I beat it in two days. Spent the rest of that time getting 100% on my trophy list. Also got a quite a bit of guest reviews 'spoiling' the ending for me. Luckily, those came AFTER I beat the game. I deleted those because I didn't want the unfortunate chance of someone who hasn't beaten the game, going through the reviews, and getting spoiled, though at this point it's highly unlikely.**

 **As for the ending... well let's say I might do another one-shot about KH3, about how the final battle SHOULD have gone. Look forward to that... if I get the time to do so.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

* * *

"It's really a slow day today," blinked Jaune as he sat in the office alone.

The incident had just happened yesterday, to which he still couldn't believe he actually killed his first Grimm. Though he had been scolded severely for it, it still felt good. The trip, however, showed him just how unprepared he truly was to becoming a Huntsman, despite all his training and reading. Still, that wasn't going to deter him. He would just have to put more effort into it, and with Pyrrha so helpfully training him, he was sure he could do it.

Jaune hummed as he shifted a few files away, balancing out his budget. He was making sure that the checks for Ren and Velvet wouldn't bounce, making sure the orders he made was coming, etc. Two patients had canceled, and another didn't show, allowing Jaune some valuable time to organize files that he usually would do at night.

The door rang, allowing Jaune to know he had someone coming in.

"Hi, and welcome to _Elysium Oasis_ ," smiled Jaune as he greeted the customer.

* * *

"This room feels... so much bigger now," admitted Pyrrha as she looked around their room. With Oreo now gone, the extra bed was moved into storage, leaving a lot more room for Nora to demand to put a kitchen for exclusive pancake mixing.

"Indeed," nodded Ren before turning to Nora, telling her that he could make it at Beacon's kitchens and that having one in the room was a disaster waiting to happen. He preferred it empty, as a place where one could meditate if needed.

"Perhaps we can put some form of entertainment in the empty space?" suggested Pyrrha, not really knowing what to do with the extra space. Soon, they heard a knock on the door, and Pyrrha quickly opened it to see team RWBY, Sky, and Dove.

"Yo, how's it feel to be rid of that creep?" asked Yang bluntly.

"Yang!" scolded Weiss and Ruby.

"What? It's the truth," defended Yang.

"Perhaps, but it's not something you have to be so frank about it," said Blake blandly.

"I admit, it feels wonderful not having to look over my shoulder constantly anymore," admitted Pyrrha with an embarrassed cough, "No more worrying about whether or not I locked my underwear cabinet."

"Damn, that bad?" asked Sky, "At most, the only worst thing about having Cardin as a roommate was that he snores and complains about stuff too much. For the most part, he was actually very meticulous about cleaning. Me and Dove are going to be the ones cleaning now, and this jerk has a tendency to leave his socks on the couch." Sky playfully pointed at Dove, who huffed at the accusation, but a smile on his face told them all he took it with a good attitude.

"So did you get punished?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, and this will be my first detention ever," blushed Pyrrha, "I hope it doesn't affect my future too much."

"Ah, don't be so glum about it," laughed Yang, "I got into a buncha trouble before, and I'm still here and just fine!"

"Sadly, I'm expecting detention in the future while being on this team," drolled Weiss, causing Ruby and Yang to yell out in complaint.

"So what do you guys have to do?" asked Dove, "Attend detention with Professor Port and Oobleck?"

"We all have to write essays about our mistakes," replied Ren, "Pyrrha and Nora both have detentions, though Nora has it the worst."

"Oh, but at least we get to go hang out with Jaune tomorrow!" sang Nora.

"Wait, what? How? It's still a school day?" exclaimed team RWBY.

"What Nora means to say is that we're serving some of our detention with Jaune," Pyrrha quickly explained, "Because of the field trip, he has to purchase a lot of supplies that he was supposed to split in between two days. In short, we're to be his luggage carriers for the trip."

"Oh yeah, we got a message from our Scrolls saying that our detention would be to help Jaune," nodded Sky, "Does he have a lot of stuff to buy?"

"You two are most likely going to be helping him move stuff in," said Pyrrha, "He's expected a large order to be delivered on Thursday."

"Sweet, so we get to skip class?" asked Sky enthusiastically.

Dove snorted, "Of course not. The notice said that we'd have to make up the class on Saturday."

Sky went from excited to depressed at that one sentence, causing the girls to giggle at his sudden change.

"I should probably come with you all," suggested Ren, "I know more or less where Jaune keeps his supplies stored."

"Shall team RWBY help out?" asked Ruby, "We can so make it a team activity!"

"Yea!" cheered Yang, with Blake also joining with a silent fist raise.

"As nice as that sounds," said a voice, causing them all to freeze, "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

They all slowly turned around to see Glynda standing there with her crop out, lightly tapping her other hand.

"I cannot condone another activity that would allow students to miss their academics," continued Glynda, "Unless you're willing to make it up on Saturday?"

Team RWBY shook their heads in reply, allowing Glynda to continue on, "And Mr. Ren, unfortunately, you work on the weekends. I can't allow that either, as you would have no way to make up the class. I wouldn't want you to miss on your work, either."

Ren pondered and nodded about her assessment. Even if Jaune allowed him to miss a workday, which he suspected Jaune would easily let him, it was unprofessional of him to do so. So how to solve this dilemma...

"Hey, doesn't Velvet work there too?" piped in Yang.

Ren's eyes widened in remembrance before whipping out his Scroll, quickly scrolling down the scroll numbers before pulling up Velvet's number. He had met her a few times during his time at the library after Jaune had told him about the new hire. Ren enjoyed talking with her every now and then when he met her in the library, and being the older student, she helped him out on a few subjects, giving him some advice on where to find the most peaceful spot at Beacon. As the Scroll was ringing, Ren could feel Nora's eyes glued to the back of his head.

"Why do you have another girl's number?" glowered Nora.

"She's a coworker," answered Ren swiftly before the Scroll tone stopped.

"Hi Ren, what's up?" asked Velvet through the Scroll speaker.

"Hello Velvet," said Ren calmly with Nora now clutching on his side, "Did you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"...N-n-no, why?" stuttered Velvet slightly. In the background, Ren could hear laughter.

"Jaune needs some help tomorrow with some movers. I assume that you've already heard about what happened to my team?"

"Only rumors. Right now, the gossip grapevine is going wild with different stories," said Velvet.

"One of my personal favorites is that you got rid of Oreo from your team because he was disrupting your harem!" shouted Coco from the background.

Ren slightly blushed before just handing the Scroll to Glynda.

"Miss Scarletina, this is Professor Goodwitch, and Miss Adel, that is one rumor I hope will not be spreading anytime soon," said Glynda.

Velvet yelped into the phone while the sound of a chair falling backward into the ground, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor and a head hitting something hard, followed by cursing.

"Anyways, your employer has several packages coming to the clinic, and yet he also has to go shopping for other supplies due to an unexpected... trip. I was hoping that you would be willing to stay at his place and help him out a bit. Two other students will be helping move all the packages Mr. Arc is expecting, but they won't know where to place. Would you be able to help organize them? I will excuse your absence for tomorrow if you can."

"Oh, of course!" answered Velvet, nodding her head, "I would be happy to assist him!"

"Excellent," smiled Glynda, "That is all Miss Scarletina. Oh, and Miss Adel, if you can hear this, please prepare yourself for tomorrow. You have just volunteered to be my assistant for tomorrow's combat class."

"What will I be doing?" asked Coco in trepidation.

"Oh nothing terribly difficult," assured Glynda, "It was time to teach you what to do in a situation when you're faced with an overwhelming opponent without your usual weapon. I will be the former, and you, my assistant, will be the later."

"... I'M SO-*click* bzzzz..."

The call had been disconnected, so Glynda gave Ren's Scroll back to him.

"Rest well students, you all have a busy schedule tomorrow," advised Glynda as she left.

"... Now that I think of it, having detention with Professor Port and Oobleck together doesn't sound as terrible now," gulped Dove, with Sky nodding.

Everyone seemed to agree... except Nora.

"Oooh, I can't wait to see what it's like!" grinned Nora, "I have her for a month! I'm so scared and excited!"

* * *

Jaune closed the door as the final customer left, taking a deep breath. What had been a slow but good day had turned into a rather …. shitty night. First off was the patient had tried to haggle the prices for an hour massage with oil. The patient hadn't tried to get it 10 Lien lower or something but wanted it 80% off. Such a price wouldn't even cover the cost of the brand that she wanted to use. Jaune was tempted to just yell at the patient to leave but patiently tried to explain the whole cost.

He later came to regret it when the patient 'promised' to pay the amount and had the massage while yakking on about her new house and how she was going to furnish it. When it came time to pay for it, she refused to pay more than 20% of the total once more. The patient went off ranting how 'lucky' he was able to touch her body, and that he should be paying to be able to touch her.

The customer then threw 20 Lien into Jaune's face while rushing out of the door, yelling how his massage wasn't even that good.

Jaune sighed as he collected the Lien, writing a note on how the customer skimped out on an 85 Lien massage and blacklisting her.

"Just another day," sighed Jaune, at least getting something out of this. Why he had been so patient and calm to this customer was beyond him, but he figured it was something a Huntsman should have, so he didn't try to change it.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment, turning on the tv while preparing his dinner. While he was doing so, all he could hear was the sound of his television playing a program while he cooked.

"Huh, kinda lonely in here," mused Jaune to himself out loud.

After living with seven sister siblings and his parents, he thought he would've loved the silence that was upon him. Now, however, it was slightly unnerving to him. He supposed he was feeling a little homesick. Perhaps a trip back home to visit his family... Jaune shook his head at that. He had come out here to prove himself, and he would do so. He would just have to bear with it for now. Plus, it's not like he didn't get company every now and then.

"Better get my wallet ready for tomorrow's shopping trip," yawned Jaune as he checked his wallet, making sure his credit card was in there. With the number of items he was purchasing, using a credit card would just be easier. Not to mention he would at least get a 3% LienBack on purchases.

* * *

"Well there's a surprise," blinked Jaune as he stepped out of his clinic early in the morning just to see Pyrrha, Nora, Sky, Dove, and Velvet all waiting for him already, wearing civilian clothing.

"We all decided that it would be better if we arrived early so we could use the full day," explained Pyrrha, who was wearing a hat, glasses, and a scarf for some reason. Jaune just shrugged it off, thinking she felt cold. Her hair was also tied up in a ponytail and wasn't wearing her usual tiara. All in all, it looked like she was going for a completely different look. Again, Jaune didn't really think much of it.

"I'll be helping out with the clinic," explained Velvet, "I got permission to help organize with the orders that'll be coming in."

Jaune blinked before realizing that if he had left Sky and Dove alone in his clinic, they would have had no idea where to even begin stocking. He was thankful that Velvet had decided to voluntarily come to help out and promised to pay her for the extra hours, to which she refused.

"You three go on and get your shopping done," said Velvet, gently pushing Jaune towards Pyrrha and Nora, "I'll take care of here."

"Yea, let's go!" cheered Nora, "To the pancake store!"

"Nora, no," said Pyrrha sternly, "We're here to help Jaune, not to fool around. If Professor Goodwitch found out, then you would get into big trouble. Remember what Headmaster Ozpin said."

Nora blinked, took a deep breath, and almost fell down on all fours in depression.

"It's alright, perhaps another day," comforted Pyrrha, "Well, where to first?"

"First to the office supply store," said Jaune, whipping out his Scroll with one hand and coupons in another, "Let's head off to Station Max!"

"That... is a lot of items," admitted Pyrrha as she was carried a basket full of purely office supplies.

"Eh, not too much," shrugged Jaune as he swiped his credit card into the system while making sure he wasn't going over his budget. Thanks to Ozpin's signature, he had saved quite a bit more than he thought, "Just the basics. Thankfully most of my system is by electronic, otherwise, I'd have to buy a lot of paper. We'll swing by my place to drop these off before getting an Ober to take us to PriceCo. I have a membership there, though I'm not sure the Headmaster's signature works there. Luckily, I can get both cleaning supplies and groceries there. Probably take Ober back too."

"Ober?" asked Pyrrha in confusion.

"A driving service," explained Jaune, "I don't exactly have a car to drive, and the warehouse is a bit downtown. Walking there would take me hours, and lugging all the stuff back would take even longer."

"Oooh, I've never been to PriceCo," said Nora excitedly, "Heard there was good stuff there, but Ren and I never went since they require you to have a membership to shop there and have to pay for it."

"Yea it's not really worth getting a membership if you don't shop there often," agreed Jaune, "But for today, since I'm restocking a lot of stuff, they have everything I'll need there."

"I've... never been to PriceCo," said Pyrrha with a slightly nervous tone.

It was true, as she had never had to shop for food. All her time was spent training, fighting, studying, or working. She rarely had free time before, something quite new to her when she started Beacon.

"Oh, there are a lot of choices," smiled Jaune, "Thankfully you two will be here to push a cart each."

"I bet I can push two... no three at a time!" bragged Nora suddenly.

"Let's just stick with one to each person and go from there," laughed Jaune nervously.

They quickly dropped off the office supplies back in the office just as the first of Jaune's orders had arrived.

"Package of body oils and other stuff for a Mr. Arc?" grunted the delivery man, holding out his Scroll.

"Yea, that's me," nodded Jaune as he dragged his finger across the Scroll to sign it.

"Here's your order," said the delivery man, pointing to several boxes in front of his clinic.

Dove and Sky walked towards them, and with no hesitation, lifted them up and started to carry them in.

"Velvet, in my office is the invoice for the first of my packages. Double check and make sure we got everything as ordered. If there's anything missing, just circle it for me," instructed Jaune, "When more orders come, just sign your name on the Scrolls."

"Ok boss!" saluted Velvet before hurrying inside to double check the order.

"Well, looks like our ride is here," said Jaune as he gestured to an oncoming car.

"Ober ride for a Jaune Arc plus two passengers?" asked the driver as she came to a stop.

"That's us," said Jaune, opening the car door for Nora and Pyrrha, "Let's go."

As Nora cheerfully jumped in the car, Pyrrha was slightly more hesitant to do so due to a stranger driving but got in anyway. Jaune took the last seat in the back and was soon off. The driver made some small talk with mainly Jaune when she glanced at her rearview mirror, focusing a bit more on Pyrrha now.

"Hey, you look familiar," commented the driver out of interest.

Pyrrha gulped and nervously moved around, shifting in her seat.

"Eh, she's a Huntress," replied Jaune carelessly, "A very strong one. She's been helping me understand a lot of stuff."

"Ah, I must've seen you around a Dust store then," nodded the driver before focusing back on the road.

Pyrrha breathed out a sigh of relief while adjusting her disguise, thankful the attention was off her now. Somehow, Jaune had managed to deflect attention off her with some well-placed words, and yet it didn't even seem like he planned for it. She could only hope it would keep going this way.

* * *

"Huh, that's a lot of boxes," blinked Sky as the next batch of shipments arrived.

"Got a bunch of massage spices here," said the delivery man, holding out her Scroll for Velvet to sign.

"Come on, we gotta be careful with this box," said Dove as he and Sky took the ends of the box, lifting it up carefully. On the box itself was a big "Fragile" label, instructing movers to be careful.

However, they failed to notice a smaller box on top of the big box they were carrying wasn't taped in, so when they went up the slight incline, the small box fell off.

Velvet, who had been busy counting to make sure the list matched the invoice, only noticed it too late and was about to shout when a hand shot over and caught the box.

"You boys need to be more careful," said Junior as he opened the box that had fallen, checking to see if anything inside had broken. Luckily, the box only contained bowls for Jaune to place his spice in, so there was no mixup.

Sky and Dove suddenly found their load a bit lighter when two other men in black tuxedos helped them carry the box in.

"Thank you," bowed Velvet, while Sky and Dove also voiced their apologies for not paying attention.

"No problem," waived off Junior, "So who are you three? His new employees? Last time I heard, Jaune had two."

"Ah, I'm one of them. My name is Velvet," as she introduced herself, bowing politely to Junior, "The other two are just helping out for the day. Are you looking for Jaune?"

"Well I'm not the one looking for him specifically, but yes," shrugged Junior, "Know where he is?"

"He left for PriceCo to buy some more supplies," replied Velvet, "Perhaps I can take a message for you?"

"Eh, no that'll be alright," said Junior, "It's more of my nieces wanting to find him. I'm sure they can find him if I tell them to head to PriceCo."

"Oh, okay," nodded Velvet, "But before you go..."

Suddenly, Velvet's hand shot forward, grabbing Junior in a tight grip and slightly twisting it, causing Junior to wince in pain.

"What do you want with him?" hissed Velvet.

'Why do I always have to deal with the crazy girls?' cried Junior inside his mind before coughing to clear his throat, "Nothing, really!"

"I know that you own a nightclub, and have some rather 'questionable' activities going around there," growled Velvet, "My friend Coco likes to go there sometimes, so I know more or less about you. I also know Jaune is a hardworking person who would never be seen at your place unless invited."

"Well, what if he does like to come to my nightclub by himself?" Junior hesitantly asked, only to have Velvet start twisting harder, "Yea, ok, stupid question. Look, my men and I are all Jaune's customers, and my nieces really like this place. You can say that I'm the landlord of this place. I swear to you, that this is one one of my jobs that I do. And any 'questionable' activities you heard, well everything I do is above the table, thank you very much."

"Really?" asked Velvet.

"Really, now can you let me go?" whined Junior.

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry!" apologized Velvet as she quickly let go.

"Damn, you got a grip," grumbled Junior, "What are you, a Huntress-in-training?"

"Actually, yes," smirked Velvet.

"... Well that explains a whole lot," blinked Junior, "You working part-time here for some extra Lien, eh? Well can't blame ya, rising costs thanks to our 'esteemed' councilmen, not to mention the Dust prices skyrocketing thanks to some of those raids."

Velvet frowned, agreeing with him. She had heard Coco cursing a storm as some of her custom job bullets had cost her more than she expected.

"Well, if Jaune has people like you working here, then he'll be safe. Which is to say, I'm quite relieved," admitted Junior before expanding more on it when seeing Velvet's confused face, "I wasn't lying when I said my nieces like this place. So do me a favor and watch out for the kids, alright? Least you seem dependable, unlike SOME PEOPLE!"

At that statement, he glared at his men, who pouted at the accusation.

"Well, since that's all, let's go." With a wave of his hand, Junior and his men left.

As Sky watched them leave, he whispered to Dove, "Dang, I want a beard like his."

* * *

"That's a big store," blinked Pyrrha as she stepped out of the car.

"Technically, it's a warehouse," corrected Jaune, paying the driver her Lien, "But they organize like a superstore. Come on, we have lots to buy!"

"Way ahead of you boss!" cheered Nora, already pulling up three shopping carts for them to use.

"Thanks, but change one of those shopping carts into one of those moving carts," instructed Jaune, pointing to moving carts area, to which Nora eagerly complied.

"Alright, let's go in, we got lots of shopping to do!" cheered Jaune as he showed his PriceCo ID to the employee at the entrance.

* * *

 **Man I'm taking this story slow aren't I? Well It's gonna be like that for a little for like... three more chapters before I speed up the timeline a bit. If I focus hard enough, might be able to do that in one. Also, some of you guys can probably guess what PriceCo is a knock off of.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **I received a few concerns about whether or not I'm going to follow something similar to Service with a Smile with all that business rivalry. The answer to that is a resounding no. I might make a few mentions of it, but it won't be a big plot point in the story like Service did. Don't get me wrong, he did an excellent job with it. It's just not my style to do that though.**

 **What am I going to do about the business? Well you'll just have to find out in the later chapters! I actually got down and drew out my whole plot with side notes on how this story will continue on. Only thing i need to do is to put it into words.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

* * *

"This is so exciting!" grinned Nora as she pushed her flatbed cart, "Ooh, I see pancake mixes! Can we get those please, please, please?"

"Nora, we're here to help Jaune shop for his stuff," scolded Pyrrha, "Please don't make Professor Goodwitch regret letting us come help Jaune."

Nora pouted but obeyed, not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Alright, first things first, I need to buy several water softener salts," stated Jaune, "To the back!"

"Water Softener?" asked Pyrrha, unfamiliar with this term. She had heard of it back home and at several other places, but never delved into that subject as she was mainly focused on training.

"Used to 'soften' the water, so to speak," replied Jaune, "Despite the Dust based water filters in the Vale water system, there are still some ions in the water that make the water to be considered 'hard'. To make it a simple, it removes those ions."

"Sounds weird, water is water," piped in Nora, "It's not hard unless it's ice."

"I don't think that's what Jaune was going for," giggled Pyrrha, "But what's the benefits of it?"

"Well it extends the life of almost all my water-based appliances," explained Jaune, "Saves me some Lien on having to buy a new shower head or anything else. Saves money on soap and detergent, too. Cleaning clothes, especially the towels and robes I supply, make them last longer. It's also better for showering, too. Gives the patient a softer and clean skin for me to massage with. Plus, not sure if you noticed, it feels better too. With soft water, you might notice that when you're cleaning yourself, the water feels smoother."

Pyrrha blinked, comparing the showers from Jaune's place to the Beacon showers before nodding in agreement. She had felt something was different, that Jaune's felt better, but couldn't place it until now.

"Then why doesn't Vale put that into their water system?" asked Nora.

"Well because with it, you can't water plants," chuckled Jaune, "Soapy/salty water isn't good for plants. Not to mention that it falls under extra expense to the Vale government. Nobody wants to spend more Lien than they have to. It's also unfavorable if you're running a really big place, like Beacon. The expenses would rack up, as people do tend to use more water if it's softened as it takes more to wash away soap or shampoo. But for a clinic like mine, it's more cost-effective in the long run."

Nora then became distracted when she saw some of the workers offering free samples. It took the combined effort of both Pyrrha and Jaune to drag Nora away from a sample offering some sweets.

"Let's see, Nora, could you help me get... ten of these 40 lb salt bags?" asked Jaune as they reached the back where the water softener salts were.

"You got it!" cheered Nora as she easily picked up all ten and carried them to the moving cart.

"... I was expecting 3-4 trips, not just one, and that's together," admitted Jaune.

"Well, Nora can bench five times her own weight," shrugged Pyrrha, "Not to mention the hammer she always carries with her. I admit I would've taken three trips by myself."

"... I have a long way to go," sighed Jaune, looking at his own muscles and feeling rather down.

"You'll catch up easily," said Pyrrha with a warm tone, "You're already improving quite a bit."

"Right, no time to get depressed," cheered Jaune, slapping his face to focus, "Least with you two, shopping for this stuff will be faster."

* * *

Indeed, with Nora and Pyrrha able to lift some of the heavier items with Jaune, they had the moving cart full of salts and cleaning supplies while the shopping cart mostly contained food, towels, and the rest of the cleaning supplies. Jaune and Pyrrha also had a hard time pulling Nora away from even more sample carts, especially one that was offering a free sip of coffee. That one, Pyrrha almost exposed herself when she started using her Semblance to help pull Nora back, wrapping a metal wire around Nora that she had somehow procured.

Still, they were slowly making their way to the checkout line when...

"Guess who?" said a voice as hands suddenly covered Jaune's eyes.

Jaune faltered for a second before getting a whiff of perfume.

"Is it Militia and Melanie?" asked Jaune.

"Aww, how'd you guess?" asked the girls as they let go. Militia had covered the left eye while Melanie covered the right. Both were wearing street clothes in their colors instead of the usual dress. A simple short-sleeved shirt and mini skirts.

"Your perfume gave it away," replied Jaune, "You two are the only girls I know that use that brand. Actually, you two are the only girls I know outside of Beacon that I know personally ever since arriving here.. aside from Neo, but she never puts on perfume. And the fact she never talks either."

"Hmm, are you implying something?" asked Militia coyly as her hands traced Jaune's jaw.

"Perhaps you should go out more," suggested Melanie before raising her leg, touching Jaune with her legs, sliding it up and down his legs, "Or perhaps you prefer just having us?"

Pyrrha felt something roaring in her chest, wanting to tear the girls off Jaune. She paused at this, wondering where that emotion came from. Before she could contemplate more about it, Jaune had already managed to break free of the twin's grip.

"Hey, who are these girls?" asked Melanie, noticing Pyrrha and Nora.

"And where were you on Tuesday? We came over to visit, knowing your shop would be closed, but you were gone the whole day," added Militia.

"That's a long story that involves my two friends," chuckled Jaune, "Let me introduce you two to each other. Pyrrha, Nora, this is Melanie and Militia. Their uncle helped me start up my clinic. Melanie, Militia, meet Pyrrha and Nora. They go to Beacon."

Melanie and Melanie both seized up Pyrrha while she did the same. Nora... was off to another sample table, with Jaune trying his best to control her.

"Pyrrha... It's not Pyrrha Nikos, is it?" asked Militia, "You look so different with the hat, glasses, and a scarf covering half your face."

"I am," admitted Pyrrha, "But please don't make a scene."

"Oh, we won't," nodded Melanie, "If we exposed you now, it would just cause more trouble for Jaune. We don't want our favorite masseur injured over a rabid crowd. Speaking of which... does he know?"

"Only a little," whispered Pyrrha, "All he knows is I'm good at fighting."

"That's sad and yet hilarious," chuckled Militia, "And it's soo like him to do so."

"What do you mean?" asked Pyrrha.

"Don't worry about it," waved off Melanie, "Come, it looks like Jaune's almost at the end of his rope there."

The trio looked back to see Nora now trying to purchase a dozen pancake batters while Jaune was apologizing to a shocked employee with an empty sample table. With a nod, the trio managed to pull Nora back. Melanie and Militia decided to accompany Jaune to help him while also asking for the next available time for a massage for the both of them. Jaune promised to pencil them in for the next available appointment when he got back to the clinic.

* * *

Everything was going swimmingly well when they reached the checkout line. The checkout clerk was suspicious when Jaune handed over Ozpin's signature for a discount, even to go as far as to call the general manager over to help verify the signature. The whole situation was easily smoothed over when the general manager made a quick call to Beacon to verify the authenticity of it.

It was after the checkout that the situation escalated. They had been heading toward the exit when Jaune noticed a ridiculous blown up poster of Pyrrha posing for Pumpkin Pete cereal.

"Hey, isn't that you?" asked Jaune, pointing to the poster.

Pyrrha whirled around and slightly paled at the sight of the poster before quickly pushing Jaune forward, "Yea that's me. We should get going, lots of stuff to do."

"But don't they do that for only famous movie stars or athletes only?" asked Jaune.

"I'll explain more later," rushed Pyrrha.

However, in her rush, she failed to notice her hat starting to fall off as well as her scarf starting to drop.

"Mommy, I want that scarf," said a child with a rather pompous attitude.

"Mommy will get you a scarf like that later," replied the mother in a rather tired voice, "Just be patient dear."

"No, I want that one!" shouted the child, starting raise his voice.

"That one is somebody else's," explained the mother, "I'll get you a new scarf later."

The mother turned back to finish up paying for her items, too distracted to put her son on a leash. The boy ran off before the mother could react, and with a swift tug, pulled Pyrrha's scarf off her neck. The scarf whipped up and snapped Pyrrha's glasses off her face. She was quite lucky that the scarf hadn't been tied around Pyrrha's neck in a way that could have choked her.

Pyrrha quickly whirled around to the boy in slight shock and anger at the audacity of the boy's behavior. As she did so, the hat she had been wearing whipped off her head, flying right into Jaune's face. It didn't help that she was now standing right in front of the poster now.

"Holy crap is that Pyrrha Nikos!?"

"It is! She's actually here!"

"Miss Nikos, can I get an autograph!?"

Soon, Pyrrha was swarmed by adoring fans, all wanting to get an autograph, to touch her, etc etc. Militia and Melanie reacted quickly, pushing Jaune away from the ravenous crowd, threatening to storm over him. Nora quickly pushed the carts full of items to the side to avoid having them damaged.

"Whoa, what the heck is happening?" questioned Jaune as Melanie and Militia managed to push him against the wall to avoid being trampled.

"You didn't know just how famous Pyrrha is, did you?" asked Melanie.

"Well, I mean Ren told me she's a good fighter, but that's about it," admitted Jaune, "Though they did suggest I post a photo of her with me online, along with a quote from her that'll go on this Friday after the workday. Is it that big of a deal?"

Militia and Melanie glanced at each other, then to Pyrrha, who was busy dealing with the swarm of fans, then back at Jaune.

"We'll talk more about that later. For now, let's get your stuff away from the trampling horde," suggested Melanie.

"But.. Pyrrha," pointed Jaune.

"She'll be fine, she has Nora with her right now, see?" said Militia, waving her hand at the general direction.

Jaune looked to see Nora was indeed was helping Pyrrha, pushing away a few of the more eager fans.

"We already called a truck over to help out with all this stuff," added Melanie, "So let's go put the stuff away first. We rescue Pyrrha later."

Jaune gazed back at Pyrrha, who seemed to notice Jaune was looking at him despite trying to hold off the crowd. With a tilt of her head, she gestured for Jaune to go forward without her, that they would catch up.

With that, Jaune, Militia, and Melanie quickly pushed the carts out of PriceCo into an awaiting pickup truck, driven by one of Junior's men. With some help, all the items were loaded into the truck, ready to be sent back to the clinic.

"I expect the items to be delivered safely, alright?" Melanie ordered/threatened her subordinate.

The man eagerly nodded before carefully but hastily driving off to Jaune's clinic.

"Well, that's done, what do you say we have some fun?" suggested Militia as she pressed her body against Jaune, as did Melanie.

Jaune blushed for a second before shaking his head, "Unfortunately, I still have a lot to do back at the clinic. Stuff to restock, reorganize, and bills to finalize."

"A pity," pouted Melanie, "Perhaps when you have a break, we'll have some fun. We can go clubbing... though not at ours. We're still under construction thanks to that blonde bimbo."

"But first, we demand another massage," added Militia, "Book us for the next available time when you get back. 2 hours each."

"Fine with me," nodded Jaune, "Let's get Pyrrha and Nora out of there, though."

"Yea, let me call the car in," suggested Melanie, pulling up her Scroll, "I had another one waiting for us already. We'll need to make a quick getaway."

* * *

Jaune walked back in just in time to see Pyrrha and Nora slowly dragging themselves away from the persistent crowd.

"C'mon, one more photo, please?" asked a fan.

"I'm sorry, but I must really go," said Pyrrha politely with a fake smile.

"We'll be cheering you on during the Vytal Festival!" shouted another fan, "Show them why you're the Invincible Girl!"

Both Nora and Pyrrha flinched at that statement. It wasn't public news that Pyrrha and her team wouldn't be participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament this year, after all. Seeing Jaune wave at them, they quickly began to power walk towards them, but the fans still persisted in chasing after them. That was when Militia and Melanie's ride came swerving in, opening the doors as it came to a stop.

"Get in," motioned Militia.

Jaune quickly entered in the car, prompting Pyrrha and Nora to dive in too. With the two inside, the drive mashed the gas, causing the wheels to squeal a bit before driving them off.

"So... you're a lot more famous than I thought?" asked Jaune.

"That's an understatement," snorted Militia, "She's one of the biggest stars when it comes to fighting. Four-time Mistral Regional Champion, all in a row. Graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy by a long shot, from what I've heard."

"Doesn't help she's also hot and beautiful with a rocking body," added Melanie bluntly, "With that package, she has fans from all corners of Remnant. There are not many people who haven't heard of her."

Pyrrha blushed at this statement, crossing her legs together. All she had done really was focus on her academics and train to fight. The rest was her mother's genes and makeup from various makeup artists that her sponsors hired for photo shoots. The only thing she really did makeup was put on the green eyeliner and lipstick every now and then.

"Oh wow," blinked Jaune in surprise, "I've been having a star teaching me how to fight all this time."

"Wait, what!?" exclaimed the twins, looking at Pyrrha and Jaune.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what to say now. Now that Jaune knew her fame, it was bound to make some changes in their relationship. Would he become one of the many admiring fans now? She had gotten so used to being at Jaune's to relax, to be free of the burdens of being famous for a little bit.

Nora seemed to catch what Pyrrha wanted to say, and so blurted it out, "It makes no difference, right? Pyrrha is still Pyrrha! Just with more fame."

Jaune chuckled, "Well that's true. She's helped me with so much already. Unlocking my Aura, teaching me to fight and study, introducing me to my first employee, and now, bringing customers in. To be honest, there's so much I need to thank her for that I'm not sure how to."

Pyrrha blushed before coughing to clear her throat, "It's no worries. You helped me bridge the gap to my team, and helped relieve me of my stress the day I came in. It's more than I can repay you too."

She gave once more a brilliant smile that far outshone her photos... until Militia interrupted, "Wait, your Aura's unlocked?"

"Yea, been testing it out," nodded Jaune, "I'm even thinking of putting a new menu choice, Aura massage. I've only tried it on two people, but they seemed to react well to it. No problems that I've heard of, at least."

"We're getting that," said the twins simultaneously.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it back _Elysium Oasis_ , where everything Jaune ordered online had been organized by Velvet, Sky, Dove, and a few of Junior's men. A few more hours of hard work had Jaune's shop sparkling clean with supplies all properly stored, the towels all washed, and the paperwork organized.

"Whew, don't know how you can manage all this yourself," said Dove as he wiped off some sweat, "Feels like managing a clinic is harder work than being at Beacon."

"It's only because there was a lot of stuff to do," admitted Jaune, "Still, appreciate all the help. It's starting to get late, but let me at least prepare a meal for you all before you go."

"You don't have to," started Pyrrha, but Jaune shook his head.

"You guys all helped me a lot today. Even without that trip, I don't think I would've had time to clean and organize everything. Least I can do is send you home with a full stomach. Not to mention with Ozpin's signature, I saved a lot of Lien today. Now, I can't make anything fancy, but I can at least make it filling."

With that, he got to work. Pyrrha, Velvet, and Sky immediately volunteered to at least help out. Nora was firmly kept out of the kitchen in fear that she might take it too far and blow up the kitchen. Melanie and Militia had no real idea how to work in a kitchen, having served as bouncers for most of their life. They did, at least, know how to make some good drinks, thanks to working with their uncle Junior.

"Alright, Velvet, any limitations on what you can eat? No? How about the others... Ok no fish, I can easily work with that. Pyrrha cut the chicken into bite size pieces. Velvet cut the bacon into small pieces. Sky, focus on the noodles for me. I'm going to make the sauce."

Within half an hour, Jaune was putting the final touches to the dish, sprinkling some rosemary, parsley, and pine nuts onto the dish. After mixing the sauce one more time for an even spread, he quickly served it up on a few plates and several trays.

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Jaune as he began to place them one by one.

Pyrrha and the other Beacon students, unfortunately, had to head back to Beacon as it was still a school day. They, instead, took several containers back to eat at Beacon. Leaving Jaune alone with Melanie and Militia.

"So... ambitious, aren't you?" asked Melanie as she twirled her noodles onto her fork.

"Hmm?" asked Jaune in confusion.

"Having twins on a dinner date," teased Militia, "Hoping to have a girl in each arm in bed tonight?"

Jaune flushed red as he stuttered to try to defend himself, saying that that wasn't the idea. This merely caused the twins to laugh at his expense before telling him to relax.

"You make really good food, though," complemented Militia as she took a bite, "Keep this up, and you might just get that double date with us."

That caused Jaune to stutter once more, causing the twins to laugh once more. They really loved to teased Jaune.

* * *

"We're back!" saluted Nora as she and Pyrrha arrived back to their dorms, having said their goodbyes to Velvet, Sky, and Dove.

"How was your day helping Jaune?" asked Ren, lifting up one eyelid while never changing his meditation stance.

"Eventful," replied Pyrrha as she placed the containers down.

"I could tell," nodded Ren, pointing to his Scroll for Pyrrha to pick up.

Pyrrha did so to see an article reporting about her sighting at PriceCo. There was even a tab where Dustybay was selling Pyrrha's hat and scarf that she had worn for the day. The fake glasses had been crushed in the stampede, though.

"Well that's a surprise," said Nora sarcastically before turning to the containers, "Ren, did you eat yet?"

"I had no desire to eat today's cafeteria dinner," answered Ren.

"Well, you missed out on a decent grub today then," piped up Yang from their dorm room door, "Decent being used rather loosely."

"Today's dinner was Fettuccine Alfredo," added Ruby.

"It was palatable," commented Blake.

"Barely," said Weiss with a voice of disgust, "The sauce was too watery and bland, probably bought. There was no seasoning, no protein or vegetable, just carbs and cheese."

"What did you eat?" asked Yang.

"We just got back from Jaune's," smiled Pyrrha, "He was kind enough to make us some food for the three of us."

With that statement, Nora gleefully flipped open the container to reveal Jaune had also made the same food as the cafeteria, except this Fettuccine Alfredo had chicken, bacon bits, pine nuts, and a sauce that stuck to the fettuccine. It was night and day when comparing the two dishes.

"That's... so not fair," whined Ruby, "When does team RWBY get to eat a full meal made by Jaune. Raise your hand if you haven't had one before!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby raised their hands high up... before turning to see Blake had not done so.

"Blake?" asked Yang in suspicion.

"I... ummm... I should go," said Blake rather nervously, "I need to... umm... go to the library to study!"

"You can't just leave!" shouted Ruby as she tried to tackle Blake, only to miss as Blake used her Semblance to dodge and run away.

"Come back here, you must face the tribunal!" ordered Weiss as she and the others began to chase after Blake.

* * *

"Whew, that was a long day," said Jaune to himself as he finished cleaning up the dishes. As he sat down to rest, he couldn't help but notice his sword lying on the side once more. He calmly picked it up once more, closely observing the blade. Jaune couldn't help but remember that Pyrrha had not only helped unlock his Aura, but also helped train him during her spare time. Considering she was a celebrity, she must not have a lot of spare time to relax, and she was using it to help him.

"Can't let her down if she's doing so much to help me," said Jaune as he got up once more, "Least I can do is show her I can handle myself a little."

Jaune went up the roof to practice his sword swings once more. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

 **Whew. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next muahaha!**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

* * *

Jaune yawned as he sat in the front desk, waiting for the next customer. So far, there had only been a few today as some of them either canceled or didn't show up.

"Guess I can use this time to read," muttered Jaune as he flipped the next page of his textbook that he was studying out of.

He then heard the door chime open and looked up to see a female in her early twenties entering the room, wearing semi-formal clothing.

"Hi, I heard that this place was hiring?" asked the lady, "I was hoping to get a full-time job here. I have my resume with me to drop off if needed."

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Jaune, "Come in. Right now, I don't have any appointments, so if you want, we can have the interview right now."

"That would be great," smiled the lady, "My name is Clementine."

After interviewing Clementine for an hour and letting her know the result later, Jaune looked over her resume. He saw that she graduated from a nearby high school, but dropped out of college. She held a few odd jobs here and there and had a few references. Jaune would call those later, but first, he had to have her fill out a form to do a background check. He noticed some tattoos coming from her wrist despite her efforts to hide them, but he didn't mind if they weren't offensive or could be hidden.

Overall, he was thinking of hiring Clementine. He needed a front desk personal, and as long as she was polite and respectful, it would be fine.

The door opened once more, and this time, the person who walked in this time surprised Jaune.

It was Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Weiss had been standing outside _Elysium Oasis_ for a good while, debating on what to do. After contemplating what she had said to Jaune, she admitted she had come off a bit too blunt, even if it was the truth. She was a Schnee, and Schnee's didn't bluntly slap the truth in someone's face. No, she should have handled it more tactfully and diplomatically. Not to mention, he did save her from being hit by a jar of red sap, even if she had been the unintended target.

Weiss wanted to apologize for her harsh words but had trouble even thinking about how to apologize. Again, she was a Schnee, and a Schnee rarely, if not never, apologizes. The only exception was to their loving butler, Klein.

"Come on, Weiss, you can do this," muttered Weiss to herself before steeling her nerves and finally opening the door.

"Hi, welcome to Eley... Oh, hey Weiss," greeted Jaune in surprise.

"Jaune," Weiss replied back.

The silence between them seemed to last forever after the greetings until...

"So, er, did you have an appointment? I don't see your name on the list." said Jaune, peeking into the screen, "Or did you want to make one? Because I can-"

"Stop," said Weiss, taking a deep breath as Jaune stopped what he was doing, "I came here to admit something. What I said back on Tuesday during the trip, though it was true, I should not have been so blunt about it. I should have maneuvered more tactfully in that regards. And for that, I am so... I am soww..."

Weiss cursed herself at this moment. How hard was it to apologize!? It was only a simple word! She had done it to Ruby already before after Professor Port talked some sense into her after the whole leadership fiasco... though now she thought about it, she had never really said the words 'sorry'.

"I'm soww... soaawww... Dammit, I'm sorry!"

Weiss ended up shouting her apology, causing Jaune to squeak a little. Weiss took a deep breath and tried once more.

"Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry," stated Weiss once more, this time in a more controlled and softer tone, "I shouldn't have been so callous. I shouldn't be the one stomping over your dreams, even if they do seem a little ridiculous... dammit I did it again. What I mean is I shouldn't have dismissed your dreams so easily."

"Apology accepted," smiled Jaune, "I'll admit, I was unprepared to be a Huntsman in training. I underestimated just how much it took to be one. But it's not going to stop me from trying to be one."

"Well, you certainly have a heart of one," Weiss smiled softly, " You saved me from being hit by a jar of red sap even though you didn't have to, nor did you have a reason to after my words."

"Well, I couldn't do nothing," chuckled Jaune, "It would be rude and unjust to do so."

The two of them chatted for a little more before Weiss checked her Scroll.

"Well, I should get going. Can't hold up your business now," said Weiss.

"You sure you don't want a simple massage?" asked Jaune, "I've got a small opening still."

"It's fine," waved Weiss, though taking a look at the menu, "I already had one a week ago."

"How about a Vacuoan Head Massage then?" suggested Jaune.

"Head massage?" questioned Weiss, looking at Jaune, "That's not on the list."

"It's not something that's offered much in Vale," shrugged Jaune, "I didn't put it on because it's not that popular. Fastest one will take fifteen minutes at most, and you don't need to take a shower or anything. Just sit down and let your hair down. With oil and a more detailed massage, it'll take longer."

"And the benefits of it?" asked Weiss.

"Well there are several," explained Jaune, "Helps prevent or gets rid of migraines, headaches, and back pain. Promotes hair growth, though judging from your hair you don't really need that. Detoxifies body by stimulating lymphatic drainage. Relieves sleepiness and restlessness, and also anxiety. Renews energy levels. And the last one is supposedly boosts memory capacity."

Weiss hummed for a bit, "Hmmm alright, I suppose I could use a head massage."

Weiss was more or less politely accepting the massage as a show of thanks, and to help his business. That, and she did have a headache dealing with her mischievous but well-meaning teammates. Not to mention things at home were starting to get more hectic.

Jaune led Weiss into one of the rooms, but instead of sitting on the beds, he guided Weiss to a chair he had pulled out. Jaune then went to fetch a plastic spray bottle and filled it with water while Weiss undid her hair, taking out small tiara that kept her hair up to the side.

When Jaune returned, he stopped to blink in shock at the sight of Weiss with her hair down.

'Whoa, she looks a lot different with her hair down,' thought Jaune before shaking it off.

"Alright, here goes," warned Jaune as he began to liberally spray water over Weiss's head.

Weiss felt the warm water settle in all over her hair before Jaune rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

'At least he's polite not to use cold hands,' thought Weiss before Jaune began gently massaging her scalp. All other thoughts flew out the window when Jaune began the massage as Weiss quickly relaxed into those warm hands. Weiss felt those hands pamper her scalp, neck, and even shoulders. A thought went by why a head massage would involve the shoulders, but she didn't care. A knot she didn't even know existed began to unravel as Jaune proceeded with his treatment. She felt Jaune lightly tapping against her skull with both hands clasped together in a prayer position, and felt each tap washing away the stress.

Then a bell went off, shaking Weiss back into reality as she had been ready to drift off.

"And done," announced Jaune as he made a few more taps before turning off the timer, "Feeling better now?"

Weiss blinked as she stood up to stretch, noticing her head feeling much lighter now in a good way.

"That was excellent," admitted Weiss, "I've never really had a head massage done before. How do you know about it?"

"Comes with having seven sisters," replied Jaune with a small laugh, "Two of them are really prideful about their hair, and so looked up ways to promote hair growth for luscious locks. This massage came up in one of the results, and so they had me learn how to do it. I haven't put it up on the menu as a choice, but if the business gets better that I can afford the special oil for the head massage, I might put it up. My business adviser is suggesting that I replace the magnetic price board with an electronic projection of the prices so I can make any edits needed easier."

"That would be helpful in the long run," hummed Weiss, "But I'd say keep the price board in case the projection suffers a malfunction. That way you have a back up."

Weiss quickly her tiara back on and tied her hair back to its usual style, the bun on the right side of her head. Weiss quickly paid for her massage, which came out to be only 15 Lien. As she was about to leave, Jaune had one burning question he wanted to ask.

"Hey, Weiss? Why do you tie your hair up to the side instead of the back?" asked Jaune.

Weiss gave a small smirk as she opened the door, "Just a sign of something in my life. It's my secret to know only, but I might let you know somewhere in the future if you continue giving good massages like this."

* * *

And just like that, Weiss left to head back to Beacon. Jaune could only chuckle as he shuffled through some paperwork. Minutes later, Ren had arrived, apologizing for his late arrival. He had been held back by Nora to help her with some of her schoolwork, setting her straight before leaving for the job.

A few more customers came in, and soon enough, it was closing time. As Jaune and Ren were cleaning up for the night, Jaune's Scroll started to ring to notify him of an incoming call. Taking a look to see Roman's number on it, he quickly excused himself back upstairs while Ren finished up below.

"Hello," greeted Jaune as soon as he reached his bed.

"Hey there blondie!" greeted Roman, causing Jaune to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"When will you just call me by my name?" groused Jaune.

"When I feel like it Jauney boy," grinned Roman before changing the topic, "I heard you interviewed someone today."

"Yea, a girl named Clementine," nodded Jaune, "I'm having a background check on her, but I'll most likely hire her. It'll take a few days to get the report back, though."

"I can do you one better. She's clean as... well not as a whistle, but she hasn't done anything serious. A few infractions, but who doesn't have that on their records nowadays?" stated Roman.

"And how would you know so fast?" asked Jaune curiously.

"Part of my job to know," shot Roman, "She won't do anything stupid, that's for sure. Anyways, what's this about a quote from the famous Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Oh yea, she gave me permission to use a quote from her," replied Jaune, "I think it's going to be going on tonight."

"Oooh, let me see," said Roman, pulling up a computer and quickly accessing the website with admin privilege, "Hmmm... a favorite place to visit... best massage..., Damn you hit the jackpot with this! Let me update the ads to show that phrase. You're going to be busy soon boy. I'd suggest you hire that girl tonight and set up your employee schedule. It wouldn't hurt to hire one more person."

"If I had the funds, I might," sighed Jaune, "Right now, I only have the funds for hiring one extra. I can't risk hiring another person and banking that I'll get more business, even if it is going well."

"Well you have that quote, which I guarantee you it's going to rake in customers," advised Roman, "A lot of kids who want to be a Huntsmen or Huntress look up to her. With that quote, expect a bunch of teenagers pouring into your store. Now that I think of it, they'll probably have their parents, guardians, or whatever accompanying them, since they're below 18 and/or aren't attending Beacon."

A common rule that most people forgot that once accepted into Beacon, students were viewed as adults due to their job hazard. They had all the perks of an adult, like being allowed to drink and smoke, though it was strictly regulated. Generally, the students entered into the school at the age of 17, but there were a few exceptions, like Ruby for instance.

"And if the parents bring the kids, they might decide to make an appointment too," continued Roman, "Not only that, but the Vytal Festival is approaching. That means a lot of people are heading towards Vale, including all those incoming students from the other Academies. They'll hear about this place, and soon also book appointments too! I would actually suggest you open your alternate Thursday slot again soon. I'd say hire another masseuse or masseur, but I'm the guy that prefers quality over quantity. I doubt you'll be able to find someone who's as good as you are."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," chuckled Jaune.

There was a bit of silence in between them, and Jaune was about to hang up when Roman piped up with a weird question, in his opinion.

"Jaune... What are you planning to do during the Vytal Festival Tournament?"

"Hmmm? Not sure," shrugged Jaune, "I'd like to go see the tournament with my own eyes, but I still have this clinic to run. Not sure if I'll keep it open during the tournament, though. Might just head to the festival to enjoy the carnival."

"Right... Listen kid, if there's ever any trouble... you find me, Neo, or Junior, alright? Preferably me or Neo, but Junior can handle himself as well. And if you somehow can't do that... head over to this location that I'm about to send you. Don't let anyone else know about it, alright? It's a secret shelter that I built for myself and Neo in case of emergencies." whispered Roman.

"If it's for you two only, then why give me the location?" asked Jaune in confusion.

"Just don't ask, alright," breathed out Roman, "You could say I still feel responsible for the botched transcripts. It's a matter of pride, you see."

"Speaking of transcripts, what do you do for your job anyway?" asked Jaune, "You said something about cleaning and yet your so well-connected."

"Yea, it's cleaning," coughed Roman, "Also got data entry stuff related to the government stuff and we also make sure Dust and things are all up to standard. All very boring. But it does help me out. Anyways, got to go! Neo's signaling me saying we need to head over to our next job."

Not noticing the swift switch in subjects, Jaune waved goodbye before heading downstairs to help Ren finish up cleaning.

"Whew, good thing he's dense sometimes," sighed Roman as he turned off his Scroll, "Well then, let's get to making sure these Dust are up to regulations!"

The next morning on the news would be about another Dust store that had been broken into.

* * *

Jaune woke up around 7:30 in the morning, slowly stretching his muscles to wake them up and increase blood flow around his body. He whistled as he began to make breakfast for himself and Ren before checking OfficeMate and his website for appointments. OfficeMate showed that he had a slightly busy schedule today, nothing new. However, when he checked the website for online appointments, he almost dropped the skillet he was using.

Jaune had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He gently placed his scroll down, opting to finish making breakfast first. Perhaps he was hungry and was seeing things.

Ren came up just in time to see Jaune putting some scrambled eggs on a plate with some toast, and noticed the far off stare on Jaune's face.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" asked Ren curiously.

"Yea, just... fine," said Jaune in a tone that did not fool Ren in any way, "Did you know how famous Pyrrha was?"

"I am aware, yes," nodded Ren, unsure where Jaune was heading with this question.

Jaune merely opened his Scroll to the online appointment request and passed it to Ren, who was nibbling on a toast. He almost dropped it when he saw the flood of requests for appointments.

"Wow... I clearly overestimated just how popular she was," blinked Ren.

"Yea, I'm thinking of calling the new hire in to help out now," nodded Jaune, "If you can, start scheduling the appointments by order of request when you're done with breakfast."

Ren completely agreed with him, opting to eat a little faster while Jaune called Clementine to let her know she got the job, and if she was available to work as soon as possible. Luckily, Clementine agreed eagerly.

* * *

"Hey sis?"

"Yea sis?"

"Is it me, or does Jaune's place seem... crowded?"

Melanie and Miltia were standing near _Elysium Oasis,_ getting ready to head in for their appointment. The key reason why they were standing near and not going inside was that a crowd had somewhat formed outside the clinic. Most were trying to get in while a few were snapping photos of the shop outside.

"Something must have happened," theorized Melanie.

"Maybe the paparazzi found out that a famous star comes here?" sighed Miltia, "Come on, I want to be pampered, and I'm not going to wait."

Melanie nodded in agreement as the two of them pushed through the crowd.

"Hey!"

"We were here first!"

"Wait your turn!"

The twins ignored them all, shoving their way through before finally entering the building itself. There, they saw Ren rapidly dealing with the influx of customers asking for appointments. Both of them noticed that the majority both inside and outside were all young people, ranging from 14 to 25. The others seemed to be adults who either took them here or were interested in the massage itself.

"You sure you don't have any room today?" asked one of the patients, "Maybe someone is late or canceled?"

"I've said it before, we're completely booked today," replied Ren, getting tired of saying the same response. He was seriously contemplating on recording this phrase so he could just let it play whenever someone asked him the same question over and over again.

"If you want, I can book you an appointment for the next available time," continued Ren, "Or if you want, make one online or call us once you find when you have time."

The customer pouted before saying that he would book it online later and left. Melanie and Miltia managed to snag two Scroll tablets before signing in to show they were here.

"Ah, the 2 to 5 appointments," smiled Ren, "Returning customers, huh? Just go ahead and go in. Do you know where the showers are?"

"Yea, we know," replied Melanie, "Geez you guys are busy now."

"It all pretty much exploded," acknowledged Ren, "Jaune's finishing up one, and should be with you shortly."

The twins entered through to see Clementine frantically dealing with all the online appointments as well as the incoming calls.

"Geez, I hope he doesn't get burned out from all this," frowned Miltia worriedly.

"If he does, we'll just have to cheer him back up!" declared Melanie with a giggle, "A night in the club should do it."

A few minutes later, the twins were already sitting in the room with two beds, waiting for Jaune. Seconds later, Jaune came in, looking refreshed already.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to splash some water on my face," smiled Jaune, "Two Aura massages, coming right up!"

"Mmm, can't wait to see how this feels," grinned both twins as Melanie pulled out their special oil from... somewhere. Jaune had no idea how she pulled it out between her chest.

They soon found out that with Aura, it enhanced the whole experience. Melanie and Miltia had limited telepathic connection with each other, so when Jaune started on Miltia first this time, Melanie has been prepared to experience what Miltia was going through via telepathic connection.

What she didn't expect was when Jaune poured in the Aura, it amplified that connection twofold. Already Melanie could feel some knots unwinding as Jaune was kneading Miltia's back. She bit back a moan as Miltia sighed in relaxation. It just wasn't fair, to be teased and massaged without actually being massaged! She couldn't wait until it was her turn!

By the time Jaune was finished with Miltia, she had conked out already, with Melanie barely stopping herself from joining her sister. There was no way she was missing her time! It didn't take long for her to join her sister in dreamland.

As Jaune finished the two girls, he rubbed his hands together while stretching his fingers. Using Aura for a massage for 3 hours straight had slightly cramped his fingers. He wasn't sure if it was because he was pouring too much Aura into it or if it was something else.

"Better postpone putting Aura massage on the menu or put it as a limited offer until I get used to this," muttered Jaune as he washed his hands and headed towards the next room, where another customer was already waiting. He first knocked to notify the customer he was here and ready to come in, and heard the customer acknowledge his presence.

As soon as Jaune entered, he wished he hadn't. For the customer, who was an elderly male, was butt naked without a towel to cover everything waist and below. Jaune wasn't one to judge, but he desperately wished he didn't have to see that scene. There was just so many wrinkles down there.

* * *

 **Whew. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next muahaha!**

 **And Weiss gets her massage! Yaaa!**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Azul! Big trouble!" wailed the manager of _Spa Envy_ , charging into Azul's office.

"What?" groaned Azul as he put down the water he had been drinking.

"Look at this!" said the manager, pulling out a Scroll and quickly accessing Jaune's website before pointing out to a certain quote.

Azul quickly read through it before whistling at the said quote, impressed by it.

"Damn, that's a nice quote," admitted Azul.

"Now is not the time to admire a quote," snapped the manager, "We need to combat against this threat! We could lose customers to them! Hmmm, I know! They're a small company so we can crush them easily! We can box them out! Create bad reviews! Buy the surrounding area and create obstacles onto getting there! Ooh, ooh, I know, we can hire some thugs to hurt him and mak-"

Azul's eyebrows had been twitching when the manager began spouting out random ideas. However, that last idea drew the line, so Azul mercilessly crushed it with a head chop.

"Owww!" cried the manager, "What was that for?"

"Let's calmly go over this," sighed Azul, "First of all, have we had any cancellations? Have we had any that didn't show up to their appointment?"

"Well no, but-" started the manager, but Azul cut him off.

"Then I see no problem. Before you begin to spout out crap once more, let me explain it to you. Our customer base is meant for the wealthy, while this _Elysium Oasis_ seems to be based more on the middle class. Weiss Schnee's quote has attracted a few eyes as well, and thanks to that, we have grabbed more customers. The Schnee family's sphere of influence is more towards the rich, something we target. Pyrrha Nikos, however, most likely has more influence towards the common folk. Meaning even with her quote, I doubt we'd get too much business as our prices are probably too exorbitant for them."

Azul took a deep breath before continuing, "As for other 'ideas', where is your sense of professionalism? Creating bad reviews? Making obstacles against a non-competitor? That's asking for trouble if the Vale police department investigates us. This isn't Atlas, fool, where the rich have more of a say. As for your last idea, do you not know who owns the area this Jaune boy operates?"

"Why would it matter?" asked the manager, "We have enough Lien to gain influence to-"

"Not in this case," growled Azul, "I asked around the locals a bit. That place is owned by Junior, and according to the word on the street, he's taking a liking to the kid."

"Ha, what type of gang has a boss named Junior?" laughed the manager, "I'm sure we can get somebody more powerful to-"

Azul once again chopped him on the head, "Idiot. Junior and his men are the most influential and powerful gang on the street. The reason why there are no other gang wars in Vale is because of him. He is the only gang here. And he's almost untouchable because he's also an information broker. Nobody in the Vale Council wants to deal with him if they can."

Azul slowly put his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, "In short, he's protected from underground tactics, and I will not work with a company that'll attempt such attacks. I have my sense of professionalism here."

"Then what do we do?" asked the manager in confusion, "We gotta capitalize on that!"

"We don't have to do anything," sighed Azul, "It'll past soon enough. I took a look at the place already. They only have one masseur, so he's not going to be able to handle all that workload. That'll peel off the customers... unless... Hmm, that could work."

"What could work?" asked the manager with curiosity.

"Well... I doubt the owner is interested in a merger," suggested Azul, "Least not now. Too risky since we don't know his actual skill. Instead, I'd say... an alliance. A co-branding, so to speak. We can supply some masseurs and/or masseuse, along with some spices or stuff, and he gives us a cut of the profit. As for how much... we'll have to see just how much he rakes in and discuss the terms of the alliance with him."

"Yes... yes, and we can reap in most of the profits!" giggled the manager, "I'll have our lawyers put so many loopholes that by the end of it, he'll end up losing money!"

'Not if I can stop that,' thought Azul. Though he was only a masseur, he was the damn best in the area. He had some voice in the company, enough to stop the manager from doing some stupid shit.

He was mentally assigning just who would go. As he thought about it longer, he frowned as he began eliminating choices. Based on Pyrrha's words, the masseur at _Elysium Oasis_ had to be damn good to get a quote. That meant sending the newbies or those in training wasn't an option. As he left to grab something stronger to drink, he came up with an idea. Perhaps he would volunteer to go himself! He was a bit hurt that Pyrrha didn't give that quote despite his best efforts, but he was more intrigued at this new masseur. Perhaps some special massage technique? One that wasn't circulated in the common practices? He could take the chance to learn it himself! And perhaps take the other masseur in as his apprentice. Both of them teaching each other. He did have an appointment for Thursday already.

Azul began to nod at this new idea, liking it even more. If the boy was good enough, then maybe he could be persuaded to a merger.

* * *

 _Spa Envy_ wasn't the only one that was reacting to Pyrrha's quote besides the customers.

Pyrrha was contemplating on heading over to Jaune's when her Scroll started ringing. It was a ring tone she had set specifically for the said number, playing Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. It was her agent, Mark Er. She gingerly picked it up, debated about answering it, before deciding she had to do so.

"Hello," said Pyrrha with a fake smile and tone.

" _Pyrrha! Hey hey, how you been, been doing well, great, listen I got to ask you something,"_ said Mark, actually speaking for the length without stopping to breath.

"What did you need to ask?" asked Pyrrha, "Is it about the photoshoot that's coming next month?"

" _Love the enthusiasm, but no, this is about something else. Something important. I'm afraid that someone's been using your name for their own personal gain,"_ replied Mark.

"Oh, who?" asked Pyrrha. All she remembered was letting one person, and that was Jaune.

" _Some massage place name Elysium Oasis. Says that you told him that he gave the best massages. I never gave permission for that quote to be released, nor do I remember even talking about the place. No worries, I got the PR department all over it, he'll be taking that quote down and it'll all pass."_

"Mark, I gave him express permission," stated Pyrrha, "Call them off. What I said was the truth."

" _Alright, alright, but as your agent, you gotta tell me these things. How was I supposed to know, especially since we're in two separate continents? You should've gone to Haven, would've been so much easier. You know, you can still transfer. I can pull up the paperwork pronto."_

"Mark, I've told you, I'm happy attending Beacon. Stop bringing this up," sighed Pyrrha in a tired tone of voice. As if sensing that she would not change her mind, Mark decided to stop pushing for that and continue on with his earlier topic.

" _Anyways about that quote. Did he pay for it at least with, like a year's worth of massage for free? Or perhaps some Lien? Or-"_

"No Mark, I gave that quote to him after he really gave me one of the best massages, if not the best, of my life."

" _... Why!? Do you know how valuable your quote is? I keep getting offers from restaurants and other cereal brands, food brands, Dust brands for you to show up to! Hell, I even got an offer from a car dealership and movies for you to appear in! All of them offering tens of thousands, if not hundreds, of Lien. I've refused most of them as per your request, but why would you just give your quote away!"_

"Because he deserved it. Don't argue with me on this Mark, just recall your PR team."

" _Fine. But we will need to talk about this in the future. Anyways, the photoshoot next month will be going as planned. After that, we'll be preparing for your big debut in the Vytal Festival Tournament! Four-time Mistral Regional Tournament champion, going on to show the world that she's not only the strongest at Mistral but the strongest in the world! We'll easily hit it even bigger there. You'll be an international star!... Not that you aren't. Vacuo and Atlas don't really buy into your stardom, especially Vacuo, but you'll show them why you're called the 'Invincible Girl'!"_

Pyrrha winced at this statement. She had not told Mark that she wouldn't be competing in the Vytal Festival Tournament yet. Well, now was a good time as any.

"Mark, listen, about the Vtyal Festival Tournament..."

Pyrrha quickly explained her situation to her manager, who remained silent for the whole explanation.

"Mark? Mark Er, you still there?" asked Pyrrha when she heard no response from her manager.

" _... Damn that headmaster! Don't worry Pyrrha, I'll make sure you get into the Vytal Festival Tournament! I'm sure I can pull some strings here and there! Doesn't he know this is the biggest event in your life? And he's denying you because of some stupid rule of not having a team of four? You can easily handle a team of four all by yourself! I can probably get your old partner Oreo back to Beacon and you'd have a team of four! I'm sure he'd understand if I-"_

"No," said Pyrrha sternly and coldly, "I will not accept him on my team. He chose to betray not only my trust and my team, but also choose to harm me. I will never trust him to watch my back, not for a moment."

" _We could just have him as a temporary member for the first round! I-"_

"No."

" _Fine. We'll find another way. You sure you don't want to think about transferring to Haven? I can get your other teammates over there! I'm sure Haven could get you one more team member, with your popularity! Then you could show that damn place you call an Academy why it was a shit idea to disqualify your participation! I-"_

"Enough!" said Pyrrha, almost shouting now, "What's done is done! I will not have you bend rules just to get me in. I will have another chance at the next Vytal Festival. This is a good chance for me to have a break so I can focus solely on becoming a better Huntress."

" _... Alright, but if you're not participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament, then you have to sign up for one of these deals I've got on waiting. There's quite a few that I need to narrow down, but you have to choose one. Each one has a chance of you making a bigger impact in the world! Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about, so later!"_

With a click, Pyrrha shut off her Scroll and sighed. Of course, her agent would have back up plans. And here, she just wanted to be herself, to become a Huntress, like she dreamed of. Maybe... it was time to put a stop to the whole thing.

Pyrrha quickly texted to Ren, asking how the clinic was. She got a reply back saying that it was completely packed and that her coming in might make the clinic overflow, and so he suggested for her to stay back for now. Pyrrha frowned but decided to agree, as it would allow the population of Vale to cool down after her brief appearance.

"Guess I'll head to the library today," sighed Pyrrha as she got out her homework assignments.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, and have a nice day," waved Jaune, Ren, and Clementine as the last of the patients left. After closing the store, all three of them collapsed onto soft chairs meant for the waiting patients, but since there was none, they took the spots.

"Is it always this busy?" asked Clementine meekly.

"No, today was abnormally busy," replied Jaune, "Guess Pyrrha's quote was more popular than I thought."

"Wait, Pyrrha? You mean the Pyrrha Nikos?" asked Clementine in shock.

"She came here to get a massage before we became friends," shrugged Jaune, "She was the one who referenced Ren to me, to which I'm happy for the help. He's her teammate at Beacon."

Ren replied with a small snore, signifying he had fallen asleep on the chair already.

"Well since the day's over, let's get something to eat. My treat," offered Jaune.

Clementine was about to refuse when her stomach growled in hunger.

"I'd offer to cook, but I'm a little tired from the workload today," said Jaune as he took a look at the schedule for tomorrow, "And I will probably be tired for the next few days. It's jammed pack to the brim. Might have to reopen my Thursday slot and hire one more worker to help out with the workload. Thanks for coming in on such short notice again Clementine."

"No problem," smiled Clementine as Jaune shook Ren up, telling him that he would be buying food for them.

* * *

True to his prediction, he was busy throughout the weekend. Every time slot had been occupied with an appointment to which, to his relief, the patients came on time or early. Each one of them left with a happier body, lighter wallets, and a promise to leave a positive review. As he began to close for Sunday, he took inventory before frowning. He had bought enough supplies that should have lasted him for two months, yet he had already gone through a quarter of it in just three days. He would need to purchase more if this trend continued. Luckily, he had made a good profit from the weekend, so he could afford to buy more supplies.

Jaune quickly went to his accounting book, doing a few calculations, checking his net profit and budget to see that he had enough in the budget to buy the supplies and hire a new employee.

"Roman was right," muttered Jaune as he began to put another job posting online, "At this rate, I might even have to hire a cleaning crew to do my cleaning if I'm this tired. Could I afford an expansion? Maybe, but I would need to hire another masseur or masseuse to even do so. Guess I'll think about it later."

With that, Jaune finished up balancing his budget before heading to the shower to clean up.

* * *

"Oh thank Oum it's Tuesday tomorrow," breathed Jaune as he laid on his bed. Monday without Ren had been even busier for poor Clementine. Luckily, he had several people who had already responded to his ad, and had set up several interviews for Tuesday.

It also didn't help that during the weekend, reporters began to ambush him to get an interview on why Pyrrha had given him the quote. Did he pay her? Did he really give good massages? Were they dating? It was only thanks to Junior, who had sent his men to save him from vultures disguised as reporters.

As Jaune laid on his bed, he pulled out his Scroll before going through the list of interviewees that he had selected. He had thrown out anyone below the age limit, though why he had such applicants confused him. A few calls to some of the references threw out a few more applicants. By the time he had finally narrowed down his list, he was left with four that could work right away. One was a male Faunus with scales on his face who had dropped out of high school, but had glowing commendations from all his references. Another human male who finished high school, but chose not to attend college. A female Faunus with panda ears who dropped out of college. And finally a human female with no references whatsoever, but said she could start right away.

It was up to him to decide whom he would choose after he finished the interviews.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I've been busy. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Next up, Interviews!**

 **As for the timeline, it's slowly approaching ep 15 of vol 1. Maybe 3-4 more chapters.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **Also, I have a kh3 one shot in the making. Anyone interested in helping me finish it up is welcomed, I've already gotten plot done and almost... 2/5th done? Just need to put it into words.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune took a deep breath as he prepared himself what was to come. He had four interviews back to back, and only one job offer. He thought about it and had decided to conduct individual interviews instead of a group one.

Jaune was not a huge company with many employees, and conducting a group interview would be inappropriate. Plus, he wanted to get to know each interviewee personally before hiring them. Clementine, Ren, and Velvet had been a stroke of luck for him. However, he couldn't depend on Ren and Velvet forever. Ren was a Huntsmen-in-training and soon would need to work fewer days as the school year went on. Even if he wasn't participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament, he needed to help out Beacon prepare for it.

It was worst for Velvet, as she was a second-year, her team was planning to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament. It wouldn't be long until Velvet would quit, though Jaune was expecting it. Velvet was a blessing, but Jaune didn't want to hold her back from Beacon and becoming a Huntress.

Back to the potential interviewees, he had set the appointments for the morning at 9, 10:30, noon, and 1:30. An hour for the interview, and thirty minutes to prepare for the next one.

After making sure his hair was combed, his clothes neatly organized, his face shaved, Jaune was ready.

The first one to come was the human male with had finished a high school education, wearing a dress shirt, tie, pants, and dress shoes. Overall, appropriate attire for an interview. Not only that, but he showed up to appointment right on time. Thus, Jaune began his basic set of questions.

"So… Oeuf Benedict, tell me about yourself."

* * *

"Well that wasn't bad," breathed Jaune as he dismissed the candidate, marking him down as a potential candidate. The Oeuf had been polite and courteous enough during the whole interview, but easily nervous. He had no experience in dealing with customers, and when given a scenario, stuttered his way through it. It was understandable as this was the guy's first job interview ever, so Jaune was willing to let it slide for now. He wasn't one to reject candidates for lack of experience, just if they were willing to learn. The only negative things about the boy were that he slightly gushed over Pyrrha Nikos, asking if she would swing on by soon, and asking how much he would be paid within the first few minutes of the interview. It showed to Jaune that the boy would most likely forget his position if a celebrity swung on in... not that he had any, except for Pyrrha apparently.

Jaune quickly took a swig of water that he had prepared before getting ready for the second interview of the day. Minutes later, the Faunus with panda ears swung on in five minutes early for the interview, wearing a conservative dress. Marking down as another potential candidate, Jaune offered her something to drink before starting the interview process once more. The Faunus quickly introduced herself as Bao Zhi.

This one went slightly better than the first candidate as she presented her resume. Bao had more experience with talking to other people than the first candidate and presented a strong front. Jaune noticed a tattoo on her wrist, but it wasn't anything that screamed outrageously. What was cause for concern was her education level. Though she had dropped out of college due to personal reasons that he didn't push to ask, she had at least an Associate's Degree in Dust Engineering and was licensed to work in a lab. So why wasn't she applying for those type of jobs? A few more questions later, and Jaune figured out that her applying to this job was a backup plan in case her other job interviews fell through. Jaune had a feeling the girl was prepared to be discriminated from her interview.

As luck would have it though, the girl's Scroll rang towards the end of their interview. Bao looked embarrassed, but Jaune merely smiled while gesturing to her that she should pick it up if it was important.

"Hello," asked the Bao with trepidation. Seconds later, her face split into a huge grin as the conversation went on. Jaune could feel the excitement that was building up in the Faunus's body and see it quite well too, based on her shaking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" cried the Faunus into her Scroll, "I can start right away!"

Bao closed her Scroll, making a fist pump before remembering just where she was.

"Ehehe," she laughed nervously as she slowly turned to Jaune, "Umm...,"

"It's alright," smiled Jaune as he neatly organized her resume and other files into the folder, "I'm happy for you. Someone with your skill level shouldn't be working here full time as a front end worker. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thank you very much for the opportunity for the interview, but I've been offered a better position," apologized the Faunus quickly, aware of how unprofessional she was being, "I'm so sorry that I wasted your time today!"

"As I said, don't worry about it," said Jaune, waving it off, "Congratulations on your... first choice in jobs?"

Bao nodded as she gathered her items, "Once again, I'm really sorry about this! I'll come back as a customer for sure, though! I'll spread the word of your clinic at my new workplace!"

"Much appreciated," chuckled Jaune, "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

The Faunus nodded and quickly left, her face still flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well, that was a thing," shrugged Jaune to himself as he took this time to grab a snack to eat, preparing for the next interviewee.

* * *

As he snacked on some chips, he reviewed over the next candidate's resume.

"Arvo Whitehollow," murmured Jaune as he flipped over his resume. The Faunus had listed a variety of skills on his resume that showed that he definitely had experience with customer interaction. Jaune remembered the glowing reviews about him when he called a few of the references. The only question he had was why the boy was looking for another job if everyone told him he did an excellent job?

"Something to ask Roman I guess," sighed Jaune, remembering how Roman somehow managed to run a background check on Clementine far faster than he could.

It was five minutes to noon before Arvo arrived, wearing appropriate attire for an interview. Jaune, however, noticed compared to the previous two, Arvo's clothes were a bit more frayed than the other two. Jaune pushed that thought aside as he shook Arvo's hand and sat him down.

"So, I see that you have a lot of references," began Jaune as he accepted the resume from Arvo, who had taken the initiative to print a copy out for Jaune. This alone put him a tick above the first candidate, who hadn't thought of printing one out for Jaune.

"All of them gave glowing reviews about you, but I have a small question," continued Jaune, "Why leave?"

"Err, well things happened," coughed Arvo, "First company went under, the second one cut down on staff, and the last job had new management that disagreed with my... skin condition."

Jaune caught on exactly what he meant by that last one. It meant that the new management had been prejudiced against Arvo for something he had no control over. The fact that the old management spoke highly of him had Jaune concluding that Arvo tried to work with the new management until he thought it wasn't worth it.

If it was one thing Jaune disliked, it was prejudice. Why would people dislike someone just based on their skin color, hair, race, etc? They were all sentient beings, weren't they? In the end, they were all just the same in the eyes of the Grimm.

"I see," noted Jaune, "Well, let me give you a quick tour of the office and the duties you would be responsible for."

Jaune took Arvo on a quick tour of the office, showing him around for a bit before heading back to the front. He asked a few more questions to Arvo before letting him know that he would let him know whether he had the job or not soon. Arvo graciously thanked him for the opportunity and left.

"Let's see, polite and humble, clear enunciation with a firm understanding," muttered Jaune as he made a few notes on Arvo's profile, "Never raised up the pay and vacations during the interview unless asked, so that's a plus. Didn't finish High School, but is currently finishing up his GED. Overall, he's a likely hire. We'll have to see the last one, though."

* * *

Jaune took a quick look at his Scroll to make sure he had the correct time. It was currently 1:45 P.M., and there was no sign of the next candidate. He checked the scroll once more to see if there were any messages from the last candidate, just to see there was none.

"Well, I guess she's not comi-"

Jaune's musing was interrupted when the door opened up. Jaune took a look and frowned at who had just entered. The last female candidate, or so he was assuming, wore a bright pink low cut dress that not only showed her bare shoulders but even the top part of her bra. It was also painfully obvious that the dress was two sizes too small. Jaune could see makeup caked over her face, distasteful jewelry on her ears and neck, and a hairstyle that screamed high maintenance parted down to the left side of her face with a bob cut, permed and frazzled.

'That's a lot of points off,' thought Jaune as he mentally docked off her score. Even if she was a college graduate, she shouldn't have come to an interview late and dressed like... this. Hopefully, this was just a woman who took the wrong turn.

"Kayen Millenial?" asked Jaune

"That's me," replied Kayen, chewing a piece of gum while doing so and dashing Jaune's hope.

'Oh, Oum I'm going to regret this,' thought Jaune before forcing a smile, "I hope you're fine today? The appointment was for 1:30, and you came a bit late. Is everything alright?"

"Yea, yea, I was a little late because I was waiting on my coffee order of an iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light water. Like, is it that hard to make my order? And I also ate my lunch there, can't rush me on that."

'I lost her in her order,' blinked Jaune before shaking his head, 'And you weren't a 'little' late.'

Still, Jaune pushed forward, "I see. Well, let's get this interview started, shall we? Do you have a copy of your resume?"

"Like, shouldn't you have that?" scoffed Kayen, "So unprepared and unprofessional."

'I should just boot her out right now,' twitched Jaune, 'I already have one, if not two candidates on the list already.'

"Just asking, I have a copy here in my computer," sighed Jaune, "Let me print it out. Take a seat for now."

Kayen sat on the chair offered, crossing her legs immediately and began going through her Scroll.

"So... I see here that you graduated from college," started Jaune as he pulled the resume towards himself, "Though I don't see the name of the college here, nor your major. Could you tell me more about your degree, expand upon it?"

Jaune found himself being ignored as Kayen continued playing with her Scroll. Jaune had to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, I took an online course at Haxact University at Mistral, getting a B.S. in management and fashion," replied Kayen.

"Do you have the diplomas?" asked Jaune.

Kayen fished out two diplomas and handed them to Jaune, who took a careful look at them. They certainly looked... real, but something screamed fake to him. Her behavior certainly didn't reflect her degree. He quickly took a photo of both degrees before returning them to Kayen.

"So, as for salary, I was thinking of a million Lien a year, with two weeks paid vacation days," said Kayen, "I'd say a month, but I'll be generous."

"That's not wh-" started Jaune, only for Kayen to cut him off.

"Oh, and when can I see Pyrrha Nikos? I can so offer her fashion advice for her next shoots. I mean, I only applied here because it's a step closer to a celebrity that I can-"

"Enough," snarled Jaune, getting really annoyed now, "I can see with these diplomas you would certainly qualify for a manager, but I'm not looking for one. You've been completely unprofessional this whole interview, and I am no longer looking to hire anyone. Goodbye and good day!"

Kayen looked frozen for a bit before snarling back, "You can't fire me! You're being misogynistic! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you can judge me like that! I gave you a reasonable salary offer and package!"

"You were never hired," said Jaune coolly, "This was a job interview, one you completely bombed. Also, your 'offer' is just ridiculous. Now leave!"

"I'll sue! I'll scream! I'll say you raped me!" screamed Kayen as she tore her dress down, "I'll have your business closed down! I-"

 **Clank**

Kayen suddenly froze for a bit before sinking towards the ground.

"Geez, people these days," sighed Roman as he stepped over Kayen. "Always annoying in some way."

"Roman," Jaune breathed a sigh of relief before checking on Kayen, "Thanks for the help, but won't we get in trouble for this?"

"Nope, Neo's got this," shrugged Roman.

Jaune blinked as he looked down to the body of Kayen just to see it had disappeared. He looked around to see just where the body had gone, but found no sign of it at all.

"How-"

"She's very efficient," replied Roman as he picked up the diplomas that had spilled onto the floor, "Oooh, Haxact University."

"Is that a good university?" asked Jaune with a dubious tone.

"Yea, best in the online non-accredited online college," Roman said with a sarcastic tone, "It's a fake. Haxact University is one of the top diploma mills in Remnant. Lots of companies get fooled by it, but it's so easy to verify its authenticity. The university puts in bullshit classes and straight A grades in their transcripts to make it seem like the said student is the best of the best, but that alone should be sending alarm bells ringing."

"Then what about the transcripts you made for me?" glared Jaune.

"Oh please, yours was rejected by a case of bad luck," scoffed Roman, "You can't possibly compare my hard work to these mass production diplomas. I made your transcripts seem like you were one of the top students, but not the top students. You should've been a shoo-in through the first stage."

"Wait, first stage?" asked Jaune.

"Yea, you don't think Beacon and the other academies accepted students with just transcripts did you?" chuckled Roman, "There's a second stage where they eliminate all but forty applicants. I think Beacon has the tradition of chucking their applicants into the Emerald Forest full of Grimm."

'Suddenly, I'm somehow glad I didn't get accepted,' gulped Jaune. He had not known about that particular fact, and with his luck and skill at the time, could've died very easily. Especially without Aura.

"Plus, I made sure I left a 'proper' paper trail for you, unlike those idiots. Especially with this gig you got going. You're in the system if anyone tries to check for your credentials, and it'll be hard to disprove that you're a quack, especially with all this popularity you got going for you as well as skill," continued Roman.

"Well, that's good to hear," sighed Jaune, "But seriously, where's Kayen?"

"As I said, Neo has it handled," replied Roman as he put his arm around Jaune, "Come on, take a little break. You've had a stressful time during your day off, so just relax. Can't work well if you aren't relaxed."

"Yea, I suppose so," acknowledged Jaune, "I think I know whom I'm going to hire anyways. Just gotta do a quick background check on him."

"Leave that to me," said Roman, "I can get him through the system easily with my connections. Now go take a nap. You look bushed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo was glaring at the unconscious Kayen she had dragged away. How dare this... slut try to blackmail her favorite masseur! Jaune was too much fun to tease, and Neo did enjoy his company. She grinned as she began to mentally decide just what to do to Kayen.

"Heard you were planning something," said Miltia as she and Melanie appeared behind her, "Roman gave us the 411 already. Got any ideas, and can we join?"

Both Miltia and Melanie were also displeased with the fact that this woman had tried such a tactic on Jaune. They were not going to lose their favorite masseur to some entitled person who thought the world revolved around herself!

Neo pondered for a bit before giving a malicious smirk. Kayen wanted the attention all to her? Then they'll maliciously comply. Melanie and Miltia were able to decipher what she wanted from her facial expressions and grinned.

* * *

Jaune yawned as he woke up from his nap, feeling much more refreshed. Humming to himself, he decided to take a quick shower before heading to the kitchen. Jaune checked the clock to see it was already past 5 before wondering where Roman was. Checking the kitchen table, he found a note from Roman saying that he had business somewhere else and that he had already finished a background check on both male candidates, both of which were clean. He had decided to hire Arvo for the position and made the call while sending the other candidate the polite rejection letter.

Aryo was, of course, excited when he received the call, and immediately accepted it, being able to work the next day.

Jaune smiled as he began to pull food out from the refrigerator, getting ready to cook dinner. He also double-checked the order forms to make sure the supplies that he had ordered had been sent. Content with that done, he began to cook, cracking some eggs into a bowl. As he whisked the eggs, he turned on the television set. It was going to be another busy day tomorrow.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry it took me much longer than normal to post, but things happen.**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**

 **Also a shout out and thanks to Avelvnor Anzano for the name suggestion of Arvo Whitehollow!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

 **Sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Azul was looking forward to his massage as he stood outside _Elysium Oasis._ It had been a long week, especially with management making a ruckus over something so minor about this store. Profits had not dropped since Pyrrha Nikos made her statement, so it shouldn't be something _Spa Envy_ should be so hung on about. Yet the manager was starting to spout off random ideas, some of which were borderline insane and dangerous. Several times he had to smack the manager on the head to halt the production of stupid ideas.

"Well, let's see what all this hype is about," muttered Azul as he entered the building.

Immediately, he scanned around the room, taking note of anything and everything and making silent opinions and judgments.

'Not a bad color scheme... relaxing enough for those waiting... up to date magazines to keep patients interested as well as a few comics for those who don't feel like reading through a magazine... Not a bad choice on the comics, they're all famous and best sellers... Prices... are adequate for a place like this... Let's check on the staff.'

Azul reached the front desk, where a smiling Velvet was ready to help him. Behind her were Clementine and Arvo, going over a few notes that Ren had helped type out to allow them to transition into the system smoothly.

'Staff seems competent. Two new hires to help out at the front desk, it seems. One obviously more experienced. Said staff seems to have muscle structure more commonly seen in upcoming Huntresses. Perhaps working here part-time to supplement her income? Also helps double as security,' mused Azul as he signed his name in.

He knew very well that any Huntsman or Huntress in training, no matter what year, was more than a match than a bunch of thugs. And considering his manager was considering it despite the fact the more talented thugs were part of Junior's gangs... he could see no victory in that path. Nor did he even want to consider that path.

'Not to mention a lot of his customers will most likely be young people who want to be Huntsman or Huntress or the real deal. His network into that field will just grow with Pyrrha Nikos's statement. Which in turn, if it's found that _Spa Envy_ sabotaged such a small company, we would be bankrupt very fast. Not to mention since he clearly doesn't discriminate against Faunus either.'

He did not underestimate just how much influence such people had. Especially if said people were from the Academies themselves. As for the Faunus, he was aware of the underhanded tactics the company had for Faunus customers, but that wasn't something he could correct. He could voice it, but the chance of being ignored was pretty much 100%.

'In any case, the co-branding idea seems more viable. Ultimately, the test comes on how much talent the masseur has.'

It didn't take long before it was Azul's turn.

* * *

"Not as comfortable as the baths back at the business, but enough to relax," stated Azul as he stretched his arms. While taking a shower, he kept his eyes opened as usual, mostly nitpicking some flaws at this point. He was soon guided into a single room and asked to wait while Jaune was finishing up. As soon as Clementine, the one who had guided him in, left, Azul closed his eyes.

"Four rooms," muttered Azul, "It's not a bad idea. Some patients fall asleep right after a massage, so having more rooms allows this Jaune to massage other patients while allowing the previous patients to rest. Though due to this, he is limited to the number of people he can take. If he could expand, say purchase one of the adjacent buildings here, he could potentially double if not triple the amount of people here. However, it seems like my hypothesis was right, he is the only masseur here. Meaning expansion would be a pointless endeavor."

Any more thoughts were stopped when he heard the door open.

"Hello, My name is Jaune," Jaune introduced himself, "I see that you ordered the full body massage for 90 minutes. Is there anything that you're allergic to before I start? Do you have a preference of oil you'd like to use?"

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead and start, and just give me scentless" replied Azul as he laid face down on the massage bed, having already shrugged off his robe.

Jaune nodded as he began by rubbing some essential oils in his hands before spreading out all over Azul's back.

As the massage went on, Azul's mind was busy organizing everything that he had learned during his time here. Of course, it was rather difficult to do so while getting a mind relaxing massage.

'He's good,' admitted Azul as Jaune pressed down on a knot within his gastrocnemius muscle, 'Much better than the majority of our staff. And he's pretty young, too. Plenty of growth there. Still, I don't see how his massage could've stopped Pyrrha Nikos from giving a statement to _Spa Envy_.'

It was then he decided to speak up a bit.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this," complimented Azul as he opened one eye to look at him.

"Thanks," smiled Jaune as he continued his work without pause.

"There's one thing I'm curious about though. What type of massage did you give Pyrrha Nikos to get that statement? And also, I noticed that you on your price board signs of you putting something on, but taking it down."

"Ah, you noticed?" blinked Jaune, "Didn't think anybody would notice that."

"To be honest, it's a very tiny detail," nodded Azul, "Very few would notice."

Azul was one of the best masseurs for a reason, and it was because he paid attention to the smallest details. Whenever he massaged, he would always keep track of a person's status, noting their breaths, their movements, everything. He would adjust his strength, his tempo, and his grip depending on his patient's mood.

"Well I thought about introducing a new massage that I like to call Aura massage," smiled Jaune, "It's something new that I've been testing out. So far, it's been a hit with some of my friends. I haven't put it on because it hurts and numbs my hands a bit if I do it for too long. Did it for three hours straight, but I think if I can improve my Aura control it'll be better."

"Hmm, mind giving me a little sample of that?" asked Azul curiously. Being a civilian, he had no real clue what Aura was. He had heard about it before, but from what he knew, it was like some sort of force field for Huntsman and Huntresses.

'Speaking of Aura, how did Jaune know about it? Perhaps he wanted to be a Huntsman but couldn't make the cut or some other situation?' thought Azul, 'Perhaps that's what gave him the edge.'

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," hummed Jaune, "I do need an outsider's opinion, and you seem like someone who could give me some good advice on massages."

Before Azul could register or reply to that, Jaune's hands surged with Aura before pressing down once more.

* * *

Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Huntsmen and Huntresses used it every day to protect them. Those who knew how to use it also used it to protect or fight. Those who's Aura was unlocked knew what Aura felt like. So when Jaune poured his Aura into his test patient's muscles, they knew what to expect, even if it was a surprise for them. Not only that, but their own Aura would react, to reach, and observe if the foreign Aura was a threat. Pyrrha, Blake, Miltia, and Melanie all had Aura, and each one had the same reaction, as if a warm blanket wrapped around them, subconsciously knowing their own Aura would react if it was a threat.

To Azul or to anyone without knowledge of Aura or having it unlocked, it was a horrifying experience. Azul felt like his soul was being analyzed, thousands of ants skittering about his body as if to sample on his flesh. Without any Aura, he had no way to know what the Aura was doing. It was as if he had been dipped into ice water with everyone staring at him with a cold glare.

"Stop!" panicked Azul as he pushed himself off the bed and onto the floor.

Jaune was shocked at this sudden freak out that it took him a second to register Azul was on the floor. Quickly cutting off his Aura, Jaune went to help Azul back up.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt? What happened?" asked Jaune with concern.

Azul took a few seconds to regain his calm, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed.

"I'm... fine," sighed Azul, "That Aura massage just took me by surprise... by a lot. It felt weird, chilling, and unnatural."

Jaune blinked as he heard that, "Weird, I've not received any comments like that."

Azul managed to completely regain his calm once more, lying back down on the bed once more, "Your friends said they enjoyed this? There has to be a key difference between them and me that is missing. What do your friends do?"

Jaune hummed for a bit, "Well Pyrrha and Blake are Huntresses in training at Beacon, while Miltia and Melanie work at a bar with Junior."

'Alright, I can confirm that Jaune knows Pyrrha by a first name basis as well as being close. This Blake is unknown but is a Huntress, but the other two sound like they're part of Junior's group. In fact, I think they're the main enforcers,' thought Azul, 'In fact, I've heard that they're tough enough to take on some students at Beacon. Which would mean...'

"Do all your friends have ….. this Aura unlocked?" asked Azul.

Jaune blinked as he had to put his finger to his chin to think, "Well I know Pyrrha and Blake do... I think Melanie and Miltia might too. I remember them talking about Aura at one point."

"Well, there can be two conclusions drawn from this. Either your 'Aura' massage only works on girls or it only works on people who have their Aura unlocked," concluded Azul.

"I think it's the latter," blushed Jaune, thinking of the former. There was no way that part was true, right? Something to test up on later, though.

"Let's finish up your massage first. I apologize for frightening you earlier with that."

"Mmm no worries, I was the one who asked for it," waived off Azul.

After experiencing that horrifying moment, Azul decided to just enjoy the rest of the massage and ponder about everything else later.

* * *

Azul hummed as he organized his thoughts, sitting in a cafe not too far from _Elysium Oasis._ In front of him were notes he had written about Jaune, organizing all his thoughts. Jaune had been apologetic after that disastrous trial, apologizing after the massage was done and even offered to halve the price of the massage. Azul shook his head and paid the full price, stating one again that there couldn't have been any way that Jaune would've known, and that he had been the one to ask for it.

As he was lost in his thoughts, munching on some fries he had bought, a noise brought him back as a chair was pulled back, along with the sound of a tray being placed onto the table.

"Pleasure meeting you here again," said Jaune as he sat down.

"Indeed," nodded Azul as he subtly collected the papers and dropped them out of sight.

The two stared at each other for a bit before Jaune spoke up once more.

"So, as one masseur to another, how was my work?" asked Jaune.

"So you already knew," chuckled Azul, "What gave me away?"

"Your hands," motioned Jaune, "They're pretty smooth yet worn. Hints that in your job, you use your hands a lot, yet you're always using some sort of oil. Your eyes were always roaming analyzing everything, from what Velvet told me when she saw you being guided by Clementine. You notice the smallest details, and you asked about a massage that Pyrrha Nikos got to give that statement. Overall, you're some sort of recruiter or competitor. I would've guessed a manager, but your knowledge of some massage techniques or interest in them made me suspect another fellow masseur."

'He's also sharp,' remarked Azul mentally, 'Combine with his skills and age, and he'd become one of the best. I'd take him as an apprentice if I could.'

"Pretty good," admitted Azul as he managed to gather his thoughts, "You knew your oil and spices, and always applied the right amount of pressure onto the muscles."

"So why were you here today? Checking out a competitor?" asked Jaune with a smirk, "Is it the shop several blocks down? I've heard several complaints about how misleading their Zelp reviews are."

"No, I've been there, and I have to agree with those complaints," chuckled Azul before flicking his hands, making it look like a business card suddenly appeared in his hands, "I'm here because I was mostly curious. I come from uptown Vale, _Spa Envy_ , a branch of _Mii Amo_."

Jaune took the card to inspect it, his eyebrows raising at the sight of it.

"Why would a high-end spa worker want with my clinic? We don't even have the same customer base."

"Well, you did get a quote from the celebrity Pyrrha Nikos. That's why management and I were interested," replied Azul.

"So? You guys get tons of quotes from other celebrities," shot back Jaune.

Azul chuckled, "That's true. But to me, it's rather a matter of personal pride. You see, I was the one who massaged Pyrrha Nikos when she visited my establishment. At my place, I'm the best. She admitted it was good, but she didn't give the same quote to me as she did to you. I managed to get some clues in that you were the one who stopped that, so I was interested. Were you better than me? More experienced? A secret trump card that flips the tables? To which, in case you're wondering, my conclusion is that you are very well trained with skills almost on par with mine. In terms of experience, I'm ahead, but that's to be expected from our age difference. And apparently your trump card was an Aura massage that apparently works only on people with active Aura, correct?"

Jaune nodded, "I tested it out on Clementine and Velvet. Clementine gave the same reaction as you did while Velvet told me it felt comfortable."

"Mmm, makes me tempted to get my Aura unlocked," mused Azul, "Tempting, but not something I'd want to do."

"Why?" asked Jaune, "In fact, why don't most people do so?"

"Because it can easily paint a target for you," replied Azul, "Not to mention quite a lot of people can become corrupted from it due to its power. You've heard the saying. Power tends to corrupt, absolute power absolutely corrupts. Not to say all Huntsmen and Huntresses are bad, but the good majority of them have morals that stop them from falling into that saying. I've heard some people who unlocked it gain special abilities and used it for their own greed. There's a strict law in Vale that if you commit a crime with active Aura, your punishment is quite heavy. It's pretty much a common law in all the kingdoms. Plus, I doubt I'd have the time or control to learn Aura."

Azul stood up, finished with his meal, "Don't worry too much about it though. Both the store and the Aura talk. I'm sure you'll be fine. You can guarantee from me that _Spa Envy_ won't do anything stupid. Though if you ever get tired of managing your own place and want to work for our place instead, just give me a call. I'll hook you through easily. Talent like yours is hard to find."

* * *

Azul hummed to himself as he walked back into the spa, wondering his next move. He could find someone to unlock his Aura, but dismissed the idea. He had heard that the later someone unlocked their Aura, the harder it was to control it. Plus, he had no desire to be a target. He wasn't lying that people with active Aura that wasn't part of the Academies, military, or special forces were targets. Still, Jaune was working for Junior, or so he suspected. That was plenty enough protection for him. Not to mention he had a Huntress in training working for him, as well as plenty of customers with their Aura unlocked that could help defend him.

"Azul! Azul, thank Oum you're back," said the manager as he rushed to him, "I've got a brilliant idea that'll bring in more business and deal with that clinic!"

* * *

In the shadows of the night, five figures slowly approached _Elysium Oasis_. Each one of them held a metal pole, lightly tapping it in their hands. As they approached it, they passed by a streetlight to reveal themselves wearing black ski masks.

"We break in, destroy the shop, and if we're lucky, cripple the guy, right?" asked one of the disguised robbers.

"Yea, and anything else in there we get to keep for ourselves," chuckled another one.

"He's got to have a lot of Lien! I've seen his store, he gets so much damn business!" leered the third robber.

"Funny how even a massage business is cuthroat," laughed the fourth member, "Can't believe we got hired to do this little job."

"It might be little, but the pay is big," said the leader of the group, "They apparently don't want this place to exist anymore. Let's go!"

The five men began to close in at the clinic. The leader took a brick that he had hidden from somewhere, raising it up high and ready to hurl it into the window.

* * *

"And you're idea is?" asked Azul, "I hope you didn't do anything stupid such as hiring thugs to ruin that shop. I happened to scout the premise already. I actually like the kid."

"Oh goodness no," stated the manager, shaking his head, "I admit, I was going a bit far there, but that's what happens when you panic. I got into contact with upper management, and when I joked about that, they chewed me out big time. Not to mention they firmly explained it to me that since the place was under Junior's protection, doing something like that was ludicrous and they'd fire me faster than I could say 'but'."

"Oh that's good," nodded Azul, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well like you said, co-branding," explained the manager, "If we can get in that clinic, we can find out what technique he used to get that quote. He might learn something from us, but it'll be a two-way street at least. We might learn more than he learns from us."

"Ah, speaking of technique, I already found out what it was," chimed Azul.

"Oh? He gave it away so easily? Did you trick him?" asked the manager.

Azul snorted, "No, I just asked and he gave me a straightforward answer. However, it's not something I can replicate."

"Really?" blinked the manager, "How so? It's not like you to admit defeat like that. You're much older and more experienced than him, aren't you?"

"Yea, well, this is something I really can't do because of my age," sighed Azul, "It involves Aura."

"Aura?" asked the manager, "I'm not familiar with that term."

"It's something specific to Huntsmen, Huntresses, and a select few others. Nothing a civilian should really know," explained Azul, "Why don't you explain more about your idea though?"

"Ah, yes, of course," nodded the manager.

* * *

As the would-be robber was about to hurl the brick, a hand clamped down on his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled the interceptor.

The broken moon moved slightly as time passed to reveal one of Junior's henchmen, wearing the black hat, suit, red tie, and for some reason, red sunglasses despite it being night.

"If you don't wanna get hurt, I'd suggest you leave!" growled the leader of the robber, trying to pry his hands off, "Get him, boys!"

"Err boss?" squeaked one of the robbers.

The leader managed to turn his head just to pale as he saw a lot more of Junior's henchmen with axes, swords, and guns pointing at them.

"Why are you all here?" whimpered another robber, "We just wanted to do a nice clean job of robbing someone! This isn't any of your business!"

"This is Junior's turf. You mess with anyone in this turf, especially that place, you mess with Junior."

"You guys are Junior's men? The toughest gang in Vale? Wait, he's under Junior's protection?!" squealed another, "Screw this I'm out! I didn't know that!"

"Well that's a bit too bad," grinned the lead Henchmen, "Junior has invited you all over from some drinks. And it'd be rude not to accept such an offer. He'd be very interested to know who hired you all."

The would-be robbers could only whimper as they were taken away.

Meanwhile, Jaune had no idea such an event had occurred outside his shop. He was busy doing some push-ups while waiting for the water to boil.

* * *

 **Been a while since I wrote out another massage. Azul gets his masssage! Hope my explanation of the Aura massage makes sense!**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**This story has been beta by TheMischieviousPuppyDog.**

 **Sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Several days had passed since Azul's visit without much excitement. Customers came and went, keeping Jaune busy as usual. Soon, it was already June, signifying that summer break was coming. Velvet had turned in her two-week notice as she would be significantly busier in the upcoming semester as well as the small summer break. Jaune had accepted it with a smile, knowing it had been coming. He also half-expected Ren to turn his in, too, only for Ren to shake his head. Due to the fact that the renamed team PLN wouldn't be attending the Vytal Festival, Pyrrha wasn't making them go through extra training.

With both Clementine and Arvo being very hardworking, Jaune was relatively happy with his massage clinic. It had been roughly four months since he opened up this clinic since he came to Vale to live by himself. Not many could claim such success, striking out on their own. Then again, not many had Jaune's luck or connections that he had or made. Having a famous celebrity help spread his company, two good friends who helped establish his clinic despite being infamous, having a landlord as well as loaner who didn't try to screw him over despite ruling underground Vale, as well as being protected certainly helped. Best of all... half of them he had no idea that it was true.

"Hmmm, interesting," murmured Jaune as he scrolled through the news, "The other massage clinic down several blocks seems to have gotten into some trouble."

It wasn't clear how or what they were in trouble for as the topic didn't go into detail, but it was serious enough to involve the police. Jaune shrugged as he sipped his drink. As long as it didn't affect his shop, he would be fine.

Speaking of the month... Jaune looked outside to see several streets preparing for the Vytal Festival. From the local grapevine, he heard that the students of Vacuo would be coming today, this Friday afternoon to be exact. People from all over Remnant would be arriving at Vale soon. More people visiting meant a bigger population, and a bigger population meant... more chances to earn more Lien! Although Jaune was doing well for his shop, some extra income wouldn't hurt.

"Well, better get ready for the day," smiled Jaune as he finished his breakfast.

* * *

"Urg, I need to stretch," yawned Jaune as he leaned back, having just finished a full body massage as well as a foot massage for a patient.

Jaune had just received a text from Ren earlier in the week that he wouldn't be coming due to the school preparing to welcome students from the other Academies while readying up for finals. Clementine had a family emergency that she had to go. Arvo had the day off, and while Velvet volunteered to come in for the day, Jaune pushed that offer away, stating that it wasn't needed. Due to preparation for the new arrivals, Jaune's schedule for the day was actually light compared from before.

"Let's see... guess I could check DustBook," muttered Jaune as he logged into the social media network. This was something relatively new that Roman had made for Jaune, telling him that it would be good for the business. Jaune wasn't exactly sure how it worked but nonetheless went on it anyways.

'Hmm, should I do a summer special?' pondered Jaune, twirling his pen as he went through his bankroll at the same time. He looked at the hand of bananas he had left on the side

Suddenly, he heard the door ring open and looked up to see a male, more specifically, a blonde male Faunus with a yellow monkey tail and an open-collared shirt, most likely to show off his abs. What was also noticeable was that the Faunus was breathing rather raggedly and had slammed the door hard, quietly peeking outside before pulling his head back in.

"Ummm... Can I help you?" asked Jaune curiously.

The Faunus froze for a second before slowly turning his head to Jaune.

"Ehehe, ummm... I'm here... for an appointment! Yea that!" exclaimed the Faunus, "For..."

"Massage clinic," deadpanned Jaune.

"Yea a massage?" blinked the Faunus, "You know, a massage does sound good right now. Got any available times now? Name's Sun, by the way. Sun Wukong."

"Well we have an opening now," suggested Jaune, taking a look at the computer.

"Yea, sure let's go with that," nodded Sun as he leaned forward onto the counter.

Jaune stood up, ready to walk to the door to let him in when the phone rang. Giving him the wait sign, Jaune quickly picked up the call.

"Hello, this is _Elysium Oasis,_ how can I help you today?"

"... Yes I can help you with that."

"...Yes that day and time are available... Booking your appointment... and done. Was there anything else I can do? …... Thank you, and have a nice day."

Jaune hung up the phone before turning back to Sun, "Sorry about the wait."

"No problem," smiled Sun as he peeled a banana.

"Just go ahead and follow me," waved Jaune, wondering where Sun had hidden a banana.

As the two left, Jaune never noticed his hand of bananas was missing.

* * *

"Ahh, this feels nice," moaned Sun as Jaune began pressing on his back, "Next time, I'm bringing my whole team here."

"That would be nice," nodded Jaune as he began the massage, "More references means more business."

"Yea, totally," groaned Sun as he felt Jaune press down on knot he didn't even know.

A few minutes later went on when Sun felt Jaune suddenly stop.

"Uhh, what's wrong?" asked Sun.

"Your tail," replied Jaune.

Sun blinked before he realized that his tail was currently wrapped around one of Jaune's arms.

"Oh, sorry," blushed Sun, quickly untangling his tail around the arm.

"No worries, it happens," shrugged Jaune, "I've had plenty of Faunus with prehensile tail attributes that have done this before."

"Oh, you've had this experience before?" blinked Sun.

"Yep. For some reason, almost all Faunus with prehensile tails keeps wrapping their tails around my arms when I massage them. Don't know why, but they don't explain it to me," said Jaune.

'More like embarrassed to say anything,' thought Sun, knowing just why they wouldn't explain it. It only happened out of their control if they were amorous, excited, or something similar. Not that Sun was going to explain it either, though.

"I'm surprised you had an opening," admitted Sun as he sat up, taking a bite of his banana as Jaune focused on his calf.

"Probably because all the residents are preparing for the Vytal Festival as well as welcoming the travelers who come. I've also heard the students from the other three Academies are arriving today," shrugged Jaune.

"Ah, right," nodded Sun before falling silent once more. He was definitely enjoying this massage.

* * *

"Alright, that was a massage for one hour and a hot stone treatment for another hour, so the price today comes out to be... 140 Lien," stated Jaune as he totaled up the price.

"Ah, right... price," laughed Sun weakly.

Before Jaune could decipher that laugh and face, another phone rang in the office.

"Give me a second, you can pay up after I finish this call," suggested Jaune as he turned away to get the phone.

"Hello, this is _Elysium Oasis,_ how can I help you?"

"... No, this is not Mama Joan's pizza. Yes, I'm sure."

"... Have a nice day."

Jaune hung up the phone and turned back around, "Sorry about that, wrong number. So anyways, your total is..."

Jaune was left hanging there as Sun had suddenly disappeared. He leaned forward to see if he was ducking or something, but saw nobody in the waiting room. Jaune looked back down on his desk and saw no Lien waiting for him either. Sadly, this leads to one conclusion.

"Dammit a massage and dash," groaned Jaune as he reached out for some bananas. At least having some food in his stomach as well as chomping down on something would calm his misery.

Jaune blinked as he felt his hand touch only air, trying to grab hold of bananas he knew he left near him. After the fourth attempt at grasping nothing but air, Jaune turned his head just to see an empty bowl where he had left his bananas.

"What the... where did...?" muttered Jaune before his mind flashed back to Sun eating bananas.

"Dammit... he stole my food too," sighed Jaune before putting an open balance on Sun's file. He took a quick peek just to notice the address and phone number Sun typed in were random letters, such as his address being oiahfoehohj.

"Well, if he comes here next time, I'll just have to catch him," shrugged Jaune before preparing for the next patient.

* * *

It was well past 8 at night when Jaune finished up mopping the rooms. Stretching his back, he looked towards the calendar. It was rare, but he would actually be having the clinic closed on account of a national holiday for Vale. It was the day the Warrior King of Vale was born, a legendary figure that ended the Great War with an overwhelming victory, and yet chose not to rule all of Remnant like a tyrant. Instead, he willingly gave up sovereignty over all the nations, dividing his power among the kingdom for the sake of equality and peace.

Jaune looked at the old blade, _Crocea Mors_ , as he reminisced about history. He remembers his family telling him that, that specific blade had been used by his great-great-grandfather in the Great War, fighting among side the king.

"Wish I knew how to fight well," sighed Jaune as he gazed at the old blade. It seemed so... dull compared to modern-day weapons. Even those without those awesome transforming weapons that could be used for close combat as well as distance, most fighters opted to use a gun. Even with Pyrrha's tutoring every now and then, he knew he was far behind from any trainee.

Still, something drew him about _Crocea Mors_ , which was why he took it with him. It wasn't as if any of his family members would be using the weapon anytime soon, as it just sat on a mantle in a corner, gathering dust.

"Whoops, can't get too distracted," muttered Jaune as he began to clean up his tools. He hadn't had dinner yet, working through it as he was eager to finish up faster. He had recently acquired some fresh salmon that he was eager to cook up. The preparation and the seasoning had already been prepared, so all he needed to do was saute the salmon, and it was done. Then Jaune heard someone knocking on his door.

"Who could that be?" pondered Jaune as he went towards the entrance. He was closed for the day, Roman and Neo had their own keys to the place, so it wasn't them as they would just walk in. Ren wasn't coming for the week. So taking caution, he slowly opened the door, ready to slam it shut if it was dangerous.

So much to his surprise, he saw Blake standing there, and more so without her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"Blake? What can I help you with so late at night?" asked Jaune in surprise, "Aren't you supposed to be back at the dorms?"

"I... I don't know," confessed Blake, "Something happened back at my dorms... something I'm not comfortable talking about. I wanted to stay the night in Vale but most of the rooms were full. And somehow, my feet led me here for some reason."

Jaune sighed as he opened the door, "Come on in then. I can't turn away one of my favorite teams and also can't let you sleep in the streets tonight. I have some food I was cooking, and it would be better to eat with someone."

"Ah... thanks," whispered Blake.

"No problem, it's not the first time I've had someone sleep over," shrugged Jaune as he let Blake in.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this," apologized Blake as she walked in.

As did another figure, who didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings.

"Sweet place you got," said Sun, distracted as he walked in, "Looks familiar though. Nice of your friend to let us spend a night here."

Then he walked right into an angry faced Jaune.

"You!" shouted both boys, pointing to each other.

"You two know each other?" asked Blake suspiciously.

"Ehehehe yea!" shouted Sun nervously while hooking his arm around Jaune's shoulder, "We're long-time friends. We go back quite some time, don't we?"

Sun had planned to drag Jaune to a corner and whisper up a plan so as not to mess up his chances with Blake. That plan flew out the window when Jaune managed to wrench his arm off him and judo flip him into the ground, catching Sun completely off guard.

"Huh, all that training with Pyrrha as well as Velvet's advice on grappling did work," muttered Jaune as he miraculously pinned down Sun.

"Owowow, geez I'm sorry dude," winced Sun as Jaune arm barred him.

"Jaune, what's going on?" hissed Blake, looking down from Sun and then back to Jaune.

"This person owes me 140 Lien for two hours of massage and a hand of bananas that he stole," growled Jaune.

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Sun from his position.

"Why shouldn't I just turn you over to the police?" replied Jaune.

"Oh c'mon, not that! I just got here after visiting my family members at Vacuo! I'm part of Haven Academy, I just came with Shade Academy because it'd be easier to meet my team here instead of going back to Haven just to come back to Beacon! Not my fault the damn ticket taker wouldn't look at my friggin ticket and just say I was a stowaway! I had to leave my wallet at the storage area! " defended Sun.

"Then why did you brag about being a great stowaway?" questioned Blake, her eyes narrowed.

"Mostly to piss off the sailors chasing me," replied Sun with an innocent voice, "Hopefully they'll put my luggage at Beacon. I left it with the Shade students, so it should arrive at Beacon."

"You still owe me Lien," growled Jaune, "Why bother getting a massage if you're not going to pay?"

"I'll bring... publicity? I was tired and a massage sounded great," whined Sun.

Blake sighed as she pulled out her wallet and tossed 150 Lien onto Jaune's desk.

"Here, for his massage and bananas," sighed Blake.

Jaune slowly let Sun go as he stood up, taking the Lien and dropping it into the register.

"Ow, you got a mean grip," winced Sun before looking towards Blake, "Thanks for covering for me."

"You owe me a favor," replied Blake with a glare, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Jaune opened the door leading to the stairs, where Blake began to walk towards it. Sun made to follow, only for Blake to stop him cold.

"Uhh...," started Sun, but Blake interrupted him.

"You're not sleeping here tonight," declared Blake.

"Aww c'mon! Everywhere is full!" Sun whimpered.

"And I don't trust you enough not to steal out of Jaune's house! I've only just met you. Jaune is a ….. good friend of mine as well as my team and team PNR. So go find somewhere else to sleep. I'll speak to you tomorrow," said Blake sternly.

"But.. but-" stuttered Sun, only for Blake to push him out of the building, closing the door and locking it.

"Sorry about that whole mess," apologized Blake, "If I knew Sun had skipped the bill, I would've never brought him here."

"Good thing you did," chuckled Jaune, "Now at least I know where he goes if you need help chasing him down for Lien that he owes you."

Blake gave a small smile before her stomach growled. She quickly covered her stomach in embarrassment before peaking over to Jaune.

"Come on up. As I said, I have dinner almost ready. Just need to saute the salmon and it's good to go. Hope you like pan-seared salmon fillet with a lemony garlic glaze," chuckled Jaune as he walked up the stairs. As he did so, he missed the sudden appearance of a puddle that was created from Blake's drool pooling around her feet.

* * *

"Wow, you must've been hungry," teased Jaune as he looked at Blake while taking a bite of his salmon. He was only half done with his salmon fillet while Blake had already consumed her whole, skin included.

"Not my fault it tasted so good," muttered Blake as she licked her fork clean. She swore she could taste the remains of the salmon still lingering on her fork. Then she decided to dive into the salad that the two had made as a side dish.

"Mmm, thanks for the compliment," smiled Jaune as he took another bite.

"I just hope Ruby and the others don't find out I had another Jaune-made meal," whispered Blake to herself.

"Hmm, you say something?" asked Jaune, not having heard what Blake just muttered.

"Nope! Just... I'll wash the plates as thanks for the meal... and a place to sleep at night." said Blake lamely, knowing that this wasn't even a remotely fair deal.

"Ah thanks, that would help," smiled Jaune before frowning, "Do you have spare clothes to change?"

Blake shook her head in reply, "Don't worry. I've gone without a shower while wearing the same clothes for a week while I was out in the wilds with... friends."

Indeed, being in the White Fang while Sienna held the power meant organized raids, which meant camping out in the woods without any real showers and having only the clothes on your back.

"I can't let you do that," frowned Jaune before walking into his room, digging through his closet before pulling out a shirt, boxers, and... onesies. The one Pyrrha had worn before.

"Here, you can use either the shirt and boxers or the onesies. Both are clean, haven't worn them yet. Also, go take a shower. I'm sure wandering around in Vale at night will raise a stench much stronger than living out in the wild for a week," said Jaune, tossing the clothes to her.

Blake was about to refuse before she took a quick whiff of her clothes, and she had to admit, Jaune had a point. Despite not bathing in the wild for a week, at least the air was fresh. Here in Vale, the smell of oily food, Dust emissions, and a lot of other stenches clung onto her clothes and skin.

"I'll be fine with the shirt and boxers," said Blake wryly as she looked at the onesies.

"Hey, don't knock them out until you've tried them! Those onesies are comfortable!" pouted Jaune, "Even Pyrrha used them when she slept over and admitted they were comfortable."

'So that's why we saw some onesies in Pyrrha's laundry basket,' thought Blake, her mind flashing back to laundry day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

They had taken their laundry baskets to the laundry room to wash their clothes. Weiss, being the typical rich girl fashion, had no idea how to operate a washing machine. Her first attempt caused said machine to explode because she thought sprinkling a little fire dust on her clothes while putting it into the machine would dry-clean her clothes. So she mainly left washing clothes to the others, opting to be the one to buy the detergent for them all to use.

"Hey, Pyrrha, fancy meeting you here!" chirped Ruby as they walked in with baskets full of dirty clothes.

"Hello," smiled Pyrrha, holding her own basket, "Just finished washing my clothes."

"Don't you wash it with Nora?" asked Yang, "Would save time and Lien if you wash your clothes and maybe your underwear together. Your sizes are roughly the same, aren't they?"

"Yang!?" hissed Ruby in embarrassment at such a blunt question.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get there soon," teased Yang as she ruffled Ruby's hair. Ruby squawked at this treatment before managing to push Yang's hand away.

"As plausible as that sounds, Ren is the one that actually takes care of Nora's clothes along with his," smiled Pyrrha.

"And Nora is okay with that?" questioned Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't even seem fazed," admitted Pyrrha with a small blush, "I've seen him fold up Nora's bra and underwear with his usual stoic stare, not even giving off a blush."

Yang whistled, quite impressed at that willpower. Nora's bust size wasn't something to scoff off, but to maintain a stoic impression while folding underwear? That was an achievement in itself.

"Pyrrha, what's this?" asked Blake, noticing a red long sleeve sticking out from the basket. Looking closer, she could see the Pumpkin Pete logo at the center of the clothes, along with a zipper that seemed to extend down. Yang and Ruby turned their heads to look at what Blake was staring, only for Pyrrha to hastily stuff it further into her basket, blocking out the view.

"Oh nothing, just a shirt my sponsors sent me," blurted Pyrrha, "It's comfortable to wear at night when I go to sleep if it's cold."

Yang and Ruby may not have seen all of it, but Blake was sure that it was a red onesie, and from the looks of it, came with detachable sleeves and leggings. She chose not to comment on that.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Blake took a shower at the downstairs showers and headed to one of the private rooms to sleep, only to find Jaune there waiting with massage oils next to him.

"You seem really tense, so I figured you could use a quick massage," offered Jaune before Blake could ask, "Don't worry about the cost, it's what friends do."

Blake hesitated for only a second before nodding in agreement. The thought of getting a massage was just too tempting. That, and thanks to Weiss she did feel quite tense.

Blake quickly sat down, and while facing away from Jaune, pulled off his shirt and quickly laid down onto the massage bed. Luckily Jaune had turned away to grab some towels, and by the time he turned back, Blake was laying on the massage bed. It didn't take too long before Blake started to moan in satisfaction and pleasure.

"Wow, you really are tense," commented Jaune as he tackled another knot.

"Umm, Jaune?" asked Blake meekly, "Could you do... you know, the same thing you did last time you massaged me?"

"What, use my Aura?" blinked Jaune, "Uhh sure, if you don't mind."

Jaune lifted his hands up, rubbing them together before streaming Aura into his hands. Thanks to Professor Goodwitch's quick lecture of Aura, he wasn't pouring obscene amounts of Aura into his hands now. Still, due to his Aura reserves, there was still quite a bit poured into them. Jaune gently but firmly pressed down onto Blake's back with no hesitation. The effect was instantaneous and rather vocal.

"NYYAAaaaaaa," moaned Blake, trailing off as Jaune continued to attack the knots. It didn't take very long for Blake to drift off to sleep.

Despite Blake falling asleep, Jaune dutifully continued to massage Blake's back, arms, and legs, though never going close to the rear end. All while streaming Aura into his hands.

'Least I'm getting some sort of training with this,' thought Jaune as he pushed forward.

Soon, Jaune had finished massaging Blake, watching her snooze with a smile. He grabbed a warm towel and gently wiped off any oil left on the skin while wiping his hands. While doing so, he couldn't help but scratch Blake behind her cat ears. Much to his surprise, Blake seemed to enjoy it, pushing her head a little closer.

Jaune took some blankets and lifted it over Blake's body before somehow sneaking a pillow under her head when she turned her whole body to lay on her back. He placed the onesies and extra shirt next to her, dimming the lights as he left.

* * *

 **Alright we're finally nearing the end of volume 1! Only took me 26 chapters to get there. I already have planned who's getting the next massage!**

 **Reminder, I have a pat reon, look up azndrgn making fanfic. Donators get perks!**


End file.
